Descendant of Dracula
by Galerians
Summary: Manusia atau vampir, manakah yang akan bertahan? Dan yang memegang kunci dari takdir tersebut, hanyalah satu pemuda... Penuh horor, yang penakut jangan coba baca!
1. Starting point

Baiklah, chapter ini kudedikasikan pada Light-chan dan Yuu-chan yang telah memberikan izin dan dukungan mereka untuk memposting cerita ini. Ngomong-ngomong, maaf sekali, hamba telah salah kasih informasi kemarin.

Cerita ini SAMA SEKALI tak ada hubungannya dengan dunia shinobi maupun dunia Naruto yang asli. Benar-benar alternate universe (AU) dan ceritanya juga benar-benar orisinil bikinan hamba. Tapi yakinlah, hamba telah membuatnya seapik dan sebaik yang diizinkan kemampuan hamba, dan itupun telah mengalami sejumlah perbaikan dalam proses sebelum postingnya.

Hamba juga minta maaf, karena dengan terpaksa Naruto tidak jadi tokoh utama. Sifatnya terlalu berbeda untuk karakter yang hamba buat, tapi dia masih jadi tokoh protagonis kok, walaupun bukan yang PALING protagonis. Tapi paling tidak bacalah, dan katakan pendapat Anda. Jika Anda sekalian tidak suka atau bahkan benci, hamba akan langsung menghapus cerita ini dari situs .

Baiklah, please enjoy!

•

_Chapter 1_

_Ruin in the Hill_

Kugan, Kugan Yamizaki. Itulah namaku. Nama yang diberikan kedua orang tuaku yang kini sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di alam baka, atau yang kuketahui begitu. Sekarang, aku yang sudah kelas 2 SMA hanya tinggal berdua dengan adik perempuanku yang baru kelas 2 SMP. Kau penasaran bagaimana kami bisa sekolah tanpa orang tua? Hahaha, itu karena harta warisan yang ditinggalkan orang tua yang ternyata sangat banyak, membuat kami optimis bisa melanjutkan sekolah hingga perguruan tinggi. Tapi itu tak menahanku dari mencari pekerjaan.

Setiap malam, aku berprofesi sebagai tukang pukul di tempat bermain mahyong. Sejak SMP sudah kugeluti pekerjaan yang memerlukan kemampuan berkelahi dan otot yang kuat ini, sebab biasalah, orang-orang yang kalah selalu marah bahkan bisa mengamuk, apalagi jika mereka mabuk. Sungguh begitu pun, aku tak pernah berpikir kalau pekerjaan ini susah. Bagi orang yang bisa menang walaupun dikeroyok 20 preman ini, hanya menghentikan orang yang mengamuk sih, tidak beda dari mengambil permen dari anak kecil.

Wajahku... kalau aku yang disuruh bicara pasti akan langsung kubilang biasa – biasa, kalau tidak jelek. Tapi orang di sekitarku hampir selalu bilang kalau aku ini tampan, ganteng atau cakep, sayangnya mereka tak pernah bisa meyakinkanku. Hidungku agak mancung, dan bibirku cukup tipis, seperti orang Asia. Mataku berwarna hijau, dan aku bisa bilang dengan pede kalau mata ini berkilau, seperti batu giok.

Rambutku hitam, tidak lurus tapi juga tak bisa dibilang berombak, bayangkan sendiri sajalah. Aku jarang bersisir, bahkan hampir tidak pernah, sebab aku suka rambutku apa adanya, mau berantakan, tidak rapi atau apalah kata orang tak pernah kupedulikan. Dan panjangnya sekitar tengkuk, mungkin akan kubiarkan memanjang sampai gondrong kalau tidak disuruh potong oleh adikku. Lebih enak dilihat katanya, dan aku tak pernah bisa melawan perintah, maupun menolak permintaannya.

Kedua orang tuaku, meninggal karena kecelakaan yang terjadi di sebuah desa kecil. Mereka berdua adalah ilmuwan, dikirim untuk meneliti virus aneh yang katanya mewabah di desa itu. Sungguh mengagetkan, tiba – tiba saja suatu hari datang kabar dari 'DOCTOR'—nama organisasi yang membawahi ayah dan ibuku—bahwa mereka sudah meninggal. Tapi, tubuh mereka tidak dikembalikan, bahkan dikabarkan menghilang.

Adikku menangis terus sampai 4 hari mendengar kabar itu. Sungguh berat bagi kami, adikku bahkan belum berumur 5 tahun. Kami masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti, bahwa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dalam berita kematian itu. Dikabarkan meninggal, tapi tubuhnya menghilang? Bagaimana bisa? Apa gerangan yang terjadi dan mengapa tak ada kejelasan yang pasti? Saat itu sebenarnya aku hanya masih belum mengerti, bahwa ada rahasia mengerikan dibalik kejadian ini.

•••

Aku bosan. Hari – hariku terus berjalan tanpa ada sesuatu yang menarik, bagai sungai tanpa riak. Tiap hari, cuma pergi ke sekolah, mengerjakan pr, itu-itu saja. Sungguh, aku bosan.

"Hey, bro! Ke kantin yuk!"

Ah, Naruto Uzumaki. Remaja laki-laki berambut pirang yang merupakan teman baikku sejak SMP. Dia adalah pemuda yang riang, dan hidup bebas seakan tanpa beban. Baginya, hidup ini tak perlu dibikin susah, sebab semuanya merupakan suratan takdir. Tak ada hal yang terjadi kebetulan, adalah motonya sehari – hari, dan jalan pikirannya bisa digambarkan cukup dengan satu kata: _unexpected_. Tak terduga, tak terkira, tak ada yang bisa membacanya. Tapi satu yang selalu bisa dia lakukan, tersenyum, dan senyumannya itu—walaupun kadang cengengesan dan menyebalkan—sungguh menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

Penampilan fisiknya, cukup atletis menurutku. Dia adalah pemain sepak bola handal, dan pelompat tinggi yang bisa meraih juara kabupaten. Kakinya berotot, sangat kuat. Padahal dulu—seingatku—dia itu anak yang lemah, dan sering diganggu anak – anak nakal. Tapi, tiba – tiba saja dia berubah, menjadi sering olahraga dan melatih otot, terutama otot kakinya, sampai menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Dia punya wajah _babyface_, tampak lebih muda dari umurnya apalagi kalau dia senyum, tapi entah kenapa memancarkan ketegasan, seakan tak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusannya.

"Nggak ada uang. Lagipula, aku lagi lemas..."

"Eh? Kenapa? Kurang darah?"

"Tenang... cuma lagi nggak semangat aja."

"Mau main catur? Kayaknya otakmu perlu dikasih penyegaran, lagipula jam terakhir kita kosong, gurunya lagi pergi entah ke mana."

Naruto mengambil papan catur tua dari laci mejanya. Ah, catur. Sejak aku kelas satu SMA, sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali aku memainkan papan hitam putih ini. Masih segar dalam ingatanku, dulu aku pernah kalah dalam waktu setengah menit. Langsung skak mat, karena kebodohan dan ketidak hati – hatian seorang amatir kelas wahid.

"Yakin? Kamu pasti kalah lho."

Ya, itu benar. Aku yang sekarang hampir tak pernah kalah lagi. Dengan pemikiran dan perhitungan super cepatku, setiap jalan musuh pasti selalu terlacak dan terbaca.

"Apa?! Coba dulu, nih!!"

•••

"Nyerah?" aku bertanya.

Oh sahabatku, betapa kasihan dirimu. Sejak main 2 jam lalu, kau sudah kalah sampai 5 kali berturut – turut. Bahkan yang terakhir, aku menang perfect, tak ada pionmu yang tersisa kecuali raja. Andai kau melihat ekspresi ancur yang terpasang di wajahmu itu, Naruto, kau pasti terbungkuk – bungkuk menahan tawa sepertiku. Mataku masih berair karena menahan tawa, ketika bel tanda waktunya pulang berbunyi.

"Ah, sudah bel pulang. Duluan..."

Aku beranjak dari kelas, meninggalkan pemuda yang masih berwajah mengenaskan itu sambil membawa tas punggung berwarna hitam, yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari adikku. Setiap kali bel pulang berbunyi, kegiatanku hampir selalu sama saja tanpa perubahan berarti. Menyusuri koridor sekolah yang ramai, kemudian membawa kaki menyusuri jalan kecil samping bukit.

Tapi, sesungguhnya ada sesuatu yang menarik, atau memikatku sehingga selalu melewati jalan ini. Bukit itu. Ada sebuah rumah besar, sejenis vila yang sering dimiliki oleh orang – orang kaya, tapi sudah rusak dimakan usia. Ya, rumah di bukit itu yang memikatku. Entah kenapa, jika melewatinya, aku selalu merasa seperti ada yang tertinggal, seakan aku pernah meninggalkan hartaku yang berharga di dalam sana. Tapi semua itu akan menghilang jika aku sudah tiba di rumah, dan menyantap makanan buatan adikku yang sangat lezat.

Saat aku makan, adikku sedang sibuk mengangkat baju – baju kotor ke mesin cuci. Leyna Yamizaki, adalah nama gadis manis ini. Tak tega melihatnya begitu repot, aku segera menghabiskan makananku dan pergi membantunya.

"Oi, sini, biar aku yang bawa cuciannya," aku merebut keranjang itu dari tangannya. "Berat banget, kenapa sih kamu paksain bawa sendiri? Sudah kubilang kan, jangan sungkan minta bantuanku."

"Habis, Kakak sering tidak mau sih!" katanya kesal.

Wajah itu, sungguh manis dan lucu. Aku membelai kepalanya.

"Kamunya yang minta kalau aku lagi capek terus. Sudah, sini, kita cuci sama – sama."

Belum genap sepuluh langkah, rentetan teriakan terdengar dari luar rumah.

"Tolong, di sana ada mayat!!"

"Eh, apa?!!"

"Mayat?!!"

Keributan diluar terdengar sangat meyakinkan, apalagi ditambah dengan suara puluhan langkah kaki menghempas jalan aspal. Belasan orang berlari, menuju ke sebuah kerumunan. Mendengar kata 'mayat' membuatku penasaran sekaligus khawatir, jadi kuikuti saja mereka. Leyna kutinggal di rumah, sebab aku merasakan firasat buruk.

Selang beberapa menit, aku sampai di kerumunan itu, gumaman-gumaman yang simpang siur membuatku makin penasaran, tambah lagi ada beberapa yang menjauh dari gerombolan dan mengeluarkan isi perut mereka ke samping jalan. Setelah berhasil menyeruak ke bagian depan, akhirnya aku tahu pemandangan mengerikan apa yang membuat orang-orang di sampingku sampai banyak yang muntah. Di bawah lampu jalan, tergeletak seorang pria yang nampaknya sudah tak bernyawa.

Lehernya hancur, sampai tulangnya yang berwarna putih seram kelihatan. Daging leher itu tercabik-cabik, seperti dimakan oleh binatang buas. Darahnya, tidak perlu ditanya lagi. Bergenangan di jalan, saking banyaknya sampai mengeluarkan bau amis yang menyengat. Matanya terbelalak, bagaikan ngeri melihat apa yang membunuhnya. Aku terkesiap bukan kepalang, dia adalah guruku yang tidak masuk siang ini! Kasihan dengan keadaannya aku pun beranjak, dan mengusapkan tanganku untuk menutup mata yang terbelalak itu.

Kau tahu? Sebenarnya pembunuhan mengerikan ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali. Dan semua korbannya selalu mempunyai luka yang sama, tercabik di leher. Sungguh kejam, apalagi dari yang terlihat di wajah setiap korban, kematian mereka pasti lama, menyakitkan, dan menderita. Seperti digorok pelan-pelan dengan sebuah parang tumpul yang berkarat, sakitnya pasti setinggi langit. Bahkan jauh lebih keji dari penyembelihan hewan tanpa pisau yang tajam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika para polisi datang, orang-orang di sampingku mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Ini sudah korban ke-5! Apa yang dilakukan polisi sih?!"

"Mereka selalu bilang 'tenang, keadaan sudah terkendali', tapi apa buktinya?! Kalau begini, aku bahkan tidak merasa aman walaupun berada di rumah!"

"Menurutmu siapa yang melakukan pembunuhan mengerikan ini?"

"Tak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, aku rasa bukan manusia. Pasti penganut ajaran sesat atau binatang buas. Tak mungkin manusia bisa membuat luka mengerikan seperti itu!!"

Aku sangat setuju. Ingin aku mendengarkan lagi, tapi sekarang aku harus kembali ke rumah, Leyna menungguku.

Jantungku terasa hampir copot ketika petir menyambar dengan tiba – tiba. Tapi apa yang membuatku sangat kaget sebenarnya bukanlah petir itu, tapi apa yang kulihat karena sinarnya. Di atap salah satu bangunan, terlihat sesosok manusia yang sedang merangkak. Seluruh matanya semerah saga, tanpa pupil sehingga terlihat sangat tidak normal. Sesuatu terlihat menetes dari mulutnya. Dan dalam sekejab, sosok itu menghilang, mengabur di kegelapan malam. Bulu kudukku berdiri, leherku tercekat, dan tubuhku menggigil. Aku sadar, ini rasa takut. Aku cemas dengan Leyna, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengabaikan apa yang kulihat tadi dan segera pulang ke rumah.

•••

"Hei, kalian tahu guru kita yang terbunuh kemarin?"

"Menakutkan sekali ya!"

"Kudengar, leher orang itu tercabik – cabik lho!"

"Lha, semua korban kan emang tercabik lehernya?"

"Ih kamu ini, aku kan cuma mau mendramatisir keadaan!"

Bahkan di sekolah, topik pembunuhan berantai ini sangat hangat didiskusikan, apalagi korbannya adalah salah satu guru kami. Di kantin, di kelas, di lapangan, semua orang selalu membicarakan masalah ini. Ada yang berpendapat ini dilakukan setan, ada yang bilang kalau itu adalah singa atau harimau, macam – macamlah. Aku melamun lagi, tapi kali ini pikiranku tidak kosong. Sebab aku masih penasaran dengan sosok yang kulihat kemarin, dan mata merah menakutkan yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Siapapun itu, aku tahu, dia bukan manusia.

"Kugan, katanya mayat yang kemarin itu ditemukan dekat rumahmu ya?" Naruto mendekat dan bertanya. Tapi karena aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu, kata-kata itu jadi sama menariknya seperti cuitan burung pipit. "OI!!"

"Hah, apa, apa?"

"Kau ini benar-benar deh!! Kalau aku lagi nanya, dengerin dong!!" dia berteriak marah. Aku berdiri, sambil mengeretakkan buku tanganku.

"Apa tadi, Naruto? Kayaknya aku mendengar kamu ngomelin aku ya?"

Oh, aku suka ekspresi wajah itu.

"So-sori bro. Cu-cuma bercanda. Aku tadi nggak sungguh-sungguh, kok..."

"Tidak bisa..." aku mendekat, dengan eskpresi khas iblis. "Ini tidak akan selesai dengan semudah itu, Naruto..."

"Gyaaa!!!" teriakannya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Siksaan dimulai!

•••

Sekali lagi, aku menemukan kalau kakiku menyusuri jalan kecil yang sepi ini. Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah. Tak tahu sebabnya, aku sangat ingin melihat wajah Leyna. Tapi saat aku pulang, rumah terkunci. Hari ini aku pulang telat, jadi harusnya Leyna sudah ada di rumah.

Setelah membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan yang kupunya, aku masuk ke rumah yang gelap gulita. Hatiku berdebar kencang, kekhawatiran yang tak bisa kujelaskan memenuhi rongga dadaku. Kekhawatiranku terbukti saat sebuah kertas kecil di atas meja makan tertangkap oleh mataku. Kertas itu kuangkat, dan kubaca.

_Kak, aku mau pergi dulu. Kita kehabisan telur dan kecap. Kalau kakak mau makan, tunggu sampai aku pulang ya._

Tiba – tiba, pemandangan malam tadi terkilas kembali di memori. Bayangan mata merah memenuhi kepalaku, tubuhku dibuat menggigil jadinya. Kukunci rumah, dan segera berlari ke jalanan malam yang sepi. Leyna, kamu dimana?!

•••

Kau juga akan menjadi sangat cemas sepertiku, jika adikmu pergi malam-malam tanpa perlindungan TEPAT PADA SAAT ada sesuatu yang berkeliaran di luar sana dan membunuh orang-orang. Aku mencari kesana kemari, disana sini, tapi tetap tak kutemukan Leyna. Kutanya pada orang – orang yang kutemui di jalan, pada para tetangga, hasilnya nihil. Kenapa jika saat – saat seperti ini, kau susah sekali untuk ditemukan, Leyna?!

Kini pencarianku sampai pada jalan kecil di samping bukit, jalan yang biasa kulalui saat pulang sekolah. Ternyata jalan ini jauh lebih angker dan menakutkan ketimbang saat siangnya. Aku terus berjalan, menembus kabut yang entah kenapa menyelimuti sekeliling, tiba-tiba di depanku ada sebuah siluet. Kontan saja aku langsung mengepalkan tinju, bersiap kalau-kalau yang akan muncul adalah makhluk yang kulihat kemarin.

"Kakak? Kenapa disini?"

"Leyna!!"

Aku segera berlari ke arahnya. Kupeluk adikku itu, sungguh, kau tak tahu betapa leganya aku sekarang. Aku memeluknya semakin erat, sampai Leyna dibuat bingung jadinya.

"Kakak kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa – apa. Aku cuma mau menjemputmu, kok," aku melepas pelukanku, kemudian menggandeng tangannya. "Ayo kita pulang."

Mataku menatap sekilas ke jalan di belakang Leyna, dan tersentak. Di balik kabut yang kian menebal, sepasang mata semerah saga memandangku.

•

Hamba tahu, mungkin cerita ini kurang menyenangkan dan tidak menarik. Apalagi ini baru satu chapter, tapi hamba mohon kesediaannya untuk mereview. Tolonglah, beritahu hamba jika Anda tak suka ini, atau jika Anda sekalian kepingin membaca lanjutannya! Hamba mohon!


	2. Discovery of Strength

Halo lagi, hamba janji kan akan memposting chapter berikutnya secepat mungkin? Oh ya, ada yang bisa memberitahu hamba apa artinya Yamizaki? Soalnya jujur, itu hamba temukan dalam sebuah lagu, yang sayangnya, hamba masih belum punya translasinya. Terdiri atas dua kata sih, Yami dan Zaki... ah, tapi terserah kalian kok.

Daripada lama-lama, silahkan membaca chapter 2! Please enjoy!

•

_Chapter 2_

_My Power_

Aku berjalan mundur, kalau tadi kecemasan yang memenuhi rongga dadaku, kini berganti dengan ketakutan yang menyesakkan. Leyna menatapku dengan bingung, menyadari kalau ada yang aneh.

"Kakak kenapa—"

"Ssttt...!!"

Aku bergerak ke depan Leyna untuk melindunginya. Sepasang mata merah itu berkedip, dan terdengar suara berdesis. Leyna akhirnya sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Tangannya mencengkeram kaos putih yang melekat di tubuhku. Kupegang tangannya yang bergetar, tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan.

"Leyna, dengar. Saat kusuruh, aku mau kau langsung lari, pulang ke rumah. Kunci pintu, dan jangan biarkan siapapun masuk kecuali aku, atau orang yang kau kenal, paham?"

Leyna mengangguk, tapi tangannya terus mencengkeram bajuku.

"Leyna, kenapa?"

"Kakak, kakak jangan pergi ya. Kakak harus pulang, aku nggak mau sendirian..."

Leyna mengalirkan air mata. Tahukah kau? Sejak kabar kematian orang tua kami datang, dia berubah menjadi sangat dewasa, mulai dari kelakuan sampai cara pikirnya. Tak ada ubahnya dengan seorang wanita yang sudah akil baligh. Tapi kini, dia menangis. Dia menangis seperti anak kecil yang tak mau ditinggal sendiri.

"Aku akan pulang."

Dengan tegas kujawab. Ketakutan di dadaku menghilang, berganti dengan sebuah tekad. Kuhadapi sosok bermata merah itu, setiap gerakanku diawasinya dengan cermat. Aku tahu bahwa kini aku telah menjadi targetnya. Salah satu langkah, habislah riwayatku. Tapi demi Leyna, aku bersumpah tidak akan berakhir seperti 5 korban lainnya.

"Leyna! Sekarang!!"

Aku berteriak sambil berlari ke arah bukit. Dan seperti perkiraan, sosok itu mengikutiku. Dari sudut mata, bisa kulihat Leyna telah berhasil kabur. Kini, hanya tinggal memikirkan nyawaku yang diujung tanduk. Langkah pertama yang bisa kupikirkan adalah, masuk ke bangunan tua yang ada di tengah bukit itu.

•••

Saat kakiku menginjak lantai kayu yang reot, aku langsung kembali bisa merasakan perasaan yang dulu sering menghinggapiku. Perasaan yang sama, perasaan seperti kehilangan, seperti aku pernah meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga. Tapi kini bukan itu yang menjadi fokus pikiranku. Suara jendela pecah di seberang ruangan langsung membuat hatiku berdegup kencang dan adrenalin mengalir kencang dalam pembuluh darahku.

Mata merah pekatnya memandang berkeliling dan menemukanku. Aku kembali berlari ketika makhluk melesat untuk mengejar. Telingaku bisa mendengar suaranya yang mendesis dan suara nyaring yang dikeluarkannya saat berjalan. Seperti suara kucing mencakar papan tulis tapi jauh lebih menakutkan.

Terjangan yang dia lakukan langsung kusambut dengan tinju kanan. Walau terjatuh dia sama sekali tidak terluka. Pukulanku yang mampu membuat preman terkuat seantero kota langsung ambruk ini bahkan tidak berbekas sama sekali di wajahnya. Di lantai dua, sekali lagi dia berhasil menghampiriku. Dengan tangannya yang hitam dan berkuku panjang, makhluk itu berusaha mencakarku. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kupikirkan untuk mempertahankan diri adalah menangkap tangannya, lalu kuayunkan seluruh tubuhnya dan kulempar ke atap yang rendah. Hempasannya cukup kuat sehingga atap yang rapuh itu hancur dan membuatnya terjepit di antara reruntuhan yang tercipta.

Di celah kecil yang disisakan pecahan-pecahan beton itu, bisa kutatap wajah penyerangku yang ganas. Mukanya kurus kering, dan kulitnya sama pucat seperti mayat, hampir sama dengan warna lilin. Matanya yang berwarna merah itu menatapku dengan liar. Mulutnya penuh noda dan bercak hitam yang langsung kukenali sebagai darah yang telah lama terdiam. Kemudian dia menggeram, menunjukkan gigi yang semuanya merupakan taring tajam menakutkan. Rambutnya tipis, tapi panjang tidak beraturan.

Aku kabur dengan menuruni tangga selagi makhluk itu mencakar dan memukul reruntuhan yang menghalangi jalannya. Sesampainya di lantai dasar, aku menyadari kalau ruangan ini cukup terang, dan di tengahnya terdapat sesuatu yang membuatku ternganga. Sebuah tabung aneh menjulang di sana. Persis seperti tabung-tabung yang bisa kau lihat di film-film sci-fi, dimana laboratorium menyimpan berbagai macam eksperimen. Tapi yang kulihat sekarang bukanlah manusia, atau makhluk tak biasa seperti yang biasa ditampilkan di film, tapi sebuah alat aneh kecil yang berpendar biru. Tiba-tiba instingku memperingatkan, bersamaan dengan suara keras di lantai atas. Makhluk itu telah berhasil menghancurkan reruntuhan yang mengurungnya.

"Bagaimana ini?!" aku panik.

Saat itu, entah atas dorongan apa aku memecah tabung besar yang menyerupai pilar itu dan mengambil benda bulat yang ada di dalamnya. Bentuknya terlihat sangat kompleks, serta banyak huruf-huruf mirip hieroglyph yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti terukir di lajur sisinya. Sejenak kemudian, aku langsung tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, kuletakkan benda itu di dadaku.

_Fusing__ process have begun..._

Sebuah suara elektronik bergaung di kepalaku. Tubuhku langsung berubah kaku dan mati rasa, tak bisa kugerakkan sama sekali walaupun cuma seujung jari.

_Process will be finished in 5..._

Suara langkah kaki mendekati ruangan tempatku berada. Kepala makhluk itu muncul di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar, menghembuskan napas yang terlihat berembun di kegelapan.

_4..._

Dia belum melihatku, tapi matanya sudah nyalang ke berbagai arah. Aku cemas, tapi dengan tubuh yang tak bisa bergerak, aku bisa apa?

_3..._

Sosokku yang berdiri diam dan kaku tertangkap oleh dua bola mata merah menyala. Mulutnya terbuka, mengeluarkan suara mendesis yang sangat mengerikan.

_2..._

Dia berjalan pelan ke arahku, mulutnya menetes sesuatu yang terlihat seperti air liur.

_1..._

Dia berlari.

_0..._

Makhluk itu menerjangku dengan tangannya yang bercakar tajam.

Ω _Core has been installed..._

"AAAAHHH!!!!" teriakanku nyaring membelah langit.

•••

Aku terbangun oleh sebuah suara kompor yang dinyalakan dan sinar matahari pagi yang hangat. Kugeliatkan badan, rasanya sungguh enak selagi sendi-sendi tubuhku berkeretakan. Bangun di pagi yang cerah, langit biru menyapaku lewat jendela. Wah, kau pasti tahu nikmatnya bangun di hari yang indah. Dengan tubuh yang segar, aku bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mengganti baju. Di depan cermin, aku tertegun. Di dadaku terlukis sebuah gambar yang awalnya kukira coretan aneh. Tapi setelah kugosok – gosok, gambar yang terlihat seperti tato itu tak mau hilang juga.

Setelah kulihat baik – baik, gambar itu juga memiliki pendar biru yang suram. Ah, aku ingat, ini pasti simbol dari benda yang kudapat semalam. Kau pasti mau tahu bagaimana aku selamat dari kejadian tadi malam kan? Tak usah kau bilang, tanpa melihat mukamu pun aku tahu kau pasti penasaran. Tapi tak kauminta pun, pasti akan kuceritakan.

•••

"AAAAHHH!!!!" teriakanku nyaring membelah langit.

Makhluk itu tinggal seinci lagi dari wajahku saat akhirnya tubuh mau menuruti perintah. Dengan cepat, kusilangkan tangan untuk menahan lehernya, dan satunya lagi untuk menahan kedua tangannya. Dia menggeram dan meraung bagai harimau luka, kelihatan jelas kalau dia sangat ingin menggigit dan mencabik leherku. Kuangkat sebelah kaki, dan kutendang dadanya sekuat tenaga. Tak kusangka, kali ini kelihatannya seranganku ampuh, sebab kulihat dia sempat menggelepar – gelepar seperti sedang kesakitan, sebelum berdiri kembali. Benda kecil yang tadi kupasang ke dadaku, sudah tak ada saat kuraba. Dan setelah memakainya, entah kenapa rasanya penglihatanku menjadi lebih jelas, pendengaranku menjadi lebih tajam, dan tubuhku terasa lebih ringan. Singkatnya, seakan – akan semua indraku menjadi lebih tajam dari biasanya.

Sambil berjalan memutar, aku mengawasi setiap gerakan makhluk itu. Dia masih menggeram, tapi tidak lagi menyerang. Kelihatannya dia juga sadar kalau aku bukan orang yang sama dengan yang dikejarnya tadi di bukit. Tiba – tiba dia meraung dan kembali menerjang. Aku dapat melihat semua gerakannya dengan baik, dan jangan salah. Di tempat segelap ini, jika aku yang biasa,pasti tak akan bisa melihat apa – apa.

Dengan gerakan yang seperti _slow motion_, aku mengelak sabetan tangannya, kemudian kugayunkan tinju sekuat tenaga tepat ke ulu hatinya. Dia terpental sampai menembus atap. Aku tercengang, bukan hanya inderaku yang menjadi lebih tajam tapi kekuatanku juga menjadi meningkat sangat pesat. Ingin rasanya kucoba lagi kekuatanku ini. Dengan segera aku melompat, dan betapa terkejutnya aku. Kekuatan loncatanku mampu membuat tubuhku melayang sampai ke atas atap! Padahal tingginya lebih dari 7 meter!

Tapi sampai situ sajalah kesenanganku, sebab makhluk itu rupanya masih hidup, dan sekali lagi menerjangku. Dia atas atap bangunan yang lebar, dan cukup terang oleh cahaya rembulan, serangannya jadi makin terlihat. Dengan gesit aku menghindari setiap cakaran dan sabetannya, gerakanku menjadi lebih lincah dan tubuhku juga lebih lentur, membuatku perasaanku berkecamuk antara senang dan tidak percaya. Kemudian dengan satu pukulan kembali kubuat dia terpental, kali ini sampai ke halaman rumah yang luas.

Setelah turun, aku melihat ke samping. Ada bagian pagar yang hampir lepas. Jadi kutarik saja, dan kupakai sebagai senjata. Makhluk itu tahu dirinya dalam bahaya, dia berusaha lari, tapi aku menghalanginya. Takkan kubiarkan makhluk yang mengancam hidup orang, yang telah mengakibatkan 5 manusia kehilangan nyawa ini, dan mungkin membahayakan adikku Leyna, lolos begitu saja. Jika memang aku punya kekuatan untuk membasminya, jika memang kekuatanku cukup untuk menghindarkan penduduk dari bahaya, maka akan kuhadapi dia. Dengan senjata tombak pagar dan kekuatanku yang baru, akan kubunuh makhluk ini!!

•••

Bagaimana? Menegangkan bukan? Tapi itupun masih belum lengkap, sebab bagian serunya baru akan muncul, sekarang.

•••

Dengan langkah bak algojo bagi tersangka hukuman mati, aku mendekatinya. Tombak di tangan kanan siap kutusukkan, tapi kudekati saja dulu dia. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya dalam ketakutan, aku ingin dia merasakan bagaimana rasa takut menghadapi kematian. Seperti yang dia lakukan pada 5 orang korban lainnya. Dan sungguh, disitulah kesalahanku. Aku terlalu merasa hebat, merasa tinggi, merasa di atas angin dan ini... hampir saja membuatku mati.

Dia melolong, itu bukan meraung atau menggeram, tapi melolong. Seperti serigala di bawah bulan purnama tapi dengan suara serak khas manusia. Dalam sekejab, aku mendengar suara – suara aneh di hutan sekeliling. 10 makhluk yang sama dengan yang dihadapanku, kini berkeliling untuk mengeroyokku yang hanya seorang diri, bersenjatakan besi runcing.

Aku berkeringat dingin ketika kepercayaan diriku hilang. Tanganku gemetar dan tubuhku menggigil. Dalam kepalaku, muncul satu kata. "_Ah, matilah aku..."_

Tepat sebelum keputusasaan menghempas hatiku, sebuah suara halus nan lembut terngiang dalam kepalaku; "_...Kakak harus pulang..."_. Permintaan Leyna padaku untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Dengan gemas, kutinju wajahku sendiri. Benar, dia memintaku untuk tidak pergi, seperti kedua orang tua kami. Dan aku telah berjanji akan pulang, dan tak akan kubiarkan mereka menghalangi tujuanku. Tidak sekarang, setelah aku dipenuhi dengan tekad untuk memenuhi janjiku.

Dengan ganas, aku menghajar rombongan pengisap darah itu. Pukulan, tendangan, serta tusukan tombakku berseliweran ke mana-mana. Untunglah, kekuatan mereka semua tidak berbeda jauh dengan lawanku yang pertama, lagipula walau keroyokan gerakan mereka tak terkoordinir dengan baik. Bagiku yang sudah pengalaman berkelahi sampai 3 tahun lebih, mereka hanyalah amatiran, tapi bedanya mereka sangat kuat.

Satu persatu, mereka berhasil kujatuhkan satu demi satu. Sampai akhirnya, tertinggal yang pertama, yang pertama mengejarku, yang pertama mengancam nyawaku. Dia menggeram, dan meraung, tapi takkan membuatku gentar lagi. Kuangkat besi pagar yang runcing itu dan kulemparkan. Benda berkarat itu tepat menusuk dadanya. Dia meraung panjang sebelum jatuh tak berdaya ke tanah yang dipenuhi daun mati. Aku terhenyak saat sadar kalau episode hidupku bersambung lagi.

Sejujurnya aku juga sudah mau roboh, tapi kupaksa tubuhku yang kelelahan itu menuruni bukit. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan terseok-seok macam orang mabuk, akhirnya kakiku sampai di depan rumah. Leyna membuka pintu, wajahnya senang? Atau marah? Tak bisa kujelaskan, sebab saat itu pandanganku sudah kabur. Tapi yang pasti, aku melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan jatuh dari matanya, ternyata dia menangis.

Tubuhku yang jatuh ditangkap oleh pelukan Leyna yang hangat. Mataku menutup pelan, bibirku mengucapkan 2 kata.

"Aku... pulang..."

•••

Setelah beberapa lama bercermin, tato itu menghilang. Bagaikan terhapus oleh udara. Ah, masa bodoh. Yang penting, aku mencium bau harum dari dapur. Ternyata adikku sudah selesai memasak. Dengan ceria aku menuruni tangga, dan melihatnya sudah meletakkan piring dan gelas di meja makan. Aku mendekatinya dari belakang, memeluk pinggangnya, dan mengangkatnya sambil berputar – putar. Dia berteriak kaget, tapi setelahnya tertawa – tawa bersamaku.

Kau pasti heran dengan tindakanku ini. Tapi kau akan mengerti jika tahu bagaimana bahagianya bisa selamat dari kematian, dan bagaimana senangnya jika bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kau sayangi setelah nyawamu hampir saja

dicabut malaikat maut. Lagipula, andai saat itu tak ada suara Leyna yang menyelamatkanku dari rasa putus asa, maka hari ini aku tak akan berdiri di sampingnya.

•

Tak banyak yang bisa hamba katakan, kecuali agar Anda sekalian mau memberi reviewnya. Anda boleh menyertakan kritik, komentar, saran, dan lain-lain, seperti biasanya.

See ya!!


	3. Suspicion

_Chapter 3_

_The Next Week_

Aku penasaran dengan nasib para makhluk mengerikan yang sudah kukalahkan semalam, jadi hari ini, aku kembali ke rumah yang ada diatas bukit tersebut. Di tengah jalan kulihat ada sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup besar, kuambil saja kalau-kalau ada bahaya. Saat tiba di pagar depannya yang besar, aku berhenti untuk memperhatikan keadaan di halamannya. Kusadari perasaan kehilangan yang dulu sering kualami kini telah menguap, hilang entah kemana.

Tapi bukan itu saja yang ingin kuketahui, maka dengan hati-hati aku membuka gerbang. Tak ada apapun, tak ada siapapun, dan juga tak ada tubuh, padahal kemarin malam aku yakin telah mengalahkan 10 orang. Tapi sekarang bekasnya pun tak ada. Kuperiksa lagi tanahnya dengan teliti, dan aku terperanjat.

Ada abu aneh di sana.

•••

Kelasku gempar, katanya akan ada anak baru yang masuk ke sekolah kami yang bernama Gale High School. Kudengarkan saja, tapi tidak kugubris. Katanya anak cowok tampanlah, katanya anak cewek cantiklah, blah blah blah.

_Peduli amat ada anak baru, memangnya sekolah ini akan jadi lebih asyik? _kataku dalam hati. Cobalah kalian lihat kalimat itu, sungguh sinis. Padahal aku tak tahu, masuknya anak baru ini akan membuat hidupku jungkir balik 210 derajat, supaya tidak tepat terbalik, malah agak miring sedikit.

Dua hari kemudian datanglah kabar yang memastikan kalau memang akan ada anak baru, dan dia seorang cewek. Kabar lain menyebutkan, kalau orang tuanya sangat kaya, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang _marketing _berlian, emas dan segala macam perhiasan yang dibuat darinya, dengan omset yang mencapai ratusan juta.

Dan hari ini, wali kelasku menyatakan kalau dia akan dimasukkkan ke kelas kami. Aku menguap, saat semua temanku bersorak girang. Terutama para cowoknya, yang berdiskusi genit tentang bakal secantik apa anak yang baru masuk ini. Bah, paling juga punya wajah sedang-sedang saja, dengan hidung pesek dan wajah tirus, cuma menang kayanya doang.

Siangnya, sebuah mobil 'mendarat' di halaman sekolah, bukan main, mobil itu adalah BMW jenis sedan berwarna biru metalik yang harganya pasti cukup maharani. Sebenarnya aku tak mau ikut melihat kedatangan si anak baru yang tidak jelas, tapi Naruto memaksaku. Dia bahkan memberi iming-iming akan mentraktirku makan di kantin jika aku mau ikut. Yah, mau apa, karena malas berdebat kuikuti saja anak bodong satu ini. Di halaman depan, dengan desir hati tak karuan yang jelas terlihat di wajahnya, Pak Kepala Sekolah menyambut kedatangan si murid baru. Pintu mobil terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki dewasa yang memakai baju jas, dasi, dan celana hitam. Oh, dia juga memakai kacamata hitam, mirip MIB. Dua orang dengan fashion yang sama ikut keluar, dari kursi depan, salah satunya pergi ke satu-satunya pintu mobil yang belum terbuka, dan menariknya. Pertama satu kaki tampil pada penglihatan, sebuah kaki yang sangat indah, ramping, dan mulus luar biasa, memakai kaos kaki yang panjangnya tepat di bawah lutut dan sepatu berwarna krim. Yang kedua terlihat, adalah tubuhnya, yang langsing dan elok bukan main. Pinggulnya meliuk seperti gitar Spanyol, dan dadanya, wow! Apa itu semangka ukuran sedang?! Rasanya terlalu besar untuk anak kelas 2 SMA.

"Se... Selamat datang, Nak Hyuuga..." kata Pak Kepala Sekolah gugup.

Cewek itu keluar mobil, menampakkan wajah yang jauh lebih mengesankan dari bagian tubuh yang sudah ditunjukkannya. Rambutnya berwarna biru dengan panjang cuma sepunggung, tapi sangat halus dan berkilau. Wajahnya kecil, tapi sangat manis, keindahannya ditambah dengan hidung yang mancung. Bibirnya bagai stroberi yang baru dipetik, merah, basah, dan segar. Matanya berwarna pink abu-abu yang terasa menyimpan kemisteriusan.

Angin datang entah dari mana dan meniup rambut biru berkilau itu. Pesonanya membuat semua murid cowok di kanan kiriku megap-megap menahan napas, bahkan ada yang limbung dan pingsan. Secara keseluruhan, dia adalah jenis wanita yang mampu membuat pria setangguh apapun bertekuk lutut, hanya dengan kecantikan dan keanggunannya. Sayangnya, aku bukan salah satu dari pria-pria itu.

•••

Pelajaran sudah dimulai, tapi tak ada satupun yang memperhatikan. Aku yakin, semuanya pasti karena si anak baru, dan memang itulah kenyataannya. Dan mungkin jika kalian penasaran, lebih baik kupaparkan saja identitasnya. Namanya, Hinata Hyuuga, gadis blasteran keturunan Inggris dan Jepang yang sangat kaya, tapi darah Jepangnya lebih mendominasi dan bisa dilihat dari fitur fisiknya. Dia pindah sekolah karena ayahnya mempunyai bisnis khusus di kota. Hampir tak ada cela pada diri gadis ini, bahasanya sopan dan wajahnya ramah.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku waspada pada gadis ini, sebab saat dia tersenyum atau tertawa, matanya tidak mencerminkan semua itu. Kelihatannya gadis itu punya kemampuan mengkamuflase perasaan, tapi mataku cukup jeli untuk menembus itu semua. Dia juga kelihatannya sadar dengan itu, makanya aku merasakan kewaspadaan yang sama dari tatapannya saat kami bertemu pandang.

"Hmph..." dengusku sambil memalingkan wajah, aku tidak suka diperhatikan orang. Dan tatapan gadis ini begitu tajam sampai terasa menusuk dan mampu melihat jauh ke dalam hatiku.

•••

Saat waktu istirahat kedua pun, sang primadona masih dikerubungi semua anak-anak kelas. Bahkan banyak anak dari kelas lain yang ikut-ikutan nangkring dan nongkrong, walaupun cuma di jendela kelas. Aku mendengus lagi, tak tertarik. Dengan malas aku keluar kelas, sebab aku tahu guru Biologi yang mengisi jam terakhir pasti tak akan masuk. Sebab tak mungkin mengajar jika muridnya tak memperhatikan, hanya bikin sakit hati saja. Ketika keluar pintu, aku tak menyadari kalau mata pink abu-abu itu mengikutiku sampai hilang di pintu.

Langkah kaki membawaku ke atas atap, yang kini disinari matahari siang yang hangat. Gedung sekolahku sangat tinggi, membuat seluruh kotaku bisa terlihat dengan jelas.

Tanah kelahiranku ini, bernama Mynian. Sebuah kota kecil di pulau yang juga kecil. Tapi walaupun ukurannya kecil, pulau bernama Radvitt Island ini menyimpan berbagai keindahan. Terletak di antara benua Eropa dan Asia, pulau ini memiliki 4 musim yang terbagi sempurna setiap tahunnya, masing-masing 3 bulan, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Seluruh sisi pulau dikelilingi oleh pesisir pantai yang keindahannya tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Lautnya biru dan bersih dengan pasir putih yang lembut. Hampir semua pohon kelapa di sisi pantai tak bertuan, sehingga jika ingin mengambil tak akan ada yang melarang. Bisa dibilang, semua tanaman flora bisa tumbuh di pulau ini, mulai dari bunga mawar, melati, matahari, tulip, sampai bunga sakura. Buah pisang, mangga, melon, semangka, stroberi, anggur dan banyak macamnya. Pohon cemara, pohon jati, pohon pinus, bahkan pohon palem bisa tumbuh di sini. Begitu pula dengan fauna, sebab pulau ini, walaupun kecil memiliki banyak hutan alami yang menjadi habitat banyak binatang, seperti rusa, kijang, macan, harimau, singa, dan lain-lain.

Satu hal yang paling kusuka dari kota ini, adalah kehijauan dan kebersihannya yang selalu terjaga. Susah mencari sungai yang kotor atau lingkungan bersampah di Mynian, sebab pemerintah begitu gila kebersihan sampai membentuk tim khusus yang bertugas menjaga kebersihan kota setiap harinya dan mereka digaji tinggi selama kota kami kinclong.

Hutan dibiarkan begitu saja, sama sekali tak pernah ada kasus penebangan liar. Masih banyak padang rumput yang luasnya berhektar-hektar, terhampar sejauh mata memandang. Penyebab terlindungnya alam sekitar tentu saja disebabkan hukum yang sangat keras. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, sanksinya adalah hukuman mati, bagi siapa saja yang diketahui merusak pulau kecil ini.

Berbagai ras dan suku bangsa memenuhi pulau, sehingga dulu, para pelopor kota memutuskan agar bahasa standar adalah bahasa Inggris. Walau demikian, jika antar sesama bangsa, tetap saja kami menggunakan bahasa asli masing – masing. Semua bagian-bagian itulah, yang membentuk kota Mynian sehingga menjadi sebuah kota yang indah seperti ini.

•••

Aku tersentak, ketika sinar merah menyala menyusup masuk ke pelupuk mataku. Oh, aku tak sadar, ternyata hari sudah sore, pasti tadi aku ketiduran di atas atap ini. Kulihat jam tangan Casio yang melekat di tangan kiriku... ya ampun! Sudah jam 5! Sekolah sudah usai 3 jam lalu! Aku bergegas kembali ke kelas dan mengambil tasku yang masih nangkring di atas meja.

Ketika sampai di halaman sekolah, aku mendapat pemandangan aneh. Si anak baru, Hinata Hyuuga, dia masih ada di sekolah, dan sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di luar gerbang. Aku tak tahu ada apa, tapi karena penasaran, aku bersembunyi di pohon terdekat dan berusaha mencuri dengar.

"Jadi... benar... di sini?"

"Benda itu ... kita temukan!"

Karena tak bisa mendekat lagi, banyak kata – kata yang tak mampu kutangkap. Akhirnya, Hinata pergi dengan sebuah mobil, sehingga aku bisa keluar dari persembunyian. Aku meringis.

"Apa yang dimaksudnya dengan 'benda itu'?

•••

Apakah kalian setuju cewek yang cantik, pintar, dan serba bisa itu pasti sempurna? Tapi aku berpendapat manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, sama seperti Hinata. Dia sangat cerdas, langsung mampu menyeimbangkan diri dengan kurikulum sekolah kami yang sebetulnya berbeda dengan sekolah asalnya. Dia juga punya keahlian panahan, sehingga langsung direkrut oleh klub yang bersangkutan. Menurut kabar yang kudengar, saat dites, dari 100 panah yang dilepaskannya hanya satu yang meleset, dan semuanya bullseye (tepat di tengah).

Nilai olahraganya juga tinggi, dia ahli basket, pintar voli, jago lari (bagi laki-laki, dadanya yang boing-boing saat berlari adalah penampilannya yang terindah), serta hebat dalam tenis dan bulu tangkis. Dia bagai tanpa cela, perfeksionis sungguh kata yang tepat baginya. Mulanya aku juga percaya, sampai suatu hari kutemukan apa kelemahannya dan sialnya, kejadian itu sangat bersangkutan denganku.

Hari itu sudah siang, kelihatannya tepat jam 12, soalnya matahari sudah sangat menyengat. Aku berjalan melalui koridor di depan ruang guru, setelah memenuhi kegiatan harianku: menyegarkan diri dengan cuci muka. Selesai melakukannya, aku menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2, tempat kelasku berada. Sembari berjalan, aku memasang headset yang selalu nangkring di kerah bajuku, dan tersambung dengan hpku. Ini sudah kebiasaan, aku sangat suka mendengarkan musik, tapi ironisnya, aku malah tak bisa main alat musik apapun.

Asyik mendengarkan musik, aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan siapa yang ada di atas tangga, dan ketika mendongak, aku melihat lambaian rambut biru seorang gadis yang sedang membawa setumpuk buku setinggi kepalanya. Waduh, gurunya tegaan amat, cewek kok disuruh membawa tumpukan seberat itu, lagipula bahaya kalau membawa itu sambil menuruni tangga, bisa kepeleset kan—

"Kya!"

Brengsek, kenapa harus kejadian?

"Awas!"

Bruak!!

Ah, kenapa nasibku sial sekali? Kepalaku terasa berputar, mungkin tadi terbentur sangat keras ke lantai keramik. Pandanganku gelap, apakah aku pingsan? Oh tidak, hanya ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pandanganku. Benda apa ini, kenapa rasanya sangat lembut dan kenyal ya?

"Kyaa!"

Heh? Kenapa ada suara teriakan? Dan tiba-tiba pandanganku terang lagi. Kulihat gadis di hadapanku, ternyata dia adalah primadona baru sekolahku, Hinata Hyuuga. Kulihat wajahnya merah, dan dia mendekap dadanya. Oh sial... jangan – jangan... benda penghalang mataku yang sempat kuremas tadi... adalah kedua bukit, eh bukan, gunung itu?!

"Ma-maaf...!! Aku tidak sadar tadi, maaf!!" aku tergagap.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok..." katanya agak risih. "Ma-malah harusnya aku berterima kasih, kamu sudah menolongku..."

"Ayo, kubantu berdiri," aku mengulurkan tangan. "Kau tidak apa – apa?"

"Karena tadi jatuh di atas kamu, jadi aku baik – baik saja..." katanya. "Aku pergi dulu ya..."

Sekali lagi, dia mengangkat tumpukan buku itu. Aku mengawasinya dengan khawatir, sebab baru saja dia terjatuh, kan bahaya kalau jatuh lagi...

Sret!

Tuh kan kejadian...

"Awas!"

Kali ini aku terpaksa memeluk pinggangnya agar bisa mencegah dia jatuh. Aku menghembuskan napas lega, telat sedikit saja, aku yakin sekolah kami akan mendapatkan seorang murid mereka luka parah karena terjatuh di tangga. Paling parah gegar otak, atau minimal patah tulang.

"Kau ini kenapa ceroboh sekali?!"

"M-maaf..."

"Sini bukunya!" kataku sambil merebut tumpukan buku itu dari tangannya. "Biar aku yang bawakan!"

"Eh, tapi...!"

"Kubawakan. Titik. Tak ada koma." ujarku tegas. "Jangan protes." tambahku saat dia siap buka mulut lagi.

Aku tidak menunggu lagi, dengan segera kuturuni tangga. Hari ini, aku menemukan sisi yang tak terduga dari gadis perfeksionis kita, rupanya kalau sedang SENDIRIAN dia bisa menjadi sangat ceroboh. Walaupun sejujurnya, kelemahan Hinata ini malah membuat dia terlihat makin manis. Saat aku sudah berada di koridor, tiba-tiba suara lembut Hinata menyapa telingaku.

"T-tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku.

"Kamu belum tahu dimana harus meletakkan buku ini kan...?"

"Tahu kok..." jawabku cuek. "Tulisannya buku biologi, dan ini milik kelas kita, dan aku sudah tahu di mana meja gurunya."

"Oh, begitu ya..." katanya, entah kenapa wajahnya agak kecewa. "Ah, biar kutemani...!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Pokoknya aku ikut...!" dia bersikeras.

Aku tidak menjawab lagi, kemudian berjalan pergi. Mungkin kau berpikir kalau sifatku ini dingin sekali, tapi memang begitulah rasanya menjadi seorang Kugan. Koridor yang panjang itu makin terasa panjang, karena ada kesunyian tak mengenakkan yang menyertaiku. Kulihat Hinata, entah kenapa dia menunduk, seperti sedang berusaha merangkai kata.

Sayangnya, dia tidak berhasil mengucapkan apa-apa walau kulihat kami sudah sampai di ruang guru.

"Aku masuk dulu." kataku sambil menepuk kepalanya.

Aku meletakkan buku di meja guru yang bersangkutan. Saat keluar, kulihat Hinata masih ada di sana.

"Hei, bukunya sudah kuantarkan, jadi kau sudah bisa pergi kemana kau mau," sekali lagi aku menepuk kepalanya. "Sudah ya!"

Aku kembali memasukkan headset ke telinga, meninggalkan Hinata yang entah kenapa masih agak termangu sendirian. Aku sudah sampai di persimpangan koridor ketika suara lembut itu memanggilku kembali.

"K-Kugan...!!"

"Apa?!" aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Terima kasih...!!"

Aku berbalik lagi, kemudian mengangkat sebelah tanganku.

"Yo."

•••

Tahu yang namanya legenda masyarakat, atau lebih keren disebut urban legend? Sekarang itulah yang kelihatannya sedang booming di sekolahku yang tak pernah sepi dari gosip maupun rumor. Aku sama sekali tidak ambil pusing, tapi karena semua murid sekolah sering sekali membicarakannya, aku tidak punya pilihan selain mengetahuinya.

Katanya, sejak dulu, jika ada rumah dan bangunan yang baru kebakaran, apalagi jika musibah itu memakan korban jiwa maka pasti akan ada hantu. Dan baru-baru ini, ada sebuah rumah sakit mengalami kebakaran hebat, dan kau tahu sendiri apa ada di rumah sakit: pasien. Tidak kurang dari 15 orang: 3 wanita, 7 pria, dan 5 bayi terpanggang di dalam sana. Bahkan wajah mereka sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi saat ditemukan.

Musibah itu terjadi sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu, dan topiknya baru mulai hangat baru-baru ini saja. Dimulai dengan sekedar kabar burung, dan diakhiri dengan seorang anak yang tiba-tiba menghilang saat iseng masuk ke dalam rumah sakit tersebut. 1 hari setelahnya, anak itu ditemukan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa, dan di tubuhnya tidak ditemukan satu tetes darah pun. Berita itu semakin panas ketika ada bukti nyata yang dilihat banyak saksi.

Setelah kejadian mengerikan itu, polisi mulai melakukan penyelidikan. Personil yang dikerahkan pun tidak main-main, lebih dari 40 orang turun ke lokasi. Dan saat itulah peristiwa kedua terjadi. Malam Jumat, bekas rumah sakit St. Roan yang diterangi sinar merah biru dari sekitar 20 mobil polisi, penuh hingar bingar para warga yang penasaran.

Dan di sinilah peristiwa menggemparkan itu terjadi. Tepat di depan mata para wartawan, penduduk, dan rekan-rekannya, seorang polisi yang mendekat duluan ke pintu rumah sakit, tiba-tiba dicengkeram sesuatu dan diseret ke dalam. Teriakan dan jeritannya masih terdengar ketika semua polisi, dengan pistol siap di tangan, langsung merangsek masuk. Setengah jam kemudian dia ditemukan di lantai dasar, kedua tangan dan lehernya tercabik. Keadaannya sama dengan korban pertama: tak ada darah di tubuhnya.

Sekarang berita ini sudah menjadi sangat hangat, bahkan kalau perlu bisa kubilang mendidih di sekolah kami. Tak kurang dari satu minggu, aku harus mendengar topik ini dibicarakan baik di kelas, kantin, toilet, bahkan saat berpapasan di koridor sekolah.

Kali ini, aku harus terkena imbas karena berkembangnya urban legend. Dimulai dengan wujud Naruto yang mendekatiku dengan wajah senyam-senyum tidak karuan.

"Hei, Kugan!" dia menyapa dengan riang. "Kau punya waktu malam Minggu ini?!"

"Kenapa memangnya?" aku curiga, orang ini pasti punya rencana yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku penasaran dengan kasus yang terjadi di rumah sakit St. Roan," jelasnya. "Karena itu, bagaimana kalau kita juga menyelidiki ke sana?!"

Tuh kan, bener. Anak ini nggak pernah deh mengatakan hal yang tidak gila, sudah tahu pernah ada korban, eh, ini malah mau ke sana juga.

"Eh, apa, apa?! Kalian mau ke rumah sakit berhantu itu ya?!"

Dan datanglah 2 gadis, ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan. Mereka berdua dikenal dengan nama Ino, dan satunya Tenten. Tenten adalah seorang cewek dengan rambut cokelat yang dikepang bulat ala Cina. Sedangkan Ino adalah tipikal wanita anggun yang suka memakai rok panjang dengan rambut pirang yang diikat dengan gaya ekor kuda. Mereka punya wajah yang cantik, sama sekali tidak cocok dengan hobi mereka: keduanya adalah maniak hantu dan hal-hal gaib. Bahkan, salah satu hobi mereka adalah main Jelangkung, saat malam Jum'at kliwon pula (menurutku sih itu cari mati).

"Boleh kami ikut?" tanya Ino.

"Iya, ajak kami juga dong!" timpal Tenten.

"Iya, iya, kalian boleh ikut!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, Kugan, kamu ikut tidak?"

Aku memasang wajah mengenaskan. Sejujurnya, aku sangat malas melakukan sesuatu yang cari mati seperti itu, tapi aku sudah tak mungkin menolak. Sinar yang ada di mata mereka menunjukkan kalau 3 murid SMA ini tak akan mundur selangkah pun. Dan sialnya, aku tak bisa membiarkan mereka pergi sendirian, terlalu bahaya.

"Iya, aku juga—"

"Aku juga boleh ikut nggak...?"

Suara lembut itu...

"Tentu saja Hinata, silahkan!!" jawab Naruto dengan sangat bersemangat.

Dan sekarang, alasanku untuk ikut pergi jadi makin banyak, dan tanggung jawabku makin besar saja. Rendra menatapku penuh harap, dan kujawab dengan satu ekspresi wajah: ancur.


	4. First Taste of Battle

Cerita ini mungkin tidak cukup disukai di antara penduduk Indonesia di ya. Soalnya saat hamba mengecek, cukup sedikit juga yang membaca cerita ini jika dibanding dengan fic 'Ini Tentang Kamu', jadi bikin hamba pikir berkali-kali, apakah harus diteruskan atau tidak?

Hm, mungkin akan hamba coba dulu sajalah, tak ada salahnya. Dan mungkin kalau ada yang berkenan mereview, hamba sangat berterima kasih. Oh ya, ada satu pemberitahuan. Jika kalian menemukan kalimat yang di**bold**, maka itu adalah ucapan dalam hati yang terjadi secara real time, bukan bagian dari narasi.

Baiklah, hamba sudah terlalu banyak bacot! Nikmatilah, readers!

•

_Chapter 4_

_Deadly Hospital_

Malam Minggu. Malam yang sempurna untuk mejeng sama teman-teman atau pacar, di antara gemerlapnya kota dan di bawah indahnya malam berbintang. Berbagai hiburan ditunjukkan, berbagai tempat terang benderang, dan berbagai pasangan lagi mesra-mesraan. Sedangkan aku di sini, terjebak di antara 4 murid SMA, di depan sebuah rumah sakit yang hangus, dan mengeluarkan aura menakutkan. Suasananya gelap dan seram, apalagi tak ada lampu yang menyala di dalam.

"Benar nih, kita masuk ke dalam?" aku bertanya sekali lagi. "Bukannya lebih baik kita pulang saja?"

"Masa kamu takut, Kugan!" Naruto cengengesan. "Payah!"

**Ya ****Tuhan, andai saja dia bukan sahabatku dan aku tidak bisa mengontrol nafsu membunuh ini, sudah kucekik, kupiting, kalau perlu kubanting dia! Aku ke sini bukan dengan keinginan sendiri tahu?! Kalau aku nggak khawatir sama kalian, nggak bakalan deh aku mau pergi ke rumah sakit seangker ini pada malam Minggu!**

"Yap, kameranya sudah siap?"

"Aku bawa handycam juga nih!" bangga Ino.

Ini salah satu alasan kenapa aku sangat khawatir, tak ada satupun dari mereka semua yang membawa alat pertahanan diri. Kelihatannya cuma aku yang membawa senjata, walaupun itu hanya sekedar pisau kecil dan sebuah flashbang (bom cahaya). Mau tahu aku dapat dari mana benda begituan? Kemarin saat kerja di tempat mahyong, salah satu tamu mabuk yang kuusir melemparkan ini padaku. Entah karena mabuk atau memang bego dari sononya, picu flashbang itu tidak ditarik, jadilah aku dapat barang gratis.

Mereka semua masuk dengan langkah mengendap, sedangkan aku berjalan beberapa langlah di belakang sambil memasukkan tangan di saku celana. Walau gayaku santai sebetulnya tangan dalam saku itu sudah siap mengeluarkan dua senjata yang merupakan satu-satunya harapanku jika ada apa-apa. Yah, kalau ditambah dengan kemampuanku dalam berkelahi sih, bisa kubilang aku cukup siap untuk apapun atau siapapun yang menghadang.

Kami baru melakukan ini selama 5 menit ketika sebuah suara berkeretak dari lorong utara membuatku langsung berbalik, berikut semua temanku. Sunyi yang menyertai setelahnya sangat tidak mengenakkan, karena itu kuputuskan untuk memeriksa.

"Hm, cuma seekor tikus yang jatuh dari langit-langit kok." kataku memberi laporan.

"Uh, bikin kaget saja...!" kata Naruto.

"Ayo, kita jalan lagi..." ajak Tenten.

Selagi mereka berjalan, aku malah terus memperhatikan tikus itu sebab ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran. Kudekati dan kulihat baik-baik. Betapa kagetnya aku saat menyadari kalau tikus itu sudah mati. Rasa curigaku yang bertambah membuatku coba membuktikan dengan menusuk tubuhnya dengan pisau.

**Ya Tuhan...**

Tak ada darahnya...

•••

"Hei—"

Begitu aku berbalik, pemandangan sudah kosong. Semua teman-temanku menghilang, rupanya aku ditinggalkan sendirian.

**Uh! Ini yang paling tidak kusuka****i!**

Aku berlari tanpa membuat suara sebisa mungkin, yang kutemukan sangat sulit karena lantai bangunan ini sudah rapuh. Pisauku tidak lagi kusimpan, sekarang sudah terhunus di tangan kanan. Mengendap-endap, aku berhasil menemukan sebuah jejak di antara debu, aku berjalan menyusuri koridor yang dituju. Tepat setelah sepuluh langkah, aku merasa aneh, kemudian kembali ke jejak kaki yang kutemukan tadi. Kuperhatikan baik-baik, dan aku terkesiap lagi. Ada satu jejak kaki yang bukan bekas sepatu tapi bekas telapak kaki asli, yang berarti ini bukan milik 4 manusia yang datang bersamaku. Mataku melakukan observasi sebaik mungkin...

Dan kesimpulanku adalah jejak ini masih sangat baru.

**Duh, g****awat nih... **

"Naruto, Hinata!! Kalian dimana?!!"

Sekarang aku berlari sekencang mungkin sampai membuat suara berdebam-debam. Aku sudah tidak peduli pada keselamatan diriku lagi, sebab aku tahu, kalau teman-temanku sedang diincar. Malah lebih bagus kalau makhluk entah apa itu mengincar diriku saja.

"OII!! Jawab aku!! Kalian dimana?!!"

Entah kenapa setiap gerakanku hanya ditemani oleh malam yang sunyi, sama sekali tak terasa hawa kehidupan lain bagaikan semua temanku hilang ditelan bumi. Mengingat bangunan ini sepi, harusnya aku bisa mendengar minimal suara langkah kaki atau apa saja yang bisa dijadikan indikasi. Ketiadaan suara ini membuatku makin parno dan bertanya-tanya, apa teman-temanku baik-baik saja?!

"Uwa!"

"Naruto?!!"

"Kamu ngapain teriak-teriak?! Nanti hantunya bisa tahu kita di sini lho...!" bentak Tenten.

"Peduli amat sama hantu, ayo, kita harus cepat pergi!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino. "Kita kan mau cari hantu—"

"Aku tidak tahu hantu apa bukan, tapi kita sekarang sedang diincar...! Dan entah apa yang mengincar kita, sudah mengikuti kalian sejak tadi!"

Sesenang apapun aku saat menemukan mereka, semua itu tak akan ada artinya jika kami tak bisa keluar dari sini. Mengapa aku berkata begitu? Sebab aku tak tahu kami ada di mana sekarang! Aku tak kenal rumah sakit ini, dan ketiadaan cahaya hanya membuatku semakin bingung di mana lokasi kami sekarang!

"Apa itu?!" Ino tiba-tiba menjerit ketakutan sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang punggungku.

Setetes keringat dingin jatuh dari dahiku ketika pelan-pelan, aku berbalik. Mataku menerawang jauh ke kegelapan simpangan koridor di depanku, dan aku teringat kembali peristiwa yang kualami sendiri beberapa minggu lalu. Ada sepasang mata merah, menyala di gelapnya malam.

•••

"Ky—"

Aku segera menekap mulut Tenten yang hampir saja berteriak. Tanpa suara, aku meletakkan jariku di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan agar mereka diam. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan lagi, mata merah itu berkedip, lalu berkilat lagi. Saat itu juga aku tahu dia telah menyadari keberadaan kami... tidak, dia telah menjadikan kami _target_nya...

"Lari..." aku berbisik dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Tanpa banyak bicara, kami semua segera lari terbirit-birit.

"Naruto, pimpin jalan! Kita harus keluar dari sini, sesegera mungkin!" teriakku.

"Aku tahu itu!"

"Makhluk apa tadi?!" tanya Tenten.

"Tak usah pedulikan itu sekarang! Pikirkan nyawamu sendiri!" aku membalas. "Dan jangan menoleh ke belakang! Terus lari saja!"

Aku menatap wajah mereka satu persatu, dan menemukan keanehan pada Hinata. Sejak masuk ke sini, aku tidak mendengarnya bicara sama sekali. Bahkan sekarang, tak ada ketakutan di wajahnya, yang bisa kulihat, hanyalah kewaspadaan. Tapi kuindahkan dulu kecurigaan ini, situasi kami sekarang butuh perhatian lebih jika aku ingin kami semua keluar dengan utuh.

Biarpun aku menyuruh mereka agar tidak menoleh, aku sendiri tidak tahan untuk tidak melakukannya. Perlahan kuintip keadaan di belakang dengan ekor mata. Astaganaga! Jaraknya sudah kurang dari 10 meter, aku sampai bisa melihat giginya yang merupakan taring semua!

"Ukh!"

Selesai menggeram, aku mengerem lariku dengan sangat tiba-tiba sampai bahkan makhluk itu kaget dibuatnya. Jarak kami menjadi sangat dekat kalau tidak berhadapan, tapi dia masih gelagapan. Dengan kasar kujambak rambutnya, dan sekuat tenaga kulempar ke dinding. Kutambahkan satu tendangan full power ke wajahnya, menimbulkan suara berdebam yang bergema ke seluruh bangunan. Yosh! Kena telak! Walau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya, itu pasti bisa memperlambatnya.

"Kugan hebat, kau berhasil menjatuhkannya!"

"Jangan senang dulu! Aku tidak tahu ada berapa makhluk seperti itu di rumah sakit sialan ini!" kujawab sambil terengah sedikit. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana pintu keluarnya?! Awas kalau kau sampai salah jalan, Naruto!"

"Tidak kok!" teriak Naruto. "Nah itu dia, di ujung koridor setelah pintu itu—"

Dia terdiam, dan aku bisa melihat penyebabnya. Saat kami berada di simpangan, pada masing-masing ujungnya, satu makhluk itu sudah menunggu. Kami semua diam tak bergerak, tak satupun yang berani. Kali ini, situasinya benar-benar gawat. Dengan kecepatan mereka, aku tahu, sebelum kami sempat keluar mereka pasti sudah berhasil memangsa kami semua.

Suara pintu terbuka di belakangku membuatku sadar kalau sekarang, tidak hanya dua yang di samping, satu yang ada di belakang kami sudah bisa menyusul. Mereka mendesis nyaring, 3 pasang mata merah terpaku pada kami dan hanya pada kami. Tangan mereka menegang, siap menerjang kapan saja.

Aku menatap ke samping, ke arah Tenten dan Ino yang menangis, kemudian pada Naruto yang gemetar lututnya. Aku tak boleh membiarkan mereka terkena masalah, apalagi ini kesalahanku karena tak bisa melarang mereka. Aku sadar kini hanya tinggal satu pilihan, kumasukkan tangan kiriku ke dalam saku.

"Naruto..." bisikku pelan. "Bawa mereka keluar dari sini..."

"Eh?"

"Segera lari, saat aku memberi tanda..."

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu Kugan?"

"Jangan banyak bicara...!" sentakku. "Pokoknya, bawa mereka semua lari sampai di luar...!"

"Eh, baik, tapi..."

"Jaga dirimu, Naruto..." aku tersenyum tipis. "Sekarang!!"

Dia masih agak kaget dan bingung, tapi responnya pada perintahku cukup baik.

"LAARIII!!!"

Ketiga makhluk yang mengeroyok kami meraung, dengan segera mereka berlari menuju ke arahku. Aku masih tersenyum, kemudian menarik picu sebuah benda di saku kiri celanaku. Saat mereka hanya tinggal semeter dari mencabik – cabik tubuhku, kukeluarkan benda itu dan menutup mata.

**It's time for flashbang****'s action!**

•••

Sinar yang amat sangat terang membuat gerakan mereka berantakan dan penglihatan mereka tak berfungsi untuk sementara. Jalan di belakangku tak boleh lagi kulalui, sebab aku tak mau ketiga makhluk ini membahayakan temanku lagi. Sebagai gantinya, aku lari ke seberang menuju arah jantung rumah sakit.

Belum sampai 2 menit berlari, aku sudah bisa mendengar decit-decit aneh di belakang pertanda ketiga pengejarku sudah sembuh dari buta sementara, dan kini melanjutkan usaha untuk menghabisiku. Dengan belokan yang sangat tajam, aku masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan langsung menutup mulut dan hidung agar tak membuat suara. Suara langkah kaki, lengkap dengan debam dan decitan berbunyi nyaring di koridor, melewati ruangan tempatku bersembunyi.

30 detik setelahnya barulah kubuka kedua tanganku. Napasku langsung tersengal-sengal, dan dadaku sakit karena degupan yang kelewat kencang. Sambil berusaha tidak membuat suara, aku merayap di lantai menuju sebuah jendela lalu mengintip keluar. Terima kasih Tuhan yang Maha Esa, teman-temanku sudah sampai ke jalan raya. Kusandarkan punggung ke lemari hangus di dekatku, minimal aku bisa bernapas lega sebentar...

Grak...

Aku terkesiap, dadaku yang tadi sudah mulai tenang kembali diisi genderang perang. Suara desisan yang terdengar menandakan kalau salah satu makhluk itu sangat dekat denganku. Dengan rasa takut yang menjadi-jadi, aku menjulurkan kepala, apa yang ada di balik lemari tempatku bersandar. Dengan segera aku menekap mulut, hampir saja aku berteriak saat melihat mata merah balas menatap.

Aku segera melompat menjauh sambil menarik keluar satu-satunya senjata yang ada. Dengan tangannya yang berkuku panjang, makhluk itu merangkak mendekat, suara cakarnya terasa berdenging di ruangan yang kecil. Suara desis dan geraman yang perlahan makin nyaring membuat dadaku kembali mengalami gempa, dan kelihatannya aku tak punya pilihan selain melawannya.

Saat ini aku hanya punya satu kesempatan, sebab aku tak didukung oleh kekuatan itu lagi. Satu serangan, jika gagal, maka ke akhiratlah nyawaku akan menuju.

"Grr!!"

Dia menerjang! Tangan kanannya yang menjangkau ke arahku berhasil kutangkap dan kutarik, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan sekuat tenaga dan sepenuh hati kutancapkan pisau kecilku tepat di antara kedua matanya. Aku segera berdiri dari posisi telentang, dan ketika melihat makhluk itu masih berkelojotan, kuinjak pisau yang tertancap di dahinya itu untuk membuatnya makin fatal. Setelah menggelepar beberapa saat, akhirnya tubuh itu berhenti bergerak untuk selamanya. Lukanya mengucurkan darah yang mulai menggenang di lantai.

"Apa...? Darahnya hitam...?!"

Kali ini aku sangat yakin kalau makhluk ini pasti bukan manusia. Atau mungkin lebih tepat, bukan lagi manusia. Kuamati tubuh tak bernyawa itu sebentar, menemukan kejanggalan yang sebelumnya tak kusadari. Ada luka aneh, menyerupai dua lubang di lehernya. Macam luka bekas gigitan vampir saja.

Suara desisan lain langsung membuatku menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Sial~, 3 monster lain sudah menemukanku, dan sekarang sedang menampakkan gigi mereka yang kekuningan dan taring semua. Oh! Ada bercak darah juga di mulut mereka! Eh bego, bukan itu yang harus kupikirkan!!

"Shaa!"

Mereka datang! Otakku yang agak bodoh berputar secepat gasing Beyblade, memikirkan jalan keluar secepat mungkin. Mengapa harus secepat mungkin? Soalnya demi malam yang berhias rembulan, nyawaku sedang di ujung maut nih! Tanpa pilihan lain untuk kabur, aku nekat menembus jendela walau apapun yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

•••

Syukurlah, ada balkon di luar. Aku tadi sudah mengira akan terjun bebas sampai ke tanah, berharap hanya akan luka-luka atau patah tulang, minimal tidak mati. Tapi ini belum mengubah keadaan karena aku masih dikejar makhluk yang haus darah. Setelah 5 kali melompat di antara balkon-balkon tersebut, akhirnya aku bisa melihat jalan buntu, walau masih agak jauh di depan sana. Wahai benda di dadaku, inilah saat yang paling tepat untuk aktif! Jika tidak, maka aku akan mati disini! Kumohon, aku masih mau hidup~!

Aku sudah di penghujung jalan, kemudian berbalik dengan pisau di tangan, berharap ada keajaiban. Mereka semua meneteskan air liur, aku tahu apa yang terlihat di mata mereka: mangsa.

"Kumohon, aktiflah!" aku berbisik. "Bangunlah!! Bantu aku!!"

Tiba-tiba aku bisa merasakan angin, berhembus di sekeliling kulitku. Malam yang gelap, tiba-tiba menjadi jelas. Dan apa ini? Kenapa aku bisa mencium bau martabak manis? Kok aku juga jadi bisa mendengar suara jangkrik?

Kutatap dadaku, sebuah pola aneh dengan pendar biru sudah tergambar di sana. Aku tersenyum tipis, inilah saatnya... untuk kabur!! Aku melompat, sangat tinggi sampai ke atap. Bulan tiba-tiba muncul dari balik awan, membuat suasana terang yang sebetulnya menyenangkan, andai aku tidak sedang dikejar-kejar macam ini!

Bruak!

**S****ial, pintu! Cepet banget mereka bisa sampai ke sini! **

Aku mulai menatap sekeliling dengan panik, berharap bisa mendapatkan jalan lain untuk kabur. Tapi ini sudah atap, dan satu-satunya pintu hanyalah yang sedang berusaha didobrak oleh makhluk-makhluk itu. Kalau mau melarikan diri, cuma tinggal dengan melompat atau terbang sekalian, yang dua-duanya tidak mungkin! Ahh, sial~!!

Tapi tunggu dulu...

**Mengapa dari tadi aku cuma berpikir bagaimana mau kabur?**

Ha, tanpa kusadari aku telah bersikap bagai pengecut ya. Apa ini sifat seorang Kugan saat menghadapi masalah? Tidak, aku tak pernah lari. Bukankah selama ini aku selalu maju walaupun musuh-musuhku yang kebanyakan preman atau sampah masyarakat itu keroyokan? Ke mana perginya Kugan yang pemberani dan selalu siap bertarung sampai babak belur itu?

**Ha ha ha, jadi... mungkin hanya i****nilah satu-satunya cara...**

Setelah satu dobrakan kasar, akhirnya mereka berhasil melepaskan pintu dari engselnya. Aku memalingkan wajah, dan segera bersiap dengan kuda-kuda. Hmph, jika aku mau selamat, maka aku harus melawan mereka. Bagaimanapun jadinya nanti, tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?

"Hea!"

Kumulai serangan dengan melayangkan pukulan ke musuh yang paling depan, kemudian tendangan yang membuatnya melayang melewati tepi atap, jatuh dari ketinggian 30 meter. Oke, that's one down. Satu lagi langsung menerjangku, kusambut dengan dengan pukulan _uppercut_, dan selagi dia masih mengapung di udara, aku melakukan tendangan memutar dan mengirimnya jatuh seperti temannya. Baiklah, dua! Kali ini, yang datang langsung dua orang. Aku merunduk, melakukan tendangan menyapu, kemudian dengan kecepatan tinggi, kutangkap kaki mereka, dan kulempar ke udara. Setelah melompat, dua tubuh itu kusepak sampai jatuh juga dari bangunan.

Oke, hanya tinggal dua. Mudah-mudahan aku bisa menyelesaikan ini tanpa terluka...

•••

Mengapa ini terjadi? Saat musuhku tinggal sedikit, kenapa kekuatanku hilang lagi?! Waduh, kelihatannya kali ini aku benar-benar sial. Apalagi mereka sudah mulai bergerak.

Pisau kembali tampil. Dengan hilangnya kekuatanku, kali ini aku harus menyerahkan segalanya pada insting dan kemampuan bertarung murni. Syukur aku sudah cukup terlatih karena lama jadi tukang pukul.

"Gra!"

Uh, mereka keroyokan. Satu menerjang pada ketinggian sedang, dan yang satunya sambil merunduk. Pilihan yang sulit, mana yang harus kuserang duluan? Atas, atau bawah? Dalam waktu yang sempit untuk mencari ide, aku beruntung karena mendapatkan cara yang sangat efektif.

Aku menjadikan muka monster yang merunduk sebagai pijakan, dan dengan itu, aku memberi tendangan salto ke monster satunya. Masih memakai wajah yang lain sebagai pijakan, aku melompat, mengejar yang masih melayang di udara. Kutebas lehernya, darah hitam langsung muncrat dan mengotori lantai atap. Dan dengan sedikit memiringkan badan, aku berhasil membenamkan seluruh bagian tajam dari pisauku ke kepala monster yang tadi kuinjak.

Sekarang aku hanya tinggal melawan monster terakhir, dan aku cukup yakin bisa menang.

Andai saja hal itu tidak terjadi.

Suara langkah kaki berdecit nyaring terdengar kembali, dan berakhir saat aku melihat ke arah pintu dimana berdiri 3 monster yang kukenali sebagai pengejarku di balkon. Aku terkesiap. Benar juga, dari semua monster yang kulawan di atap, mereka tak termasuk di dalamnya.

"Sial... sial~!!"

Karena panik, aku bertarung membabi buta. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sudah kehabisan akal untuk melawan mereka! Keempat makhluk di hadapanku tak berniat membiarkan nyawaku terus bersambung. Kembali aku hanya bisa berdoa, semoga aku bisa selamat melalui ini semua...

•••

"Hah... hah..."

Kalau mau dihitung, tidak kurang dari 15 menit aku bertarung di sini. Kelihatannya monster yang menjadi lawanku suka bermain-main dulu dengan makanannya. Aku dijadikan bulan-bulanan, dihajar dan dicakar sampai seluruh tubuhku penuh memar dan luka-luka.

"Uakh...! Ahag...!""

Aku muntah darah, cairan merah itu juga mengalir dari dahiku yang sepertinya bocor. Dengan pandanganku yang telah nanar masih sempat kulihat salah satu dari mereka melayangkan pukulan.

Aku terpelanting dan jatuh sangat keras tepat di pinggir atap. Baiklah, kuakui, kali ini aku akan mati. Benar-benar mati...

TIDAK!! Aku masih belum mau mati! Biar nyawaku sudah diujung tanduk, walau darahku hanya tinggal setetes, aku akan terus menggenggam hidup ini! Aku harus berdiri, walau harus mati, aku tak sudi dalam keadaan tak berdaya seperti ini!

"Kalian para makhluk terkutuk! Majulah bersama-sama!" teriakku. "Akan kubunuh kalian!"

Kelihatannya mereka mengerti kalau aku sedang menantang, dengan langkah kaki berdecit, kaburnya mataku masih bisa melihat mereka mendekatiku. Hanya tinggal satu ide yang ada di kepala ketika kulihat kakiku hanya tinggal satu senti dari tepi atap: akan kutarik mereka semua, ikut bersamaku jatuh dari bangunan ini.

"Gra!!"

Aku bersiap, kedua tanganku menegang. Wajah mereka yang menakutkan terlihat bagai bayangan kabur, tapi itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk mengetahui posisi mereka.

Byung!!

Keterkejutan yang sangat melandaku, ketika melihat sebuah cahaya kuning cerah seperti panah menembus perut salah satu monster itu dari samping. Dia langsung tersungkur, menggelepar sebentar, sebelum mati tak bergerak.

"Kugan! Kau baik – baik saja?!"

Apakah aku bermimpi? Kenapa aku merasa bisa mendengar suara lembut yang kini sudah cukup kukenal itu? Gadis yang ceroboh tetapi pintar dan cantik, masa sih dia di sini? Untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan itu, aku menatap ke samping, menuju ke pintu yang terbuka.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut biru panjang, memegang sebuah busur yang kelihatannya terbuat dari cahaya, warnanya sama persis dengan panah pembunuh monster yang sekarang terkapar di kakiku.

"Hinata...?"

"Akan kuhabisi mereka!" teriaknya. "Kau tenang saja, Kugan!"

2 panah langsung muncul dari udara bebas, dan melesat dari busurnya. Panah itu tepat mengenai dahi dua monster yang tersisa, membunuh mereka dalam sekejab. Aku ternganga, Hinata masih berdiri dengan tenang di sana.

"Kugan, kau tak apa – apa?"

Aku tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban, sebab untuk bicara pun aku sudah tak bertenaga. Gadis itu menghembuskan napas lega ketika untuk sekejab dia menurunkan busurnya.

Batinku tiba-tiba berteriak mengingatkan kalau makhluk itu jumlahnya EMPAT, tapi terlambat karena satu yang berhasil sembunyi sekarang sedang melompat untuk menyerang Hinata. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar, dan aku pun hanya bisa membuka mulutku, karena sama sekali tak ada suara yang keluar.

Sial! Kenapa?! Kenapa di saat ini aku malah kehabisan tenaga?! Bukankah temanku dalam bahaya?! Tidak... tak akan kubiarkan! Wahai benda brengsek yang tertanam di dadaku, kuperintahkan kau untuk bangun! Bangunlah, tak ada gunanya aku mendapatkanmu kalau tak aktif di saat penting! Kumohon, beri aku kekuatan! Biarkan aku melindunginya!

Cahaya putih menyelimuti tangan kananku saat tiba-tiba kembali bisa kurasakan udara menyentuh kulitku, penglihatanku yang menjadi jelas bahkan semakin tajam, sampai mendengar bunyi debu yang bergesekan di lantai. Aku merasakannya... ya... aku BISAmerasakannya!

Aku melesat, cahaya putih itu menghilang, meninggalkan pisauku yang berubah menjadi sebuah pedang berkilau, bagaikan es.

Ada keterkejutan di wajah Hinata, saat melihatku tiba-tiba melesat ke arahnya. Kutemukan suaraku kembali yang langsung kupakai untuk berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"HINATA, AWAS!!"

"Eh?"

Jleb!

•••

Aku berkunang-kunang, dan tubuhku seakan kehilangan semua inderanya. Aku tak bisa merasa, tak bisa melihat, mendengar, maupun mencium. Perlahan-lahan, semua inderaku berfungsi kembali, membuatku bisa merasakan sakit yang sangat, tepat di dada sebelah kiri.

Di tempat itu telah tertancap sebentuk tangan bercakar, dan dalamnya mungkin ada sekitar 10 cm lebih. Mataku terbelalak saat darah mulai mengalir dari luka itu, jatuh ke lantai dengan suara tetesan cairan kental. Rasa ingin muntah meliputi leherku, ketika segenggam darah termuntahkan dari mulutku. Dengan mata yang menatap nanar, kulihat tangan kananku yang terjulur ke depan.

Pedangku terbenam sampai setengahnya tepat di dada monster itu. Beda denganku, kelihatannya dia sudah mati karena dia langsung roboh saat kusentakkan pedang di tangan kananku. Rasa sakit ikut menyertai tercabutnya tangan penusuk dadaku, dan darah yang jauh lebih banyak terpancar keluar.

"K-Kugan!!" seruan seseorang membuatku berpaling. "K-kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Dia terlihat sangat khawatir. Bisa kulihat kecemasan di matanya yang berwarna pink abu-abu walaupun kesadaranku sudah di ujung batas. Apakah dia mencemaskanku? Andai saja bisa kubertanya, tapi sekarang, aku hanya dapat menutup mata. Tenagaku untuk berdiri telah habis, hanya tinggal setetes kekuatan, untuk melakukan satu aksi terakhir.

"Yo."

Aku menepuk kepalanya.

•

Cerita ini punya banyak sekali adegan perkelahian, sehingga mungkin jadi agak panjang~ lebih dari biasanya. Hamba mohon maaf jika ada beberapa kalimat yang masih kurang efektif atau kurang enak dibaca, dan jika Anda sekalian menemukannya, dipersilakan dengan sangat untuk memberitahukannya pada hamba lewat reviews-nya.

Hamba akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagi readers. Dah.


	5. Introduction for Comrades

Oh ya, Tamaru tanya soal Hinata dan Kugan saling suka kan? Nggak, biarpun si gadis emang agak tertarik tapi cerita ini tetap pakai pairing canon, nanti ada ceritanya sendiri kok buat si Hinata dan Naruto. Tapi di chapter ini Hinata pasti terasa agak OOC, yang sayangnya nggak bisa dihindari sebab ceritanya emang begitu. Hamba harus minta maaf sebesar-besarnya...

Dan bagi yang tidak atau belum tahu, hamba ada bikin cerita NaruHina baru lho! Baca aja, judulnya 'Di Bawah Rembulan', dan tolong kasih review! Mungkin aja, hamba akan menulis cerita satunya, yaitu 'Di Antara Kunang-Kunang'.

Yap, silahkan membaca!

•

_Chapter 5_

_Who Are You?_

Hal pertama yang kuketahui sejak malam itu adalah... kepalaku pusing. Perutku juga terasa mual. Aku ingin bangun, tapi sungguh berat rasanya mengangkat tubuh ini. Membuka matapun ternyata tak bisa saking silaunya, tidak berapa senti terbuka sudah kututup kembali. Ngomong-ngomong tubuhku juga terasa sangat kaku, sudah berapa lama aku terbaring seperti ini?

Itu semua sebelum sebuah rasa sakit seperti ditusuk benda tajam memenuhi dada dan membuatku mengerang pelan.

"Kugan, kau sudah sadar?!"

"Eh...?"

Karena masih terlalu silau, aku tak bisa melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara denganku.

"Kau baik – baik saja?"

"Siapa...?"

Perlahan-lahan mataku mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya terang. Aku bisa melihat meja, pintu, jendela, serta selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhku. Perasaan aneh seperti terbungkus di kelapaku rupanya adalah perban. Saat aku duduk, mataku mulai mengenali wajah gadis di sampingku.

"Hinata, di mana ini?"

"Rumahmu."

"Ah, anu—"

"Kakak!!"

Suara itu berasal dari arah pintu. Leyna berdiri di sana, matanya terbelalak dan terlihat mulai basah.

"Oh, hai, Leyna."

"Apanya yang 'hai'?!! Kakak tidak apa-apa?!"

Dia segera mendekat ke ranjang, kemudian mengamatiku khawatir. Aku hanya bisa diam saja, menatap Hinata dengan pandangan meminta bantuan. Tapi dia malah memberi pandangan _hopeless_, bikin keki.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Yang penting kan masih hidup..."

"Aku kaget sekali ketika ada yang menelepon ke rumah, bilang Kakak harus dirawat!!" kata Leyna. "Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Eh..." aku berusaha mencari alasan. "Yah, begitu deh..."

"Begitu apanya?"

"Aku kan kerja jadi tukang pukul, dan kerjaan berbahaya macam itu, jadi begini deh..."

"Lho, kita harus lapor polisi dong!"

"Eh, nggak usah...!" aku jadi agak panik sekarang. "Masalahnya sudah selesai kok!"

"Benar?"

Aku menciut, tatapan Leyna merupakan salah satu tatapan tertajam yang pernah kutahu sejak lahir di dunia. Tatapan itu seakan bisa menembus badan, lalu mengintip apa isi hatiku. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha agar Leyna tidak menangkap kebohonganku.

"B-benar kok...!" aku berusaha terdengar tenang. "Sudahlah, sekarang kamu buatin aku makan saja ya. Nanti aku ceritain deh detilnya..."

Leyna memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, rupanya aku gagal menipunya. Tapi kelihatannya dia tidak begitu peduli, sebab dia langsung membawa kakinya melangkah keluar kamar.

"Hinata, sekarang giliranku yang bertanya..." aku menghadap ke gadis pirang di sampingku. "Apa. Sebenarnya. Yang terjadi?"

Aku mengucapkannya satu persatu agar terkesan dramatis. Sebab aku sangat penasaran, dia memiliki sebuah busur yang terbuat dari cahaya mirip matahari, dan bisa melesatkan panah yang tercipta dari udara bebas. Kecurigaanku yang sudah bersemi sejak dia masuk sekolah ternyata beralasan dan tidak salah sasaran, dia memang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang sekarang..."

**Hah, sudah kuduga. **

Tak mungkin dia memberitahuku begitu saja. Semua hal ini tak sesimpel kelihatannya. Pertama, monster bermata merah dan bergigi taring, yang kelihatannya seperti vampir penghisap darah. Kedua, benda aneh yang kini terpasang di dadaku. Ketiga, kehadiran seseorang yang mampu memakai kekuatan yang sangat tidak biasa. Semuanya masih misteri, dan kelihatannya ini bukan misteri biasa macam film detektif yang kutonton saat makan siang.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau memberitahu..." aku menggantung kalimat. "Paling tidak, kasih tahu tentang makhluk yang kita hadapi di bekas rumah sakit itu..."

Dia terlihat ragu. Akhirnya kupegang bahunya, dan kutatap dia tepat di mata.

"Hinata, dengar. Makhluk itu hampir saja membunuh Naruto, Ino, Tenten, dan aku, juga kau sebenarnya. Aku juga sudah menghadapinya, jadi minimal aku harus tahu sedang melawan apa!"

"Baiklah..." jawabnya agak enggan. "Makhluk itu, dikenal dengan nama Bloodless."

"Bloodless?"

"Itu sebuah nama resmi, atau lebih tepatnya nama yang diberikan agar kami lebih mudah memanggil mereka..." Hinata menjelaskan sambil duduk. "Disebut begitu karena keadaan tubuh mereka, yang tak memiliki darah lagi..."

"Tunggu, mereka kan masih punya...?"

"Memangnya hitam begitu bisa disebut darah?"

"Oh iya, betul."

"Sepanjang pengetahuanku, mereka memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan berkali-kali lipat dibanding manusia. Sayangnya, tak disertai dengan akal maupun perasaan. Hidup mereka hanya berdasar insting untuk mencari darah, mungkin masih ada kecerdasan, tapi itupun tidaklah banyak."

"Lalu senjata apa itu yang kau pakai?"

"Kami menamainya Gauntlet, senjata yang telah digunakan melawan para Bloodless sejak dulu."

"Tunggu..." aku memotong. "Siapa 'kami'?"

Hinata terdiam, sangat mencurigakan. 'Kami', menurut observasiku bisa berarti ada banyak orang sepertinya, yang bisa menggunakan senjata ajaib dan sakti—atau canggih? Tak tahulah aku—macam busur cahaya itu. Jangan-jangan malah ada semacam organisasi.

"Maaf, aku masih belum bisa memberitahumu tentang itu..."

**Yup, harusnya aku bisa menduga itu****.**

"Kalau begitu ceritakan lebih banyak soal... Gauntlet ini..."

"Gauntlet adalah alat yang ditanamkan pada tubuh manusia, sehingga bisa membentuk semacam senjata. Tidak cuma senjata sih, tergantung dari jenis Gauntletnya. Sebagai contoh, Gauntlet milikku adalah jenis Arms, yaitu Gauntlet yang bisa mengeluarkan senjata, dalam kasusku itu berarti busur cahaya. Jenis Gauntlet ada bermacam-macam, seperti Guardian, Special, yang akan terlalu panjang jika kujelaskan secara rinci."

"Tunggu, apa setelah ditanamkan Gauntlet itu akan membentuk sebuah... tato?"

"Iya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Ho ho, akhirnya aku bisa mengetahui identitas benda yang ada di dadaku. Rupanya benda yang disebut Ω Core ini, adalah salah satu dari Gauntlet.

"Anu, coba lihat ini..."

Aku membetulkan duduk, kemudian mulai membuka kancing baju.

"Tunggu, Kugan, kau mau apa?!" teriak Hinata sambil menutup matanya.

"Apa? Aku cuma mau menunjukkan ini kok," jawabku heran. "Nih, lihat."

Aku menunjukkan tato yang tergambar di dadaku, dan dia terbelalak.

"Tunggu, Kugan! Darimana tato itu?!"

"Dari benda aneh yang kudapatkan—"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah alat aneh yang terlihat seperti radar kecil dan memiliki layar biru dengan tulisan putih. Kalau kau sering menonton film agen-agen khusus Amerika kau pasti bisa membayangkannya.

_Scanning is in process..._

Benda itu mengeluarkan suara elektronik aneh setelah sebuah sinar yang juga aneh darinya mengenai tatoku. Setelah beberapa saat ber-bip bip bip ria, sebuah hologram tampil di udara. Dan hanya satu tulisan yang ada di sana.

_Unknown Gauntlet. _

Hinata terdiam sebentar, kemudian menatapku tajam. Mata pink abu-abunya seakan mencari sebuah kebenaran dari diriku, yang saat itu masih tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kugan, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Sekarang aku yang bingung.

•••

Dua hari sejak kejadian itu, walaupun Leyna memarahi dan mengomeliku, tetap saja tidak bisa melarangku untuk pergi ke sekolah lagi. Aku ini bodoh, jadi ketinggalan pelajaran sedikit saja merupakan hal yang sangat fatal. Walaupun rasa sakit di dadaku masih agak terasa, yah, sejujurnya sih sangat terasa, tapi aku bilang begitu pada Leyna supaya dia tidak terlalu khawatir.

Pertanyaan Hinata juga tidak bisa kujawab, sebab aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Walaupun setelah itu dia bilang kalau 'mereka' memang sedang mencari sinyal Gauntlet yang tak diketahui di kota Mynian, aku tetap tidak bisa mendapat informasi apapun tentang siapa 'mereka'. Yah, dia bilang akan memberitahuku suatu saat nanti, jadi aku tidak terburu-buru.

"Ukh..."

Belum setengah jalan, aku sudah merasakan sakit lagi. Rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk, pedih sekali. Kuletakkan tangan di dada yang sakit, dan kutekan, cara ini sering manjur untuk menahannya, lagipula aku sudah terlanjur berkata akan pergi sekolah. Walau sedikit tertatih-tatih, aku pasti bisa mencapai bangunan yang didominasi warna biru itu.

Dasar bodoh, sudah kukira aku akan terlambat. Karena rasa sakit yang menjadi-jadi, aku tak punya pilihan selain berjalan pelan-pelan. Jam sudah menunjukkan setengah sembilan ketika aku sampai di sekolah, pelajaran sudah dimulai setengah jam yang lalu. Di ruang loker, aku segera melepas jaket dan mengambil buku pelajaran. Aku belum bilang kalau semua sekolah di kota Mynian memperbolehkan muridnya memakai baju bebas kan? Walaupun banyak guru yang menentang, tapi setelah beberapa tahun tidak terbukti adanya penyalahgunaan dari sistem pakaian bebas ini, akhirnya semua setuju juga.

Aku punya sekolah dengan kurikulum yang tidak terlalu hebat, tapi selalu bisa membuat semua muridnya lulus ujian akhir dengan keberadaan guru yang berkualitas. Walaupun memang ada yang killer, tapi sebagian besar baik sama murid. Nama sekolah ini juga hebat, Gale High School. Aku sih sebenarnya tidak keberatan, tapi entah kenapa nama itu membuat sekolah kami benar-benar seperti 'angin ribut'. Setiap ada kesempatan maka sekolahku akan menjadi sangat ramai, keributan alam yang diterpa badai saja. Sepertinya, hanya aku yang tidak begitu suka bicara di seluruh sekolah ini.

"Maaf, saya terlambat!!"

Aku membungkuk pada guru yang ada di kelas, tapi hening. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, malah tawa yang meledak di seisi kelas. Aku mendongak, rupanya tidak ada guru. Walau sangat malu, kuseret kakiku menuju meja yang terletak di ujung paling belakang bagian kanan kelas. Ketua kelas kami, Hide, sedang menulis tugas yang harus kami kerjakan. Setelah mengambil buku dan pensil, aku mulai menulis.

"Kugan, kenapa kau ke sekolah?!"

Aku baru saja menulis satu baris, tapi sudah ada hal yang menghentikanku, dalam bentuk Hinata dengan wajah yang terlihat... khawatir? Kesal? Atau marah?

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ini kan pelajar..."

"Lukamu bagaimana?!"

Duh, aku tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Mana kulihat Naruto juga ikut mendekat.

"Kugan, kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Aku masih hidup deh, kayaknya." kataku dengan kesal.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lari dari sana? 2 hari ini aku sudah berusaha mencarimu!"

Enak saja bilang aku lari, malah aku yang menghabisi semua makhluk di dalam situ tahu! Yah, 3 diantaranya dikalahkan oleh Hinata sih. Sebelum aku sempat buka mulut untuk membantah, gadis di sampingku memberikan sebuah pandangan tajam yang mengerikan. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa memikirkan sebuah alasan lain yang cukup masuk akal.

"Kenapa juga kamu tidak cari ke rumah?" kataku. "Yah, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Benar?!"

"Iya bener, udah ah, aku mau ngerjain tugas dulu. Pergi sana, gih!"

"Oh, oke..." dia menjawab dengan lega. "Nanti contekin aku ya!"

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan seorang pembunuh. Dia langsung ngacir tidak karuan, membuatku harus menghadapi pandangan marah dari Hinata lagi.

"Hinata, soal tadi—"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu." dia melanjutkan.

Brak!

**Uh, ya ampun! Kenapa sam****pai harus menggebrak meja sih?!**

"Lu-ka-mu, bagaimana??"

"Su-sudah tidak apa-apa..."

"Be-nar-kah?"

"B-benar...! Kau tidak usah khawatir, tubuhku cukup kuat kok!"

Aku agak panik, dan merasa bersalah. Tapi mau bagaimana, taruhannya nilaiku nih. Sayang banget kalau nilaiku harus turun cuma karena luka seperti ini, ditambah lagi aku bodoh, mungkin saja aku tak bisa mengejar lagi kalau sudah ketinggalan pelajaran.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." katanya sambil menarik napas. "Akan kuterima itu untuk sementara..."

Aku menghembuskan napas lega, tak kusangka semua itu akan berjalan cukup mulus. Walau entah kenapa aku agak merasa tidak enak berbohong pada Hinata. Bagaimana tidak bohong, sampai saat ini pun masih bisa kurasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk dari balik perban di dadaku. Untuk menahan agar tidak mengerang saja aku harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaga fisik dan mental yang kupunya. Berharap hari ini akan segera berakhir, adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan.

•••

"Ukh..."

Aku terhuyung-huyung lagi, jalanku sudah seperti orang mabuk saja. Setiap 5 menit, aku akan berhenti, kemudian tersengal menahan sakit. Menekan dadaku saja kelihatannya sudah tidak manjur lagi, toh kelihatannya aku akan tetap kesakitan. Dalam derita ini, aku terus berjalan, tanpa sadar kalau sedikit demi sedikit, darah mulai merembes dari perban di dadaku. Mataku nanar, dan kepalaku pusing.

300 meter dari rumah, aku benar-benar merasa hampir pingsan. Mataku sudah tinggal bayangan kabur, dan pendengaranku berdenging. Walau aku tak menyadarinya, baju kaos putih yang kukenakan sudah berwarna merah dan darah menetes di sepanjang jalan. Di sebuah jalan sepi, aku jatuh terduduk. Napasku putus-putus, dan pandanganku sudah gelap. Ternyata jadi keras kepala itu tidak bagus juga, soalnya sekarang aku sekarat. Kuangkat tangan yang sejak tadi kupakai untuk menekan luka di dadaku, basah oleh darah. Hah~, rasanya lelah sekali, ingin rasanya kututup saja mata ini, dan beristirahat.

........

"...gan..."

**Uh, suara siapa?**

"...ugan...!"

**Kedengarannya kok makin keras?**

"Kugan!!"

Aku tersentak lalu kubuka mata. Ternyata aku sedang berbaring di kursi yang lebar. Sebuah selimut menutupi tubuhku, dan kelihatannya aku tidak pakai baju. Saat kuintip, perban yang membalut dadaku juga baru.

"Kugan, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Aku kaget mendengar suara itu, sebuah suara yang akhir-akhir ini sangat sering kudengar. Hinata Hyuuga si murid baru, sedang duduk di hadapanku.

"Aku sudah curiga, sepanjang hari kulihat wajahmu mengernyit kesakitan. Ternyata benar..." katanya pelan.

"Hinata, dimana ini...?" tanyaku lemah.

"Dalam mobilku," jawabnya. "Kamu kenapa bisa pingsan di jalan sih?! Saat kutemukan kau sudah sekarat tahu!!"

"Gimana caranya kau bisa menemukanku?" aku heran. "Aku tadi tidak di jalan raya kan? Jalan sepi begitu..."

Hinata menunjuk dadaku, kemudian mengambil mesin yang dulu pernah dia tunjukkan.

"Kulacak pakai ini..." jawabnya. "Benda di dadamu itu memang benar-benar sebuah Gauntlet..."

"Oh..." aku menjawab ringan. "Kita ini sebenarnya mau kemana sih?"

"Ke markas sementara," jawabnya singkat. "Kita harus menyembuhkan lukamu."

"Pakai apa?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

•••

"Wow..."

Aku terpana agak kagum sekaligus agak kecewa. Rumah yang terbuat dari kayu jati dan sangat bagus, adalah tempat yang dikatakan Hinata sebagai markas sementara. Pintunya berukir, bulat-bulat seperti bulir angin. Dindingnya tidak dicat tapi dipelitur saja dan sangat bersih sehingga terlihat berkilau, sedangkan tiangnya dicat hitam. Fondasi yang cukup kokoh membuatku yakin rumah macam ini tak akan rubuh dengan mudah walaupun diterjang angin topan.

Yang membuatku kecewa hanyalah, biasanya kan yang namanya markas itu tempat yang tersembunyi, di bawah tanah, atau di atas pepohonan. Tapi kalau ini mah mencolok sekali.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Hinata.

"Tunggu, bajuku pada kemana?"

"Kan kotor kena darah..."

"Kalau begitu, jaket. Yang itu pasti masih bersih." kataku tegas.

Jujur ya, aku ini agak pemalu soal tubuh. Memang sih para cowok di kelasku bilang kalau tubuhku cukup keren dan macho (mengingat pekerjaanku sebagai tukang pukul), penuh otot, bahkan perutku sudah six pack. Tapi kalau berjalan masuk ke rumah orang tanpa baju itu... gimana ya... risih juga kan rasanya. Selama ini satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah melihatku tanpa baju kan hanya Leyna, itupun hanya bertelanjang dada.

Setelah mengambil jaket dan memakainya, aku segera mengikuti langkah Hinata, ketika dia membuka pintu.

"Hei, Shino, kau sudah datang?"

"Ah, Hinata? Aku sudah menunggu." kata seseorang. "Mana orangnya?"

"Ini dia," kata Hinata. "Tunggu, nyalakan lampunya dulu dong..."

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka cahaya terang—"

"Nyalakan...!" perintah Hinata.

"Baik, baik." jawab orang itu agak kesal.

Saat mendengar suara klik, lampu menyala terang menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuatku...

"HANTUU!!!"

Aku segera berbalik, siap ambil langkah seribu.

Brakk!!!

**Sial... ketabrak pintu...**

•••

Uhh, pusing lagi, pusing lagi. Rasanya sudah berapa kali hari ini aku merasa pusing, apa nasibku sedang sial? Ngomong-ngomong, aku pingsan kenapa ya? Benar juga, tadi aku dibawa Hinata ke sebuah rumah, dimana aku melihat seorang hantu, atau apa yang kukira hantu.

"Uh..." aku mengerang pelan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau menabrak pintu."

Sebuah suara berbicara, kukenali sebagai suara orang yang tadi dipanggil Hinata dengan nama Shino. Aku membuka mata, mulanya kabur, tapi semakin lama semakin jelas.

"AAHHH!!!" teriakku nyaring. "HAANTUU!!!"

"Kugan!" teriak Hinata. "Kamu kenapa sih?!"

"Kamu nggak bisa lihat Hinata?! Di depanku ada makhluk terkutuk laknat dari dasar neraka nih!!"

"Enak saja bilang makhluk laknat, aku ini manusia."

Dia memakai jubah panjang hitam, dan wajahnya tersembunyi setengah karena kerah yang tinggi. Itu mah nggak seberapa, yang membuat takut adalah penampilannya. Rambutnya jabrik, dan entah kenapa diikat ke atas mirip sapu lidi. Kukunya dicat hitam, dan jari-jarinya penuh bercak merah seperti darah. Di antara jari-jari itu, terselip berbagai senjata tajam. Dan kedua matanya, sebuah titik kecil adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kukenali sebagai pupilnya.

"Mana buktinya kalau kau manusia hah?!" tanyaku ngeri. "Tunggu, kenapa aku diikat?! Mau diapakan aku?!"

"Kugan, orang ini teman kita kok." Hinata menjawab tenang.

"Eh Hinata, makhluk setan seperti ini kau bilang teman, kau ikut pesugihan ya!" teriakku lagi. "Haup...!"

Orang yang bernama Shino itu memasukkan sebuah benda kenyal seperti bantal ke mulutku, membuatku tak bisa bersuara. Dia sedang memegang sebuh suntik berisi cairan ungu.

"Kubius dulu orang ini, supaya mudah mem'proses'nya."

**Ahhh, tiida****akkk!!! Aku mau diapakan?! Orang-orang yang kukira teman ini ternyata serigala berbulu domba!! Mamaaa, Papaaa, tolonglah anakmu ini!! Aku belum mau menyusul kalian, tidak secepat ini!! **

"Hmmmpphh!!!"

**Help me, somebodyyyy!!!**

•••

Aku terbangun untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini, kepalaku yang pusing sudah sembuh. Tubuhku juga segar, seperti baru tidur sehari penuh. Aku duduk tanpa membuka mata, kemudian menggeliat, makin nyaman rasanya.

"Hoaahh..." aku menguap lebar.

Saat membuka mata, aku hanya melihat gelap. Setelah mataku terbiasa, ternyata aku sedang berada di sebuah kamar yang cukup lebar. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhku terasa lembut, seperti beludru. Udaranya harum, seperti parfum perempuan. Dimana pula ini?

Aku berdiri, melihat sekeliling. Kutemukan apa yang kucari, tombol lampu. Setelah menekan, aku baru sadar dengan keadaan tubuhku. Aku telanjang bulat!!! Syukur ternyata bajuku terlipat rapi di meja samping ranjang, segera kupakai celana dalam dan jinsku. Saat mau memasang baju, aku menatap cermin yang terpasang di lemari, rasa heran kembali menyelimuti hariku.

"Apa?" aku bertanya sendiri. "Mana lukaku?"

Dadaku yang seharusnya terluka parah, sekarang bersih. Bahkan bekasnya pun tak ada lagi. Luka-luka torehan yang kuperoleh malam itu juga sudah menghilang, seakan tak pernah terjadi.

"Kenapa bisa sembuh begini?"

Saking asyiknya berpikir, aku tak sadar kalau pintu sudah terbuka.

"Kugan, sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Aku berputar, menghadap 2 orang yang baru masuk. Hinata berdiri di sana, bersama dengan seorang... gendut yang terlihat ramah.

"Kenalkan, namaku Chouji." dia menyapa ramah.

"Oh, namaku Kugan." jawabku.

Orang ini biarpun gendut, aku bisa melihat kalau dia kuat. Aku tahu, lengan berlemak itu pasti punya otot yang keras, dan biarpun perutnya gembul, berkat pengalaman, aku tahu di dalamnya tersimpan six pack yang sama sepertiku. Wajahnya bulat, kalau tersenyum maka akan terlihat lucu. Ditambah dengan hidungnya yang pesek dan bibirnya yang tebal, atau lebih tepatnya seksi. Matanya sipit, berwarna cokelat.

"Hei, Kugan, bagaimana tubuhmu?" tanya Chouji.

"Baik-baik saja," jawabku singkat. "Anu, ini jam berapa?"

"8 malam."

Aku lega, belum telat untuk pulang ke rumah. Dulu aku pernah berjanji pada Leyna, walaupun kerja malam, aku tidak boleh pulang lebih dari jam 10.

"Banyak yang ingin kutanyakan, tapi bolehkan aku pulang?" tanyaku.

"Jangan sekarang, makan di sini dulu lah," Hinata mengajak. "Bagus kan untuk sosialisasi."

Aku berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk setuju. Makan malam tak mungkin lebih dari satu jam, dan pastinya aku tak akan telat pulang ke rumah. Setelah memakai baju bersih, aku mengikuti mereka berdua keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga.

"Kugan, apa makanan kesukaanmu?" Chouji berbasa-basi.

Aku perlu berpikir sebentar, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Apapun yang dimasak Leyna."

"Siapa Leyna?" tanya Hinata, entah kenapa nadanya terdengar curiga. "Pacarmu?"

"Adikku."

"Enak banget ya?" tanya Chouji lagi.

"Untuk itu aku tak bisa berkomentar, soalnya selera kan beda-beda," aku menjawab. "Tapi, kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih memilih menyantap makanan buatannya dari makanan seenak apapun di dunia ini."

"Wahh, aku jadi pingin coba..."

"Dasar gembul..." gerutu Hinata. "Kurangin makannya dong, nanti kamu tambah gendut..."

"Eh, dalam perutku yang gendut ini tersimpan beribu angan dan harapan tahu!"

"Kenapa aku merasa kalau dalam situ hanya ada lemak dan kolesterol ya..."

Aku tersenyum ketika dua orang yang berjalan di depanku mulai perang mulut. Ternyata berkumpul dengan teman seperti ini menyenangkan juga. Hidupku saat malam kan biasanya selalu berhubungan dengan sepak terjang orang mabuk atau mengamuk, sampai baku hantam dan perkelahian.

"Hei, pas banget kalian datang, makanannya sudah siap nih."

Satu orang yang kukenali sebagai supir yang tadi menyetir mobil sedang mengangkat sebuah panci berisi sup dengan bau yang menimbulkan air liur. Kalau di mobil dia berpakaian serba hitam mirip MIB, sekarang saat memakai celemek, dia terlihat seperti bapak rumah tangga. Di meja makan sendiri sudah duduk seseorang, tapi wajahnya tertutup koran yang dia baca. Aku menarik kursi di sebelahnya.

"Halo..." sapaku ramah.

Orang itu menurunkan korannya, dan memandang wajahnya membuatku jatuh ke dalam horor lagi. Dengan satu jejakan, aku salto ke belakang, mengambil pisau dari talenan roti di atas meja dan melesat mundur sambil menghunuskannya.

"Kau!" teriakku gugup. "Kau, si setan yang tadi!"

"Kugan, tenanglah, sudah kubilang dia teman kita kan?" kata Hinata. "Kamu ini terlalu curigaan deh..."

"Gimana nggak curiga, tadi aku sempat diikat, sampai dibius! Orang mana yang nggak curiga kalau diperlakuin begitu!" teriakku marah. Tapi setelah itu kutemukan kalau dandanannya sudah nggak seserem sebelumnya. "Tunggu, kok wajahnya beda?"

"Oh, orang satu ini memang agak eksentrik, suka pake make up macam-macam, tapi sayangnya gak berpengalaman sehingga malah sering hancur-hancuran," kata Hinata dengan senyum geli. "Tapi dia punya alasan kok, memperlakukanmu seperti itu."

"Kalau nggak, kamu sudah mati." kata Shino kalem. "Nggak bisa berterima kasih sama orang yang menyembuhkan luka-lukamu ya?"

"Eh?" aku melongo heran. "Dengan apa?"

"Dengan ini."

Setelah menjawab begitu, tangannya bersinar. Sebuah benda bulat sebesar cakram dan berwarna biru muncul. Benda itu dia lempar, dan setelah mencapai tanah, terbelah dua, dan menciptakan sinar biru berbentuk tabung yang cukup memuat orang dewasa.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku heran.

"Gauntlet berjenis Special, bernama Moonlight." Shino menjawab. "Fungsinya, adalah _Complete Healing_."

"Oh, jadi aku sembuh pakai itu ya?"

"Makanya, berterima kasihlah padaku."

"Tunggu dulu..." kataku heran. "Aku tadi kan telanjang bulat?"

"Benar, kalau masuk cahaya penyembuhan ini, mau tidak mau kau harus melepas semua bajumu."

"Hinata..." tanyaku takut-takut. "Kamu tidak ikut lihat kan?"

Wajah Hinata merona merah, dan sebelum sempat menjawab Chouji telah mendahuluinya.

"Sampai tinggal celana dalam, dia langsung kami suruh keluar," kata Chouji. "Kayaknya kalau dibiarkan, dia akan terus di sana sampai kamu telanjang, Kugan!"

"Ch-Chouji...!" teriak Hinata malu. "Kugan, i-itu tidak benar kok...!"

"Apanya yang tidak benar, kayaknya kamu nafsu banget deh ngeliat dia..." kata Chouji sambil terkikik menahan tawa.

"Chouji...!"

Sebuah pukulan pelan mendarat di kepala Hinata dan Chouji. Ternyata berasal dari pria yang memakai celemek.

"Sudah kalian, duduk!" perintahnya. "Nanti makanannya dingin!"

Setelah memastikan mereka berdua tak bertengkar lagi, pria itu berbalik menghadapku kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kenalkan, namaku Asuma, Asuma Sarutobi."

"Gak pernah bercukur ya?" tanyaku dengan polos, walaupun agak kurang ajar.

Wajar saja aku mengeluarkan pendapat begitu, walaupun wajahnya tampan, harus kuakui cambang dan dan jenggotnya itu terlalu brewok. Seluruh sisi wajahnya penuh dengan rambut-rambut lebat, sehingga walaupun wajahnya ramah kalau anak kecil ngeliat bisa langsung menangis saking seremnya.

"Wah, kok bisa langsung tahu," katanya ramah. "Ayo kita makan."

"Baik~"

Tepat sebelum aku berjalan mengikuti pria itu, tiba-tiba kurasa berat di sebelah kanan, dan saat menoleh kutemukan kalau pisau yang tadi kupegang sudah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang besar, berkilau, dan... tajam.

"Heh?" mataku terbelalak sebentar. "Datang dari mana pedang ini?"

•

Terasa aneh? Terasa kurang menarik? Mungkin karena ini masih chapter-chapter awal. Suspense-nya mungkin baru akan terasa nanti, ketika si Kugan sudah jadi full-fledged fighter, dan itu tidak berapa chapter lagi kok. Soalnya hamba masih perlu menjelaskan sedikit lagi soal universe yang dipakai di sini.

Ja, matta ne!


	6. Brother and Sister

Baiklah, hamba sudah meng-update lagi. Apakah Anda sekalian bertanya-tanya mengapa hamba bisa secepat ini meng-update, sebab dalam komputer hamba, cerita ini sudah mencapai chapter yang jauh, dengan perta—"BIIP!!"—, oh maaf, alarm spoiler dah bunyi. Kalau hamba teruskan nanti malah mengurangi ketegangan. Setengah chapter ini serius, sedangkan setengah sisanya... gimana ya? Baca sendirilah, Anda akan tahu!

Silakan membaca, my dear readers!

•

_Chapter 6_

_Stupid Brother_

"Kugan! Kau tahu tentang kabar itu?!"

"Uh..." aku menguap. "Apa, Naruto?"

"Kabar itu lho! Kan lagi heboh!"

Buak!

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, kalau aku lagi tidur, jangan ganggu!! Minimal ngebanguninnya nggak usah teriak-teriak!!"

Pukul 10.00, habis jam istirahat. Gurunya nggak masuk, jadi seperti biasa, aku memakai waktu ini untuk tidur. Tiap malam kerja itu bukan hal yang mudah lho, soalnya aku selalu dalam keadaan ngantuk di sekolah. Baru 10 menit terlelap (sempat lihat jam tangan), Naruto dan suara cemprengnya sudah membangunkanku.

"Ah, sori!" dia mengusap kepalanya. "Tapi, kau sudah tahu belum?"

"Nggak tuh, kabar heboh gimana?"

"Katanya ada anak dari sekolah kita yang nggak masuk sekolah lagi sejak 5 hari yang lalu! Dan katanya, dia ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa di kamarnya!"

"Lalu?" aku mulai tertarik.

"Dan sejak itu, sudah ada 4 anak lain yang ditemukan dalam keadaan sama! Semuanya berasal dari sekolah kita lho!"

"Apa para guru sudah tahu?"

"Malah mereka sedang interview sama wartawan sekarang."

"Oh ya?" aku mencubit dagu. "Kayaknya serius nih. Apa penyebab kematiannya?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi katanya sih, dalam tubuh para korban tidak ada darah lagi."

Aku tersentak, dari satu informasi, aku bisa mendapat berbagai kemungkinan. Walau hanya satu yang terbesar: Bloodless. Kualihkan mataku ke arah kanan kelas, Hinata memandangku penuh arti, semakin meyakinkan kalau pendapatku benar adanya. Aku segera berdiri, tanpa memedulikan Naruto yang masih cuap-cuap tidak karuan, meninggalkan kelas. Aku sampai di depan ruang guru, berusaha agar bisa sedekat mungkin tanpa mencolok. Sekarang kepala sekolah sedang diwawancarai.

"Jadi, apa menurut anda mereka bunuh diri?"

"Saya yakin mereka tidak bunuh diri, sebab hampir tak ada alasan untuk berbuat demikian. Semua yang meninggal tersebut adalah siswa sekolah dengan prestasi yang bagus, semuanya juga tidak memiliki laporan masalah. Hubungan dengan keluarga baik-baik saja, dan tak ada tanda-tanda mereka bersedih atau depresi akhir-akhir ini!"

"Kalau begitu, apa anda berpendapat mereka mati begitu saja?"

"Tidak, mereka pasti korban pembunuhan atau semacamnya. Polisi juga sedang menyelidiki kemungkinan ini."

"Lalu, apa pendapat anda terhadap kondisi anak-anak tersebut?"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Tubuh mereka semua sama sekali tidak mengandung darah saat ditemukan, apa pendapat anda tentang hal ini?"

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu menahu soal itu..."

Sekarang sudah pasti! Jika wartawannya sendiri yang bilang, maka informasi ini sudah bisa diyakini 100%! Tinggal menemukan nama-nama korban.

Tapi... bagaimana caranya?

•••

Walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan rencana ini, tapi harus kulakukan. Malam sudah menjelang, tepat jam 11. Aku membuka jendela kamar sangat hati-hati, dan berhasil tidak membuat suara. Aku tidak mau Leyna sampai menyadari kalau aku sedang mau 'jalan-jalan'. Kuambil jaket kesayanganku dari gantungan di dinding, sebuah jaket jins hitam yang panjang sampai lutut, ini juga merupakan hadiah Leyna untuk ulang tahunku yang lalu.

Saat memakainya, sebuah sapu tangan hitam jatuh dari kantong kanan, Leyna pasti tidak mendengarkan saat aku bilang agar jangan memasukkan sapu tangan ke kantong jaket seenaknya. Ah, tapi toh tidak ada salahnya dibawa. Segera setelah sampai di atap, aku segera memandang dadaku.

"_My Power, Wake Up!"_

Aku mencoba kalimat aktivasi yang kupelajari sendiri. Kata Hinata, Gauntlet memiliki Codeword untuk aktivasi kekuatan, dan dulu aku ingat pernah bilang 'Bangun!' pada benda ini. Ternyata berhasil. Aku bisa merasakan aliran angin di sekitar kulitku, bahkan mendengar detak jantungku sendiri. Setelah merendahkan kaki, aku menyentak dan melambung tinggi di udara. Rasanya seperti super hero saja melompat-lompat di atas atap seperti ini, ingin aku mengucapkan 'I am Spiderman'.

Kagum aku, hanya perlu 5 menit untuk sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Dulu sekali, saat baru masuk sekolah, aku pernah berpikir untuk bisa melompati gerbang ini suatu hari. Cuma ngasal, tak menyangka kalau suatu hari aku akan benar-benar mencobanya.

"Hup!"

Kujejakkan kaki sekuat tenaga, bahkan tanah di bawah sana agak remuk di tempat aku menginjaknya. Tubuhku serasa melayang di udara, terus sampai aku mendarat di atas gerbang besi setinggi 8 meter. Aku turun setelah memastikan kalau penjaga sekolah tidak ada di halaman. Syukur kecepatan, kelincahan, dan kelenturan tubuhku sudah berkali lipat, dengan mudah aku memanjat dinding, masuk ke kantor guru lewat jendela teratas (19 meter di atas tanah) yang tak terkunci. Aku melangkah melewati ruangan gelap, mencari pintu bertuliskan 'Kepala Sekolah'. Saat ketemu, aku langsung masuk dan membongkar laci meja (dengan hati-hati tentunya), untuk mencari kertas yang bisa menjadi petunjuk.

"Nah, ini dia..."

Aku menemukan tepat 5 lembar kertas, semuanya berisi data lengkap tentang anak-anak yang terbunuh. Sayangnya karena gelap, aku tak bisa membacanya sama sekali. Akhirnya aku memutuskan mengambil senter kecil praktis yang sempat kubawa dari rumah. Dengan pencahayaan seadanya, aku meneliti isi kertas-kertas tersebut.

Suara yang tertangkap telinga segera membuatku mematikan senter, pendengaranku yang sekarang mampu mendengar suara dari jarak jauh, dan jarak suara ini minimal... 10 meter, tepat di koridor! Yang pasti, itu suara gagang pintu diputar, berarti penjaga sekolah!

"Ugh..."

Aku menggeram kesal, tapi kini tak ada pilihan bagiku selain mencuri kertas-kertas biodata di tanganku, walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat tidak suka. Aku mengembalikan keadaan ruangan tepat seperti semula, kemudian keluar dari sana sehati-hati mungkin. Jaraknya tinggal, 3 meter! Dia tepat di depan pintu!

"Hmm, rasanya aku mendengar sesuatu di sini..." satpam itu menggumam. "Mungkin salah dengar..."

Aku menghela napas lega saat satpam itu menutup pintu dan berjalan menjauh. Tahu aku dimana sekarang? Dinding sebelah luar, bergelantungan di pinggir jendela hanya dengan satu tangan. Kelamaan aku bakal jadi Sun Gokong nih.

Dengan kekuatan yang melebihi orang normal, aku melompat di setiap pijakan yang bisa kutemukan di dinding, sampai ke atap. Dengan diterangi sinar rembulan yang pas banget lagi purnama, aku bisa membaca kertas biodata ini.

"Uaahh!!"

Telingaku berdiri ketika mendengar jeritan panjang menyayat keheningan malam. Aku kenal suaranya, itu adalah satpam yang tadi baru saja kulihat. Tapi kenapa dia menjerit? Sadar kalau ada yang aneh, segera kumasukkan kertas itu ke kantong jaket, dan segera berlari menuju arah teriakan, dengan semua kecepatan yang kupunya.

"Uaa!! Tolong!"

**Yup, dia minta tolong. Artinya sedang dalam bahay****a dong? Ya pastilah, dasar Kugan bego! Bukan saatnya berlambat-lambat!! **

Setelah 3 kali turun tangga, aku melihatnya, satpam yang tersandar di dinding, di hadapannya seekor makhluk sedang membuka mulutnya dan mendesis.

**Ukh****, kenapa selalu Bloodless sih?!**

Aku mengeluh, tapi segera bersiap lari untuk menolong pria malang itu. Baru saja 3 langkah, aku teringat kalau wajahku tidak boleh ketahuan. Bagaimana kalau aku dilaporkan, nanti bisa kena skorsing sebab masuk ke sekolah tanpa ijin, tengah malam lagi.

Aku merogoh kantong, mencari benda apapun yang memungkinkan aku bisa menyamar. Saat itulah aku menggenggam sebuah... sapu tangan hitam! Leyna! Aku tak akan pernah ngomel lagi soal sapu tangan ini! Terima kasih dewi pelindungku yang manis, kebaikanmu ini tak akan kulupakan!

Segera kulilitkan sapu tangan itu di wajah, hanya menyisakan mata. Sekarang penampilanku benar-benar seperti rampok atau garong, karena baju dan pakaianku yang hitam semua. Andai ada cermin aku pun pasti ngeri sendiri.

Kulesatkan tubuh secepat mungkin dan menjulurkan kaki ke arah wajah makhluk terkutuk yang sudah siap menggigit korbannya.

Dia terlempar sampai ke ujung koridor. Wajahnya pasti bonyok! Rasain!

"Oi, cepat lari, pak satpam!!"

"T-tunggu, k-kau siapa?!"

"Kubilang, cepat lari! Mau mati ya?!!"

"Ah, i-iya!" katanya terbata-bata. "T-terima kasih!"

"Yo."

Singkat nian jawabanku, tapi kelihatannya tidak akan begitu dengan pertempuran ini. Makhluk itu mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan kejelekan yang hanya pernah kulihat di film-film horor jam 12 malam. Geramannya mirip hantu anjing hutan, tapi sama sekali tidak menakutkan tuh.

Buak! Druak! Gebuak! Duesh! Desh!

Aku tidak mau repot, dan tidak mau lama-lama. Aku hajar dia seberuntun aku bisa. Pukulanku seakan sahut-menyahut, terus bersambung sampai beberapa episode bagai drama sinetron di kala prime time. Tubuhnya pun tidak kubiarkan menyentuh tanah, terus kuhajar melayang di udara.

**Dasar makhluk menyebalkan, baru saja aku mau baca kertas itu, eh kamu malah gangguin! N****ih kutambah, kuinjak, aku bejek-bejek kamu!**

"Haaahh!!"

Prang!

Pukulan terakhir yang kuberi membuatnya terlempar keluar jendela, terlontar jauh ke alam bebas, ke tengah hutan di sekeliling sekolah.

"Rasain, dasar pengganggu!"

Mungkin karena kelewat bersemangat, akhirnya aku malah menghabiskan seluruh tenaga. Ngantuk, mau pulang saja. Biar bacanya kapan-kapan. Sekali lagi aku mengerahkan tenaga penuh, aku sangat ingin cepat pulang. Mataku sudah seperti digantungi seribu setan seberat 1 ton. Bayangkan saja, dalam perjalanan pulang ini, 3 kali aku menabrak tiang listrik, dan 2 kali terlambat melompat hingga jatuh dari atap, plus 5 kali nyangkut di pohon.

Aku sampai di rumah dalam keadaan berantakan, rambutku penuh daun dan hidungku merah gara-gara mencium besi dengan keras. Setelah mengucek diri beberapa saat, sambil berusaha membersihkan dan setelah yakin kalau tak ada yang aneh di tubuhku, aku memanjat naik, kemudian membuka jendela, sangat pelan. Jujur ya, kalau ada yang melihatku melakukan ini, pasti orang itu akan langsung teriak 'MALING!!!'.

"Nah, selesai pada akhirnya..."

Aku menggumam kecil selagi melepas jaket dan baju kaos yang melekat di tubuhku. Sejak kecil aku sudah terbiasa tidur hanya dengan celana, walaupun aku tak mau kalau cuma memakai celana dalam. Jaket yang masih menyimpan kertas, serta kaos kulempar seenaknya. Dengan segera kuhempaskan tubuhku yang lelah ke atas ranjang, sangat hangat dan lembut. Aku akan bertandang ke alam mimpi.

•••

Aku terbangun dalam keadaan yang sangat nyaman. Tubuhku sangat segar, dan cuacanya cerah sekali. Aku masih ingin bergulung di ranjang yang entah kenapa rasanya sangat lembut dan hangat hari ini. Tanpa membuka mata, wajahku kugosokkan, baunya sangat harum dan begitu aduhai rasanya di kulit. Mungkin ini bantal baru yang dibeli Leyna, aku segera memeluknya.

"Nhh..."

Eh? Kenapa ada suaranya, kok bisa mengerang sendiri? Jangan-jangan bantal ini punya efek bikin suara kalau disentuh ya? Aku jadi penasaran, kuraba-raba bantal ini. Rasanya kok ada yang aneh, seperti...

"Ahh..."

Aku membuka mata.

"!!!!!!!"

Kepalaku seperti gunung berapi yang aktif, hampir meletus, dan wajahku seperti darah, merah pekat. Rasanya bisa berasap kepalaku kalau begini, ketika menyadari apa yang ada di peganganku: Leyna!!

Rupanya malam tadi, karena kelewat capek dan ngantuk, aku tak sengaja masuk ke kamar Leyna yang memang bersebelahan dengan kamarku. Dan sejak itu, aku tidur di atas tubuhnya, bau harum tubuhnyalah yang kucium sejak pagi, dan baru saja aku menggosokkan wajahku di sana. Piyamanya acak-acakan, kancingnya sudah pada lepas, wajahku tepat di antara dadanya, dan tanganku melingkar di sekeliling perutnya. Aku menyentakkan tangan untuk berusaha berdiri, tapi kepalaku malah jadi pusing, rasanya darahku naik sampai ke kepala. Posisiku yang kini ada di atasnya, membuatku menyadari kalau adikku ini sudah dewasa, kulitnya mulus seperti sutra, dan sangat putih sampai terasa transparan.

"Uh..." dia terbangun. "Eh?"

Oh... My... GOD!!!

"KYAAAA!!!!"

Aku makan pagi dengan pipi semerah tomat, tak kurang dari puluhan kali aku dihajar dengan tamparan Leyna yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, percayalah, aku hampir saja mengira kalau yang saat itu ada di depanku adalah Mike Tyson. Kualihkan pandangan ke samping, dia sedang mencuci baju dan pipinya agak mengembung, artinya masih sangat marah.

"KAKAK MESUM!!!"

Itulah satu-satunya kata yang dia keluarkan untukku hari ini, setelah menghajarku tadi pagi. Walaupun sudah beberapa kali kujelaskan kalau aku tidak sengaja masuk ke kamarnya, dia tetap marah. Duh, gimana kalau dia membenciku?

Tak kusangka, dia balas memandang, dan mata kami bertemu. Aku mengangkat tangan sambil tersenyum, berusaha membuat suasana yang bagus. Dia malah buang muka, menghancurkan hatiku. Oh Tuhan! Bagaimana caranya mengatasi situasi ini?!! Kenapa kau memberiku takdir macam ini?!!

Ini hari Minggu, jadi untuk menghilangkan stress dan melupakan rasa bersalah yang menusuk-nusuk, aku jalan-jalan keluar rumah. Dan mungkin kalau bisa, mencari cara meminta maaf pada Leyna. Setelah lama berpikir, aku memutuskan untuk mencari hadiah, seperti boneka teddy atau semacamnya. Untuk itu, aku pergi ke daerah pertokoan yang agak jauh, sebab di dekat kompleks perumahanku tak ada toko penjual benda-benda _girly_ macam yang sedang kucari saat ini.

Setengah jam berjalan, barulah aku sampai di tempat yang dimaksud. Jalan Rockwell, khusus bagi para anak muda yang sedang dimabuk cinta atau sedang mencari hadiah bagi pasangannya. Di sini ada 3 bioskop, 8 kafe bertema manis atau cute, 3 taman besar yang indah nian, bisa menjadi sarana bemesraan atau bahkan berciuman, sampai restoran ala Prancis untuk melewatkan _dinner_ yang sangat romantis.

Berbagai toko warna-warni ikut memeriahkan suasana, menjual berbagai benda yang pasti diinginkan oleh banyak gadis umur 14-20 tahun. Cincin, kalung, gelang, sampai giwang bisa didapatkan dengan mudah. Mau warna biru, pink, merah, kuning sampai hitam pun ada. Menelusuri koleksi aksesori yang tersedia di Jl. Rockwell bisa menghabiskan waktu sampai sebulan, kalau aku sih bisa 1 tahun.

Sejujurnya, aku risih jika berjalan di sini, mengingat banyaknya pasangan mesra yang sedang asyik pacaran. Di Jl. Rockwell, tak ada yang namanya malu, atau lebih tepat, mereka yang pacaran di sini adalah orang-orang yang sudah putus urat malunya. Aku sih sebenarnya tidak begitu keberatan kalau cuma sekedar gandengan atau semacamnya, tapi ini tingkatannya jauh berbeda! Di sini, berpelukan di tengah jalan pun bukanlah hal yang tak wajar, walaupun kalau untuk berciuman pasti akan mencari tempat yang lebih sepi, tapi tetap saja mudah dilihat.

Terpaksa aku harus mengurut dada, sebagai pria 16 tahun yang belum punya pacar, rasanya keberadaanku di sini patut diberi belas kasihan, dan MEMANG banyak yang memberiku tatapan demikian. Sebab hanya aku yang berjalan sendiri tanpa pasangan, seperti orang memelas saja. Tapi masa bodoh, demi Leyna, atau lebih tepatnya demi mencari maaf Leyna, akan kuterima derita ini.

"Hei, anak muda, kelihatannya kau sedang susah ya?"

"Hm?"

Aku menoleh, ke arah orang tua yang sedang duduk sendirian di atas kursi yang ada di taman pinggir jalan. Wajahnya keriput, tapi aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dan keramahan di sana, membuatku jadi ingin bicara. Ada bekas luka aneh berbentuk bulan sabit di mata kanannya.

"Masalah dengan gadismu?"

"Bukan gadisku sih, tapi aku memang punya salah sama seorang cewek..."

"Salah apa?"

"Pokoknya besar deh," aku cuma menjawab begitu, sebab rasanya risih kalau aku bilang baru saja tidur dengan memeluk Leyna. "Dan gara-gara itu, dia jadi sangat marah."

"Lalu kenapa kemari?"

"Aku sedang mencari hadiah atau semacamnya sebagai permintaan maaf, di sini kan banyak tempat untuk membeli benda begituan."

"Wah, kau salah anak muda, ini tempat untuk membeli hadiah sebagai pernyataan cinta, bukan permintaan maaf."

"Eh?" aku agak terpana, kakek ini benar juga. "Kalau begitu harus gimana dong? Cuma ini satu-satunya tempat yang bisa kupikirkan."

"Kemari, biar kuusulkan sesuatu..."

Aku duduk di sebelahnya, sementara dia merogoh kantong jasnya yang berwarna ungu, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak perak kecil dan berbentuk bulat.

"Coba buka..."

Kakek itu memberikan kotak itu padaku, yang tanpa ragu langsung kubuka. Ternyata benda itu berisi sebuah kalung perak... bukan, dua. Tapi ini jenis kalung yang bisa disatukan, berbentuk hati yang ditengahnya ada semacam benda berbentuk tetesan air—kau tahulah, lonjong dengan bagian lebar di bawah dan menciut ke atas—. Permata tetesan air itu berwarna hijau, jangan-jangan batu giok? Dan di sepanjang hati tersebut bertatahkan batu-batu kecil merah berkilau yang kelihatannya seperti rubi. Aku jadi agak terpana dengan desainnya yang sangat indah dan artistik, tapi sekaligus sederhana.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini adalah kalung yang dulu kuberikan pada istriku saat melamarnya."

"Ooohhh, romantis sekali..."

"Kuberikan padamu, pakailah untuk permintaan maaf pada cewek itu."

"Eh, jangan dong! Kalau ini milik istri Kakek, bukannya berarti ini benda berharga?!" aku berusaha mengembalikannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak perlu lagi..." katanya sambil menyodorkan kalung itu lagi. "Dia pasti ingin kalung itu diberikan pada orang lain."

"Kenapa?"

"Sebab itu permintaan terakhirnya..."

Aku terkesiap, berarti istri kakek ini sudah meninggal. Aku jadi menyesal karena membuatnya mengingat hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, dia meninggal dengan senyum," jawab kakek itu, dia juga tersenyum. "Ambillah, kau lebih membutuhkannya dariku."

Aku memandangnya, di mata kakek ini terdapat ketulusan yang baru pertama pernah kulihat. Dan aku merasa seperti sudah lama mengenalnya, dan itu kutahu saat aku bisa bicara tentang perasaanku dengan mudah, seperti mengalir saja. Aku melambaikan tangan, yang dia balas dengan senyum dan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hei, anak muda, siapa namamu?"

"Kugan..." aku menjawab. "Kugan Yamizaki."

"Yamizaki?"

"Benar, Yamizaki." aku mengulang ucapanku. "Kenapa Kek?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa..." dia yang tadi terlihat terkejut kembali tenang. "Ah, Aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu dulu, anak muda. Kalung permata hijau itu untukmu, pakailah yang berbentuk hati untuk permintaan maaf. Tapi ingat ini, gadis manapun yang kau beri kalung itu, mungkin akan menjadi gadis yang paling berharga bagimu. Dan jaga baik-baik kalung hijau itu, dia akan sangat berguna bagimu kelak."

"Yo."

Kakek tua itu kembali tersenyum. Saat dia melambaikan tangannya, saat itulah aku berbalik dan berlari, dengan sebuah benda bulat yang menyimpan kalung permintaan maaf tergenggam aman di tanganku.

•••

Hari sudah sore saat aku berjalan melalui area mall dan _groceries_ di dekat komplek perumahanku. Aku duduk di sebuah taman, menimbang kata-kata yang akan aku keluarkan saat menghadap Leyna nanti.

"Maaf, wahai adikku. Kakakmu ini tidak sengaja pagi tadi, terimalah! Sebagai permintaan maaf!"

Pertama, seperti seorang _gentleman_ meminta maaf pada kekasihnya karena tak bisa datang untuk makan malam atau kencan. Tapi rasanya ini terlalu berlebihan, karena dia kan adikku, bukan kekasih. Dan kata-kata 'wahai' itu rasanya terlalu berlebihan, nanti dia malah merasa jijik.

"Sori tadi pagi, ya. Nih, sebagai permintaan maaf."

Terlalu santai! Kalau begini aku bisa dihajarnya lagi! Kata – kata ini membuatku seakan-akan tidak merasa bersalah telah melakukan hal seperti itu padanya, pokoknya out of question!

"Maaf... hik... aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

Memohon sambil menangis, kok jadi terlalu mellow? Memangnya aku artis India, mere cup kehe menangis asik sekale? Dan sudah tentu itu akan membuat citraku sebagai laki-laki hancur berantakan.

"AGGHH!!!"

Kalau tadi aku menggumam-gumam sendiri, sekarang aku berdiri meraung sambil memegangi kepalaku. Rasanya mau pecah, masa memikirkan cara meminta maaf saja aku harus sampai seperti ini sih?! Tuhan, tolonglah daku!!

"?!"

Aku kaget saat melihat ada seorang anak kecil yang melihatku dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Aku balas menatapnya, matanya yang bulat kecil bersinar-sinar dan tak lama kemudian dia terkikik menahan tawa. Dia menunjukku sambil menyilangkan jari telunjuknya di kening.

"Hei! Kau anggap aku gila?!"

•••

Aku berjalan gontai, sudah pukul 5, matahari sudah berwarna merah. Selama setengah jam, aku tak bisa juga mencari apa kata-kata yang cocok sebagai permintaan maaf. Sampai dikira orang gila, rasanya aku sangat menyedihkan. Sudahlah, akan kuterima nasib apapun yang mungkin akan kuterima malam nanti.

Aku sampai di persimpangan jalan raya, dan karena lampu jalan masih hijau, aku tak bisa menyeberang. Di seberangku adalah sebuah supermarket yang suka didatangi Leyna, sebab katanya mudah mencari sayuran dan bahan makanan segar di sana. Dasar nasib atau entah apa, aku melihatnya keluar dari sana, dan berjalan pulang ke rumah.

Tiba-tiba aku bisa mendengar suara hembusan napasnya, dan dingin angin di kulitku. Penglihatanku seperti di-_enhanced, _dan rasanya bisa mencium bau bawang dan bahan makanan lain dari supermarket di seberangku. Aku tahu sensasi ini, tapi kenapa? Kenapa Ω Core aktif sendiri tanpa perintah?

TIINNN!!!

"Awass!!! Truk itu remnya blong!!"

Suara teriakan itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan, dan aku melihat pada saat yang tepat. Sebuah truk yang kelihatannya ngebut muncul dari ujung jalan di sana, padahal di depannya mobil pada berhenti karena lampu merah. Beberapa mobil langsung remuk ketika tertabrak bemper truk, dan mungkin karena ingin menghindari kerusakan lebih jauh, supir truk tersebut membanting setirnya ke kanan. Kendaraannya menabrak pembatas jalan dan miring, tepat akan menjatuhi... Leyna!!

Aku terpana, saat tiba-tiba semuanya berubah menjadi slow motion. Aku melihat Leyna membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, lututnya tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya lagi karena ketakutan. Aku tersadar.

"Ukh!!"

"Kyaaaa!!!"

Ω _Core, maximizing output..._

Braangg!!!

Debu tebal mengepul dari pasir yang diangkut truk, memenuhi pinggir jalan, tak ada yang bisa dilihat. Orang-orang berteriak-teriak, dan banyak yang keluar dari mobilnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, beberapa segera memanggil keamanan. Bahkan ada yang mengharapkan akan melihat darah, atau mayat.

Asap mulai pupus, gadis yang sedang menutup matanya karena takut muncul ke pandangan. Beberapa langsung menarik napas lega, tapi apa yang terjadi pada truk yang jatuh itu?

Saat kepulan debu menghilang seluruhnya, semua orang terpana dan ternganga, begitu pula dengan gadis yang hampir ketiban. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam, terlihat sedang menahan jatuhnya truk tersebut, kepalanya berdarah, pasti karena terbentur. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, dan kelihatannya dia sangat terbebani. Pemuda itu adalah aku.

"Hei!" teriakku dengan suara tertahan. "Pak supir, cepat keluar dari sana!"

Bapak yang tak terluka sama sekali itu segera menuruti perintahku, dan setelah memastikan kalau tak ada mobil maupun orang di seberang jalan, segera kutarik tangan kanan.

Bruangg!!

Kupukul truk itu sekuat tenaga, benda yang beratnya kurang lebih beberapa ton itu terpental ke seberang jalan, rusak berat sampai berasap. Semakin orang di sekelilingku terpana, aku tidak peduli, sebab ada yang sangat kupikirkan saat ini.

"Leyna..." aku berbalik. "K-kau tidak apa – apa...?"

"Ka-Kakak?" dia tergagap.

Aku memeluknya, hatiku sangat lega. Hampir saja aku kehilangan dirinya, masa bodoh sekarang dengan permintaan maaf, bagiku asal dia selamat maka apapun yang terjadi pada diriku tak berpengaruh. Kurasa pandanganku gelap, telingaku tak bisa lagi mendengar saat sirine polisi dan ambulan memenuhi jalan. Aku pingsan dalam pelukan adikku.

•••

"Auw..."

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sangat sakit, dan syukurlah cuma kepalaku. Seluruh tubuhku tidak apa-apa, yah tangan kananku sedikit nyeri sih, tapi keseluruhan baik-baik saja. Dan entah kenapa, rasanya tangan kiriku menggenggam sesuatu yang hangat, apa ya?

"Lho, Leyna?"

Aku membuka mata, menemukan kalau Leyna sedang duduk di sampingku. Setelah kulihat baik-baik, ternyata aku ada di rumah, di kamarku sendiri. Dan rasa hangat di tangan kiriku, ternyata adalah tangan Leyna yang lembut.

"Kakak tidak apa-apa?"

"Yep, cuma agak sakit sedikit nih. Yang pasti aku belum mati."

"Kenapa Kakak membahayakan diri seperti itu sih?" tanya Leyna. "Kakak kan bisa mati..."

"Aku tak peduli."

Aku menjawab tegas, kulihat wajahnya jadi sangat sedih. Dia sampai menitikkan air mata, dan aku mengucapkan hal lain.

"Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu..."

Dia tersentak, tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tanganku.

"Kakak..."

"Karena itu, takkan kubiarkan, bahaya seperti apapun terjadi padamu..." aku menambahkan. "Dulu aku pernah berjanji kan?"

Waahh, apa karena kepalaku menghantam truk seberat berton-ton, bicaraku jadi sangat jantan dan lancar begini ya? Aku jadi bangga pada diriku sendiri. Tapi jujur aku sangat malu mengatakan itu, sehingga terpaksa buang muka sedikit.

"Mungkin itu juga sebagai permintaan maaf, karena tidak sengaja masuk ke kamarmu kemarin..."

"Oh, Kakak..."

Aku memegang kepalaku lagi, masih terasa sakit. Aku kembali ke ranjang, bersiap merebahkan kepalaku pelan-pelan.

"Kak, tunggu sebentar!"

"Apa?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku lagi, merasa agak enggan karena sakit. Dia naik ke ranjang, kemudian menjauhkan bantalku.

"Oi, Leyna, ngapain kamu? Kenapa bantalnya dijauhin?"

"Sstt..."

Dia meraih kepalaku, dan tiba-tiba mengecup pipiku. Rasa lembut yang kurasa dan bau harum yang kucium dari tubuhnya membuatku merinding. Setelah melepas bibirnya, ia duduk bersimpuh, dan meletakkan kepalaku di pahanya yang hangat.

"Dasar Kakak bodoh..." katanya pelan. "Terima kasih..."

Dia tersenyum lembut, sangat manis. Sejak kecil, aku selalu menyukai senyumnya, dan itu selalu berhasil membuatku merasa sangat nyaman. Mataku terasa berat, langsung kututup karena aku tahu, tidurku kali ini akan selelap kemarin.

Tapi aku lupa, bagaimana dengan kalung itu?

Pada siapa aku akan memberikannya?

•

Hamba tak akan berkata apa-apa dulu. Silakan beri komentar Anda pada scene dalam chapter ini.

Ja, matta ne!


	7. It's Magic

Baiklah, bagian ini jauh lebih panjang soalnya memuat dua chapter sekaligus! Chapter 8 memuat hanya pertarungan, yang paling serius sampai sejauh ini.

Hamba harus minta maaf karena keterlambatan ini, awal sekolah benar-benar bikin stres, apalagi langsung ada 2 ulangan yang menunggu! Sekolah juga merupakan alasan kenapa fic hamba yang 'Di Antara Kunang-Kunang' akan perlu waktu yang lebih lamaan, dan sedikitnya reviews (menurut hamba, memang masih kurang mencukupi) makin membuat hamba untuk menunggu lebih lama. Mari berharap!

Baiklah, silakan membaca!

•

_Chapter 7_

_The Heinous Culprit_

"Jadi..." aku menggantung kalimat. "Ngapain kau berjalan di sampingku?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas?" jawabnya acuh. "Aku ikut ke rumahmu."

"Makanya, aku bilang nggak usah! Besok pasti kubawakan ke sekolah!"

"Posisimu sekarang tidak menguntungkan," jawab Hinata tenang. "Mau kulaporin?"

"Ukh..."

"Makanya, jalan saja terus."

Aku mendelik galak, tapi mata Hinata menunjukkan kalau keinginannya sudah bulat. Kepalaku tertunduk lemah pertanda menyerah, tahu tak ada yang bisa kukatakan untuk mengubah niatnya, apalagi dia sudah mengancam akan melaporkan perbuatanku pada yang berwenang jika tak menurut.

Pagi tadi, sekolahku gempar. Apalagi kalau bukan akibat perbuatanku mencuri 5 kertas berisi biodata itu. Gosip berseliweran bagai nyamuk di puncak musim panas, dan banyak mulut bergunjing ria tak habis-habisnya. Aku sendiri hanya bisa duduk pasrah di sudut kelas, merasa tak pantas bicara apa-apa karena memang akulah tersangka dalam kejadian ini. Seakan tak cukup, kesialan dalam bentuk gadis cantik berambut biru datang mendekatiku.

Kau tahu sendirilah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, dia menginterogasiku, sampai akhirnya aku mengaku. Harus kuakui walau dengan berat hati, firasat makhluk cantik ini terlalu kuat sampai bisa mencium kesalahanku.

**T****api mungkin aku bisa mengganggunya sedikit.**

"Hei, di rumahku jam segini nggak ada siapa-siapa..."

"Nggak apa-apa kok."

"Kamu yakin?" aku tersenyum nakal. "Kita cuma bakal berduaan, lho. Bagaimana kalau aku macam-macam?"

"Eh?" dia kaget. "Ka-kamu nggak mungkin berani!"

"Oh ya?"

Aku berhasil, Hinata terlihat agak gugup. Aku mengalihkan wajah, dapat kurasakan dia memandangku dengan khawatir. Rupanya dia cemas juga kalau harus berduaan di sebuah rumah kosong dengan seorang laki-laki.

"Halo..."

Suara itu membuatku menoleh, dan pandanganku jatuh pada Hinata yang sedang menelepon.

"Chouji, aku sekarang sedang mau ke rumah Kugan. Kamu mau ikut?" oh sial... "Sekalian ajak Shino dan Asuma ya! Sudah tahu alamatnya kan? Aku tunggu!"

Setelah menutup telepon, wajah Hinata jadi lega. Aku memandangnya kesal, niat mau mengganggunya, malah jadi senjata makan tuan.

•••

"Wah, rumahmu bersih juga, susunan perabotannya pas, dan halamannya asri!"

"Hmm, barang elektroniknya tidak begitu banyak."

"Ada makanan enak tidak?"

Asuma, Shino, dan Chouji memberi komentar berturut-turut. Aku tak menyangka kalau akan menerima tamu sebanyak ini di rumah. Sejujurnya aku tak pernah mengajak teman main, sebab aku lebih suka menyendiri. Itulah sifat seorang Kugan, tapi toh selama ini semuanya berjalan baik saja bagiku.

"Seorang 'bapak' rumah tangga, orang gila tekhnologi, dan satu orang gembul memberi komentar!" aku bersorak mengejek. "Bisa kasih yang normal saja nggak?"

"Kugan, rumahmu bikin betah ya..."

Huh, satu-satunya komentar yang cukup biasa, malah datang dari cewek yang membuat rumahku penuh dengan orang aneh begini. Tapi kalau memang aku tidak bisa menghindarinya, lebih baik basah kuyup saja sekalian. Aku masuk lebih dulu, kemudian mengisyaratkan dengan mereka agar mengikutiku.

"Kamarku tidak besar, tapi silakan masuk..."

"Wah, seperti dugaanku, walau tidak sangat berantakan..."

"Nggak ada tv atau komputer. Kamar macam apa ini?"

"Kugan, kamu ada nyimpen makanan tidak?"

**Uh, 3 orang ini! Bikin aku ****sewot~!**

"Kugan, aku boleh duduk di ranjangmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh ya, aku turun bikin cemilan dan minuman..." kata Asuma sambil membuka pintu. "Kugan, aku boleh memakai bahan di kulkasmu kan?"

"Yo."

"Asuma, aku ikut!" Chouji mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan biodata itu, jadi biarkan aku meneliti rumah ini sedikit lagi."

Dengan bergerombol macam semut pada gula, mereka keluar kamar untuk melancarkan niat masing-masing, meninggalkanku dan Hinata sendirian di kamar.

"Mereka itu benar-benar tak tahu malu ya..." keluhku.

**Yah, bukannya aku**** benci sifat semacam itu juga sih...**

"Sifat mereka memang begitu sih. Apa boleh buat."

"Oh ya, biodatanya..."

•••

"Hei, kami menemukan sesuatu—" bicaraku terhenti. "Tunggu, apa-apaan ini?"

"Oh, Kugan," kata Chouji tanpa menoleh. "Kami lagi asyik main game nih!"

"Tunggu, mesin itu harusnya kan sudah rusak?" kataku terheran-heran. "Dan satu lagi... KALIAN ITU UMUR BERAPA SEH?!!"

"Sudahlah Kugan, mungkin masa kecil mereka kurang bahagia..." kata Hinata sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Kalau kelakuan mereka begini, biar kubuat masa dewasa mereka menderita!!"

"Tenanglah, tenanglah..." kata Asuma yang muncul di sampingku sambil membawa sebuah piring, dan di atasnya... "Ini, untuk menepis kemarahanmu. Pai apel, bagaimana?"

"Buset, mewah amat?" ucapku terpana sambil menerima piring itu. "Kukira tadi kau cuma mau bikin minuman atau semacamnya, kok bisa sampai ada pai segala?"

"Kebiasaanku," katanya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Jadi, kudengar kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Ya..." aku berucap. "Nilai Biologi, 8."

"8?"

"Apa pula maksudnya itu?" tanya Shino dari depan tv.

"Angka yang menjadi kunci di sini," urai Hinata sambil mengambil catatan yang kami buat. "Korban pertama dibunuh jam 8 malam, yang kedua tanggal 8."

"Yang ketiga punya 8 saudara, dan yang keempat pernah juara di 8 cabang olahraga."

"Bagaimana dengan yang kelima?"

Saat menjawab, wajah Hinata agak masam.

"Seorang playboy, kabarnya dia punya 8 pacar..."

•••

"Aku pulang—"

"Rasakan ini!"

"Ah, tidak semudah itu, ayo Beckham, masukkan bolanya!"

"Ah, sayang sekali tidak masuk! Ronaldo, si gundul nyeleneh pahlawanku, ini adalah kesempatan emas bagimu! Ayo balikkan keadaan!!"

"Tubruk dia, sliding sekalian! Kalau perlu kasih sundulan duren ala Michael Angelo!"

Leyna ternganga ketika melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Dua pria tak dikenal sedang bermain game bola dengan seru. Asap tipis menguar dari dapur, dan baunya harum. Ketika dia mengecek, seorang gadis dan pria yang juga tak dikenal sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja.

"Ah... a..."

Dia terbata-bata, saat itulah gadis di depannya sadar akan keberadaannya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, kamu pasti Leyna. Seperti cerita Kugan, kamu memang sangat manis!"

Leyna hanya bisa diam saja, saat gadis tak dikenal tapi bersikap familiar itu memeluk dirinya. Seakan datang untuk menjelaskan keadaan, aku turun tangga.

"Sudah pulang, Leyna?"

"Kakak!" dia berkata kaget, dia mendekatiku setelah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hinata. "Kak, ini rumah kita kan?"

"Halo? Kepalamu habis kebentur ya?" aku mencubit pipinya. "Ya pastilah ini rumah kita. Lalu kenalkan, ini teman-temanku. Mereka membikinkan makan malam, jadi hari ini kamu bisa santai."

"Oh, teman Kakak ya..." gumamnya. "Kupikir tadi aku salah masuk rumah..."

"Hei, kalian berdua, sudah main gamenya! Ayo ke sini, makanan sudah siap!" panggil Asuma.

"Baik!" Chouji langsung berdiri.

"Hei, Chouji! Balik ke sini, aku tidak rela berhenti main kalau masih kalah begini!"

Tut...

"AHH!!" Shino menjerit. "Kugan!! Kenapa kau matikan?!!"

"Sudah, cepat ke meja makan, dasar semprul!"

Hari ini, rumah kami jadi sangat ramai dan menyenangkan, dan itu juga bisa dirasakan oleh Leyna. Wajahnya jauh lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Saat itu, aku merasa bahwa tidak buruk juga membiarkan teman-teman berkunjung, jika bisa membuat rumah ini jadi lebih ramai dan hidup.

"Uah~, kami pulang dulu ya..."

"Hoah..."

"Kugan, sampai besok..."

"Sampai jumpa..."

Mereka baru pulang sekitar jam 11 malam, setelah menghabiskan waktu 2 jam main game bersama. Itu para cowoknya, sedangkan Hinata, kegiatan setelah makan adalah mandi bersama Leyna, dan ngobrol panjang lebar dengannya.

"Jangan ketiduran di jalan ya!" teriakku.

"Kak..." Leyna muncul di belakangku. "Mereka semua baik deh..."

"Walaupun kelakuannya rada aneh..."

"Nanti ajak ke rumah lagi ya Kak..." ucapannya terdengar makin lemah selagi dia mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Hua..."

"Heit."

Dia terhuyung ke belakang, sampai aku harus menangkap tubuhnya supaya tidak jatuh. Mungkin bangun sampai selarut ini jarang dilakukannya. Selembut mungkin, aku menggendongnya sampai ke kamar, menyelimutinya setelah membaringkannya di ranjang. Sekali lagi dia membuka mata.

"Kak, selamat tidur..."

"Selamat tidur..."

Aku mengecup dahinya setelah berucap demikian, kemudian mematikan lampu. Saat masuk ke kamarku sendiri, pikiranku kembali pada 5 kertas di kamarku. Setelah membacanya sekali lagi, aku yakin akan sesuatu.

"Target berikutnya, pasti juga punya nilai 8 untuk Biologi..."

•••

"Ada ide?"

Aku sedang bertanya pada Naruto, ketika sampai di sekolah besok harinya.

"Siapa yang punya nilai 8 pas di rapornya, begitu?"

"Ya, dan untuk Biologi saja."

"Aku."

"Hah?"

"Aku!"

Boleh dibilang terpana, boleh juga ternganga. Yang pasti sekarang aku sedang memasang wajah tak percaya. Anak bodong suka bengong macam ini bisa jauh lebih pintar dariku dalam Biologi?!

"Kamu?! Mana mungkin!"

"Eh, ngehina ya? Biarpun tidak pintar matematika, nilai Biologiku tinggi tahu!"

"Masa iya sih?"

"Iya bener!"

Sepanjang hari aku tidak percaya dan terus memikirkannya. Banyak pelajaran yang tidak masuk ke kepalaku, dan semuanya karena perkataan Naruto. Alasannya tentu saja adalah karena aku shock. Nilai Biologiku cuma sekitar 7, yah, itu juga karena aku tak begitu suka belajar sih. Tapi anak satu itu, dia bukan hanya tidak suka belajar, tapi bahkan TIDAK belajar, malah bisa punya nilai lebih tinggi dariku! Dunia kadang memang tidak adil...

"Oi, Kugan! Aku ketemu siapa orangnya lho!"

"Hm? Hinata?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia di kelas sebelah, katanya nilai Biologinya juga 8 tepat!"

Aku terkejut, masa sih sampai ada dua orang?

"Tunggu..."

"Kenapa? Kau ragu?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi aku juga nemu satu orang."

"Yang mana?"

"Di kelas ini juga ada yang dapat nilai 8 lho!"

"Masa sih?"

Aku berpikir sebentar, ada ide baru yang muncul di otakku.

"Jangan-jangan, ada 8 orang yang punya nilai Biologi 8?"

•••

Hal ini perlu dibuktikan, karena itu aku berencana untuk menyusup ke sekolah sekali lagi. Walaupun aku mengetahui kalau penjagaan sekolah bakal lebih ketat dari biasanya, karena pencurian dokumen yang kulakukan kemarin.

Malamnya, seperti biasa, aku memakai jaket agar tidak dingin. Ketika jam berdentang, menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, aku keluar rumah lewat jendela. Setelah mengaktifkan Ω Core, aku segera menuju sekolah.

"Hup!"

Kali ini, aku melompati pagar setelah melakukan pengawasan beberapa lama. Aku sama sekali tidak mau tertangkap kali ini, karena tahu pasti hukumannya tidak ringan. Mengendap-endap, aku tidak lagi asal loncat di dinding, kali ini aku memanjatnya dengan penuh perhitungan dan kewaspadaan. Aku mendengarkan sebisa mungkin, dan menyadari kalau penjaga di sekolah banyak sekali. Suara langkah kaki berdentam di mana-mana, aku sama sekali tidak punya celah untuk masuk lewat jendela.

Setelah memanjat selama lebih dari 10 menit, aku sampai di atap, ternyata tak ada siapa-siapa. Setelah melompati kandang yang mengelilinginya, aku mendarat di lantai atap yang terang oleh sinar bulan. Aku menempelkan telingaku di pintu, memastikan tak ada orang di belakangnya. Karena tak ada suara, aku segera masuk, melesat ke lantai bawah.

Berkali-kali aku harus berhenti, untuk memastikan jalan di depanku tidak terhalang. Kali ini, hampir setiap lantai dijaga oleh minimal satu orang, dan sialnya, lantai dimana ruang guru berada, dijaga oleh 4 orang sekaligus. Aku harus mengerahkan semua kewaspadaan, kepintaran, dan keahlian menyusupku sampai akhirnya bisa masuk ke dalam ruang dengan banyak meja itu. Aku tak buang waktu, kali ini aku segera pergi ke ruang dokumen, dan menguncinya. Untuk memastikan jikalau ketahuan, minimal aku punya waktu untuk kabur selagi mereka berusaha membuka pintu.

"Dimana..."

Aku mengambil setumpuk dokumen yang bertuliskan tahun aku sedang sekolah, tepat semester lalu. Tergesa sedikit, tapi tetap tenang, aku membukanya. Kali ini, aku cuma membawa lilin kecil, yang cahayanya sangat redup tapi cukup untuk membuatku bisa membaca.

Tak kurang dari setengah jam aku di sana, dan akhirnya aku menemukan bukti kalau _memang_ ada orang kedelapan, dengan nilai Biologi 8. Setelah melihat nama dan kelasnya, aku membongkar sedikit lagi, dan menemukan kertas berisi biodata lengkapnya. Setelah mematikan lilin dan mengembalikan keadaan kamar seperti semula, aku membuka kunci, mengintip keluar. Jantungku hampir copot ketika menyadari kalau di depan pintu kantor guru, telah berdiri 4 penjaga. Aku tak punya pilihan lain, jika mau keluar dari sini tanpa ketahuan, maka aku cuma punya satu jalan keluar... jendela. Sedikit berisik saat membuka jendela, tapi akhirnya aku berhasil menggelantung tepat sebelum para penjaga itu masuk ke ruangan.

Targetnya masih ada 3, dan tidak tahu mana yang akan menjadi korban berikutnya. Hal itulah yang menjadi pikiranku saat melompat di atas atap. Pikiranku masih agak galau dan kalut, tapi hasilku hari ini sudah cukup baik. Aku berhasil mendapatkan biodata orang kedelapan, dan menemukan bukti kalau hanya ada 8 orang yang punya nilai Biologi 8. apalagi salah satunya adalah Naruto. Kenapa ada kebetulan macam ini ? Aku tak peduli pada itu sekarang, sebab mataku yang berat ini tak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Aku sampai di rumah, membuka jendela dengan tanganku yang sekarang lemah. Kali ini, aku benar-benar memastikan kalau yang kumasuki benar-benar kamarku. Dan setelah yakin, aku terlelap.

•••

"Kugan..." Hinata berkacak pinggang di depanku. "Kamu malam tadi ke sini lagi ya?"

Aku cuma tersenyum gugup sambil memperlihatkan senyum terpaksa. Keringat mengalir di wajahku.

"Tahu tidak kalau perbuatanmu itu kejahatan, mau benar-benar kulaporin ya?"

"Maaf..."

"Enak saja minta maaf! Memangnya alasan apa yang bisa membuatku memaafkanmu begitu saja?!"

Aku mengeluarkan 3 kertas yang bisa membuat Hinata langsung terdiam. Aku tersenyum lega.

"Ini!!"

Dia mengambilnya, kemudian menelitinya satu persatu. Matanya berpindah dari kiri ke kanan, membaca kertas di hadapannya. Setelah kurang lebih 5 menit, dia mendongak.

"Cuma ini yang kau ambil?"

"Eh?"

"Benar kau tidak mengambil kunci jawaban, atau mengubah nilai—"

"Oi! Memang mukaku ini muka penjahat ya?!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang aku tidak jadi melaporkanmu..."

Huff, aku bisa menghembuskan napas lega. Hinata berbalik, berjalan menjauhiku.

"Hei, sore ini, ikut ke rumahku lagi."

"Apa?"

"Kita akan merundingkan soal 3 orang ini, awas bila tidak datang!"

**Wow, cantik-****cantik galak, nanti cepat tua lho, Hinata...**

"Kita harus segera menyiapkan penjagaan." Asuma buka perundingan.

"Penjagaan? Jadi semacam bodyguard, maksudnya?" aku bertanya.

"Ya, sejak malam ini, kita harus memastikan kalau mereka tidak diapa-apakan."

"Baiklah, tapi... menjaganya bersamaan atau dibagi nih?" tanya Chouji.

"Betul, karena kita cuma berlima, pembagiannya jadi tidak genap..." Shino mencubit dagunya.

Mereka semua terlihat berpikir keras, sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum sebelum berdiri dari meja.

"Kugan, mau kemana? Perundingannya belum selesai kan?"

"Biar aku sendirian saja..."

"Eh?"

"Kalian jaga berdua-berdua, aku bisa sendirian."

"Tapi..."

"Oi," aku berbalik. "Aku serius..."

Aku tersenyum, mereka semua terdiam. Dengan langkah pelan. Aku berbalik menuju pintu, dan keluar. Sudah saatnya untuk pulang... serta satu penyelidikan lagi.

•••

Aku pergi menuju sebuah rumah di ujung simpangan, sebuah nama tertulis di depan pagar. Surigann, nama keluarga yang menempati rumah. Setelah mengetok pintu beberapa kali, aku melihat wajah seorang ibu-ibu saat pintu terbuka, dan dia terlihat agak sedih. Kenapa aku ke sini? Sebab ini adalah rumah salah satu korban, yang merupakan teman sekelasku.

"Maaf, siapa ya?"

"Namaku Kugan Yamizaki."

"Nak Kugan ada urusan apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi. "Ah, silakan masuk dulu..."

Aku masuk ke rumah yang didominasi warna putih. Sebuah TV flat screen yang besar terpampang di bagian depan rumah, bersampingan dengan ruang tamu yang asri dengan bunga mawar segar. Meja dan kursi tamu terbuat dari kayu, dengan warna khas pelitur yang mengkilat.

"Jadi, ada apa ya?" tanyanya saat aku sudah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Maaf, apa anda ibu dari Tuart?"

"Bukan, saya cuma pembantu..." jawabnya, wajah ibu itu jadi agak sedih. "Tapi, sejak kecil sayalah yang merawatnya. Jadi dia sudah seperti anakku sendiri."

Wajahnya muram dan sendu, membuatku jadi merasa kurang enak. Tapi ini harus kuteruskan.

"Di mana ayah dan ibunya?"

"Setelah kematiannya, mereka berdua selalu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan," dia menjawab. "Mereka ingin menghapus kesedihan dengan bekerja. Kasihan mereka, padahal Tuart adalah anak satu-satunya..."

"Saya minta maaf sebelumnya, tapi... bolehkah saya memeriksa kamar Tuart?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Dia ditemukan mati di kamar, kan? Walaupun belum pasti, tapi saya rasa ada petunjuk dalam sana, dan mungkin mengarah pada pembunuhnya..."

"Benarkah?!"

"Ya, makanya, tolong ijinkan saya..."

"Tentu! Mari!"

Dia membimbingku naik tangga, menuju sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Tuart'. Setelah membiarkanku masuk, dia segera keluar lagi, ingin membuatkan minum katanya.

"Uh, dia benar-benar gak bisa membersihkan kamar ya..."

Kamar yang sangat berantakan, sangat mirip kandang babi atau kapal pecah. Tapi minimal yang berserakan bukanlah buku porno atau komik atau baju, tapi buku pelajaran. Benar-benar maniak belajar kayaknya.

Sudah 20 menit kuhabiskan waktu di kamar ini, dan sudah 3 gelas jus jeruk kutenggak tuntas, tapi tetap saja tak ada bukti yang bisa kutemukan. Kalau saja kamar ini tidak begitu berantakan, pasti akan lebih mudah menemukan sesuatu.

"Ah~"

Aku rada capek, hari sudah sore, dan langit sudah merah. Sebentar lagi waktunya pulang. Tapi sebelum itu, sekali lagi aku melihat berkeliling kamar. Pasti ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang bisa membantuku memecahkan semua misteri ini. Dalam hatiku, ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya kalau yang terlibat dalam masalah ini cuma Bloodless. Ada sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang aneh, dan itu berhubungan dengan sebuah pelajaran: Biologi.

"Ukh..."

Aku limbung karena pusing, rupanya hari ini aku terlalu banyak berpikir. Tubuhku terhuyung ke meja belajar, yang menopang tubuhku dengan kukuh. Kepalaku berputar, pusingnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sejenak kemudian, aku mengambil sebuah buku tebal, dan kuhempaskan ke kepalaku. Manjur, sakitnya berhenti.

Sesuatu jatuh dari buku tersebut, terlihat seperti kartu pelajar. Aku mengambilnya, sebuah tulisan menggelitik rasa ingin tahuku. 'Kursus Biologi, untuk kelas 2 SMA'. Kutatap buku yang ada tergenggam di tanganku, sebuah kamus istilah Biologi.

"Mungkinkah?"

Petunjuk yang kuinginkan tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapanku, dan dengan ini, sekarang aku mulai bisa melihat akhir dari misteri. Kubalik kartu itu, dan melihat sebuah alamat. Disanalah aku akan berada besok.

•••

Saat pulang, aku hampir tidak pernah lagi melewati jalan kecil di samping bukit, karena kini perasaan bagai kehilangan yang dulu sering kurasakan sudah menghilang. Aku tak tahu apa, tapi setelah Gauntlet misterius bernama Ω Core ini terpasang di dadaku, aku kini merasa 'utuh', seperti mobil mendapatkan mesinnya kembali, seperti pohon yang mendapat batangnya lagi, semacam itu. Jadi kurasa sudah tak ada gunanya berjalan di sana, apalagi sekarang aku sudah punya tujuan lain, pergi ke alamat yang kutemukan kemarin.

Dia memang pernah kursus Biologi di sana. Dan menurut info yang kutemukan, dalam kelas les itu cuma ada 8 murid. Tapi sayangnya, informasi mengenai siapa saja orangnya sudah hilang, dan katanya data itu hilang begitu saja dari penyimpanan. Seperti sengaja dicuri oleh seseorang.

"Ah, Kugan! Tumben!"

Aku berbalik, dan Naruto sudah di belakangku, melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum seperti anak kecil. Wajahnya yang cengengesan memang menyebalkan, tapi dia teman yang baik. Dan sekarang aku harus menjaganya, kau mau tahu kenapa kenapa? Sebab siang tadi, tim Hinata memutuskan untuk menjaga dua orang lainnya, yang dua-duanya perempuan. Chouji dan Asuma akan menjaga gadis bernama Rasya dari kelas sebelah, sedangkan Shino dan Hinata akan menjadi bodyguard bagi yang seorang lagi. Sedangkan aku, ditugaskan untuk menjaga anak satu ini, karena akulah yang paling akrab dengannya.

"Apanya yang tumben?"

"Biasanya kamu pulang nggak lewat sini kan?"

"Mulainya memang baru-baru saja kok..."

"Oh ya, aku mau tanya sesuatu," Naruto merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya. "Kamu mau ikut aku malam ini?"

"Ikut apaan?"

"Lomba makan di lapangan Gorsen!" Naruto menunjukkan sebuah tiket. "Aku sudah mendaftar! Kamu juga bisa kalau mau!"

"Lapangan yang di pinggir kota itu?" tanyaku heran. "Bukannya itu tempat sepi?"

"Iya, tapi aku dapat ini—"

"Ah, Naruto!"

Aku dan Naruto berbalik, dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari seorang pria muda dengan kacamata dan gaya rambut dipotong pendek. Dia memakai jas yang bagus dan necis berwarna hitam, dalamannya berwarna putih dengan dasi merah darah. Dilihat dari gayanya berdiri, aku merasa pekerjaannya adalah seorang guru.

"Bagaimana malam ini? Mau ikut?"

"Oh pasti dong! Mana mungkin aku melewatkan makan gratis!"

"Baguslah!" dia tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa ini?"

"Ah, kenalkan! Ini teman baikku, namanya Kugan Yamizaki!"

"Ah, halo," pria itu menjabat tanganku. "Namaku Tulippe."

"Dia ini bekas guru kursusku lho!"

**Apa? **

"Kursus apa?"

"Biologi! Makanya semester kemarin aku dapat nilai bagus!"

Perkataan Naruto membuatku mengerutkan dahi, otakku seakan menangkap sesuatu.

"Ah, aku harus pergi," kata Tulippe, melihat jam tangannya. "Sampai jumpa, Naruto! Datang ya malam nanti!"

"Bye, Pak Tulippe!"

Setelah jarak kami agak jauh, aku berbisik pada Naruto.

"Naruto, boleh bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu kursus di mana?" aku bertanya dengan suara rendah. "Kamu masih ingat teman-temanmu saat kursus tidak?"

Apa yang Naruto sebutkan kemudian, membuat mataku terbelalak. Alamat tempat kursusnya, dan nama teman-temannya di kursus tersebut, semuanya persis, tak satupun yang meleset. Tiba-tiba sesuatu membuat darahku berdesir. Keringat membasahi tengkuk dan pelipisku yang kini mati rasa. Penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah hawa menakutkan yang datang dari arah belakang.

Sebuah tatapan dingin dan tajam, bertemu dengan mataku yang kini menyipit murka. Di ujung jalan sana, terjadi sebuah konfrontasi mata, antara aku dengan lelaki itu. Semua telah jelas, dan kini aku tahu benar siapa pembunuh yang menjadi targetku beberapa hari ini. Jadi kau sekarang mengincar Naruto? Dan untuk itu kau mengajaknya pergi ke lapangan sepi?

**Demi Tuhan, dia sahabatku, brengsek!! Kau t****akkan kubiarkan, TAK AKAN!!**

•••

_Chapter 8_

_With Mighty Ice, I Shall Engulf All_

"Kenapa di sini tak ada apa-apa?"

Seorang anak muda dengan jaket orange dan bawahan jins biru berdiri sendirian di lapangan yang sepi dan gelap. Di sekitar sana cuma ada tanah kosong, rumah penduduk sama sekali tidak terlihat dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di manapun. Dia melihat sekeliling, tapi tak ada apapun, atau siapapun.

"Ini tempatnya kan?" dia bicara sendiri lagi. "Mana lomba makannya?"

"Katanya nggak jadi..."

"Eh?!"

Seorang pria berjas berjalan mendekat dari belakangnya, pemuda bingung itu segera berbalik.

"Pak! Kenapa nggak ada orang?! Dan apa maksudnya nggak jadi?!"

"Harinya diundur, katanya yang nyiapin makanan belum selesai."

"Yahh, jadi artinya aku harus pulang lagi dong..." kata si pemuda kecewa.

"Jangan kecewa," kata sang pria. "Lagipula, kamu nggak perlu pulang."

"Hah? Apa maksudnya—"

Si pemuda berjaket orange tiba-tiba terdiam, ketika mata pria di hadapannya berubah. Secara perlahan, dan dimulai dari pupilnya, mata itu berubah menjadi merah. Semakin lama semakin besar, dan semakin pekat, sampai seluruh matanya menjadi merah. Pria itu mengeluarkan suara mendesis.

"P-Pak Tulippe...?"

"Kau nggak perlu pulang..." dia menjawab. "Karena kau akan mati!!"

Dia menerjang dengan tangannya yang berkuku tajam mengerikan. Si pemuda hanya bisa diam tak bergerak, karena shock dan ketakutan telah membuat tubuhnya tak mampu merespon bahaya. Dia tinggal menunggu kematian, yang akan dibawa tangan bercakar itu.

Tepat sebelum maut menjemput sang pemuda, sebuah kilauan tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dan menghalangi serangan yang akan mencabut nyawanya. Ketika kilauan itu makin redup, nampaklah sebentuk pedang kristal berpendar biru bagai langit fajar, dengan seorang pemuda yang menggenggam gagangnya. Orang itu memakai jaket hitam, dan dengan mata hijau giok yang menyala marah.

Tanpa tunggu panjang, pemuda itu memberikan sebuah tinju mematikan yang membuat si mata merah terpental. Lawannya segera berdiri kembali, menyeka mulut dimana setetes darah mengalir. Matanya yang tidak memiliki pupil mengamati dengan seksama pada pemuda yang menjadi lawannya, dan tentu saja laki-laki itu adalah diriku sendiri. Kuangkat pedangku, menghunuskannya ke arah pria itu.

"Hmph. Dapat kau..."

"Kau!!"

"Ku-Kugan!!" Naruto yang berdiri kaku berteriak. "K-kenapa kau di sini?! Bukannya kau tidak mau ikut?!"

"Aku menyelamatkanmu, bego!" aku menjawab.

"Tapi...!"

"Tidak usah banyak bicara!!" teriakku. "Pergi!! Biar kuurus ini!!"

Naruto terlihat ragu, bingung mau lari atau mau tinggal.

"Ayo cepat lari, kau mau mati?!"

"T-tapi, kau sendiri bagaimana?!"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku!" aku berbalik untuk menghadap Tulippe. "Sekarang pergi!"

Kuanggukkan kepala sekali lagi untuk meyakinkannya, pandanganku terus mengikutinya sampai dia berada di jarak aman sebelum mengalihkannya ke arah musuhku.

"Kau tertangkap," kataku pelan. "Pembunuh."

"Apa kau bilang, bocah sialan?!" geram makhluk itu. "Brengsek!!"

Dia menerjangku tepat setelah Naruto menghilang dari pandangan. Dengan waspada kuterima terjangannya.

Kekagetanku tidak bisa lebih lagi, ketika menyadari apa yang dia incar bukanlah tubuhku. Kakinya yang bersepatu biru melayang tepat ke pergelangan tanganku, melucuti satu-satunya senjata yang kupunya ketika kudengar sendi yang ada di sana berderak.

Tanpa mau menunggu lama, dia meneruskan dengan tinju kanan, sedangkan aku yang masih mengernyit kesakitan segera menangkap kepalan itu dengan tangan kiriku yang masih utuh. Dengan segenap kekuatan kutarik dia ke atas, berusaha melemparkannya ke udara. Bukan main, dia masih sempat menghindar dari kemungkinan terluka dengan berputar di udara, tapi tepat di saat itulah kukirimkan sebuah tendangan yang mengarah pas ke perutnya.

Dia berhasil menangkis seranganku! Bahkan melakukan serangan balasan yang cukup membuatku kelabakan.

Dari gerakan serta serangannya, aku bisa tahu perbedaannya dari para Bloodless. Semua makhluk yang sebelumnya kulawan, mempunyai gerakan berantakan yang hampir bisa selalu terbaca, tapi dia ini, sangat spontan dan cepat, ditambah kekuatannya yang tidak kira-kira. Kedua tanganku gemetar saat menangkis satu tinjunya, walau tidak sampai menimbulkan sakit.

Dia nyengir, menyebabkan sebuah ketakutan terukir dalam hatiku.

"Kau...!" aku menggeram. "Makhluk apa kau?!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bukan Bloodless, bukan _sekedar_ Bloodless..."

Dia kembali menyerang, langsung kusambut dengan sebuah tendangan. Dengan mudah dia melompat—saking cepatnya, mataku tak mampu mengikuti gerakannya—dan menangkap kepalaku, yang dia tarik sekuat tenaga. Aku merasa kakiku terangkat dari tanah, dan hal berikutnya yang kutahu adalah melayang di udara dan tersungkur di lapangan yang gelap.

"Itu balasan karena kau mengganggu makan malamku!" bentaknya. "Sebagai gantinya, biar kubunuh kau!"

"Kau yang beraninya mengincar temanku!" balasku sengit. "Dasar pembunuh!"

"Memangnya kenapa hah?!" teriaknya. "Setiap hari toh pasti ada orang yang mati, dan aku hanya menambah satu atau dua orang saja, lagipula itu insting alami kami..."

"Insting?"

"Ah, kau tahulah, bagaimana wajah mereka saat menghadapi kematian..." Tulippe tertawa. "Ketakutan, dan beberapa bahkan menghiba-hiba demi hidup mereka... oh aku suka ekspresi itu! Menghisap darah manusia yang diselimuti ketakutan, sangatlah nikmat!!"

Aku merasa aneh, atau lebih tepatnya jijik. Andai dia masih manusia maka bisa kubilang dia sudah gila. Tapi sayangnya, dia bukan, dan kerjaan mereka memang membunuh manusia. Itu wajar bagi mereka, tak ada salahnya sama sekali. Justru karena itulah aku jijik, pada bagaimana mereka bisa membunuh dengan mudah.

Tapi aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan itu, sebab kini aku harus berbuat sesuatu pada tangan kanan yang masih 'mati' ini. Kupegang kuat-kuat dengan jari, kemudian kuputar kencang.

"UAAH!!"

Suara berderak bagai tulang patah mengawali rasa sakit yang hebat, tapi segera berakhir. Tanganku kembali normal, dengan begini akhirnya aku bisa bertempur dengan sepenuh hati. Dia melihatku lagi dengan matanya yang merah, kembali nyengir menyebalkan. Dan saat itu kusadari sesuatu, gigi para Bloodless yang harusnya taring semua, tidak berlaku bagi Tulippe. Hanya gigi taringnyalah yang sedikit lebih panjang, seperti...

"Vampir asli..." aku mendesah. "Sekarang aku mengerti..."

"Baiklah, kita mulai lagi?" dia bertanya dengan sengiran yang sama, membuat darahku kian mendidih.

Aku maju dengan dua tangan terkepal, kali ini giliranku untuk menghajarmu sampai remuk, Tulippe! Ω Core di dadaku serasa menjadi panas, sebuah suara elektronik bergaung di kepalaku.

Ω _Core, maximizing__ output..._

"Haa...!!"

Tinjuku tepat menghantam di tengah-tengah kedua tangan yang disilangkan Tulippe di depan dada, dan jika di awal pertarungan dia bisa menangkis pukulanku dengan mudah, kali ini ia terpental jauh, bahkan sempat menggelincir di tanah seperti sedang di es saja. Dari mulutnya kembali mengalir darah berwarna hitam, persis seperti Bloodless. Aku menurunkan kedua kepalan tanganku, dan mendekatinya kembali.

Ketika sebuah tendangan dilemparkannya ke wajahku, dengan satu langkah ke samping aku berhasil membuat kaki itu lewat hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku. Kedua tanganku menggenggam kaki itu erat, dan dia kulemparkan sekuat tenaga, membuatnya melayang setinggi 7 meter lebih di atas tanah sebelum akhirnya tersungkur di tanah berumput.

"Bangun, pecundang!!" aku berteriak nyaring. "Ayo, hadapi aku...!"

"Manusia macam apa kau?!" dia berkata marah, atau lebih tepatnya cemas. "Tak ada manusia sekuat itu!!"

Aku menjawab pertanyaan itu hanya dengan sebuah senyum sinis, kemudian kembali memerintahkan kedua kaki untuk berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tu-tunggu! Tunggu dulu!!" dia mengangkat tangan ke arahku dengan keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya yang pucat pasi. "A-aku punya penawaran...!"

"Apa?" aku berhenti, dalam hati berpikir kalau dia mungkin mau menyerahkan diri dan kalau mungkin, bertobat. "Penawaran apa?"

Ketika yang muncul hanya sebuah senyum licik, aku tahu kalau diriku ini masih terlalu naif.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mati saja...?" dia bergumam sambil mengangkat tangannya, cahaya merah terang menyala. "FIERA SINISTRA!!"

Setelah teriakan itu, semacam sinar merah yang bercahaya di tangannya, terus membesar sampai pada tingkat menerangi semua yang ada di lapangan. Gelapnya malam tak lagi terasa, dan kini semuanya didominasi oleh cahaya merah. Kewaspadaanku meningkat, tapi tak bisa kuelakkan, aku terkagum-kagum.

"Hiaa!!"

Cahaya merah di tangan Tulippe melesat. Inderaku yang bertambah kuat beberapa kali lipat, membuatku bisa merasakan panas yang sangat tinggi sedang menuju ke arahku dan mengancam nyawaku.

Aku meloncat dengan gaya sommersault, salto di ke ketinggian 5 meter. Cahaya merah itu lewat di bawah, menghantam tanah dan mengakibatkan sebuah ledakan yang mementalkan aku jauh ke samping. Sesegeranya setelah berdiri, mataku kembali ke tempatku berdiri awalnya, dan sadar kalau entah apa tadi telah membuat tempat itu terbakar sampai hangus menghitam. Sayang, aku tak punya waktu untuk memeriksa lebih jauh, instingku mengingatkan kalau di samping, akan ada satu serangan lagi.

"Haa!"

Sinar merah itu kembali menyambar dengan ganas, bahkan kali ini Tulippe kelihatan sama sekali tak mau berhenti. Seliweran sinar peledak dengan panas tinggi memenuhi lapangan dengan api merah dan orange, rasanya tubuhku akan melepuh andai Ω Core sedang tidak aktif, panas yang membara memenuhi lapangan. Api yang membakar rumput, tanah, bahkan batu, membuat ruang untuk menghindar menjadi makin sedikit, dan Tulippe kelihatannya tidak berniat untuk menghentikan serangannya. Sampai akhirnya, aku tersudut di sepetak lapangan, di sekelilingku hanya ada api yang membara. Di antara jilatan-jilatan api yang berkobar ganas, aku bisa melihat tangan Tulippe sekali lagi bercahaya, sedangkan tempatku menghindar telah habis tak bersisa.

**Apa yang bisa kulakukan?!!**

Aku melihat sekeliling, mencari rencana, mencari jalan keluar. Tapi hanya ada api, bara yang menghanguskan segalanya. Aku merasa panas, merasa lepuh, keringat membasahi tubuhku, bajuku sampai menempel ke kulit karena basah kuyup. Cahaya merah itu menyambar, dan aku masih tak bisa menemukan jalan untuk lari. Aku panik sampai tak bisa berpikir jernih. Sampai aku melihat sebuah kilauan besi.

"RASAKAN!!"

Serangan itu datang, tepat saat aku berdiri dengan sebuah benda tergenggam erat di tanganku.

"Apa...?!"

Cahaya merah itu terbelah dua, tepat di tengahnya. Aku berdiri sambil memegang sebuah pedang dengan kilauan bagai es. Rasa panas yang sejak tadi meliputi seluruh badanku hilang, berganti dengan kesejukan tak terkira yang membuatku merasa nyaman. Uap hawa dingin menguar dari pedang di tanganku. Jika sampai kemarin aku masih bertanya-tanya apa gerangan sebenarnya kekuatan pedang ini, maka peristiwa di hadapan mataku kini adalah jawabannya

"Frozen Sword..."

Dengan satu tebasan, dapat kuketahui kalau aku telah berhasil. Sekelilingku yang semula penuh api membara, padam. Tak ada api yang tersisa, dipupuskan oleh hawa dingin es tak terbayangkan dari pedangku. Dengan senyum yang kuanggap ramah, aku menghadap Tulippe sekali lagi.

"Mau kita lanjutkan...?"

Wajahnya makin pucat, aku bisa melihat kalau dia telah menggunakan semua kemampuan yang bisa dikeluarkannya. Dia jatuh berlutut di tanah berumput hangus... menyembah.

"Ampun, jangan bunuh aku!!"

"Apa?" aku mendekat. "Kau pikir aku akan tertipu lagi, hah?!"

Dia diam, dan aku tidak meneruskan ucapanku. Kuharap kau tak anggap ini aneh, tapi entah kenapa aku tak tega membunuhnya begitu saja, apalagi dia beda dengan Bloodless. Dia... punya jiwa.

"Baiklah, tapi kau akan kubawa pada rekan-rekanku."

Aku berbalik, kemudian mengambil handphone dan memencet nomor Hinata. Tapi itu adalah salah satu perbuatan paling salah yang pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku: lagi, aku terlalu, bahkan kelewat naif.

"Heh..." seringai tergambar kembali di wajah Tulippe, ketika dia melancarkan telapak tangannya ke dadaku. "FIERA SINISTRA!!"

"Uahk~!!"

Aku terlempar dari sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar, tubuhku terluka sangat parah, membuatku muntah darah secara terus-menerus. Di depanku, Tulippe tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dasar bodoh! Tak kusangka kau masih percaya!!" katanya mengejek. "Sekarang kau akan mati!!"

"Kau..."

Dapat kurasakan aku amat marah, walaupun lukaku sangat parah, itu tak akan memadamkan api murka yang kini terlah tersulut di hatiku. Sejujurnya aku ingin percaya bahwa pria ini akan bertobat, atau paling tidak menyesali perbuatannya, tapi kini aku tahu bahwa sia-sia untuk berharap. Dia telah mengkhianati kepercayaanku, dua kali.

"Beraninya..."

Dum!

Saat aku berdiri, semacam hawa meledak di sekitar kaki dan menimbulkan angin badai yang berpusat padaku. Dengan sebuah ayunan pedang, hawa dingin di sekitarku bertambah pesat, sampai membuat napasku putih berembun.

"Apa...?!"

Tulippe ketakutan, tapi kini aku tak akan memberi ampun lagi. Walau pandanganku kabur dan tenagaku serasa terkuras habis karena luka parah, aku akan tetap menyelesaikan pertarungan ini. Sebab si mata merah tak berperasaan bernama Tulippe yang ada di hadapanku sekarang tak akan berhenti mengincar targetnya. Pedang di tangan kananku mengeluarkan sinar biru yang dahsyat, dinginnya sampai membuat udara di sekelilingku menjadi salju, suhu terus turun drastis, dan bibirku membiru. Aku siap mengeluarkan serangan pamungkas.

Ω _Core, Over Limit..._

"HEAA!!"

Aku melakukan tebasan lurus vertikal ke tanah, dan sinar biru itu menyebar ke seluruh lapangan. Membuatnya beku, tertutup dalam es dan Tulippe terkurung di antaranya. Mataku makin kabur, kakiku hampir tidak kuat lagi. Tapi, aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini, karena itulah kuangkat pedangku tinggi-tinggi.

"HANCURLAH!!!"

Aku menusuk substansi cairan padat di bawah kakiku sekuat tenaga, dan semuanya langsung hancur berantakan, berikut Tulippe. Tubuhnya yang beku di es terpecah menjadi 7 bagian dan berhamburan di tanah, masih berupa es.

"Uh..."

Aku tak kuat lagi. Pedang di tanganku jatuh, diikuti oleh tubuhku, berdebam di tanah hangus yang dingin berselimut es. Di sampingku, handphone jatuh. Pandanganku hampir gelap, pemandangan seluruh lapangan yang bertutupkan es tersisa seperti tayangan tv tua yang hampir ambrol, tapi aku berusaha meraih telepon itu, samar-samar terlihat nama Hinata di kontak. Aku menekan tombol dial.

"Halo? Kugan?"

"Yo." kataku singkat. "Aku berhasil..."

Hanya itulah yang bisa keluar dari mulutku, sebelum seluruh kesadaranku menghilang ke alam lain.

Singkatnya, kalau kau cukup bodoh hingga tak mengerti perkataanku tadi: aku pingsan.

•

Baiklah, mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya dan merasa heran, jarang kan ada pemeran utama yang menggunakan es sebagai main element? Itulah sebabnya, hamba ingin si Kugan (yang merupakan perwujudan diri hamba) supaya lebih unik serta original, dan karena elemen lain (macam api, angin, petir) sudah tercipta banyak jurus, ada sedikit kemudahan bagi hamba untuk menciptakan teknik-teknik original bagi si Yamizaki ini.

Setelah ini tema akan menjadi lebih serius, kita akan mulai mendalami masalah atau konflik apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di cerita ini. Dan semuanya akan berawal dengan sebuah pertemuan, antara Kugan dan...

Next Chapter: Fateful Encounter.

Wa ha ha, bye!!


	8. Fate is Unpredictable

Akhirnya, hamba kembali lagi!!

•

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Fated Encounter**_

"Kenapa tidak manggil kami?" tanya Shino tajam. "Kau benar-benar suka cari bahaya ya?"

"Shino, tahanlah sedikit rasa kesalmu itu..." Hinata menegurnya. "Tapi walaupun apa yang sudah terjadi, kau tetap pantas mendapatkan ucapan selamat Kugan. Kerja bagus, kau berhasil mengalahkan makhluk itu..."

"Iya, tapi lihat akibatnya," dengus Shino, masih dengan nada kesalnya yang tadi. "Lagi-lagi mesti nangkring di tempat ini gara-gara luka parah..."

"Oi, kasihani aku sedikit kenapa?"

Kalau kau jeli akan kejadian sebelumnya, maka kau akan tahu kalau aku kini sedang berbaring di atas ranjang dalam sebuah kamar serba putih yang hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak ruangan rumah sakit. Lagi-lagi, seluruh tubuhku terbalut (kalau bukan dibungkus) perban putih yang membuatku merasa jadi The Mummy, andai saja kepalaku tidak bebas dari kain kasa putih itu.

Shino, Hinata, dan Chouji kini sedang berdiri di samping ranjang, masing-masing dengan ekspresi berbeda. Kalau Shino sedang pasang wajah kesal, Hinata sedang pakai wajah khawatir yang biasa sekaligus kagum sedang Chouji mah cuma karakter sampingan yang cuma dongo doang.

"Perasaan dari mencari informasi sampai mengalahkan musuh, semuanya hampir Kugan yang melakukan," akhirnya ada kata keluar dari mulut Chouji, mungkin Tuhan tidak tega membiarkan dia melongo terus. "Peran kita benar-benar sedikit ya..."

"Makanya aku marah nih." kata Shino. "Apalagi, musuhnya setingkat Vampire begitu."

"Hah...?" pernyataan ini baru membuatku terkejut. "Apa tadi?"

"Julukan bagi musuh yang baru kau kalahkan," Hinata duduk di sisi ranjang. "Tingkat selanjutnya, atau bisa juga disebut evolusi dari Bloodless. Yah, walau yang kau hadapi itu belum sempurna sih..."

"Bisa jelaskan?"

"Baik," Hinata membuka buku catatan merahnya. "Bloodless yang telah menghisap darah sampai lebih dari 100 orang, biasanya akan mengalami evolusi menjadi makhluk yang kami sebut Vampire. Jika ciri utama Bloodless adalah kelakuannya yang seperti binatang, serta ciri fisik berupa mata merah dan gigi yang taring semua, maka Vampire memiliki beberapa perbedaan."

"Saat menjadi Vampire, jiwa sebagai manusia dan akal pikirannya akan kembali, sayang, biasanya insting monster terlalu kuat sehingga mereka tetap akan berubah menjadi iblis penghisap darah," Shino menjelaskan dengan runtut. "Tapi perubahan itu belum sempurna, sebab dia masih harus melakukan sebuah kontrak, disebut sebagai Blood Oath, dengan pemimpin kaum penghisap darah."

"Blood Oath? Sumpah darah?"

"Ya, dan biasanya para 'pemimpin' ini akan memberi sebuah tugas demi pembuktian diri para calon Vampire. Jika mereka bisa menyelesaikan tugas tersebut, maka 'pemimpin' itu akan memberikan darahnya, dan itu akan menyelesaikan perubahan." Hinata melanjutkan.

"Lalu... apa bedanya Vampire dengan Bloodless?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Bloodless tak tahan sinar matahari atau cahaya terang. Dan jika terlalu lama, tubuh mereka akan hangus menjadi debu. Tapi bagi Vampire, cahaya matahari sudah tak begitu menyakitkan, walau bukan berarti mereka mampu berada di bawahnya terlalu lama.

"Hal itu ditambah dengan kemampuan fisik mereka yang berubah jauh. Kalau Bloodless yang biasa, kekuatan tubuhnya bisa disetarakan dengan sekitar 8-10 pria dewasa. Sedangkan Vampire, sekitar 20-30 kali. Bahkan mungkin lebih."

Penjelasan ini membuatku mengerti, dan ini membuktikan kalau asumsiku tentang Bloodless yang jadi debu karena sinar matahari tidaklah salah. Dan kiranya tidak akan salah kalau kuanggap itu jugalah yang menjadi alasan mengapa mereka hanya keluar pada malah hari.

"Itu, dan satu lagi..." Hinata menghembuskan napasnya. "Dan inilah yang membuat mereka sangat berbahaya..."

"Apa?"

"_**Sihir**_..." Shino menjawab. "Kau sudah lihat sendiri kan, bagaimana hebatnya?"

Aku kembali teringat pada malam itu, pada lapangan hangus dan kobaran api yang menyelimuti segalanya.

"Mereka memiliki sihir, untuk mengendalikan unsur-unsur alam. Dan sihir itu sangat dahsyat..." Shino mencubit dagunya. "Andai kita tidak punya Gauntlet, maka kita pasti sudah lama habis."

"Uh, benar juga..." gumamku pelan, mengingat kembali betapa dahsyat dan mengerikan jurus itu. Lalu ingatanku berpindah pada sebuah pedang kristal dan cahaya biru, dan es yang membekukan semuanya. **"Andai aku tidak sempat memunculkan pedang itu, aku juga pasti sudah mati."**

"Dan jujur, itulah yang membuatku penasaran..." Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, berkonsentrasi pada wajahku. "Dengan lawan sekuat itu, bagaimana caranya kau menang?"

"Kalau boleh jujur, bahkan kini aku sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana caranya aku bisa melakukan itu..." aku mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum lemah. "Sama sekali tidak terbersit dalam pikiranku, kalau ternyata Tulippe sekuat itu..."

Tak ada pembicaraan lebih lanjut di poin ini, sebab kami semua tiba-tiba jatuh dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aku tak tahu apa gerangan yang sedang berputar di otak ketiga temanku, tapi yang pasti kini aku sedang dipenuhi rasa syukur karena berhasil keluar dari masalah tanpa kurang suatu apapun, walau sebenarnya bisa saja aku mati saat itu.

Vampire... itu ya? Kini masalahku cukup bertambah, dengan munculnya musuh yang jauh lebih kuat ini. Tapi... apa yang dimaksud Shino dengan 'pemimpin' tadi?

"Hei, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" kataku pelan untuk memecah keheningan. "Tadi kalian sempat menyebut tentang 'pemimpin' kaum Bloodless, siapa mereka?"

"Ah, maaf..." jawab Hinata. "Soal itu, sayangnya kami juga tidak tahu..."

"Tapi mungkin Asuma tahu," kata Chouji. "Walaupun saat ditanya, dia tidak menjawab. Informasi yang terlarang, katanya."

"Yah, aku pernah mendengar sedikit kisi-kisi sih," Shino memejamkan matanya, mengingat kembali informasi yang dulu sekali pernah dia dengar. "Katanya, hanya petarung paling elitlah yang bisa melawan mereka."

"Kalau begitu—"

Sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan apapun yang ingin kuucapkan, suara pintu terbuka segera mengalihkan perhatian kami semua. 2 sosok berdiri di pintu, Leyna yang segera melompat ke pelukanku, dan Asuma dengan wajah brewoknya yang tersenyum ramah.

"Hei, Kugan, pakai bajumu."

"Hoeh?"

"Kata dokter, Kakak sudah bisa pulang lho!" teriak Leyna senang, sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dadaku dengan manja. "He he he, aku nggak sendirian di rumah lagi!"

"Anu, Asuma. Dia baru masuk kemarin kan?" tanya Hinata. "Lihat, tubuhnya saja masih penuh perban, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa pulang?"

"Kau tak tahu? Semua luka itu sudah sembuh lho."

"Heoh?"

Aku segera melihat ke seluruh tubuhku dan memegang beberapa. Benar, tak ada rasa sakit lagi. Bahkan saat perbannya dibuka, luka-lukaku sudah menutup semua, bahkan beberapa sudah sembuh dan kering.

"Wow, ini kerjaanmu ya Shino?" aku bertanya. "Terima kasih!"

"Tidak, rencananya memang mau menyembuhkan setelah membawamu pulang tapi..." Shino agak ternganga. "Aku belum sempat melakukan apa-apa."

"Kata dokter, penyembuhannya sudah dimulai sejak tadi 3 hari yang lalu," Asuma melanjutkan. "Dan semuanya dilakukan oleh sistem regeneratif tubuhnya sendiri!"

"Oh ya, dokter juga bilang kalau selama itu, entah kenapa ada sebuah tato di dadanya, yang menghilang pagi ini..." tambah Asuma.

"Gauntletnya bisa aktif sendiri? Bahkan melakukan regenerasi serta menyembuhkan semua luka?" kata Shino. "Itu Gauntlet sih sebenarnya?"

"Kalian lagi bicara apa?"

Kami semua memandang Leyna—terutama Shino, yang sekarang menekap mulutnya—yang bingung. Sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ada satu orang yang tidak boleh sampai tahu masalah ini, kami malah membicarakannya dengan santai. Leyna mengerutkan dahinya, dia membuka mulut tapi aku—setelah memakai celana dan kaos—segera menepuk kepalanya dan menarik tangannya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, sekarang ayo pulang!"

•••

Kau pernah masuk sauna? Atau berdiri di atas wajan raksasa yang dinyalakan api di bawahnya? Atau sekalian saja, dipanggang? Seperti itulah rasanya menjadi diriku sekarang. Panas, gerah, pokoknya menderita deh.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak pertarungan mematikan itu. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum libur musim panas, tapi para guru sama sekali tidak berniat membiarkan kami melewati hari tanpa pelajaran. Di hari panas sekaligus lembab yang sangat mengenaskan ini, aku harus memenuhi 7 lembar kertas HVS dengan rangkuman soal pertumbuhan hewan. Apa peduliku sih soal mamalia, aves, reptil dan semacamnya itu? Kita bukan hewan, tapi manusia, makhluk yang dipercaya Tuhan untuk mengurus dunia ini sebaik-baiknya?!

Sialnya, justru perkataanku itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa aku harus mempelajari ini. Sebagai pengurus dan perawat dunia ini, masa kita sebagai manusia malah tidak mengetahui makhluk-makhluk di dalamnya? Ya nggak?

"Hei, Kugan! Jangan melamun terus, cepat teruskan pekerjaanmu!"

"Baik, Pak..."

Aku menjawab dengan malas, hari panas memang membuat kita tidak bersemangat mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Tapi, setelah melihat sekeliling, aku tahu kalau aku tidak sendirian. Beberapa teman di sampingku malah sudah terkapar tanpa suara, tanpa pesan apa-apa. Wajah mereka merah, mungkin karena menahan panas, eh, tapi apa pula ini? Kenapa cuma laki-laki yang begitu?

"?!"

Saat mengikuti arah pandangan mereka—yang secara mengejutkan, sama semua—, aku ikut terbelalak. Di ujung lain kelas, tepat berseberangan dengan tempat dudukku, Hinata sedang mengipasi dirinya dengan sebuah buku tulis tipis. Rambut birunya yang halus tergerai ditiup angin, wajahnya yang merona merah karena kepanasan terlihat sangat memesona, tak heran sebagian besar laki-laki di kelasku memandang ke arahnya. Saat kuteliti sedikit lagi, aku menemukan ekstasi terbesar yang membuat pria-pria kurang beradab di kanan kiriku menemplokkan mata mereka pada gadis ini, dan itu adalah... BAJUNYA!!

Basah karena keringat, baju kemeja putih yang agak tipis—ingat, sekolah kami pakai sistem baju bebas—menempel di tubuhnya yang elok bukan main. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya yang indah bagai diukir oleh malaikat, tercetak jelas, menjadi makanan yang dilahap mata serigala – serigala lapar di kelasku.

"Ah~"

Dia mendesah pelan, karena kepanasan. Tapi suara itu kedengaran sangat seksi dan menggugah, dan tahukah kau apa akibatnya? Sekitar 17 murid lelaki yang meletakkan kepala mereka ke meja, ada yang langsung mimisan, ngiler, atau mendengus-dengus seperti binatang buas. Bahkan aku sendiri sampai agak merinding mendengarnya, walaupun aku tahu benar itu hanyalah akibat ganasnya rasa panas yang menyiksa, bukan sesuatu yang memberi arti apa-apa.

"Baiklah, dengan ini, pelajaran sudah—"

"LIBURAANNN!!!!"

Tanpa memedulikan wali kelas yang masih bicara di depan, murid-murid langsung berlari keluar kelas sambil berteriak nyaring, yang makin lama makin keras karena mulai meluas sampai satu sekolah. Bapak itu sendiri sekarang tertunduk lesu, kemudian menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"—selesai..." dia berputar dan melangkah menuju pintu. "Selamat menikmati liburan..."

"Terima kasih, Pak!"

Aku agak kaget saat mendengar ada suara yang lain, dan kau juga pasti kaget mengetahui aku masih di kelas. Bukan karena hormat pada wali kelas, atau rasa disiplin yang berlebihan. Aku masih di sini hanya karena aku malas mengikuti anak-anak yang kelewat senang itu. Aku ini orangnya santai (kadang, kelewat nyantai), dan senang menikmati apa yang disebut dengan 'lambat asal selamat'.

"Tidak ikut anak – anak, Kugan?"

Suara siapa yang kumaksud? Tak lain dan tak bukan, langsung bisa diketahui dari nadanya yang lembut, itu suara Hinata.

"Nggak, aku nggak suka terlalu girang macam itu."

"Memang sih..." Hinata mengangguk. "Kamu sudah ada rencana untuk liburan?"

Kami ada di depan sekolah, yang sudah seperti parade dengan banyaknya anak yang merayakan mulainya liburan musim panas. Banyak yang menampilkan aksi spektakuler, seperti: klub cheerleader dengan kostumnya yang seksi, klub sepak bola dengan atraksinya, klub paduan suara dengan nyanyian terbarunya, dan banyak lagi. Sepertinya, sebelum liburan, anak-anak ingin melakukan sebuah ledakan adrenalin terakhir yang akan berkesan di hati mereka sepanjang liburan, dan hal macam ini sudah dimulai sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Wajah mereka semua sangat ceria dan riang, seperti anak kecil baru dapat mainan.

"Hmm, kayaknya sih belum ada." aku menjawab. "Kalau kamu?"

"Sama!"

Saat kami masih berbincang, sebuah suara sirine berbunyi nyaring, membuat semua anak yang hiruk pikuk terdiam. Hening.

"Kepada semua murid! Kami, para pengurus osis mengusulkan agar sebelum liburan dimulai, kita semua melakukan rekreasi!!" speaker membuat pesan itu menggema di seantero sekolah. "Dan tujuannya, pantai Isora!!"

"HOREEE!!!"

"YA, MAU!!!"

"ASYIIIKK!!"

"Bagi yang berminat, silakan berkumpul lagi di sini besok, jam 9! Bawa perlengkapan kalian, dan mari kita bersenang – senang!!"

Teriakan setuju dan senang langsung meledak seperti gempa, aku menggunakan telunjuk untuk menutup dua lubang telinga, mencegahnya tuli karena kebisingan tingkat 'kelewatan' ini.

"Kugan, kamu ikut rekreasi itu?!"

Entah kenapa, ketika aku melihat wajah Hinata yang kini sangat bersinar-sinar penuh kesenangan ala anak sepuluh tahun, aku tahu kalau liburan kali ini akan sangat berbeda dengan tahun-tahunku yang lalu.

•••

Ingat dulu aku pernah bilang tentang bagaimana pulau Radvitt dikelilingi oleh pantai berpasir putih? Nah, Isora adalah salah satunya, dan juga merupakan salah satu yang paling ramai. Sebab selain cocok untuk berenang, di sini kita juga bisa diving, berselancar, sampai memancing.

Kegiatan di pantainya? Kau tak usah banyak berpikir, cukup bayangkan dengan kekuatan khayalanmu saja. Ratusan manusia memenuhinya untuk berjemur, main bola pantai, membuat rumah-rumahan dari pasir, atau cuma sekedar bersantai. Tapi, kalau kau pernah ke pantai maka kau pasti tahu tentang salah satu kebahagiaan lelaki yang paling besar, yup, bikini. Di sini, kau bisa menemukan wanita tercantik dengan bikini terseksi, sampai yang terjelek dengan bikini yang sama sekali tidak berselera. Aku sebenarnya masih agak penasaran, mengapa wanita malu kalau terlihat memakai bra dan calana dalam, tapi malah bangga dilihat dalam bikini, padahal dua benda itu kan tidak jauh berbeda? Dalam hal buka-bukaan maksudku.

"Baiklah, sebelum ke pantai, kita ke penginapan dulu, letakkan semua barang – barang kita!"

Percayakah kau, kalau di sekolahku hampir semua muridnya cukup penurut? Lihat saja, walaupun sudah tidak sabar pingin ke pantai, mereka semua berjalan beriringan menuju salah satu penginapan terbesar di Impritis, Rukogai, yang seluruhnya telah dipesan untuk murid sekolah kami. Saat aku bilang seluruhnya, maka artinya tak ada orang selain murid sekolah Gale yang menginap di sana. Ternyata osis sudah merencanakan kegiatan ini jauh hari, bahkan bekerja sama dengan pemilik penginapan agar mengosongkan penginapannya selama kami berekreasi. Tahu kenapa bisa begitu mudah? Usut punya usut, pemilik penginapan adalah istri kepala sekolah.

Luasnya lingkungan penginapannya—ya ampun—3 kali lapangan bola, dengan 3 bangunan yang katanya, diletakkan sesuai panduan Fengshui. Dengan banyak pohon kelapa berbuah lebat di halamannya, penginapan ini berada tepat di samping pantai. Tempat ganti baju diletakkan tepat di depan gerbang keluar, sehingga orang yang menginap mudah ganti baju saat mau ke pantai.

Kamar yang tersedia ada sekitar 150, dan kau bisa bayangkan sendiri seberapa besar bangunan ini sampai bisa memuat ruangan sebanyak itu. Anak kelas satu di bangunan bagian kiri, kelas dua di bangunan tengah, dan kelas tiga di kanan, otomatis aku ditempatkan di bangunan tengah. Dan aku mendapat kamar di lantai terbawah, dan paling dekat dengan pintu keluar. Oh iya, aku lupa, kamar anak laki-laki dan perempuan terpisah, tentunya kau tahu alasannya.

Wuiih, penginapan ini sungguh besar, dan cukup mewah. Istri kepala sekolah berasal dari Jepang, dan itulah mengapa aku menemukan fusuma, pintu geser dengan dua panel yang dipasang vertikal, rangkanya terbuat dari kayu dengan motif kotak dan dilapisi oleh kain atau kertas, dan dipasangi pegangan yang bernama hikite. Biasanya kertas yang melapisi fusuma memiliki berbagai gambar indah atau dibiarkan putih saja sesuai suasana. Itulah alasannya gambar yang terdapat di penginapan ini berupa matahari orange besar, disesuaikan dengan musim rupanya.

Dan tatami, tikar yang pada zaman dulu terbuat dari jerami yang ditenun. Tapi di jaman modern, tatami sudah dibuat dari bahan styrofoam, yang lembut dan lebih bagus tentunya.

"Hei, Kugan, ini apa?"

Naruto yang sekamar denganku, bertanya sambil menunjuk ke semacam kasur, dengan selimut dan bantal di atasnya. Setelah melihat sedikit, aku langsung tahu kalau ini yang namanya futon, perangkat tidur khas Jepang. Isi untuk benda ini tidak hanya kapas atau kapuk, tapi juga bulu burung dan bulu domba. Bahkan katanya ada yang berisi bulu angsa.

"Hei, jelaskan dong. Apa ini?"

Tepat setelah menjelaskannya pada Naruto, salah seorang teman sekamar kami yang lain masuk.

"Hei, katanya kita sudah boleh main di pantai!"

"Benarkah?!" mata Naruto membulat. "Kugan, berenang yuk!!"

"Ah, kalian duluan saja."

Aku melambaikan tangan pada 4 orang yang melangkah keluar dari kamar, diikuti oleh suara gemuruh langkah kaki ketika semua anak-anak menghambur keluar dari penginapan, menuju pantai berpasir putih dengan pemandangan indah, yang berada tepat di luar penginapan. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak terburu-buru, dan mengambil baju renangku dengan santai dari tas. Kulangkahkan kaki pelan-pelan, menyusuri koridor dari kamar sampai pintu yang tidak begitu jauh. Suasana penginapan yang seakan tidak berpenghuni, terasa benar-benar tenang dan damai, membuatku merasa nyaman.

Pantai yang indah, begitu ramai, penuh sesak, dan... berisik. Selama ini, aku tak pernah begitu cocok dengan satu kata berawal b dan akhiran k itu dan sebisa mungkin terus menjauhinya. Tapi apa itu berarti aku harus melewatkan kegiatan berenang di pantai? Uhh, ini salah satu dilema yang membuatku pusing tujuh keliling.

"Kugan, kamu nggak ganti baju?!"

Naruto kembali muncul di hadapanku, dia sudah memakai celana pendek selutut dan seluruh badannya basah, dapat kulihat beberapa anak perempuan dari sekolahku menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Tentu saja, tubuh Naruto yang cukup kekar dan wajahnya yang babyface pasti menarik perhatian, terutama bagi remaja wanita. Tapi anak bodong ini malah menatapku heran, sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan lagi.

"Kamu nggak mau main di pantai?"

Aku menatapnya dengan sebuah alis terangkat, kemudian menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Dengan sebuah ekspresi yang kuanggap sebagai 'tersiksa', aku berbalik.

"Nggak, aku nggak semangat kalau ada banyak orang."

"Eh, tapi kan...!"

Tanpa mendengarkannya lebih lanjut, aku segera melangkah, menuju jalan raya. Mungkin aku akan jalan-jalan, sebab toh ini jam kosong. Pemikiran ini membawaku ke sebuah taman, yang kelihatannya sangat sepi. Suasana yang kudambakan, benar-benar cocok dengan apa yang menjadi kesukaanku, kuputuskan untuk mengambil waktu bersantai, dengan duduk-duduk mungkin.

Sebelum itu, aku meneguk air dari keran—selain untuk cuci tangan atau muka, air di keran khusus ini aman diminum—yang terletak di bagian depan taman, hari yang panas membuat keringatku mengucur deras dan kalau tidak minum aku takut dehidrasi. Setelah dahagaku hilang, aku terdiam sebentar saat menatap ke cermin yang menempel di bagian atas keran.

Kiranya bolehlah aku mengungkapkan kekhawatiran yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghantuiku. Setiap kali bercermin, kusadari ada yang berubah di wajahku... dan itu adalah mata. Mata hijauku. Dari jauh tak akan terlihat adanya perbedaan, tapi jika aku mendekat dan melihatnya baik-baik, maka aku bisa melihat, tepat di tengah pupilnya, sebuah cahaya merah suram tapi terasa tajam. Kadang cahaya itu buram, tapi kadang sangat jelas sampai membuatku ngeri.

Kuhembuskan napas berat, berusaha melupakannya dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Langkah kaki membawaku ke jantung taman, yang bahkan jauh lebih sepi dari depannya. Semula aku mengira benar-benar tidak ada orang, tapi pemikiran itu berakhir saat aku melihat seorang gadis sedang duduk di kursi ayunan, sendirian. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat, dengan baju yang semuanya berwarna merah agak gelap, seperti darah. Aku tak bisa memperkirakan berapa umur gadis ini karena tubuhnya yang harus kuakui agak mungil, walau bukan berarti kecil.

Aku merasa ada yang aneh, yang kusadari saat angin berdesir, dan awan yang tiba-tiba bergerak menutupi matahari membuat keadaan menjadi teduh, tidak panas, dan berangin. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku berdiri mematung, seakan kedua kakiku dipaku ke tanah dan tubuhku diikat ke bumi. Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan, hanyalah terus menatap ke arah gadis itu.

Dia menyadari keberadaanku, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Mata kami bertemu, dan saat itu kurasakan wajahku panas. Hidungnya mancung, bulu matanya lentik dan seluruh wajahnya mulus licin tiada bernoda, dan wajah itu sangat manis walaupun tidak sedang tersenyum. Apalagi dengan angin meniup rambut cokelatnya yang panjang sampai pinggang, membuatnya berkibar seperti bendera. Tapi yang paling membuatku terpana, adalah matanya yang merah cerah, sekaligus menyimpan kemilau yang gemilang. Melihat matanya, bagaikan melihat permata rubi tercantik dan terindah di dunia.

Dan mata itu menatap tepat ke kedalaman mataku, menusuk dalam seperti menyelidik isi hati. Kegiatan saling tatap itu terus berlangsung hingga beberapa saat, dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin beranjak atau berbalik, sebab otomotis aku akan mengalihkan pandangan, sedangkan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan sekarang. Aku merasa bagai bisa menatap mata yang indah ini selamanya, tenggelam dalam keindahannya.

"Siapa kau?"

Dua kata yang terangkai dalam sebuah tanda tanya, diucapkan dengan suara lembut dan agak nyaring yang berasal dari bibir tipis merah muda miliknya, menampar kesadaran dan membangunkan diriku dari mimpi sesaat, yang sebetulnya tidak ingin aku bangun darinya. Matanya masih menatapku tajam, tapi kini dia berdiri, kemudian mendekatiku perlahan, atau lebih tepatnya waspada.

"Aku tanya, siapa kau?"

"Bu... bukan siapa-siapa!"

Aku menjawab lebih nyaring dari yang kuinginkan, tapi kelihatannya itu tak berpengaruh padanya, karena sekarang dia meneliti wajahku. Setelah beberapa saat menelengkan kepala ke kanan kiri, dia berhenti, kemudian mendekat lagi, dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah wajahku, kemudian mengagetkanku karena dia menariknya.

Wajah kami kurang dari 20 cm, saking dekatnya sampai aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang halus dan mencium bau rambutnya yang harum. Dia masih memegangi wajahku dengan tangannya yang kecil dan berjari langsing, saking mulusnya sampai aku merasa seperti disentuh sutra. Aku merasa pipiku semakin panas dan panas, walaupun langit masih teduh akan sinar matahari. Angin kembali bertiup, dan rambutnya melayang-layang di udara. Aku sangat kaget saat menyadari sesuatu. Matanya merah, dan itu sebabnya aku tak menyadarinya dengan cepat. Sinar merah yang bersinar di mataku, juga ada di mata itu.

•••

Tenang, hanya kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan hobiku. Jika bersantai, maka di tempat tenang, jika ingin belajar, harus di tempat tenang. Pokoknya, ketenangan membuatku merasa nyaman. Dan itulah alasannya sekarang aku mengendap keluar dari penginapan pada jam 2 malam. Para guru dan anggota osis sudah menyelesaikan tugas jaga sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, dan mereka sudah nyenyak di futon masing-masing. Tapi sayangnya justru pada jam itulah aku bangun, menyeruak dari balik selimut, mengganti piyama, dan mengambil baju renangku. Ya, aku berniat ke laut di tengah malam.

Sebenarnya aku ke sini bukan hanya demi memuaskan dahaga demi bersenang-senang tapi juga menghapus sedikit perasaan yang tertambat di dadaku. Jika kau cukup sensitif, maka kau pasti tahu kalau aku sedang membicarakan gadis yang kutemui siang tadi.

Setelah lama saling pandang, tiba-tiba saja dia melepaskan wajahku dan berbalik membelakangiku, membuat wajahnya tersembunyi dari penglihatan. Sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apa-apa, gadis itu sudah berlari pergi, meninggalkanku yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa sendiri. Dan jujur saja, perbuatannya itu cukup menghancurkan hatiku...

•••

Setelah berada di pinggir pantai, aku segera bisa melihat keindahan yang tak terkira. Debur ombak yang menghanyutkan, ditambah pemandangan pasir putih yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya bulan nan lembut, aku tak punya pilihan selain terpana dan terkagum akan keinndahannya. Mataku menyisir pantai, tak seorang pun ada di sini, membuatku seakan menjadi pemilik pantai. Kesunyian dan kesenyapan yang menggetarkan batin, menembus diriku seperti jarum jahit tajam, menyuntikkan rasa nyaman yang sudah lama kurindukan. Aku rindu rasa ini, dan senang bisa merasakannya kembali. Seperti teman lama yang terlupakan, seperti kekasih yang ditinggalkan, aku menemukan satu bagian jiwaku.

Selain ingin bermain, aku juga ingin berlatih, dan ketiadaan orang lain menggelitik hasratku. Aku melihat sekitar, dan menemukan sebuah kayu lurus pendek dengan panjang kira-kira 50 cm, dan cukup kecil sehingga mudah digenggam. Aku memegangnya erat, kemudian mengucapkan sesuatu.

"**My Power, Wake Up..."**

Keindahan sekitarku semakin terasa dengan bertambahnya sensitivitas semua indraku. Malam kini terlihat jauh lebih jelas, suara debur ombak menggetarkan gendang telingaku, dan angin malam berdesir membelai setiap rambut di kulitku. Aku memegang tongkat kayu tersebut erat, memikirkan kata 'pedang' di otakku dengan jelas, kemudian menebaskannya pelan.

Setelah dipakai untuk menebas sekali, kayu itu mengeluarkan sinar putih yang mengubahnya menjadi sebuah pedang berkilau dan memantulkan sinar bulan. Aku berkonsentrasi, dan hawa dingin menguar dari benda yang kugenggam, bersamaan dengan sinar biru cemerlang. Aku tersenyum tipis, sekarang aku sudah bisa mengeluarkannya sesuai kehendak, sekarang tinggal berlatih agar tanganku 'menyatu' dengan pedang es ini.

Aku melompat tinggi dan mendarat di tengah lautan biru yang terasa hangat. Setelah memejamkan mata untuk konsentrasi beberapa saat, aku mulai memasang kuda – kuda. Satu tebasan dariku membuat laut pantai yang masih dangkal seperti terbelah, menampakkan pasir putih di dasarnya. Senyum senang merayapi bibirku, sebab kini aku bisa mengendalikan efek membekukan yang dimiliki Frozen Sword. Biarpun hawa dingin dan sinar biru sudah menyelimutinya, aku bisa membuatnya tidak membekukan apapun yang disentuh atau ditebasnya.

"Nggak pas rasanya memanggilmu cuma dengan Frozen Sword..." aku bicara pelan, pada pedang di tanganku. "Bagaimana kalau kau kupanggil... Gamma?"

Tiba-tiba pedang itu bersinar terang bagaikan ada sebuah switch yang telah dinyalakan. Cahaya itu makin terang, sampai akhirnya sesuatu yang aneh mulai terjadi. Sinar biru itu merambat di lengan kananku, menghadirkan aura yang terasa begitu kuat dan intensitas energi yang sangat besar. Tangan kananku kini telah bersinar seluruhnya, dan dengan itu aku mengepalkan tangan... dan meninju lautan.

Suara desiran dan kretekan yang identik dengan es yang terdengar di telingaku. Dalam waktu kurang dari 2 detik, seluruh permukaan lautan sampai sejauh 100 meter sudah tertutupi seluruhnya oleh es, bongkahan cairan beku dengan uap dingin yang menyebar ke seluruh arah.

Aku sendiri kini hanya bisa terpana, terpecah antara kagum dan sedikit takut. Laut bukanlah zat cair yang mudah untuk dibekukan, selain karena temperaturnya yang cukup hangat, kandungan garam yang ada di dalamnya juga membuat titik beku air asin ini jauh di bawah air biasa. Tapi kekuatan ini mampu membekukannya, bahkan dengan ruang lingkup sebesar ini.

Masih dalam kekaguman, aku berbisik.

"Inikah kekuatan Gamma?"

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Vampire Traitor**_

Malam sudah kembali tiba, dan satu-satunya temanku sekarang hanyalah kesunyian. Jam malam adalah pukul 9, dan ini baru jam 7. Saat semua temanku sudah terlelap, aku malah tak bisa menutup mata karena sudah kelamaan tidur siang. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan kota di kala malam, tanpa mengajak siapapun.

Gemerlap kota Mynian pada malam musim panas sungguh dahsyat. Kuning, hijau, putih, merah, biru dan segala macam warna lainnya memenuhi kota yang penuh sesak oleh para penikmat kehidupan malam. Bar, diskotik, kafe, dan restoran membukakan pintu lebar-lebar bagi para anak muda maupun orang dewasa untuk menghilangkan penat dan stres di siang hari. Dan dari semua tempat yang bisa kumasuki, coba tebak, kemanakah langkah kakiku tertuju? Hanya satu tempat, taman yang dulu, tempat aku bertemu gadis bermata merah.

Seperti yang kukira, taman ini sangat gelap. Sejenak kemudian, semuanya berakhir, ketika awan yang berarak menyingkir, menunjukkan sang tuan putri penyinar malam. Cahaya yang lembut menyinari bumi, tidak begitu terang tapi cukup untuk memperjelas pandangan. Dengan wajah senang, aku melangkah ke tengah taman, dimana ada sebuah ayunan yang dulu dia naiki.

•••

Satu tamparan menghampiri wajahku, sakit tapi tidak menggigit, rasanya cuma seperti dipukul anak kecil. Preman yang berdiri di hadapanku menyeringai, kemudian salah seorang temannya yang memakai bandana ikut mengangkat tinju. Kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi? Akan kuceritakan.

(0)

Aku memang mengharapkan bisa melihat gadis itu lagi, dan ternyata terkabul. Sayang, bukannya sebuah pertemuan yang romantis, atau minimal biasa-biasa saja, aku malah melihat dia dikelilingi oleh 3 pria dengan dandanan yang urakan. Mereka memakai baju jaket yang lusuh, dan celana jins yang robek di lututnya. Ditambah dengan wajah sangar, tak akan yang menganggap mereka anak baik-baik. Masing-masing memiliki aksesori yang membedakannya dari yang lain: yang pertama, pria berbadan tinggi dan kekar, memakai bandana. Kedua, yang badannya biasa-biasa saja, mengenakan 3 kalung rantai yang semuanya berbandul hiasan tengkorak. Terakhir, dengan wajah tirus berbadan kurus kering, mengikat rambutnya yang kaku dan berdiri di atas, sehingga dia terlihat seperti sebuah sapu lidi terbalik.

Dan yang sekarang mereka lakukan adalah: mengelilingi seorang gadis yang walaupun terlihatmuda, tapi punya ekspresi sangat matang. Dia menatap 3 pengeroyoknya, tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut di mata merah itu.

"Hei, gadis manis, bagaimana kalau main dengan kita?"

"Aku menolak."

Jawabannya sangat tegas dan jelas, tapi tetap diucapkan dengan suara yang lembut bagaikan kapas tipis melayang di udara.

"Kenapa? Kamu pasti senang lho, kalau sama kami."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Oh, ayolah."

Salah satu dari preman itu, si pemakai bandana memegangi tangan sang gadis, yang langsung ditepis dengan kasar. Tidak selesai di situ, tangan yang dipakai untuk menepis, kini melayang dan menampar wajah pria berandalan itu. Pipinya merah, dan ada sedikit darah menetes dari ujung bibirnya. Mata preman itu bersinar marah, dia mengangkat tangannya tinggi, siap memukul.

"Dasar perempuan jalang!"

Tangannya melayang dengan cepat, kelihatannya dia benar-benar berniat melumat gadis di hadapannya, tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Suara yang terdengar di telinga mereka berikutnya bukanlah suara tamparan, melainkan sebuah tangkisan. Dan yang melakukan tangkisan itu adalah tanganku, yang kini berdiri di hadapan gadis bermata merah, dengan kemurkaan menutupi ekspresi wajahku.

"Hei sialan, mau apa kau?!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya..." aku mendesis pelan. "Mau apa kalian padanya?"

"Apa urusanmu?!"

"Aku cuma tak tahan melihat seorang gadis diganggu oleh cecunguk brengsek macam kalian!" aku menepis tangan berandalan itu.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

(0)

Dan semuanya berlanjut sampai kejadian itu. Saat dia mengangkat tangannya, aku tak menghindar lagi, dan akibatnya satu jotosan membuat pipi kiriku memar sedikit.

"Hah, bisa apa kau sekarang?!"

Mereka bergerak memutar, mengeroyokku. Aku memandang mereka satu persatu, kemudian tersenyum lagi. Aku menatap gadis itu, kemudian mendorongnya sedikit untuk menyuruhnya menjauh. Di matanya yang semerah batu rubi tersirat sebuah kekhawatiran, tapi aku menepuk kepalanya, kemudian melangkah pelan menuju 3 berandalan tadi.

"Rasakan!"

Si kurus kering merangsek maju, mengayunkan tangan kanannya sekuat tenaga ke arah batang hidungku. Kalau dia mengira aku masih akan diam saja, dia salah. Sekarang tak ada gunanya lagi menahan diri.

Aku menangkap tinjunya, kemudian kupelintir dengan kedua tangan. Terdengar suara berderak, ketika sendi bahunya lepas dan membuatnya menjerit keras.

"Aaakkhh!!"

"Brengsek!"

Si bandana kembali menyerang, dan aku tak mau terkena pukulannya yang terbukti cukup menyakitkan. Saat tinjunya yang seperti petinju amatir mengincar daguku, aku berkelit sedikit ke kanan, membiarkan tinju itu melesat tepat di hadapan mukaku.

"Heah!"

Dia melesatkan sikutnya ke arah perut kiri, aku sendiri melakukan sedikit langkah memutar, menangkis serangan itu dengan punggung tangan kanan.

Saat tangkisanku berhasil, dan dia masih belum mengambil posisi seimbang, aku segera melejitkan sebelah kakiku, menendangnya tepat di ulu hati. Suara batuk tertahan seperti orang muntah menyembur dari mulutnya, saat dia terbungkuk menahan sakit. Aku tak membiarkannya mengambil napas, lutut kananku segera melayang, menyambar wajahnya yang terkejut.

Dia melayang ke atas, darah merah muncrat dari hidungnya yang patah. Setelah tubuhnya jatuh berdebam di tanah, aku segera tahu kalau dia sudah pingsan. Hidungnya yang merah bengkak karena patah dan masih berdarah, membuatnya tidak terlihat sesangar tadi, malah seperti badut sirkus.

Preman dengan kalung tripel berbandul tengkorak, berkeringat dingin melihat 2 temannya terkapar tak berdaya. Yang satu pingsan, sedang satunya masih mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang bahu yang sambungannya lepas. Tahu kalau meneruskan ini sama sekali tidak akan menguntungkannya, akhirnya dia mengikuti insting, langsung ngacir terbirit-birit seperti babi hutan.

"Hei, kemarikan tanganmu."

Aku mendekati si kurus kering berambut sapu lidi, dia menatapku ketakutan ketika aku mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tangannya. Aku tidak sabar, jadi tanpa seizinnya aku menarik tangan itu, kemudian meletakkan kelima jariku di sambungan bahunya.

"Ini akan sangat sakit, jangan gigit lidah."

Krak!

"Uah!"

Setelah mengeluarkan sebuah pekik tertahan, pria itu pingsan. Rupanya rasa sakit saat aku menyambung bahunya kembali terlalu berat baginya. Dan dengan itu, seluruh perkelahianku sudah selesai, sekarang saatnya menemui gadis itu kembali.

Tapi yang ada di hadapanku sekarang tinggal tanah kosong dan sebuah ayunan yang bergerak-gerak kecil tertiup angin. Rupanya saat aku masih berkelahi, gadis itu menggunakan kesempatan untuk kabur. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan, tapi sebenarnya aku masih ingin bertanya namanya.

Seiring jalan pulang, aku kembali terkenang akan gadis itu. Yang membuatku terkesan pada dirinya, bukanlah wajahnya yang manis dan cantik. Tapi matanya, yang merah berkilau seperti batu rubi. Mata itu, menyimpan berbagai perasaan yang terkubur dalam. Dan yang berhasil kulihat dalam tatapan kami yang sekejab, serta yang menjadi alasanku mencari dia lagi, adalah 'kesedihan'. Mata itu menunjukkan kalau dia sangat sedih... dan kesepian. Aku tahu itu, sebab aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama, ketika kedua orang tuaku meninggal secara misterius. Aku kesepian, tapi tidak berniat mencari teman. Aku sedih, tapi sama sekali tidak ingin menyingkirkannya. Sebab aku ingin kesedihan tetap ada dalam hatiku, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Walau semirip apapun kesedihan yang disimpan mata itu, tetap saja ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Jika aku menyimpan kesedihan karena aku _ingin_, dia menyimpan kesedihan karena _terpaksa_. Bagai tak punya pilihan selain menyimpannya, seakan tidak ada jalan selain menerima dan membiarkannya menyesakkan dada. Dan aku, tak bisa begitu saja membiarkannya. Aku... hanya tak bisa membiarkan dia sendirian.

•••

"Hei, Kugan! Malam ini ada festival kembang api lho!"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Festival kembang api! Kamu mau ke sana tidak?!"

"Oh, boleh saja sih. Tapi kamu bisa duluan kok."

"Begitu? Baiklah, aku duluan ya!"

"Yo."

Kabar yang dibawa Naruto ini cukup menyenangkan. Aku memang tak begitu suka keributan, tapi kalau festival, lain soal lagi. Kalau sepi dan tenang sih, festival malah jadi tidak seru. Segera setelah memakai baju kemeja biru dan bawahan jins hitam, aku mengambil jaket hitam kesukaanku. Terlihat oleh mataku, sebuah pisau lipat kecil yang tidak sengaja kubawa dalam rekreasi ini. Aku menyelipkannya ke dalam saku, berpikir pisau ini akan berguna andai aku harus mempertahankan diri dari kejahatan. Biasa, pola pikir seseorang yang sangat sering berkelahi.

Aku agak kaget juga saat menemukan kalau ternyata festival ini tidak sesak, melainkan _amat sangat_ sesak, dan perlu waktu sampai 5 menit sampai akhirnya aku bisa melangkah ke jalanan yang diapit berbagai toko. Untuk berjalan maupun melihat ke depan, sangatlah susah. Kepalaku segera berpikir untuk keluar dari keadaan ini, mencari sebuah tempat yang agak kurang sesak. Ternyata tempat itu berbentuk sebuah tangga, diatas sana terlihat siluet kuil, dan juga banyak bayangan orang. Semula aku berniat naik ke atas sana, sampai sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Kugan!"

Aku menoleh, dan kenalanku yang muncul ke pandangan adalah Chouji, Shino dan Hinata. Mereka membawa berbagai kantong plastik yang kelihatannya berisi macam-macam, mulai dari makanan, suvenir, sampai benda-benda kecil yang kuduga sebagai hadiah permainan yang sering kita temukan dalam festival.

"Kugan, kamu sedang apa?" tanya Shino.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian sendiri?" aku bertanya balik. "Kelihatannya sudah banyak bawaan?"

"Yah, kami sudah jalan-jalan lebih dari 2 jam." jawab Chouji. "Kamu sendiri?"

"Aku sih baru datang."

"Dasar, baru datang saat puncak acaranya sudah mau mulai."

"Puncak acara?"

"Iya, pesta kembang api!" jawab Chouji riang. "Yah, biar dibilang mau mulai, acaranya masih satu jam lagi sih."

"Masih lama dong."

Aku nyengir, kemudian meminta mereka untuk menceritakan apa saja yang mereka lakukan di festival. Kami semua ngobrol dengan riang, kecuali Hinata, yang kini menatap telepon genggamnya seakan benda itu sedang terbakar saja.

"Hei, Hinata, ada apa?" tanyaku, mau tak mau merasa khawatir juga.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, kok..."

"Benarkah, apa—"

"Kyaa!!"

Sejenak kemudian, waktu serasa melambat menjadi slow motion ketika aku berbalik, dan melihat kibasan rambut cokelat, mengikuti sebuah tubuh mungil yang terjatuh dari tangga kuil. Tubuhku menegang, dan tanpa ragu aku segera melompat ke depan, mengulurkan kedua tanganku.

Sejenak kemudian, yang aku rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit di punggung. aku mengernyit, dan sakit itu perlahan-lahan menghilang, membangunkan inderaku pada satu rasa lain yang jauh lebih jelas. Kehangatan, beban ringan yang menindih tubuhku, bau harum, serta kelembutan kulit bagai sutera.

Baru nyadar, aku sedang memeluk seseorang.

"Kau..."

Suara itu, suara yang lembut tapi menyimpan ketegasan. Aku membuka kedua mataku, yang bertemu dengan sepasang mata merah. Dalam jarak yang kurang dari 10 cm ini, kesedihan yang disembunyikan mata itu makin terlihat jelas, sangat jelas sampai aku merasakannya menusuk dadaku sendiri.

"Kau... yang kemarin..." katanya lagi.

Dia menatap kedua tanganku, yang masih melingkari tubuhnya yang mungil (apa lagi yang bisa kubilang? Dibanding tubuhku, wajarlah kalau dia kusebut mungil). Setelah sebuah tatapan tajam darinya, segera kulepas tanganku dan berdiri.

"Maaf!" aku sedikit membungkuk. "Maafkan aku!"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Ah, kukira kau marah..." aku menggaruk kepala. "Salah ya?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa marah, kalau kau sudah 2 kali menyelamatkanku?" katanya sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya. "Terima kasih."

Dia tersenyum, dan itu membuatku terpana. Senyumannya sangat manis dan mencengangkan. Saat dia tersenyum, aku merasa seakan langit menjadi terang, sekelilingku menjadi taman bunga dan aku dirubungi oleh kupu-kupu berbagai jenis yang kaya akan warna. Sekejab kemudian aku sadar wajahku panas, sehingga terpaksa aku memalingkan wajah.

"Ah, tidak usah berterima kasih..."

Tiba-tiba telapak dan jari-jariku terasa hangat, saat ada tangan yang lembut menggenggamnya. Aku terpana ketika melihat kalau gadis itulah yang memegangi tanganku, dan kini dia menariknya pelan, sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ayo...!"

"Hah?"

Aku hanya bisa melongo ketika dia menarikku menjauhi tangga, menuju ke arah toko-toko yang berjubel memenuhi jalanan festival. Saat itu kepalaku terasa kosong, seakan tak ada yang lebih penting daripada hal ini. Dan itulah alasannya aku sama sekali terlupa akan teman-temanku, yang ternganga melihatku dibawa pergi seorang gadis, tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Aku dibawanya ke berbagai tempat, bermain menangkap ikan mas, melempar gelang karet, ke stan ramalan, serta membeli berbagai jajanan. Di seluruh kegiatan kami saat itu, senyum tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. Hanya dengan melihat senyum itu, aku merasa senang walau tak bisa kujelaskan mengapa. Mungkin, hanya mungkin, aku bisa melihat bahwa kesedihan dan kesepian yang semula menumpuk di mata merahnya, terlihat berkurang walaupun sedikit.

"Hei, kita ke sana yuk!" katanya sambil menarik tanganku lagi. "Ayo!"

Dia mengajakku ke pinggir jalan, kemudian menatap ke arah langit. Puncak acara yang disebut-sebut oleh Chouji kelihatannya sudah dimulai. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, belasan pria dengan ikat kepala membawa benda yang terlihat seperti meriam raksasa ke sebuah lapangan kosong, dan jumlahnya puluhan. Mereka meletakkannya satu persatu, dengan barisan seperti pasukan militer. Satu baris terdiri atas minimal 13 meriam, dan di lapangan tersebut ada sekitar 17 barisan. Itu berarti ada sekitar 221 lebih meriam kembang api yang memenuhi lapangan tersebut.

Semua laki-laki yang membawa meriam ke lapangan menjauh, dan saat mereka sudah di luar lapangan, seorang pria lain dengan penampilan paling mencolok melangkah santai ke lapangan. Dia mengenakan sebuah ikat kepala tebal dari bahan berwarna merah, dengan baju yang semuanya putih, kecuali ikat pinggangnya yang sehitam jelaga. Dengan sebuah obor menerangi sekitarnya, pria itu berjalan ke meriam pertama yang terletak paling ujung belakang. Sumbunya menyala dengan suara mendesis yang nyaring, dia segera menjauh ke belakang sambil menutup lubang telinganya.

BUM!

Sebuah peluru yang besar melesat ke udara bebas. Dan setelah mencapai ketinggian 300 meter, peluru itu meledak, menghasilkan berbagai warna warni dengan motif yang berbeda-beda. Aku melihat bunga, kemudian kupu-kupu, jamur, bahkan orang bersepeda. Warna-warni yang sangat cantik, beserta sinarnya yang menerangi bumi, menciptakan suasana yang sangat indah sekaligus romantis. Aku menatap ke samping, melihat gadis dengan mata merah yang memantulkan berbagai warna di langit, membuatnya semakin terlihat indah. Aku terpana kembali, merasa betapa agungnya Tuhan yang telah menciptakan seorang gadis dengan mata seindah ini.

"Hei..." dia memanggilku. "Aku belum tahu siapa namamu."

"Kugan," aku menjawabnya, menyunggingkan senyum terbaikku. "Kugan Yamizaki."

Dia berbalik, kemudian kembali menggenggam tanganku dan menariknya. Kami terus berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba di tempat di mana tak ada orang. Tempat ini bersampingan dengan sebuah hutan, yang kuketahui sangat luas dan lebat. Walaupun demikian, kami masih bisa melihat langit yang penuh dengan kembang api berwarna – warni. Dia masih membelakangiku, sikapnya membingungkan. Kata-kata 'hati wanita susah dimengerti' memang benar adanya.

"Hei, kenapa?" aku bertanya khawatir. "Ada apa?"

Saat aku mendekat untuk memeriksa keadaannya, dia berbalik dengan sangat cepat, dan hal berikutnya yang kuketahui adalah: dia memelukku. Tangan kecilnya yang lembut dan berkulit mulus melingkar di sekeliling leherku, menyandarkan wajahnya ke dadaku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, tak ada satu bagian tubuhku yang bergerak. Mulutku terkunci, walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Namaku Lapiz..." suaranya muncul di telingaku. "Lapiz Magnasia..."

Kata – katanya membuat kesadaranku kembali. Dengan canggung dan agak gugup, aku melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya. Ini merupakan pengalaman pertamaku memeluk seorang gadis—secara sadar dan sengaja—, sehingga aku agak kikuk saat merasakan betapa mungil dan hangatnya tubuh gadis berambut coklat ini. Tangannya merapat, dan semua yang kupikirkan terlupakan.

Aku hanya ingin momen ini berlangsung selamanya.

•••

Pelukan itu terus berlangsung, tapi kami sudah tak dalam keadaan berdiri lagi. Beberapa menit setelah dia melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling leherku, aku mengangkat tubuh kecilnya ke pinggir jalan, kemudian duduk dan meletakkannya di pangkuanku. Dia sama sekali tidak mau menjauhkan tangannya dari leherku, begitu juga aku. Aku bahkan tak sadar sudah seberapa lama waktu berjalan. Kehangatan ini, rambut yang harum ini, adalah semua yang kuinginkan sekarang, aku tak ingin ini berakhir.

Di bawah siraman cahaya kembang api yang terus berlangsung, meledak-ledak di udara, kami berpelukan. Padahal tak ada hubungan apa-apa, kami bahkan baru kenal kurang dari setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi ada semacam perasaan bahagia saat aku menyentuhnya, ada kesenangan tak terkatakan ketika dia menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku pergi, bermain berdua di berbagai stan yang berhamburan menyemaChoujin festival. Dan saat dia memberiku pelukannya, setetes api menjatuhkan diri ke hatiku, menghangatkannya dengan kelembutan yang luar biasa. Malam ini, adalah salah satu anugerah terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan dalam hidupku.

Tet... tot... tet...

Aku menutup mata, merasa marah atas gangguan yang sama sekali tidak diinginkan ini. Aku mencoba mengabaikannya, tapi pelukan di leherku melonggar, sampai akhirnya lepas sama sekali. Aku membuka mata, menemukan kalau Lapiz telah melepas pelukannya dan sekarang menatapku heran.

"Teleponmu bunyi tuh..."

Aku diam saja, merasa makin enggan untuk mengambil benda persegi itu dari kantong celanaku. Tapi setelah beberapa saat benda itu masih berbunyi, akhirnya aku berdiri, kemudian mengeluarkannya.

"Halo?"

"Hei, Kugan! Aku punya kabar buruk!" suara Hinata terdengar di telingaku. "Asuma bilang ada Vampire yang berkeliaran di festival!"

"Hah?"

Aku melepas telepon itu sebentar, kemudian menjauh sedikit dari Lapiz, hanya untuk memastikan kalau dia tak bisa mendengar apa yang memang tak seharusnya dia dengar.

"Bisa jelaskan?"

"Tadi siang Asuma dipanggil oleh markas pusat, dan dia menerima kabar kalau ada Vampire di festival tepat dimana kita berada sekarang!" suara Hinata terdengar buru-buru. "Aku tidak tahu detilnya, tapi kami diharuskan menangkapnya dalam keadaan hidup! Sebab katanya dia adalah seorang pengkhianat yang juga menjadi buronan di kalangan Vampire sendiri!'

"Apa ciri-cirinya?" aku bertanya cepat.

"Tunggu, Asuma sudah mengirimiku fotonya. Akan kukirim sekarang juga lewat e-mail!"

Telepon kami putus, aku menunggu dengan gelisah. Saat itu, aku sama sekali lupa pada Lapiz yang ada di belakangku. Seluruh perhatianku terpusat pada hp yang sekarang sudah berbunyi nyaring menandakan e-mail masuk.

"A...pa...?"

Dunia serasa jungkir balik, dan aku tak bisa mendengar suara ribut kembang api yang seharusnya masih memekakkan telinga. Pikiranku kalut dan berputar cepat, sampai akhirnya kosong melompong, menyisakan sebuah ruang dimana aku berusaha menyangkal. Aku masih tidak percaya, dan tidak ingin percaya. Foto yang ditunjukkan dalam e-mail Hinata, foto dengan resolusi 640 x 480 itu, menunjukkan seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang sepinggang yang berwarna coklat. Warna pupil matanya, adalah merah.

Aku berbalik, dan menemukan kalau Lapiz berdiri hanya sekitar 5 meter dariku, rupanya dia mendekat dan mendengarkan semua pembicaraanku dengan Hinata. Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, saat itu juga semua keraguanku hilang. Seluruh matanya menjadi merah, tidak lagi hanya pupilnya, dan gigi taringnya memanjang sampai dua kali lipat panjang asli. Aku memandang tak percaya pada gadis yang baru saja kupeluk 3 menit lalu. Dia menatapku tajam, sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat hatiku tidak lagi hangat, tapi terbakar oleh api biru yang menyakitkan, meremukkan. Aku sedih.

"Maaf, aku harus membunuhmu."

Dan dia menerjang.

•••

Saat kedua tangannya yang membuka hampir sampai ke wajahku, reflek yang terbentuk melalui beratus-ratus perkelahian membuatku menghindar walaupun sama sekali tidak bernafsu. Kalau beberapa saat lalu aku menganggap tak ada hal _lain_ yang penting, sekarang aku merasa sama sekali _tak ada_ yang penting. Dia mendarat, kemudian berbalik sekali lagi. Kukunya sudah mulai memanjang sedikit, tajam berkilat seperti silet. Aku memandangnya sengsara, mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang harus kukeluarkan dengan terpaksa.

"**My Power, Wake Up..."**

Sensasi indra yang menjadi beberapa kali lebih tajam, malah membuatku makin merasa suram. Acara puncak festival yaitu pesta kembang api, telah berakhir kira-kira 3 menit lalu. Dinginnya malam, gelapnya keadaan, serta kesunyian menyesakkan, mencengkeram diriku bagaikan tangan setan. Lapiz menyerang seperti tidak memikirkan perasaanku, yang kini hanya menangkis atau menghindar tanpa semangat. Berkali-kali, aku harus menyadari kalau aku menahan diri saat mau memukulnya. Aku tak bisa. Kedua tanganku ini, walaupun mungkin diciptakan untuk berkelahi, tak bisa memukulnya.

"Kenapa?!"

Tiba-tiba teriakannya menyela alur pertempuran kami. Aku tidak menatapnya, tapi memandangi tubuhku yang sekarang sudah terdapat beberapa luka gores dan sedikit memar.

"Apa maksudmu 'kenapa'...?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bertarung?!" teriaknya. "Kenapa menahan diri?!"

"Kenapa katamu?" aku agak marah sekarang. "Memangnya ada alasan apa, sehingga kita harus bertempur?!"

"Kau manusia, sedangkan aku Vampire! Kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling membenci, saling menyakiti! Saling membunuh!"

"Kenapa?" balasku pelan.

"H-hah...?"

"Kenapa kita ditakdirkan untuk saling membunuh?"

Pertanyaanku tepat sasaran, dia terdiam.

"Itu..."

"Tidak ada alasan yang jelas kan?" aku mencibir.

"Tapi...!"

Pembicaraan yang terjalin antara kami membuat Lapiz menurunkan pertahanan dan kewaspadaannya sejenak, sehingga aku berhasil bergerak dengan kecepatan tertinggi yang kupunya dan memiting kedua tangannya.

"Maaf, aku diperintah untuk menangkapmu..." aku berkata murung. "Tenanglah, maka aku tak akan melukaimu."

"Hei, lepaskan!" Lapiz berteriak marah.

Tiba-tiba dari tangannya mengalir cahaya hijau yang terang, kemudian mulai menjalar di tubuhku. Belum selesai kekagetan dalam diriku, saat cahaya hijau itu mencapai bagian dada dan berkumpul di sana. Hal berikutnya yang kuketahui saat cahaya itu menghilang, adalah Ω Core yang berhenti berfungsi.

Aku terpental, tanpa Gauntlet itu, aku boleh dibilang tak lebih dari semut baginya. Tapi semua kesedihan yang menumpuk di dalam diriku tak membiarkan satu pun celah bagi ketakutan. Dengan kaki agak gemetar, aku berdiri kembali. Siap menerima nasib apapun yang menungguku di penghujung duel ini.

"Akan kubiarkan kau lari..." katanya.

Aku sempat tak mengerti perkataannya, untuk waktu yang tidak lama.

•••

Aku menerabas dan menyeruak di kumpulan daun dan sulur hijau yang sangat sesak. Wajah dan tubuhku penuh goresan luka dan bekas darah, karena terkena berbagai duri atau bagian pohon yang tajam. Di tangan kanan, aku masih memegang pisau kecil yang kini adalah satu-satunya harapanku bertahan hidup. Setelah beberapa saat berlari, aku kembali melihat ke belakang. Satu sosok bermata merah yang tersembunyi di kegelapan hutan, bertengger di salah satu pohon, mengawasi seluruh kegiatanku. Aku terus menerobos sampai jauh ke dalam hutan, dan kini setelah 3 jam berlari tanpa henti, aku sadar harus menyusun rencana untuk mengalihkan perhatian Lapiz, jika tidak mau terbunuh.

Aku harus yakin terlebih dahulu kalau dia tidak melihatku, dengan bersembunyi ke belakang pohon yang sangat besar. Setelah duduk, aku menutup mulut dan diam sama sekali, sampai kesunyian yang menggetarkan muncul mengelilingiku. Dari kejauhan, aku masih bisa mendengar bunyi samar-samar yang dikeluarkan Lapiz saat melompat dari pohon ke pohon. Aku melepas kemeja biruku kemudian menggantungkannya di pohon, menampakkan sedikit kainnya agar terlihat oleh Lapiz, untuk membuatnya mengira aku duduk di sana. Karena baju dalamanku adalah kaos hitam, tak ada kesulitan bagiku untuk berkamuflase, mengingat malam ini sangat gelap. Jaketku sudah lama robek, syukurnya itu bukan jaket kesayangan yang kuterima dari adikku.

Sejak cahaya hijau dari Lapiz menyelimuti dadaku, Ω Core sama sekali tidak bisa diaktifkan lagi. Berkali-kali kucoba, tapi jangankan aktif, respon yang biasanya kuterima berupa suara elektronik di kepalaku saja tidak ada. Sekarang tak ada pilihan bagiku selain berusaha menyelamatkan diri dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Selagi berusaha menjauh, aku melihat kalau di sana sini terdapat berbagai macam sulur rambat yang panjang. Aku mencoba menariknya, sekuat mungkin, tapi kealotannya membuatku tak bisa memutuskannya. Aku tahu jenis sulur ini, dulu pernah membacanya di sebuah buku tentang alam. Saat itu, sebuah ide lain terpikir di benakku.

Aku akan membuat jebakan.

Lapiz turun dari pohon, mendekati sebuah pohon besar dimana terlihat kemeja biru yang agak berkibar. Dia menghembuskan napas, mengira kalau pria yang dikejarnya sudah menyerah untuk kabur. Dia menegangkan tangannya, matanya yang merah menyala di kegelapan. Dia siap membunuh pria itu, walaupun terasa sangat berat dan terpaksa.

Lapiz terlihat kaget saat menyadari kalau tangannya menusuk kemeja yang tidak berorang, dan saat dia melangkah sekali lagi, sebuah kayu yang tertanam di tanah melayang lepas, bersamaan dengan suara berkeresak yang ribut. Sekitar 11 sulur hijau muncul tiba-tiba, dan membelitnya di berbagai bagian tubuh. Saat semua keributan itu selesai, dia menemukan kalau tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan, satupun.

"Hah, berhasil..." aku keluar dari persembunyianku. "Kau tertangkap ."

"Kugan!!" teriaknya marah. "Lepaskan ini!!"

"Tidak mau~" aku menyeringai puas. "Biarkan aku mengapresiasinya dulu dong. Waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk membuat jebakan ini tidak sebentar tahu."

"Uh~!" dia menggeram panjang.

"Jangan repot-repot berusaha memutuskannya," aku menggoyangkan telunjukku kanan kiri. "Perlu tenaga sebesar tank jika kau mau memutuskan sulur itu."

"Apa~?!"

"Ah, kau diam saja dulu di sana. Aku mau santai sejenak."

Walaupun aku berkata demikian, sejujurnya itu karena aku sudah sangat kelelahan. Itulah sebabnya aku sangat bersyukur jebakan ini berhasil, sebab jika tidak, maka tak ada jalan lagi bagiku untuk kabur dari Lapiz. Dengan bahaya yang telah berlalu, tiba – tiba saja semua kelelahan itu menyerangku, bahkan sampai membuat mataku berkunang-kunang.

"Kugan?"

Suara Lapiz yang terdengar khawatir membuatku tersentak. Tapi pandanganku yang semakin kabur, dan tenaga yang sama sekali habis tidak membiarkanku menjawab. Tubuhku jatuh pelan ke tanah, meninggalkan dunia kenyataan menuju alam ketidaksadaran tanpa mimpi yang gelap.

"Kugan!"

Cahaya menyusup masuk di pelupuk mataku yang tertutup. Aku merasa aneh, seperti baru saja bangun dari tidur sangat panjang atau hibernasi. Seluruh badanku terasa kaku, dan napasku agak terengah-engah. Tubuhku dingin dan menggigil. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuka mata.

Pemandangan berselimut kabut tebal adalah yang pertama muncul dalam penglihatanku, bersamaan dengan keadaan hutan lebat yang penuh pohon dengan sulur hijau tapi menyisakan celah untuk sinar matahari. Aku duduk, sama sekali lupa apa yang kulakukan di tempat seperti ini. Awalnya aku berpikir sudah diculik kuntilanak atau jadi korban penculikan untuk tebusan, atau malah aku mengigau sambil berjalan dan tak sengaja nyelonong sampai ke dalam hutan. Kepalaku terasa agak segar setelah lama duduk, dan akhirnya aku bisa ingat seluruh kejadian setelah mendengar suara lemah di sebelah kananku.

"Kugan..." suara itu seperti merengek. "Lepaskan aku..."

Aku menatap ke arah datangnya suara, seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat dan mata merah menatapku memelas. Bibirnya bergetar, dan bajunya agak basah, yang kusadari sebagai akibat embun dari kabut tebal ini.

"Kugan..." Lapiz memanggilku lagi. "Cepetan..."

Aku tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mencerna perkataannya, dan semakin yakin kalau dia sedang kedinginan ketika aku menyentuh tubuhnya yang gemetar. Aku sih cukup kebal dingin, tapi bagi gadis ini mungkin kasusnya berbeda. Dia memegang tanganku erat, seakan berusaha mencari kehangatan. Aku menatapnya sebentar, sebelum mengulurkan tanganku ke bajunya.

"Hei!" dia berteriak. "Kamu mau apa?"

"Ngecek tingkat kebasahannya," jawabku singkat. "Jangan terlalu curigaan ah."

Aku sama sekali lupa kalau walaupun Vampire, dia tetaplah seorang gadis biasa. Mungkin perbuatanku tadi memang agak kurang ajar dengan niatan yang berbeda. Akhirnya tanpa bicara lebih banyak, aku segera melepas tangannya, kemudian pergi menjauh.

"Hei!!" Lapiz berteriak lagi. "Kamu mau ke mana?!"

"Cari kayu."

Aku kembali sekitar 5 menit kemudian, membawa kayu kering yang syukurnya cukup banyak tersedia di dalam hutan besar ini. Setelah menumpuknya jadi satu, aku mulai bekerja untuk menyalakan api dengan menggesekkan dua kayu. Lapiz menatapku ingin tahu, dan terlihat kaget saat aku berhasil menyalakan api. Dia segera mendekat, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah api. Sejenak kemudian, wajahnya terlihat lega.

"Lepaskan bajumu."

"Hah?"

"Aku bilang, lepaskan bajumu."

Aku melihat wajahnya memerah sebentar, sebelum menjauh sedikit dariku sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Kau mau apa?" katanya curiga.

"Oi, jangan berpikiran kotor dulu dong!" sahutku kesal. "Kamu tidak sadar bajumu basah terkena embun? Semakin banyak baju basah yang kau pakai, semakin lambat keringnya dan semakin mudah kau masuk angin!"

"Tapi..."

"Aku nggak nyuruh kamu telanjang kok!" tukasku segera. "Cukup yang paling luar, lihat tuh tanganmu! Kau pasti sangat kedinginan kan?!"

Dia melihat tangannya yang gemetar dan putih pucat, menyetujui kalau aku benar. Tapi setelah melihatnya berkutat berkali-kali, aku jadi agak heran.

"Kenapa lagi sekarang?" aku bertanya sambil mendekatinya.

Rupanya tangan Lapiz terlalu gemetar karena kedinginan sehingga sangat susah baginya untuk melepas kancing baju yang memang cukup erat. Tanpa buang waktu, aku segera berlutut di hadapannya, menjauhkan tangannya, dan mulai bekerja untuk melepas kancing itu. Tentu saja aku melakukannya dengan sopan.

"Nah, sudah selesai," kataku puas, setelah melihat kemejaku—yang berlubang di bagian punggung—dan baju Lapiz dikeringkan dekat api. "Tidak lama lagi mereka akan segera kering."

Aku kembali menatap Lapiz, dia masih pucat dan gemetaran. Rupanya dia memang tidak tahan dingin, dan walaupun sudah jam 9, kabut masih juga tebal menyelimuti hutan ini. Aku mengambil inisiatif, berdiri kemudian berjalan ke belakang Lapiz. Tanpa ba bi bu, aku mengambil tempat duduk di belakangnya, kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Hei, Kugan! Apa-apaan?!"

"Sudah diam," aku menekan bibirnya dengan telunjukku. "Kamu kedinginan, kan?"

Setelah itu, kami kembali melewatkan waktu dalam kesunyian, disertai sedikit suara serangga hutan. Tapi hangat. Ini... sangat hangat.

Siang harinya, aku meninggalkan Lapiz sendiri di dekat api unggun untuk mencari makanan, sekaligus mencari jalan pulang. Tapi setelah lama mencari, walaupun aku berhasil menangkap seekor kelinci—langsung kusembelih di tempat—, aku tidak menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan. Rupanya kami sudah sangat jauh di dalam, mungkin malah di tengah – tengah hutan. Dengan kecewa, aku kembali ke api unggun.

"Lapiz, kau tahu jalan pulang dari sini tidak?" tanyaku, sambil mengunyah daging yang masih agak panas.

"Hmm? Nggak tuh."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini?!" tanyaku.

"Nggak tahu."

Sikapnya benar-benar santai, sama sekali tidak khawatir kalau kami sekarang terkurung di tengah hutan yang tidak dikenal. Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat, kemudian menatap daging paha kelinci yang sekarang sedang kugasak saking kelaparannya. Setelah makan aku jadi kepikiran, kemarin ada sekitar 3 jam aku berlari tanpa arah ke dalam hutan, dan kalau salah jalan, kami malah bisa-bisa makin jauh ke dalam. Jika sudah begitu, harapan untuk bisa kembali juga akan semakin kecil.

"Hei, Kugan, bukannya kamu punya hp?"

"AH!!! BENAR JUGA!!"

Aku berteriak kencang, menyadari betapa bodohnya aku. Tentu saja, aku bisa menelepon Hinata dkk untuk menyelamatkan kami berdua, secepat mungkin aku merogoh kantong-kantong baju dan celana. Kesadaran menampar wajahku. Hp itu ada di jaket, yang kutinggalkan entah dimana setelah kerobekan besar membuatnya tak berguna lagi. Aku merasa seperti jatuh ke jurang yang dalam, ketika menyadari kalau keterlibatanku dengan masalah Vampire telah mengakibatkan masalah besar yang sangat serius.

"Ya ampun," aku mengeluh. "Kita terjebak di sini..."

•

Ou, halo lagi semuanya! Jadi bagaimana? Kiranya ada tidak yang merasa kalau romansa dalam chapter ini kurang? Dan kalau iya, bisakah bilang di mana?

Hamba masih tetap seperti biasa, selalu menerima kritikan, pertanyaan, saran, nasihat, pujian, cercaan, dll lah pokoknya! Jadi terserah Anda mau memberi apa, hamba akan tetap menerima dengan senang hati kok.

Ja, matta ne!


	9. Promise of a Lifetime

Baiklah, hamba akan kembali memposting chapternya satu-satu lagi, soalnya hamba baru sadar kalau kita orang-orang Indonesia lebih sering membuka situs ini pakai hp daripada komputer. Kalau terlalu panjang, malah susah dibuka kan ya? Dan nantinya malah bosen sendiri sebelum selesai, soalnya jari udah capek menekan tombol ponsel.

Chapter ini memuat beberapa perkembangan romansa antara dua protagonis utama kita, Kugan dan Lapiz. Silahkan membaca!

•

_**Chapter 11**_

_**It's a Big Adventure**_

Tidak pernah sekalipun terpikir bahwa dalam hidupku, akan ada sebuah perjalanan—atau, petualangan—melalui sebuah hutan yang bahkan tidak kuketahui berapa luasnya tersimpan sebagai salah satu kenangan dalam jurnal memori. Andai semua ini kulakukan dengan peralatan menjelajah yang layak, maka bolehlah kubilang sebagai pengalaman menyenangkan. Tapi coba kau bayangkan, untuk semua petualangan ini, aku cuma punya satu pisau. Sebenarnya aku masih punya satu benda yang mungkin akan sangat berguna, sebuah Gauntlet yang telah beberapa kali menyelamatkan nyawaku. Tapi, karena seorang gadis yang tidak jelas asal usulnya, kini aku tidak bisa memakai kekuatan itu.

Lalu, andaikan gadis itu bisa membantuku, mungkin aku akan sedikit merasa lebih baik. Tapi dia ini hampir tidak berguna sama sekali, kerjaannya sekarang malah cuma bersenandung samar-samar. Mungkin dia berpikir sedang jalan-jalan di taman safari di mana semua hewannya terkurung aman, tapi kami ini sedang ada di HUTAN! Demi Tuhan, bisakah dia lebih waspada sedikit?!

"Hei, Kugan~"

"Apa?"

"Aku dibelit ular lho~"

"APA?!"

Aku berbalik dengan ngeri, dan kulihat kaki Lapiz sudah mulai dibelit oleh ular yang besarnya seperti pentungan. Dan gilanya, gadis itu malah tidak terlihat takut sedikitpun, malah sepertinya dia sedang terkagum-kagum. Ular itu membelitkan dirinya lebih kencang, sebentar lagi akan sampai pada tingkat kekuatan yang bisa meremukkan tulang.

"LAPIZ!!"

Dengan segera aku mendekat, berusaha memutar agar binatang itu tidak menyadari keberadaanku dan berusaha menggigitku. Dengan kedua tangan, aku segera memegangi ekornya, kemudian menariknya sekuat tenaga. Jika kau mau tahu, ular mengencangkan belitannya dengan ekor, karena itu tindakan pencegahannya adalah dengan mencengkeram bagian itu kuat-kuat. Itulah sebabnya lilitan pada kaki Lapiz melonggar sedikit.

"Lapiz!! Cepat lari!!" teriakku.

Tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut maupun gentar terlihat di wajahnya ketika ia berlari ke arah tujuan kami sebelumnya. Oh sial, dia meninggalkan aku sendiri bersama seekor ular yang kelihatannya marah, karena aku membuat makan siangnya kabur. Matanya menatapku, dan dia membuka mulutnya yang bertaring kembar tajam.

"Hss!"

Kepalanya menyambar tepat ke leherku, memaksaku untuk menunduk menghindarinya. Aku tak punya banyak pilihan, akhirnya aku mengambil pisau dari kantong celanaku.

"Maaf..."

Sejenak kemudian, aku sudah menatap ke arah ular mati yang melingkar di genangan darahnya sendiri. Gagang pisau mencuat di kepalanya, tempat dimana tadi kutusukkan satu-satunya senjata dalam inventoriku yang minim. Setelah mencabut pisau dan membersihkannya dengan kain baju, sekali lagi aku meminta maaf, sebelum pergi dari tempat itu.

•••

"Kugan, kamu mau anggur ini?"

"Tidak..."

"Kalau begitu, ikan?"

"Tidak."

Aku agak stres, kami sudah 3 hari berada di sini dan tak ada tanda-tanda hutan ini akan segera berakhir. Hari ini, kami mencapai sebuah sungai, dengan banyak ikan di dalamnya. Dengan memanfaatkan sulur yang sangat banyak di hutan, aku dan Lapiz membuat sebuah jaring dan menangkap 3 ikan gabus yang cukup besar, bahkan saat aku masih berkelahi dengan ular tadi, Lapiz menemukan pohon anggur liar dan mengambil banyak-banyak. Sekarang, dia masih mengunyah anggur-anggur itu dengan nikmat, sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak berselera makan.

"Kugan, kenapa kau tidak mau makan?"

"Karena aku sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara kita keluar dari sini!" jawabku ketus, rasa frustrasi telah memengaruhi kelakuanku. "Kenapa kau bisa begitu santai?! Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau situasi kita ini sangat serius?!"

"Mengapa?"

"Kau tahu jalan keluar dari hutan?"

"Tidak..."

"Itu artinya kita TERSESAT tahu!!" aku membentaknya.

Lapiz terdiam dan menundukkan kepala. Aku tersentak, sadar kalau aku telah bersikap terlalu kasar. Sejenak kemudian ada kecanggungan yang tidak mengenakkan di antara kami, membuat rasa bersalahku makin besar.

"Maafkan aku..." akhirnya aku bisa berkata-kata. "Ucapanku terlalu kasar..."

Aku berbalik sebentar, kemudian mengambil salah satu ikan yang tertusuk kayu di mulutnya. Setelah agak jauh, aku mulai menggigit ikan itu. Rasanya enak, aku mengunyahnya dengan nikmat. Makan adalah salah satu solusi bagus untuk menenangkan pikiranku yang kalut dan kacau. Kali ini, aku bisa berpikir lebih jernih, dan mulai menyusun rencana.

•••

"Kugan..."

"Hm?"

Kami sekarang berjalan menyusuri pinggir sungai, berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik terus berada di dekat sumber makanan dan air bersih. Lagipula, mungkin saja sungai ini adalah sungai yang alirannya akan terus menuju kota. Dengan pikiran itu, aku kembali menemukan semangat untuk berjalan. Tapi ada sedikit kekhawatiran dalam diriku. Karena hpku hilang, untuk memberi kabar pada Hinata dkk maupun sekolah pun aku tak punya harapan. Dan jika kau lupa, kami masih dalam rangka rekreasi saat aku menghilang, dan itu mungkin (ini mungkin ya, mana aku tahu gimana aslinya) saja menimbulkan keributan besar. Tapi juga meningkatkan kemungkinan kalau kami sedang dicari saat ini.

Dan sekarang, Lapiz memanggilku dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Aku minta maaf..." katanya pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena telah membuatmu tersesat di hutan," dia menunduk. "Aku tahu, ini semua salahku..."

"Hei, hei, jangan bicara begitu!" aku agak kasihan melihatnya. "Sudah lupakan saja, oke?! Semua yang kukatakan tadi itu tidak sungguh-sungguh, kita tersesat bukan karena salahmu!"

"Tapi, andai aku tidak menyegel Gauntletmu, maka mungkin kita sudah lama keluar dari sini!" dia mulai terisak. "Aku jadi sangat sedih dan menyesal jika ingat kalau akulah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi!"

Imejnya menjadi sangat berbeda saat dia menangis keras-keras sambil menggosokkan tangan ke matanya yang tercurah seperti air terjun. Jika kesan yang dulu kudapatkan adalah kedewasaan, sekarang bisa kulihat kalau dia tetaplah seorang gadis remaja yang bisa gundah dan rapuh. Aku sadar, itulah kenapa dia berperilaku seperti terlalu santai akhir-akhir ini, semua untuk menyembunyikan ketakutan dan kegundahannya, dan aku—dengan sangat bodohnya—baru sadar sekarang.

"Hei..." aku menarik tangannya lembut, kemudian mendekapnya. "Tenanglah, aku tak akan bicara seperti itu lagi..."

"Tapi... ini semua—"

"Sudah hentikan, jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu...!" aku memotong kalimatnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa pulang?"

"Kau bicara apa...?" aku mengelus kepalanya. "Aku janji, kita akan baik-baik saja..."

Kami terus berada di sana untuk waktu yang lama, sepasang orang tersesat yang berusaha saling menenangkan. Kehangatan ini mengalahkan semua depresi dan kegalauan yang ada di dalam hatiku. Aku tak tahu ada apa dengan diriku, tapi kini sebuah tekad terukir di dadaku. Aku akan melindungi gadis ini, dan selalu menjaganya.

Itu sebuah janji.

•••

Hari kelima, kami kembali meneruskan perjalanan, kali ini dengan lebih banyak ngobrol. Dari beberapa hari ini, aku tahu kalau Lapiz tidak bisa berubah menjadi Vampire di siang hari, dan dirinya tidak merasakan insting mencari darah seperti Vampire lainnya. Dia juga bilang, kalau Vampire yang biasa, akan perlu darah sekitar 3 liter setiap minggu untuk menjaga dirinya tetap hidup, sedangkan dia tidak. Aku bertanya tentang Gauntletku; seperti apa yang telah dia lakukan pada benda itu, dan apa dia bisa melepas sihirnya. Sayang, dia tak tahu.

Di siang hari, kami membersihkan diri di sungai, bergantian tentunya. Setelah dirinya bersih, Lapiz terlihat jauh lebih cantik. Dan sekarang dia sedang menggeraikan rambutnya yang coklat, mengeringkannya di bawah sinar matahari. Sementara itu aku berdiam di samping api unggun, membakar ikan gabus yang kini menjadi makanan kami sehari-hari serta merebus air, sebab biarpun sungai itu bersih dan jernih, tetap saja bagus jika direbus terlebih dahulu. Untungnya ikan ini juga tidak membuat cepat bosan, baik bagiku maupun bagi Lapiz.

"My Power, Wake Up...!" aku berbisik. "My Power, Wake—"

"Kamu sedang apa, Kugan?"

Lapiz yang masih mengucek-ngucek rambut basahnya mendekatiku dengan wajah heran.

"A-ak...!! Tidak, bukan apa-apa!" aku gagap, kaget sekaligus panik.

"Mau mencoba mengaktifkan Gauntletmu ya?" tanya Lapiz dengan tepat.

"Iya..." aku menjawab jujur. "Cuma coba-coba, soalnya pasti akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk menjagamu jika benda ini aktif."

"Oohh..."

Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa pada 'Oohh' nya itu, tapi aku hanya bisa diam dan merasa agak malu. Dengan cepat, aku berdiri, kemudian mengangkat bajuku yang telah kering dan mengenakannya. Di sampingku, Lapiz melakukan hal yang sama. Dia mengisi kantung air, yang kubuat susah payah dari kulit kelinci setelah menghilangkan bau amis darahnya selama 2 hari. Saat kantong air itu penuh, kami menghabiskan makan siang dan kembali berjalan.

Di penghujung hari, kami berhasil menemukan sedikit petunjuk, yang membuktikan kalau kami berjalan dengan arah yang benar. Setelah berhari-hari berjalan di sepanjang sungai, ada sampah berupa kemasan makanan ringan berasal dari arah tujuan kami. Itu berarti satu hal, di ujung sana terdapat kotaku, Mynian. Aku mulai bisa melihat akhir perjalanan ini. Ya, aku bisa pulang dan membawa Lapiz bersamaku.

Andai saja hal itu tidak terjadi.

•••

Hari keenam, aku merayap bangun setelah bermimpi makan enak di rumah. Sayangnya, saat aku baru mau menyuap makanan buatan Leyna itu, ada suara ribut yang membuatku langsung terbangun. Kutatap sekeliling, kabut tebal kembali mengawang di udara, membuat penglihatanku jadi terbatas. Kusadari, Lapiz tidak ada di sampingku, kemana dia?

"Ku... gan..."

Suara itu terdengar sangat lemah dan sayup-sayup, membuatku kembali khawatir dia terkena demam atau kedinginan lagi. Setelah mencari beberapa saat, aku menemukannya di tempat yang tidak begitu jauh dari, tepat di pinggir sungai.

"Hei, Lapiz—"

"Sstt...!"

Aku segera terdiam mendengar keseriusan dan sedikit ketakutan dalam suaranya. Dia beringsut pelan, nyaris tanpa suara ke arahku yang masih membeku dalam posisi berdiri. Tanpa bicara apapun, dia mengangkat telunjuknya, menunjuk ke sebuah area di pinggir sungai. Apa yang terlihat di arah itu benar-benar membuatku ternganga saking kagetnya.

Siluet besar yang amat sangat mirip dengan beruang, terlihat sedang minum dari sungai. Dengan jarak tidak lebih dari 15 meter, satu-satunya hal yang membuat dia tak menyadari keberadaan kami hanyalah kabut tebal ini. Tapi kami tidak boleh sampai ketahuan, sebab aku tahu beruang mempunyai kecepatan lari yang mampu menandingi kuda, sedangkan kami tak mungkin berlari secepat itu. Aku memegang tangan Lapiz, membantunya berdiri. Kami mundur selangkah demi selangkah, berusaha tak membuat suara sedikitpun.

Saat jarak kami baru ada sekitar 50 meter, beruang itu berhenti minum. Dari gerakan siluetnya aku bisa tahu kalau dia menyadari kalau dia tidak sendirian. Aku menatap Lapiz, mengisyaratkan agar dia berjalan lebih dulu sementara aku mengawasi beruang itu. Saat-saat itu sangat menegangkan, apalagi aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan beruang hanya dengan pisau kecil yang kupunya. Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat Lapiz telah berhasil mengambil jarak lebih jauh. Baiklah, kini giliranku untuk mundur teratur.

"Grr..."

Aku hampir saja menjerit saat melihat siluet itu sudah berada begitu dekat denganku. Selama sepersekian detik aku berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Lapiz, dia mendekatiku dengan kecepatan mengagumkan, apalagi tanpa suara sedikitpun. Aku bisa melihat bulu hitam kasar dan lebat mencuat dari tubuh besarnya, serta kuku tajam yang mampu mencabik tubuhku dalam beberapa saat saja. Makhluk besar itu membuka mulutnya, dan mengeluarkan raungan nyaring.

"Graauuw!!!"

"Lapiz!!" aku memanggil. "Lari!!"

Dia menerjang dan menindihku ke permukaan lantai bebatuan, aku segera menyilangkan tangan untuk mencegah kepalaku disambar oleh mulutnya yang bergigi tajam. Dia meraung dan menggeram, kekuatannya sangat dahsyat sampai aku hampir tidak bisa berkutik. Untung-untungan, kuambil pisau dari dalam kantong celana dan kutusukkan sekenanya. Biar ngasal tapi tepat sasaran, dan berhasil menghancurkan matanya yang sebelah kanan, memuncratkan darah segar yang amis ke sekeliling. Dia berdiri saat rasa sakit yang hebat menyerangnya, membuatku punya kesempatan untuk berguling dan bangkit untuk lari.

Beruang itu menggeram marah, matanya yang kini tinggal sebelah malah membuatnya menjadi lebih menakutkan beberapa kali lipat. Aku mengelak saat kuku tajamnya menyambar kepalaku, angin dari serangan itu berdesing tepat di samping telinga, aku bahkan bisa melihat beberapa helai rambutku terpotong sebagai akibatnya. Tanpa buang waktu, aku segera berlari, ke depan dan bukan ke belakang karena aku tak ingin Lapiz sampai ada dalam bahaya yang sama, sialnya hal ini hampir saja membuat kepalaku copot.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, sesekali berhenti untuk menghindari serangan beruang itu atau sekedar mengecohnya. Dan ini terus berlangsung sampai sungai bercabang menjadi dua, aku langsung memutuskan mengambil jalan kanan. Tak lama kemudian kusadari kalau pilihan ini agak salah. Sungai yang kuikuti semakin kecil dan jalannya menjadi semakin sempit, membuat ruang gerak atau manuverku menjadi semakin kecil. Ini tentunya sangat tidak menguntungkan, mengingat apa yang ada di belakangku sekarang adalah seekor beruang _kelaparan berat_.

Aku berhenti tiba-tiba, ketika ketakutanku yang paling besar terwujud: jalan ini buntu. Di hadapanku terdapat sebuah tebing yang bahkan tidak kuketahui dalamnya karena kabut yang tebal, tapi itu tidak seberapa dibanding bahaya yang mengancamku sekarang. Depan tertutup, belakang terkunci, samping kanan kiri juga tak bisa diharapkan, tambah lagi beruang itu semakin dekat, aku bisa melihat moncongnya yang penuh air liur dan taring-taring tajam. Rahangnya terlihat sangat keras, tak bisa kubayangkan sesakit apa jika aku sampai tergigit.

"Graa!!"

**Sekarang!!**

Aku merunduk sambil berputar dan menebaskan pisauku, bersamaan saat beruang itu mencakar dengan ganas. Aku tak punya pilihan selain melakukan ini, sebab aku tahu cakar itu siap mencabik tubuhku jika aku tak melakukan sesuatu. Yang kutebas adalah siku kakinya, tepat di sambungan sendi. Dia kehilangan keseimbangan, tubuhnya yang besar oleng ketika darah mengucur deras dari lutut kanannya. Aku segera mengambil tindakan lain, menendangnya sekuat tenaga, melemparnya menuju jurang yang dalamnya tidak ketahuan.

Untuk sesaat, hatiku lega karena berpikir kemenangan telah berhasil kuraih. Sayang, aku sangat salah.

Makhluk besar dan coklat itu sempat mengaitkan salah satu cakarnya ke celana jinsku, dan hampir saja menyeretku bersamanya ke dalam jurang. Andai tidak ada sebatang akar yang mencuat di antara celah dinding tebing yang berhasil kupegang erat-erat, maka dalam beberapa detik aku pasti sudah tak bersisa layaknya semangka yang hancur berantakan. Sialnya, aku hampir tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk menarik diri ke atas, membuat satu-satunya harapanku sekarang tinggal Lapiz yang tidak kuketahui di mana.

Aku sangat kelelahan, tangan kananku bergetar menahan beban seluruh tubuh. Sudah 10 menit lebih aku harus bergantung di tebing ini, yang sangat berbahaya karena jika pegangan ini lepas, maka semuanya akan berakhir. Dan kalau aku lupa menyebutkan, saat perkelahian singkat di samping tebing tadi, tangan kiriku mendapat luka cakaran besar yang membuatnya sama sekali tidak berguna sekarang. Aku telah kehilangan cukup banyak darah, dan sekarang kelapaku makin pusing. Kadang-kadang ada saat dimana peganganku hampir saja terlepas, di kala aku berpikir alangkah enaknya jika aku lepaskan saja pegangan ini, tapi aku selalu bisa menahan godaan itu. Aku harus bertahan, sampai pertolongan datang.

"Kugan!" sebuah suara memanggilku nyaring. "Kau tidak apa-apa?!!"

"Ou, tapi cuma kalau kau cepat menolongku," aku menjawab. "Soalnya, aku hampir tidak kuat lagi nih..."

"Tunggu, bertahanlah!!"

Aku melihat sebuah sulur hijau meluncur turun, wajah Lapiz muncul lagi.

"Talinya sudah kuikat ke pohon, kau bisa naik!"

Aku segera menangkap tali itu, kemudian menjejakkan kakiku ke dinding tebing. Walau tubuhku sangat kelelahan, tapi kupaksakan juga naik ke atas. Tangan kiriku terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum saat kupakai untuk memegangi tali, tapi ini satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan. Setelah 5 menit yang seperti seabad, akhirnya tinggal 2 meter lagi sampai di bibir tebing. Lapiz menungguku dengan wajah khawatir, tapi senang karena melihatku masih hidup.

Grek!

Aku merasa tercekat ketika posisiku turun secara tiba-tiba.

"Lapiz!!" teriakku. "Talinya!"

"Eh?"

Dia menoleh ke belakang sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya padaku. Anehnya, dia mengulurkan tangan.

"Kugan, ikatannya mau lepas!" teriaknya. "Cepat ke sini!! Pegang tanganku!!"

Aku mengerahkan semua tenaga terakhir yang tersisa di ototku yang kelelahan. Tali itu lepas tepat ketika aku berhasil meraih tangan Lapiz.

"Huff..." kami berdua menghela napas.

Brak!

Tak disangka, batu yang dipijak oleh Lapiz bergeser, membuatnya oleng dan akhirnya ikut jatuh. Tapi Lapiz berhasil meregangkan tangannya yang lain untuk menggenggam akar pohon yang sama dengan yang kupegang sebelumnya.

Aku melihat wajahnya mengernyit, ketika dia harus menahan beban tubuhnya dan aku. Dapat kulihat sebuah gelagat buruk, sebab aku tahu kalau pada siang hari, Lapiz hanyalah gadis remaja biasa, tak mungkin dia kuat menahan beban dua orang untuk waktu lama. Aku jadi merasa agak sedih.

"Lapiz," aku memanggilnya pelan. "Lepaskan tanganmu..."

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" teriaknya panik.

"Kubilang lepaskan tanganmu!" ulangku nyaring. "Kalau begini, kau juga tak akan selamat!"

Aku sudah melepaskan peganganku, tapi Lapiz keras kepala. Dia masih menggenggam tanganku seerat yang dia bisa. Aku melihat wajahnya merah menahan beban yang tak akan mampu dia pertahankan. Karena tak sanggup melihatnya begitu menderita, akhirnya dengan pasrah kuulurkan tangan kiri, menarik jarinya satu demi satu, melepaskan pegangannya padaku.

"Jangan!!" teriak Lapiz, suaranya terdengar pilu. "Kumohon, jangan!!"

"Tapi ini satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa," aku terdengar seperti orang menggumam. "Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu ikut jatuh bersamaku."

"Tapi aku tidak mau!!" teriak Lapiz. "Kumohon, Kugan! Jangan!! JANGAN!!!"

"Maafkan aku, Lapiz," aku menatapnya sedih. "Aku tak bisa menjagamu sampai akhir."

Dia menangis, ketika aku telah berhasil melepaskan jari manis dan kelingkingnya. Satu jari lagi, maka seluruh peristiwa ini akan berakhir, dan minimal aku bisa menyelamatkan gadis yang telah bersamaku selama enam hari ini. Aku menatapnya sekali lagi, ketika tangan kiriku mengait ke jari tengahnya, setelah ini, aku akan jatuh. Dan tak akan bisa melihat dia lagi selama-lamanya.

Aku merasakan sebuah sensasi aneh tepat sebelum aku melepaskan jari tengah Lapiz. Aku merasa seperti dalam keadaan melayang, dan semua yang di sekitarku berjalan lambat. Aku menatap ke atas, dan menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Lapiz melepas pegangannya ke akar dan menjatuhkan dirinya, bersama-sama denganku.

"Kugan..." katanya sangat pelan, aku merasa seperti bibirnya berkata dalam tempo sangat lambat. "Aku ikut..."

Bisikan itu adalah kalimat terakhir darinya yang kudengar hari ini, sebelum dia memeluk tubuhku erat. Hal berikutnya yang kuketahui adalah tubuh kami berdua jatuh bebas ke kegelapan jurang yang dalam. Aku merasa kesal, mengapa gadis ini tidak mau melepaskanku dan malah ikut menjatuhkan dirinya?! Andai aku jatuh sendiri, maka tidak akan ada masalah. Tapi, kini dia ada di sampingku, dan kalau begini dia juga akan mati, remuk bersamaku di dasar tebing. Tidak, aku tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi...

**TIDAK!!**

"GAAAHHH!!!!"

•••

Hari ketujuh, atau seharusnya begitu. Aku berhasil membuka mataku setelah keadaan tak sadarkan diri yang tak kuketahui seberapa lama, aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat apa yang menyebabkanku berada di sini. Aku melihat sebuah bayangan sinar melalui pelupuk mataku, dan ada rasa sakit yang teramat besar di tubuhku yang terbaring menelungkup. Berasal dari punggung, memanjang dari bahu kiri sampai bagian pinggang sebelah kanan. Aku mengernyit menahan sakit, tapi tak bisa menahan suara eranganku. Dari sampingku, terdengar sebuah suara, yang seperti orang berdiri dengan terburu-buru.

"Kugan! Kau sudah sadar?!"

Itu adalah suara Lapiz, yang terdengar sangat khawatir. Dia membungkuk di depan tubuhku yang masih bergetar karena berusaha berdiri, kemudian membantuku duduk. Aku merasa pusing, dan rasanya pandanganku berkunang-kunang. Aku kembali berusaha berdiri.

"Kugan, jangan banyak gerak!" kata Lapiz. "Kau demam tinggi tahu!"

Aku mendengar apa yang dia bilang, tapi hanya berupa dengungan yang sangat susah untuk diterjemahkan. Aku memegang dahiku, langsung menjauhkan tanganku lagi karena panasnya seperti panci berisi air mendidih. Aku menatap sekeliling, kelihatannya gelap, dan ada aliran kecil air yang terlihat seperti parit, memanjang dan letaknya sejajar dengan dinding tinggi yang mengapit lokasi kami. Aku berusaha memutar otak, sampai akhirnya aku ingat semua kejadian.

(0)

Saat kami jatuh, tanpa kuketahui sebab musababnya aku jadi bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Lapiz, seperti aku sedang meletakkan kepalaku di dadanya saja. Aku jadi menyadari, kalau Gauntlet yang tertanam di dadaku telah aktif, tanpa perintah maupun instruksi, setelah sekian lama dalam kondisi 'tersegel'. Mengetahui ini satu-satunya cara agar kami bisa selamat, aku mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari saku celana dan segera memanggil Gamma. Pedang itu kutusukkan ke dinding tebing, mengerem laju jatuh bebas kami. Tapi sayangnya, kecepatan jatuh kami sudah terlalu tinggi hingga biarpun melambat, tetap akan berakibat cukup fatal. Beberapa saat kemudian, kabut tiba-tiba menghilang dan aku bisa melihat dasar jurang, seluruhnya berupa batu-batu yang terlihat tajam. Inilah keadaan hidup mati yang orang-orang bilang bisa membuat otak tidak bekerja dengan baik.

Aku mendapatkan satu ide terakhir pada saat hampir putus asa, dan ini minimal dapat menyelamatkan satu nyawa, atau dua kalau aku masih hidup setelahnya. Aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat Lapiz ke atas tubuhku, menjadikan tubuhku sendiri sebagai tumpuan.

Dan akibatnya adalah tubuhku menghantam dasar jurang dengan sangat keras. Punggungku yang menjadi landasan tergores batu tajam dan terluka panjang. Darahnya mengucur deras, sedangkan kepalaku juga bocor. Karena pendarahan dan rasa sakit pada tubuh yang sudah kelelahan, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan.

(0)

"Kau harus istirahat dulu!" kata Lapiz lagi.

"Tapi...!"

"Luka di tubuhmu itu tak akan membaik jika kau tidak beristirahat!" seru Lapiz, masih dengan nada khawatirnya itu. "Sudah, diam saja di sini!"

Ingin kukeluarkan argumen lagi, tapi kepalaku sudah terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan apapun, tusukan bagai dari benda tajam terasa di semua sisi dalam tengkorakku.

Setelah beberapa lama mengistirahatkan diri, kumulai kembali aktivitas menggerakkan tubuhku. Dengan wajah mengernyit menahan sakit, aku berusaha membuka mulut, kemudian mengeluarkan satu kalimat.

"_**My Power, Wake Up..."**_

Saat itu juga sebuah tato hitam berpendar biru muncul di dadaku, dan untuk sejenak aku membiarkan indraku yang menjadi lebih tajam beberapa kali untuk merasakan sekeliling. Lapiz menatapku ingin tahu, sebelum aku mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Lapiz, kenapa aku bisa mengaktifkan Gauntlet ini?"

"...?"

"Sejak dulu terkena sihirmu, benda ini sama sekali tidak bisa aktif, atau yang kau bilang dalam keadaan 'tersegel'. Sihir apa yang sebenarnya kau pakai?"

"Hm..." gumamnya pelan. "Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi seharusnya sihir itu bisa menyegel Gauntletmu secara sempurna. Tapi... kenapa bisa aktif ya...?"

"Jangan tanya aku, aku bahkan mendapatkan ini belum begitu lama..." jawabku lemah, sambil duduk bersandar ke dinding tebing, Lapiz berdiri dan ikut duduk di sampingku.

"Kalau kau memiliki Gauntlet dan diberi perintah untuk menangkapku, pasti kau adalah seorang Knight ya..."

"Knight? Apa itu?"

Sesaat ada keheningan yang membingungkan kami berdua, ketika wajah Lapiz yang terlihat sangat kaget seperti tidak percaya menatap wajahku yang dipenuhi ketidaktahuan dan rasa heran.

"Kau bukan seorang Knight?"

"Makanya, apa itu?"

"Benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Kau ini—"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Lapiz mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau punya Gauntlet, kalau kau bukan seorang Knight?"

"Yah, kau malah balik nanya," aku menyahut. "Bukannya sudah jelas kalau aku tak tahu?"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, bisa jelaskan dulu apa Knight itu?"

"Sejauh yang kuketahui, itu adalah sebutan bagi mereka yang bertugas membasmi para Bloodless dan Vampire," jawab Lapiz. "Gauntlet adalah senjata yang mereka ciptakan demi mengimbangi kekuatan Vampire yang hebat, dan mereka menyebut organisasinya sebagai Round Table. Sedangkan sebutan bagi anggotanya yang sebagian besar merupakan petarung, adalah Knight."

Aku termangu sambil mencerna semua perkataan Lapiz. Itulah kebenaran yang selama ini kucari, kebenaran tentang organisasi yang membawahi Hinata, Shino, Chouji dan Asuma. Lalu, apa artinya benda ini? Jika hanya mereka yang bisa menciptakan dan memakai Gauntlet, mengapa aku bisa mendapatkan Ω Core? Gauntlet ini terlantar di sebuah vila aneh yang terletak di bukit sampai aku mengambilnya, jikalau kau sudah lupa.

"Sebanyak apa kau tahu tentang Vampire dan Knight ini?"

"Sayangnya, cuma sebatas itu."

Aku terdiam lagi sebentar. Sebenarnya saat ini ada yang jauh lebih menarik perhatianku daripada masalah itu, saat dia menyebut-nyebut masalah Vampire.

"Lapiz..." aku mendekat sedikit. "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Mungkin karena suaraku terdengar agak berhati-hati, Lapiz melempar sebuah pandangan heran yang tertuju padaku.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau dikejar-kejar?"

"..."

Wajah Lapiz tiba-tiba saja berubah murung, membuatku langsung tahu kalau telah salah bicara.

"Ma-maaf! Kalau kamu tidak kasih tahu juga tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Tidak, bukannya aku marah atau apa..." kata Lapiz. "Hanya saja, kebenarannya adalah, aku kabur... dari mereka..."

"Maksud... mu...?"

"Aku tidak tahan lagi..." kata Lapiz, suaranya bergetar. "Sejak pertama bisa mengingat, aku telah melalui berbagai hal menakutkan. Mereka terus memperlakukanku seperti barang penelitian, dan melakukan berbagai percobaan yang sangat mengerikan. Aku tidak tahan lagi..."

Aku diam saja ketika Lapiz menarik napas panjang, wajahnya mengernyit seperti menahan rasa sakit, kemungkinan karena dia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya lagi.

"Sejak kecil, aku sudah harus tinggal di lab, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku. Yang kukenal sejak kecil hanyalah pisau, jarum, dan berbagai macam alat penelitian yang mampu membuat darah dan rasa sakit di tubuhku. Aku tidak mau lagi, aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak mau menderita seperti itu, makanya aku kabur..."

Lapiz sudah begitu gemetar sampai suaranya menjadi serak aneh. Tangannya saling genggam, sangat kuat sampai buku tangannya memutih. Bibirnya bergetar hebat, dan dia merapatkan kakinya. Sosoknya jadi seperti anak kecil kesepian dan ketakutan yang ditinggalkan sendirian. Aku sama sekali tidak tega melihatnya, hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk beranjak dan pergi ke hadapannya.

"Hei, Lapiz..."

"Aku tidak mau... aku tidak tahan disakiti terus... aku tak mau..."

Dia terus meracau tidak karuan. Matanya tidak fokus, membuatku sangat menyesal telah mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu. Ketakutan sangat jelas merambati wajah mungilnya, dan air mata telah membasahi wajahnya. Aku tidak mampu melihatnya begitu menderita, hingga akhirnya aku memeluknya erat.

"Aku tak mau... tak mau lagi..."

"Lapiz..." aku memanggilnya pelan, ketika Lapiz mencengkeram bahuku, dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dadaku yang telanjang. "Lapiz, aku di sini..."

"Aku takut, Kugan..." dia berkata sangat pelan, suaranya terdengar memelas seperti anak kecil yang minta perlindungan. "Bagaimana kalau mereka menemukanku? Bagaimana... kalau aku ditangkap lagi?"

"Tak akan terjadi..." aku menjawabnya pelan, menariknya makin dalam ke pelukanku. "Aku janji, aku yang akan menjagamu..."

"Aku akan melindungimu, walau itu berarti kematianku..."

•

YUPZ! Akhirnya, di chapter 12 nanti romansa ini akan mencapai puncaknya, biarpun hamba tidak bisa menjamin seratus persen tapi bisalah hamba yakinkan kalau itu sangat romantis (hamba laki-laki sih, jadi tidak begitu tahu soal romantisme. Ngomong-ngomong, hamba juga belum pernah pacaran). Bagi mereka yang mengharapkan action, maka tunggulah chapter 13, dimana hamba telah menyiapkan pertempuran yang seru dan pastinya dahsyat!! Lihat saja nanti, hamba akan membuat Anda tercengang!

Ja, matta ne!


	10. Affection

Okey, dari chapter ini hamba akan mulai menerapkan 'POV change', yang berarti kadang kalian mungkin akan menjumpai perubahan sudut pandang, yang biasanya hamba pakai untuk penuturan cerita kan sudut pandang si Kugan, nanti bisa berubah juga jadi orang lain, jadi Lapiz, atau Naruto, dll deh. Semua itu ditujukan untuk memperdalam cerita dan menunjukkan hal-hal yang tidak diketahui oleh si pemeran utama, begitu maksudnya (sudut pandang orang pertama kan agak sempit).

•

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Minds of The Couple**_

Sudah 1 minggu lebih kami tersesat di hutan, tapi kali ini aku optimis kami akan segera keluar dari hutan ini, minimal tidak kesulitan lagi. Gauntletku sudah mampu diaktifkan, aku bahkan berhasil mengeluarkan kami berdua dari tebing itu dengan cara melompat berkali-kali di dindingnya. Kini, aku sedang melompat dari dahan ke dahan sambil menggendong Lapiz dengan caraku yang biasa—bridal style—, berusaha mencari jejak yang mungkin kami tinggalkan saat memasuki hutan ini. Kau bertanya kenapa kami tidak mengikuti sungai lagi? Yah, gara-gara dikejar beruang aku sudah lupa di mana tempatnya.

"Kugan, coba ke sana, aku agak ingat pernah melaluinya!"

Arah yang Lapiz tunjuk adalah sebuah pohon beringin besar dengan tinggi kira-kira 7 meter, batangnya berwarna coklat tua dengan kekerasan tiada canda. Setelah meletakkan Lapiz sejenak, kujejakkan kakiku sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai dahannya yang paling bawah. Kutemukan sedikit bekas hancur di sana, walau mungkin ini lebih tepat disebut terkelupas sih. Mungkin saat Lapiz melompat dari pohon-ke pohon dulu, dia menginjak terlalu keras dan menyebabkan bekas ini.

"Ya, di sini ada bekasnya!"

Cukup tambah 5 menit pencarian, aku sudah berhasil menemukan beberapa bekas lain yang membuatku mampu menyimpulkan arah datangnya setelah berbagai perhitungan. Dengan semangat aku segera melakukan lompatan secepat yang kubisa, menuju tujuan kami yang kelihatannya searah dengan matahari terbenam.

Sayang sungguh sayang, walaupun 3 jam telah berdetak habis, kami masih saja tak bisa melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan kota, padahal kecepatan ini jauh melebihi saat aku berlari dulu.

"Hmm, kelihatannya kita masih perlu waktu untuk mencari jalan keluar dari sini ya..." keluhku.

"Istirahat di sini saja, hari sudah sore lho..." kata Lapiz.

"Baiklah, biar kubuatkan buat api unggun!"

Setelah berkelebat beberapa kali, aku menumpuk belasan kayu kering dan menyalakannya dengan mudah. Dengan memperhatikan sekeliling dengan pancainderaku yang sangat tajam, aku berhasil menemukan seekor ayam hutan yang berjarak 200 meter dari kami. Setelah menangkapnya—dengan sangat mudah karena Ω Core telah aktif—, kami membakarnya untuk makan malam.

Selesai makan, aku kembali berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Lapiz.

"Kita jalan."

"Eh~, padahal sudah malam begini?"

"Kamu seharian ini sudah kugendong kan? Jadi tidak mungkin lelah," kataku, menyebabkan sebuah rona malu muncul di wajahnya. "Nggak apa-apa dong kalau cuma sekedar jalan, lebih baik terus mencari petunjuk daripada cuma diam."

Setelah masing-masing mengambil kayu api unggun sebagai obor, kami segera pergi berjalan. Sunyinya sangat terasa, hanya sesekali ada suara serangga. Walaupun punya obor dan Ω Core, jarak pandangku tetap tidak lebih dari 50 meter. Pada malam yang sangat gelap begini, indra pendengaran menjadi sangat berguna. Setiap ada suara aneh aku selalu berhenti, untuk memastikan kami tak lagi bertemu dengan binatang buas seperti kemarin. Dengan langkah mengendap sambil menggenggam tangan Lapiz, aku terus berjalan melewati malam yang sunyi.

"Tunggu, Kugan. Kenapa ini?"

"Heh?"

"Lihat, daun dan rumputnya..."

Aku melihat sekeliling ketika mendengar perkataan Lapiz, dan menyadari apa yang dia maksud. Daun-daun yang berada di pepohonan menari dengan gemulai, seperti sedang ditiup angin semilir. Aku memfokuskan indra perasaku, dan akhirnya aku menemukan kalau angin memang benar-benar mengalir. Dan setelah beberapa saat merasakannya, aku tahu dari mana angin ini datang.

"Lapiz, kemari!"

Aku menarik tanganya sambil berlari, dapat kurasakan angin ini kian lama kian kencang. Selama kurang lebih 1 menit lebih berlari, kami tiba di depan sebuah pemandangan menakjubkan. Sebuah padang rumput dengan luas hampir 1 hektar, seluruhnya ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang berkelompok-kelompok. Dominasi oleh warna putih, dan harum yang semerbak membuatku curiga kalau semua ini adalah bunga melati. Saking rimbunnya sehingga lebih tepat jika disebut taman. Anginnya sejuk dan mengalir pelan, membuat rumput dan bunga berdansa mengikutinya. Malam sangat terang, aku baru sadar kalau bulan purnama telah menghiasi lukisan langit, bertemankan ribuan bintang.

Kami berdua terpana di sana, menikmati dalam diam sekaligus keterkejutan. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau di tengah hutan ada padang rumput yang sangat besar dan indah seperti ini.

"Kugan..." Lapiz berkata pelan. "Mungkin ada bagusnya juga kita tersesat ya..."

"Hah...?"

"Soalnya..." dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Aku bisa melihat taman seindah ini... bersamamu..."

Aku merasa wajahku panas ketika Lapiz menunjukkan senyumannya yang sangat manis. Mata merahnya berkilau di bawah cahaya rembulan, keindahannya tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Begitu cantik sampai aku hanya bisa tertegun melihatnya untuk beberapa saat yang terasa singkat. Genggaman tangannya menjadi semakin erat dan erat, kehangatannya terasa jelas merasuk sampai ke dalam dada. Aku jadi merasa ingin memeluknya lagi, tapi malu yang menjalar di sepanjang punggung, membuat kakiku bergetar dan mukaku semakin panas. Akhirnya aku buang muka.

"Kugan, pandang aku dong..."

"U-untuk apa?" jawabku risih.

Aku berusaha melepaskan genggamanku, tapi dia malah semakin mempereratnya. Aku masih buang muka, berusaha tidak menunjukkan wajahku yang pasti sudah semerah tomat. Lapiz menggunakan dua tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan kiriku, mencegahku menjauh. Dia menariknya pelan-pelan, membimbingku menuruni bukit padang rumput menuju sebuah tempat dengan kerumunan bunga-bunga yang beraneka ragam warnanya. Kami berhenti di sana, dengan tangan yang masih terjalin bagai simpul mati, susah terurai. Lapiz berbalik, dan berbagai peristiwa terjadi bersamaan.

Angin yang cukup kencang menyapu sekeliling kami. Kelopak dari bunga-bunga berhamburan, kemudian melayang dan menarikan keindahan tak terperi. Di bawah cahaya bulan, sang tuan putri berpengawal bintang, di antara tarian kelopak bunga yang dibuai angin kencang, Lapiz berdiri dengan mengesankan. Rambut cokelatnya yang panjang, halus dan mulus, berkibar kecil diterpa angin. Mata merahnya menatap tepat ke bola mataku, dan senyumnya tipis tapi teramat manis. Kecantikannya membuat napasku tertahan, dan dadaku berdegup kencang seperti serdadu siap ke medan perang. Bibirnya yang pink dan basah segar, mengucapkan namaku dengan lembut.

"Kugan..."

Aku bahkan tidak tahu kerasukan apa, tapi kakiku melangkah untuk mendekatinya ketika dia kembali menarik tanganku. Saat jarak kami kurang dari satu jangkauan, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Aku membelai rambutnya—gilanya, masih kulakukan tanpa perintah otak—yang masih diterpa angin, sangat halus seperti kain sutra. Tangannya berhenti menggenggam tanganku, tapi kemudian malah mencengkeramku di dada. Dia makin mendekatkan dirinya, sampai akhirnya tubuh kami tepat bersentuhan. Di kepalaku sekarang, hanya ada Lapiz, tubuh mungilnya, kehangatan tangannya, rambutnya yang harum, dan matanya yang indah. Semua pemikiran itu menyuruhku untuk mengulurkan tangan, melingkarkannya di sekeliling tubuh yang rapuh ini. Kehangatan ini mengalahkan semua yang pernah terjadi padaku, menjalar secepat jilatan api dan bercokol seperti akar. Aku makin mempererat pelukanku, meminta sekaligus memberi kehangatan pada gadis itu.

"Ku... gan..."

Dia mendongak. Sesaat kemudian aku kembali mendapatkan kesan kesepian yang selama ini selalu ada di matanya. Tapi pelan-pelan berubah menjadi sebuah hasrat, untuk mengakhiri kesepian itu, untuk menemukan ujung kesedihannya, terpatri bersama-sama dalam sinar matanya. Tangannya yang semula mencengkeram dadaku berpindah ke kerah kemeja, kemudian menariknya sangat pelan sambil berjinjit. Lampu di kepalaku mati saat menyadari ke mana semua hal ini akan berujung. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak kupedulikan, ketika wajah Lapiz makin mendekat, dengan matanya yang redup dan bibirnya yang sesegar buah stroberi baru dipetik.

Selembut gula kapas, dan selezat es krim. Gurih, sedikit asin, tapi luar biasa enak. Sensasi di bibir yang belum pernah kurasakan seumur hidup ini, sekarang menyetrumku hingga ke dalam lapisan cerebrum terdalam. IQ-ku serasa jadi jongkok, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah pertama kalinya...

Ciuman pertamaku.

"Nhh..."

Rintihan Lapiz membuat kepalaku seperti disambar petir 10.000 volt, tangannya berpindah lagi dari kerah menjadi dikalungkan di sekeliling tengkukku, meremas rambut yang tumbuh tipis di sana. Aku bahkan tak tahu dapat pengetahuan dari mana, tapi kubuka mulut dan kujulurkan lidahku, menggeliat masuk melalui rongga kecil yang terbuka di rahang Lapiz, kali ini bibirku telah mengulum bibirnya sepenuhnya. Dengan tangan kanan kutekan kepalanya, tangan satunya kupakai untuk merangkulnya kian erat sampai tubuh kami seperti bersatu. Lidahku kuputar, naik turun, dan memelintir lidahnya, selembut dan se-gentle mungkin. Dia menggeliat, dan tangannya semakin kuat meremas bulu kudukku.

"Mmm..."

Bibir kami lepas, dan kudapati Lapiz terengah seperti habis maraton. Melihat matanya yang sayu, dan wajahnya yang merona merah bagai isi semangka, kurasakan tubuhku mati rasa, kepalaku kosong, dan mataku nanar. Satu-satunya perasaan yang tersisa sekarang, hanyalah kehangatan yang memancar dari tubuh Lapiz. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku, dan aku sendiri menyusupkan mukaku ke lehernya yang mulus, memenuhi hidungku dengan bau rambutnya yang harum. Ketika kami berdiri di sana, waktu seakan tidak ada artinya. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, berlalu terus seakan tak diperlukan.

•••**V~~V•••**

**(Lapiz)**

Semenjak aku bisa mengingat, bahkan mungkin sejak dilahirkan, aku telah dijadikan tikus percobaan. Walaupun selalu dibius, tapi rasa sakit dan pedihnya selalu bersisa, seakan mengakar di seluruh daging dan sarafku. Aku tidak pernah kenal maupun tahu apa itu orang tua, saudara, atau bahkan kerabat. Yang selalu menjadi pertanyaan dalam kepalaku, mengapa aku harus begini? Mengapa mereka selalu melakukan semua percobaan itu tanpa bertanya padaku? Mengapa mereka tak pernah menjawab, saat aku bertanya apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku? Dan mengapa mereka selalu hanya tertawa atau tersenyum saat aku mengeluh sakit?

Mengapa?

Tempat tinggalku hanya berupa sebuah kamar yang seluruhnya terbuat dari bahan super kuat yang semuanya dicat putih. Tak ada jendela, tak ada ventilasi, tak ada perabotan apapun. Tempat itu sangat terang, dan karena semuanya berwarna putih, aku bahkan tak bisa melihat di mana dinding. Kadang aku akan menabrak, beringsut menyusuri tempat yang tidak ketahuan di mana sudut lainnya. Jangankan tidur, untuk bangun saja susah. Dalam kamar ini hanya ada satu pintu, dan itupun hanya bisa terlihat jika sedang terbuka.

Saat aku mulai mengenal waktu, tahu apa itu detik, menit, jam, dan hari, aku mulai menghitung. Makanan rutin diantarkan setiap 6 jam, dengan menu yang hampir selalu sama. Pagi, sup panas, roti, dan susu. Siang, makanan lengkap. Dan malam, bubur beserta minuman hangat. Terus begitu setiap harinya, dan aku tak punya pilihan selain menelan semua sumber gizi itu kecuali aku ingin mati. Kadang akan ada seseorang yang mengantarkan baju ganti, yang semuanya sama, baju panjang sampai lutut berwarna biru muda, dengan bahan katun ringan yang membuat sejuk. Seperti baju pasien rawat inap di rumah sakit.

Ketika umurku mencapai 6 tahun, aku mulai tak tahan. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan setiap habis percobaan semakin menjadi-jadi, didukung oleh stres berat yang memenuhi seluruh rongga otakku. Akhirnya, beberapa kali aku mencoba bunuh diri. Kali pertama, saat dibawa ke lab percobaan, aku meronta lepas dan lari ke jendela, melemparkan diriku keluar. Saat aku melihat tanah yang kelihatan sangat jauh, aku tahu pasti akan langsung mati saat mencapainya, tapi aku tidak menyesal, kematian jauh lebih baik daripada terus menderita. Tapi saat itu juga aku menemukan kalau orang-orang di sekelilingku ternyata bukan manusia biasa. Salah satu dari mereka melompat dan berhasil menangkap tubuhku, kemudian mendarat di tanah dengan santai seperti tak ada apa-apa. Dan matanya menatapku, ketakutan hebat langsung melanda. Kedua bola itu merah seluruhnya, tampak benar-benar seperti setan.

Percobaan yang kedua, adalah ketika aku sudah ada di kamar percobaan. Saat melihat berbagai pisau yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya, tanpa sepengetahuan para orang-orang itu aku segera menggoreskannya sekuat tenaga ke pergelangan tangan. Sangat sakit dan aku tak tahan untuk tidak merintih. Keadaan kembali kacau, tapi salah satu segera mendekatiku dan menggenggam pergelanganku yang memuncratkan darah tanpa henti. Pandanganku kabur, tapi aku bisa melihat tangannya bercahaya biru sebelum semua sakit dan kesadaranku menghilang. Saat bangun, jangankan darah, bekas lukanya pun sudah tak ada.

•••

Mereka memutuskan bahwa jika tak dilakukan apa-apa, maka aku tak akan berhenti mencoba bunuh diri. Dan karena itulah mereka memberiku seorang pengasuh. Dia adalah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar, dengan rambut biru sepanjang bahu, otot yang kekar dan berkulit putih. Matanya berwarna hitam, warnanya sehitam langit malam. Pria itu datang ketika aku sedang terisak karena rasa sakit yang terus kuderita, langsung duduk tanpa suara di hadapanku, menunggu sampai tangisanku berhenti. Aku menatap wajahnya takut-takut, dan menjerit ketika dia mengulurkan tangannya. Dia terus mendekatkan tangannya, dan akhirnya menyentuh kepalaku. Aku masih sangat ketakutan ketika menyadari kalau dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud melukaiku, dan ketakutanku semakin berkurang saat dia membelai rambut cokelatku dengan lembut.

"Hai." sapanya ramah. "Namaku Ren."

Keadaan mentalku mulai membaik. Semenjak Ren datang—aku selalu memanggilnya langsung dengan nama—, stres dan frustasi yang membebani pikiranku mulai sirna secara perlahan-lahan. Berkat dia, sekarang aku sudah diizinkan keluar dari lingkungan gedung lab, yang berupa hutan besar dan luas. Kami jalan-jalan, menikmati udara segar dan bersih. Cercah cahaya matahari yang hangat dan nyanyian burung yang merdu, membuatku bisa melupakan semua rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang pernah kualami. Kami bermain bersama, tertawa bersama, bergandengan tangan melalui hutan yang selalu ramah dan indah dalam setiap kunjungan. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku menyadari kalau hatiku mulai bisa menerima Ren, sebab aku tahu senyumnya tulus dan tawanya jujur. Dia tidak pura-pura peduli padaku, tapi dia benar-benar menyayangiku. Dan karena itulah, aku selalu merasa aman jika bersamanya. Bagiku, Ren adalah figur seorang ayah.

"Hei," Ren memanggilku saat kami jalan-jalan untuk kesekian kalinya. "Apa kau punya nama?"

"Eh?"

"Kau punya nama?" Ren mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Aku menunduk, berpikir keras. Tapi aku sama sekali tak ingat apapun, dan kenyataannya memang aku tak pernah punya nama.

"Tidak..." jawabku polos.

"Lho, sayang sekali..." Ren mengangkat tubuh kecilku dan meletakkanku di bahunya. "Kau gadis yang cantik, sangat sayang kalau tak punya nama."

"Ren punya ide?"

"Hmm..." Ren memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat, sebelum menunjukkan mata yang berbinar. "Lapiz."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau Lapiz?" tanya Ren. "Lapiz Magnasia."

"Boleh juga," jawabku riang. "Aku suka."

Semenjak itu, aku punya 'nama'.

Tidak hanya membuatnya semakin berwarna, Ren juga membuat duniaku semakin luas. Dimulai dengan mengajariku menulis dan membaca, dia juga membawakan berbagai buku pelajaran, buku cerita, dan berbagai literatur lainnya. Awalnya cuma berupa buku bergambar, tapi melihatku yang bisa menyerap semuanya dengan cepat, dia mulai membawakan buku yang lebih berat—dalam hal isi—, serta kamus untuk beberapa bahasa.

Alhasil, dalam kurun waktu 4 tahun aku telah berhasil menyelesaikan pelajaran sampai tingkat universitas dan menguasai 8 bahasa. Ren sering memujiku dengan sebutan jenius atau anak dewa, karena kemampuan belajarku yang sangat tinggi. Aku sangat senang jika dia memujiku, dan akan kulakukan apapun demi mendapatkan pujiannya.

Suatu hari kemudian, saat mengajakku keluar berjalan-jalan, Ren menunjukkan sesuatu yang kembali membuatku tertarik. Saat kami berada di tepi sungai, dia mengangkat tangannya, lalu mengeluarkan sinar biru yang membuat sisi sungai menjadi es. Aku terpana dan terkagum-kagum, saat dia menjelaskan kalau inilah yang disebut 'sihir'. Mulai saat itu, seluruh perhatianku beralih dari buku pelajaran ke sihir.

Dimulai dari dasarnya, aku belajar menciptakan api, membuat air dari udara atau membekukannya, mengendalikan angin atau juga membuat benda-benda melayang. Sihir berikutnya yang dia ajarkan, adalah sihir penyembuhan, dan merupakan sihir tersulit yang pernah kulakukan. Konsentrasi yang dibutuhkan bukan main, dan jika sedikit saja lengah maka sihir itu akan langsung hilang, dan ini akibatnya fatal jika luka yang ingin disembuhkan dalam keadaan parah.

Berkali-kali aku terus gagal, tapi dia tidak mengijinkanku menyerah. Menurut Ren, penyebab aku sering gagal dalam sihir ini tentu saja dikarenakan masa laluku yang tidak menyenangkan. Jika ingin sihir ini berhasil, maka pikiran kita harus didominasi oleh pikiran positif, seperti senang atau gembira, semangat, dan lain sebagainya. Dan emosi terbaik untuk sihir penyembuh, adalah cinta.

•••

"Ren, apa itu cinta?"

Ren memandangku dengan kasihan, sebab dia tahu kalau sejak kecil aku hampir belum pernah sekalipun dikenalkan dengan sesuatu yang disebut 'cinta'. Aku tak punya orang tua, saudara atau teman. Aku dibesarkan di lab, dan selalu menjadi objek percobaan yang akan meninggalkan rasa sakit di tubuhku kemudian. Semua itu cuma memberiku pengetahuan tentang penderitaan, kesepian, dan kesedihan.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya..."

Ren mencubit dagunya, kemudian menarik tanganku dan duduk di taman bunga di hadapan kami. Dia memangku diriku, sebelum meneruskan perkataannya.

"Cinta, memiliki banyak bentuk dan arti. Cinta pada keluarga, cinta pada teman, cinta pada sesama manusia, cinta pada harta, dan berbagai macam lainnya. Tak ada kata-kata di dunia ini yang mungkin bisa menjelaskan cinta secara runtut dan detil, logika seperti apapun akan dibuat berlutut di hadapan cinta. Hati yang keras akan melunak, kemarahan yang membara akan padam, kebencian yang tak berujung akan menemui akhir, jika sudah dihadang oleh cinta."

"Dan sayangnya, Lapiz, kau hanya bisa mengerti arti sesungguhnya dari cinta jika sudah merasakannya sendiri."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau apa yang kurasakan itu cinta?"

"Hmm, mungkin jika kau merasa senang jika bersama seseorang, mungkin saja kau sudah menyayangi orang itu."

"Jika bersama akan senang?" tanyaku polos. "Kalau begitu, artinya aku sayang sama Ren!"

"Apa?"

"Soalnya setiap ada kamu aku selalu merasa senang!"

"Lapiz..."

Ren memelukku sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku benar-benar senang, rasanya seperti dipeluk oleh ayah yang penyayang.

•••

Semua kesenangan itu berakhir pada ulang tahunku yang ke-15. Tiba-tiba saja Ren tak pernah datang lagi, dan semua percobaan yang dilakukan padaku mulai bertambah sering. Dulu, cuma seminggu bahkan sebulan sekali, tapi sekarang setiap hari aku harus merasakannya. Aku tidak diperbolehkan lagi jalan-jalan maupun sekedar melihat hutan yang ada di luar lingkungan gedung lab. Sepanjang hari aku terus dikurung di kamarku yang membuat stres, keadaannya kembali seperti saat Ren belum di sini. Rasa sakit yang kuderita makin parah, sampai membuatku terus terbangun sepanjang malam.

Aku bertanya pada mereka, satu persatu, tapi tak ada satupun yang mau menjawabku. Padahal pertanyaanku cuma satu, kemana Ren? Setelah satu bulan, aku mulai mengamuk lagi. Aku mau Ren! Aku hanya mau Ren! Setiap hari aku terus berteriak dan meraung, menyuarakan seluruh sakit yang mendera tubuhku dan rindu pada Ren dengan teriakan-teriakan nyaring dan panjang. Mungkin karena tak tahan, mereka mengirimkan seorang pengasuh lain yang bernama Seth. Tapi kali ini, bukan keramahan yang kudapatkan melainkan pria yang sangat menakutkan. Dia tak segan menghajar atau menendang hanya untuk membuatku diam. Setiap hari, mulut dan hidungku mengeluarkan darah karena kekerasan fisik hasil dari perbuatannya. Hingga akhirnya aku hanya bisa diam... dan menangis. Terisak sepi, seorang diri.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Seth datang ke kamarku lagi saat aku mulai berteriak-teriak. Dia menjambak rambut dan menampar wajahku. Kemudian berbicara dengan suaranya yang kejam.

"Hei, bisa diam tidak, anak brengsek?!" katanya. "Kalau tidak diam juga, kuhajar kau!!"

"Dimana Ren?!" aku melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama, yang kiranya telah kukeluarkan beratus-ratus kali. "DIMANA... REN?!!!"

"Dasar anak berisik!!"

Dia menamparku, sampai aku terpental di lantai kamar yang putih. Darah mengalir di sudut mulutku, wajahku mengernyit karena rasa sakit. Tapi aku tidak menjerit, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku merasakan sakit seperti ini.

"Jika itu akan membuatmu diam, akan kuceritakan!!" teriak Seth.

"Benarkah?!" tanyaku senang, tapi jawaban yang kuterima adalah tendangan.

"Diam saja di situ!" kata Seth ketus setelah menendangku. "Dia sedang dihukum, tolol!"

"A...pa...?"

"Kau tahu kenapa percobaan yang dilakukan padamu makin sering?" tanya Seth. "Sebab penelitian kami sudah mulai mencapai titik terang. Dengan satu eksperimen terakhir, maka semua penelitian yang panjang dan melelahkan ini akan berakhir dengan gemilang!"

"Tapi... sayangnya..." Seth menjambak rambutku lagi. "Saat percobaan terakhir itu dijalankan, maka kau... akan... mati!!!"

Dia tergelak, sementara aku hanya bisa terpana mencerna semua kata-katanya. Aku... akan mati? Aku... mau dibunuh? Kenapa? Apa salahku? Apa yang kuperbuat? Bukankah selama ini aku sudah diperlakukan semena-mena, bukankah selama ini aku sudah begitu banyak menderita?

"Dan ketika Ren tahu akan hal itu, dia segera menghadap para pemimpin, dan meminta agar percobaan itu tidak dilakukan padamu! Mereka menolak, tapi Ren begitu keras kepala sampai pemimpin tertinggi merasa dia akan berbahaya, dan memutuskan untuk mengurung serta menjauhkannya darimu! Kau tak akan pernah melihatnya lagi, tahu!!"

Aku masih terdiam, berusaha menerima semua informasi yang dikatakan Seth. Hatiku serasa remuk redam, begitu mengetahui aku akan dibunuh. Dan berita kalau aku tak akan pernah bertemu Ren lagi hanya memperburuk keadaan. Seakan semua itu tak cukup, Seth kembali menjambak rambutku.

"Dan kau tahu kenapa aku memberitahumu sekarang?" senyum sinis dan kejam menghias di wajahnya. "Sebab eksperimen itu akan dilakukan besok!!"

Seth kembali tergelak sambil keluar dari kamar, meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, begitu menyadari kalau ajalku ternyata sudah begitu dekat. Hanya sependek inikah umurku? 15 tahun? Hanya 15 tahun, yang seluruhnya diwarnai oleh penderitaan? Tidakkah aku bisa mendapat kebahagiaan, seperti yang kurasakan saat bersama Ren?

"Kenapa?"

Satu kata tanya keluar dari bibirku yang bergetar, air mata jatuh mengaliri pipiku yang memar karena tamparan Seth. Aku tersedu sedan untuk entah yang keberapa kali, meratapi nasibku yang setragis ini.

•••

Sepanjang malam yang sepi, aku terus menangis. Tak ada suara apalagi kata-kata. Aku hanya terus mengalirkan air mata, menyambut kematianku yang rasanya datang terlalu cepat.

Aku terkejut ketika melihat pintu terbuka, mataku kabur akibat banyaknya air mata yang mengalir darinya. Aku sama sekali tak bisa melihat siapa yang ada di pintu, aku menebak itu adalah Seth, mungkin datang untuk menyiksaku lagi. Tapi saat pandanganku kian jelas, yang terlihat di mataku bukanlah seringai kejam, melainkan senyum ramah yang dimiliki seseorang berambut panjang sebahu, dengan badan kekar dan tinggi besar. Ren telah datang ke hadapanku.

"Ren—"

"Ssstt...!"

Ren segera menekap mulutku, menyuruhku diam. Kemudian masih tanpa suara, dia memelukku erat, menghadirkan kehangatan tubuhnya yang telah lama kurindukan. 'Ayah'ku telah kembali.

"Ren, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Bicaranya nanti..." bisik Ren, dia segera mengangkat tubuhku. "Sekarang, kita harus lari...!"

Aku tak menyahut apalagi protes, ketika Ren membawaku keluar dari bangunan itu dalam pangkuan kedua tangannya yang besar. Aku memang sudah lama ingin keluar dari tempat mengerikan itu. Kuperhatikan wajah Ren, kumis dan jenggot yang lebat karena tak terurus telah menyelimuti wajahnya. Kuperhatikan, begitu banyak bekas luka baik baru maupun sudah lama terukir di tubuhnya, membuatku merasa ngeri pada entah apa yang telah terjadi.

Sekarang kami telah melalui hampir sebagian besar hutan yang pernah kulihat saat masih bisa jalan-jalan. Sekarang kami mulai melangkah ke tempat yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Ren, itu...!" tunjukku sambil menjerit.

Gedung penelitian yang menjulang tinggi, terlihat menyala terang dan kelihatannya terjadi keributan besar di dalamnya. Dan sebagai jawaban Ren makin terlihat tegang.

"Lapiz, kumohon kau jangan takut padaku..." kata Ren. "Setelah melihat ini..."

Tiba-tiba mata Ren berubah sepenuhnya menjadi merah, dan sesuatu seperti taring menyembul dari bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Aku kaget, tapi anehnya sama sekali tidak ketakutan.

"Oh ya, ambil ini." Ren memberiku sebuah buku.

"Apa ini?"

"Di dalamnya tertulis berbagai informasi yang perlu kau ketahui!! Beserta beberapa sihir langka! Pelajarilah, mungkin akan berguna!"

"Sekarang pegangan!"

Kecepatan lari Ren meningkat dalam ukuran yang luar biasa. Aku merasa seperti kami melayang saja di antara pepohonan yang terlihat menakutkan pada saat malam. Angin berdesing, dan sekeliling kami hanya terlihat seperti bayangan kabur. Keadaan terus berlangsung seperti itu sampai kami tiba di sebuah tebing, yang sangat terjal dan besar luar biasa. Jarak sampai ke seberang—yang dihubungkan oleh sebuah jembatan kecil—, tidak kurang dari 100 meter.

"Lapiz, jalanlah duluan. Jembatan ini tidak akan bisa menahan berat badan kita berdua."

Aku menuruti kata-katanya, dan mulai melangkahkan kaki di jembatan kayu yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu. Jurang teramat dalam menganga seperti moncong setan raksasa di bawahku, membuatku tak bisa melangkah dengan tegap. Tapi tatapan dan kata-kata Ren yang menenangkan, membuatku bisa terus berjalan sampai akhirnya tinggal sepertiganya saja.

"BERHENTI!!!"

Aku terkejut hebat saat mendengar suara yang sangat kubenci dari arah belakang. Aku menoleh, dan melihat kalau Ren telah berdiri berhadapan dengan, tak lain tak bukan, Seth. Tatapan mereka setajam silet, dan tangan mereka mengepal. Wajah Seth benar-benar terlihat marah.

"Beraninya kau, bukankah kau sudah diperintah untuk tidak menemui anak itu lagi?!!" teriakannya menggelegar. "Tapi kau bukan hanya menemuinya, kau juga **melarikannya**!!! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?!"

"Sebab kalian berniat melakukan eksperimen itu!!" balas Ren, suaranya tak kalah nyaring. "Kalian berniat membunuhnya!!"

"Bukannya memang untuk itu dia dilahirkan?!!" tukas Seth.

"Tidak, dia dilahirkan untuk _hidup_!!" jawab Ren berapi-api. "Bukan untuk dibunuh hanya demi memenuhi ambisi gila kalian!!"

"Dasar pengkhianat!!"

Seth menyerang Ren, dan perkelahian tak terelakkan antara mereka berdua. Di sela-sela perkelahian panas itu, aku mendengar suara Ren nyaring memanggil namaku.

"LAPIZ!!! PERGI!!!"

Saat aku sudah ujung lain jembatan, tiba-tiba saja jembatan itu putus dari seberang. Aku mengerti, jembatan itu diputuskan oleh Ren dari sebelah sana agar mereka tak bisa mengejarku. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan usahanya, jadi aku kembali berlari sekuat tenaga.

"AAAHHH!!!!"

Teriakan nyaring itu membuat langkahku membeku. Itu adalah suara jeritan Ren. Jeritan panjang kesakitan dan menyedihkan, menyiratkan kepedihan terdalam yang pernah kudengar. Aku sadar apa arti jeritan itu, sangat sadar. Air mataku menetes, tapi aku tak membiarkan kakiku berhenti berlari. Aku harus jujur, Ren telah meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

•••

Terlunta-lunta adalah satu-satunya kata yang bisa menggambarkan keadaanku sekarang. Berjalan tanpa tujuan di sebuah tempat yang tak dikenal. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi mengelilingi jalan raya besar dimana kendaraan lalu lalang. Aku berjalan di sana, tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku memang pernah belajar tentang bertahan hidup dari buku, tapi aku tak pernah tahu prakteknya. Dan sekarang, aku hanya bisa melangkahkan kaki di kota besar ini.

Aku berusaha tidur, cuma dengan berselimutkan kardus bekas dan beralaskan tanah di bawah jembatan. Dingin yang menusuk tulang membuatku tak bisa tidur, dan suara berisik yang dihasilkan hujan tidak membantu. Aku menggigil kedinginan, meringkuk dan bergulung seperti kucing demi mencari sedikit kehangatan.

"Hei, coba lihat apa yang kutemukan!!"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang, 3 bayangan muncul dari balik hujan. Ketiganya adalah laki-laki, yang semuanya memakai baju compang-camping dengan celana rombeng.

"Wah, hari ini kita panen besar nih!"

"Kita 'makan' ramai – ramai!!"

Tiba-tiba mereka mendekat, mengulurkan tangan untuk menjangkauku. Aku yang ketakutan langsung menjauh, dan salah satu dari mereka melangkah ke belakangku, mencegahku lari.

"Ayo ke sini manis, jangan takut sama kami!"

"Iya, kami akan membuatmu senang kok!"

Aku merasa sangat takut, pandangan mereka sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kalau aku tak akan diapa-apakan. Dengan napas mendengus seperti babi, salah satu dari mereka memiting tanganku. Aku berusaha meronta, ketika yang lain mulai mengarahkan tangannya ke kakiku. Aku berteriak-teriak, berusaha minta tolong pada siapa saja, sekaligus memohon pada mereka untuk menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Hush, diam! Di hujan selebat ini suaramu tak akan kedengaran!" kata yang memiting lenganku. "Kau diam saja! Atau kami hajar kau!"

Aku merasa sangat marah. Penderitaan yang telah kuterima sejak kecil, serta rasa sedih setelah kehilangan Ren, membuatku sangat murka. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ada perubahan dalam tubuhku, darahku mengalir cepat seperti sedang dipompa. Tubuhku memanas, sampai rasanya seperti direbus dalam air mendidih.

"Hiii!!"

Lelaki yang memegangi kakiku tiba-tiba berteriak, sambil menunjuk mukaku. Tidak lama kemudian, kedua temannya ikut melihat wajahku, dan mereka langsung berlari, mengikuti teman mereka yang telah terbirit-birit duluan.

Aku merasa aneh, mengira-ngira apa gerangan yang terjadi pada mereka. Aku melangkah ke arah genangan air yang dibuat hujan, mencoba melihat apa yang terdapat di wajahku sehingga mereka semua lari ketika melihatnya.

"Akh...!"

Aku hampir pingsan, ketika menyadari kalau seluruh mataku telah berubah menjadi merah pekat yang sangat mirip seperti darah. Setelah 15 tahun lamanya aku baru tahu, kalau aku juga seorang Vampire.

•••

Aku mulai terbiasa. Walaupun tanpa tempat tinggal tetap, minimal kini aku sudah bisa hidup dengan normal. Dengan kepintaranku yang sangat high level, mencari uang bisa dibilang semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Dan sampai saat ini, kasino adalah pilihan utama jika aku ingin cepat mendapat uang. Jika kau pikir bermain di kasino perlu keberuntungan, pikirkan lagi. Permainan-permainan ini tak lebih dari kalkulus fisika dan matematika, menghitung nilai-nilai peluang serta rumus-rumus tingkat tinggi, misalnya rumus fisika macam rotasi, kecepatan sudut, dan beberapa yang lain untuk roulette, permutasi dan kombinasi serta rumus peluang lainnya untuk blackjack, dan lain sebagainya. Cukup dengan 3 sampai 7 kali main, biasanya aku sudah bisa mengumpulkan cukup uang makan untuk satu minggu.

Agar tidak mudah terlacak, aku selalu berpindah penginapan. Tidak pernah tinggal lebih dari 3 hari adalah hukum wajib. Dan karena pulau yang kutempati ini cukup luas, aku tak pernah kehabisan tempat bersembunyi. Dan sekarang, aku sedang berada di pinggir pantai, sebuah tempat resort yang mungkin akan segera sangat penuh karena musim panas sudah dekat. Aku juga ingin tinggal di sini dulu untuk sementara, sebab dengan banyaknya orang, 'mereka' akan mengalami kesulitan untuk mencariku.

•••

Siapakah dia? Pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalaku selama 24 jam.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama liburan musim panas bagi sekolah-sekolah, sehingga aku sangat yakin kalau pantai akan sangat penuh. Dan untuk hari ini, aku ingin menghindari keributan, makanya aku pergi menuju sebuah taman yang terletak di dekat pantai. Seperti yang kukira, taman ini sepi, sebab semua orang lebih tertarik pada pantai dan laut. Aku pergi ke bagian tengah, dan menemukan ayunan yang langsung kunaiki. Kekanak-kanakan? Janganlah berpikir demikian. Mungkin begitu bagi kalian tapi aku hanyalah anak yang kehilangan masa kecilnya karena menjadi kelinci percobaan. Dan percayalah, bermain-main seperti ini sama berharganya dengan sekeping emas bagi orang sepertiku. Ketenangan dan kedamaian yang kurasakan saat tubuhku terayun pelan ke depan dan belakang, adalah sesuatu yang sudah sangat sering kuimpikan.

Tapi apa yang terjadi ketika langit menjadi teduh dan angin tiba-tiba berhembus, benar-benar di luar kontrolku. Ada seorang laki-laki, berjaket hitam yang panjang dan berkibar ditiup angin. Dia berdiri mematung dan terus memandangiku. Aku merasa agak tak nyaman, jadi kubalas tatapannya. Saat itulah, mataku bertemu dengan matanya yang berwarna hijau giok. Mata itu begitu indah, begitu teduh, dan begitu dalam sampai aku merasa bisa terperosok ke dalamnya. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca, tapi dia terus saja mematung.

Aku penasaran, jadi aku berdiri dan mendekatinya. Aku berusaha waspada, tapi entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak merasakan bahaya pada diri pria berambut hitam ini. Sebaliknya, aku malah merasa aman, bahkan lebih tepatnya... nyaman. Hatiku dipenuhi oleh sebuah perasaan senang yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Perasaan bahagia, begitu besar sampai agak terasa menyesakkan seperti dimampatkan ke botol yang kekecilan.

"Siapa kau?"

Aku berusaha agar terdengar ramah, tapi yang keluar dari mulutku malah sebuah pertanyaan kaku yang terdengar agak ketus. Dia terkesiap, tapi masih agak dalam keadaan terpana yang entah kenapa membuatku merasa geli. Aku berdiri, kemudian mendekatinya dengan langkah pelan.

"Aku tanya, siapa kau?"

"Bu... bukan siapa-siapa!"

Lagi-lagi, mengapa suaraku malah terdengar ketus? Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkannya mengeluarkan jawaban aneh macam itu, dia terlihat agak gugup. Aku mendekatinya, merasa ada yang menarik dalam dirinya yang tak bergerak. Dan aku langsung tahu apa itu saat menatap wajahnya, mata hijau miliknyalah yang membuatku tertarik. Mata itu begitu indah, berkilau layaknya batu giok asli. Warna hijaunya terasa begitu gamblang, lembut namun gemilang. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau saat itu, tanganku telah memegangi wajahnya erat, dan menariknya. Setelah lama meneliti lekuk wajahnya, aku baru sadar apa yang kulakukan. Karena malu telah melakukan hal aneh, akhirnya aku lari dari tempat itu, menyembunyikan wajahku yang pasti telah merah padam.

•••

Aku tak bisa menghilangkannya, seharian wajahnya terus saja muncul di kepalaku. Saat makan, maupun jalan-jalan, atau bahkan tiduran, dia selalu saja muncul di pandangan dan khayalanku. Matanya yang hijau cemerlang membuat otakku tak bisa teralih, sehingga akhirnya, malam ini, aku memutuskan kembali ke taman itu.

Keadaan gelap, membuatku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menunggu sambil bermain ayunan itu. Jarum jam di benda bundar kecil yang terpasang pada tanganku, telah menunjuk ke angka 7. Saat itu, aku melihat ada bayangan orang, yang awalnya kukira dia, tapi ternyata yang muncul 3 orang berandalan dengan dandanan berantakan. Mereka mendekatiku dengan wajah bengis yang dulu sekali pernah kuketahui.

"Hei, gadis manis, bagaimana kalau main dengan kita?"

"Tidak mau."

Aku berusaha tegas, tapi sesungguhnya aku sudah sangat ketakutan. Sebagian tentu karena peristiwa yang dulu pernah terjadi padaku.

"Kenapa? Kamu pasti senang lho, kalau sama kami."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Oh, ayolah."

Salah satu dari mereka memegang tanganku, kontan saja aku menepisnya sebagai reaksi. Kemudian tanpa kusadari tanganku melayang, menamparnya dengan sangat keras di wajah. Dapat kulihat pipinya merah, dan bibirnya berdarah. Mukanya mengernyit murka.

"Dasar perempuan jalang!"

Aku sudah menutup mata walau pukulan berandalan itu tak pernah sampai di wajahku. Sebuah sosok bertubuh tinggi telah berdiri di depanku, dengan mudahnya terlihat karena cahaya bulan tidak terhalang awan lagi. Tangannya menahan tangan berandalan yang berusaha menyakitiku.

"Hei sialan, mau apa kau?!!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya..." dia berkata dalam intonasi rendah, tapi suaranya terdengar marah. "Mau apa kalian padanya?"

"Apa urusanmu?!"

"Aku cuma tak tahan melihat seorang gadis diganggu oleh cecunguk brengsek macam kalian!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Malam itu, adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat kegagahan seorang pria sejati. Tapi sayang, saat itu kami masih tak sempat berkenalan. Aku malu, karena sudah terlihat olehnya menampar seseorang. Mungkin dia akan berpikir aku ini wanita barbar, atau kasar, sehingga akhirnya aku kabur sebelum dia sempat melihatku lagi. Sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap dapat bertemu dengannya sekali lagi.

•••

Malam festival, salah satu malam yang paling kusukai. Di malam ini, aku tak perlu takut ketahuan karena bisa dengan mudah menghilang di ramainya pengunjung. Berbagai permainan dan jajanan yang enak juga menjadi nilai plus, ditambah keindahannya yang dipenuhi lampu-lampu berbagai warna yang gemerlap memenuhi lapangan. Untuk pertama, aku akan pergi ke bagian kuil di atas sana dulu, melihat-lihat apa yang ada.

Biarpun aku berpikir sedang mau melihat-lihat, tapi kusadari kalau aku sedang mencari. Mencari sebuah sosok, seorang pria berambut hitam dan biasanya juga berjaket hitam. Kemungkinannya besar sekali kalau dia juga datang ke tempat ini. Sayangnya, setelah lama mencari di area halaman kuil, aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Merasa kecewa, aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju tangga, berpikir untuk melanjutkan acara melihat-lihat.

Mungkin karena terlalu asyik berpikir, atau memang keseimbanganku sedang _drop, _secara tak sengaja kakiku terselip di bagian paling atas. Tubuhku melayang ke bawah, sedangkan mulutku hanya bisa mengeluarkan jerit tertahan. Aku bersiap untuk menahan rasa sakitnya, tapi yang terasa pada tubuhku malah keberadaan sesuatu yang jauh lebih empuk dari semen manapun. Entah apa itu, menahan jatuh tubuhku dengan menjadi alas sehingga aku mendarat di atasnya.

"Ukh..."

Aku kenal suara itu, walaupun baru beberapa kali aku mendengarnya sepanjang hidup ini, tapi suara itu sudah sering terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Aku membuka mata, hanya untuk melihat kalau tubuhku sedang dipeluk erat olehnya, dia sendiri sedang terlihat kesakitan, mungkin karena terhempas di jalan semen.

"Kau... yang kemarin..."

Tiba-tiba dia melepas pelukannya dan berdiri. Hal yang dia lakukan berikutnya membuatku heran bukan kepalang, sebab dia membungkuk seakan sedang menghadap seorang putri istana.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku!"

Aku merasa agak geli karena kelakuannya. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat dia minta maaf, tapi sekarang aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Merasa agak malu untuk menatapnya, aku berbalik untuk menyembunyikan senyumku.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Eh, kukira kau marah... salah ya?"

Aku merasa makin geli, wajahnya yang melongo tampak lucu seperti anak kecil. Aku bertekad, kali ini tidak akan kabur darinya lagi. Memutar arah tubuhku sekali lagi, kusunggingkan senyum yang tertuju hanya pada laki-laki ini. Melihat wajahnya masih seperti keong mati, aku segera menarik tangannya.

"Ayo...!"

"Hah?"

Aku menarik tangannya sambil tertawa-tawa, dia sendiri memasang wajah heran, tapi tidak menolak. Tangannya besar dan keras, terasa agak kasar khas seorang laki-laki tetapi... hangat. Inilah pertama kalinya aku menggenggam tangan seorang pria selain Ren, semacam perasaan berbunga-bunga dan menyenangkan memenuhi dadaku dengan kebahagiaan.

Kami bermain di festival, juga membeli jajanan bersama-sama. Permen kapas, pop corn, choco banana, dan masih banyak lagi. Sepanjang itu, aku hampir tak pernah melepaskan tangannya, sebab aku tak mau kehilangan kehangatan tangan ini. Hanya menggenggam tangannya dapat membuatku merasa aman. Cuma menyelipkan jemariku di antara jarinya, bisa menciptakan rasa tenang dan nyaman.

Kami berhenti di pinggir sebuah lapangan besar, ketika puncak acara festival akan segera dimulai. Diawali dengan ledakan besar, langit malam yang semula gelap dan hitam, kini penuh warna-warni. Aku terkagum-kagum, inilah pertama kalinya aku melihat pesta kembang api. Rasanya mengherankan bagaimana satu kembang api bisa menciptakan berbagai warna berbeda macam itu, atau bagaimana mereka membuat bentuk-bentuk unik seperti jamur, pesawat terbang, lingkaran api, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi di antara semua keindahan itu, kehangatan tangannyalah yang menyimpan keindahan terbesar.

"Aku belum tahu siapa namamu."

"Kugan..." jawabnya segera. "Kugan Yamizaki."

Aku tetap membelakanginya, karena hatiku belum siap untuk menghadapinya lagi. Karena itu aku menariknya pelan menuju ke tempat yang sepi, tapi tetap bisa melihat langit yang masih dipenuhi kembang api. Di sana, aku berhenti melangkah. Kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap, sampai rasanya mau meledak dan membuat dadaku terasa sesak.

"Hei, kenapa? Ada apa?"

Mungkin karena aku tidak bersuara untuk waktu lama, dia menjadi khawatir. Suaranya yang ramah tapi terkesan tegas itu membelai telingaku lembut, menghadirkan sengatan bagai listrik di dalam hatiku. Aku merasa tak kuat, debar hati ini begitu kencang sampai terasa menyakitkan. Tak kuasa lagi kutahan perasaan ini, aku ingin mengungkapkannya!

Tanpa peringatan, aku berbalik dengan cepat dan segera melingkarkan tanganku di sekeliling tubuhnya yang berotot. Rasa lega menjalar di seluruh tubuhku ketika membenamkan wajah di dadanya yang bidang. Tubuhnya yang harum akan aroma mint membuatku merinding, menjadikanku semakin erat menempelkan diri padanya. Sesaat kemudian, kehangatan yang mirip dengan yang memancar darinya, merayap di punggungku ketika tangannya merangkul bahu dan tubuhku. Sekarang, tubuh kami benar-benar terasa bagaikan menyatu. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya, cepat beriringan dengan detak jantungku sendiri. Hatiku berharap, ini adalah jawaban bagi perasaan yang telah menumpuk di dalam sana, perasaan menyesakkan yang kurasakan pada pria bernama Kugan ini.

"Namaku Lapiz... Lapiz Magnasia..."

•••

Wokeh, bersiaplah untuk sebuah pertarungan hidup mati dalam chapter berikutnya!! Hamba telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuatnya begitu dahsyat nan hebat! Yo, review lagi ya!!

Buh-bye!!


	11. Fight Ice with Ice

Wokeh, karena dulu hamba janji satu minggu satu chapter, jadi inilah chapter terbaru! Hamba telah berusaha mengemas salah satu pertarungan favorit hamba, soalnya menulisnya saja sangat menyenangkan, bagai mengalami sendiri (ya iyalah, karakter si Kugan kan sepenuhnya dibuat dari diri hamba), dan inilah hasilnya! Mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur Anda!

Ngomong-ngomong, hamba memiliki sebuah tantangan, atau **challenge** jika Anda lebih suka menyebutnya demikian (lebih keren sih). Di sini, ruang lingkup yang bisa diterapkan pada Gauntlet dan sihir (di chapter kemudian akan disebut Magica) hampir tak terbatas, jika Anda sekalian memang punya otak kanan yang hebat dan kreatif. Karena itu, hamba akan menerima dengan senang hati jika Anda punya ide atau kreasi untuk Gauntlet dan Magica yang baru (hamba sendiri sudah membuat beberapa, tapi hamba merasa belum cukup). Dipersilakan untuk langsung di review atau PM hamba langsung (walau hamba yakin cara pertama jauh lebih mudah dan simple)

Gauntlet haruslah semacam alat atau senjata, lebih berpusat pada kemampuan fisik (walaupun bisa dimasukkan elemen juga macam angin, api atau yang lain) dan hamba anjurkan memiliki bentuk solid (pedang, tombak, rantai, armor, perisai, sepatu, baju, dll deh!), sedangkan Magica lebih berpusat pada serangan energi bervariasi bentuk dan memiliki elemen tersendiri (ngomong-ngomong, elemen di sini tidak harus kok, bisa saja elemennya neutral). Gauntlet lebih berbentuk senjata, sedangkan Magica itu teknik. Dijamin, bila bagus pasti akan hamba masukkan di karya ini!

Nah, buktikanlah kreativitas kalian, kawan! Hamba menunggu ide-ide mantap nan kreatif dari readers dan authors sekalian!!

_**Chapter 13**_

_**I Promised...**_

"Hei, Kugan..."

"Apa?"

"Kira-kira bagaimana cara kita keluar dari hutan ini...?"

"Hmm, aku juga sedang memikirkannya..." jawabku sambil mencubit dagu. "Kalau ada telepon genggamku sih, masih ada kemungkinan melakukan kontak dengan orang-orang di kota. Sayangnya, telepon genggam itu sudah hilang bersama jaketku..."

"Um, kalau begitu kita tidak usah keluar dari sini deh, ya...?"

"Hahaha, kau bicara apa sih?" kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Apa udara malam membuat otakmu korslet...?"

"Uhh..." dia menggeram kecil sambil memukul-mukul dadaku. "Dasar tidak sensitif..."

Aku hanya tertawa untuk merespon kekesalannya itu, sambil terus membungkusnya dalam dekapanku. Malam sudah lewat tanpa disapa, waktu pun sudah berlalu tanpa pemberitahuan apa-apa. Hanya fakta kalau udara semakin dingin dan bulan semakin teranglah yang bisa memberitahuku kalau malam telah mencapai puncaknya.

Lapiz merapatkan tubuhnya untuk mencari kehangatan, membuatku agak bertanya-tanya, apa suhu udara ini tidak terlalu dingin untuk malam di tengah puncak musim panas? Aku mungkin tidak begitu punya pengetahuan tentang di bidang geografi, tapi pengalamanku mengatakan kalau temperatur ini jauh di bawah suhu normal. Benarkah ini cuma perasaanku?

"Apa yang terjadi...?" gumamku pelan, ketika bulu kudukku mulai berdiri dan kedua tanganku yang tak bersarung gemetar pelan. "Apa ini...?"

Tak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Yang terjadi kemudian hanyalah terus turunnya suhu yang mulai membuatku menggigil kedinginan. Apapun logikanya, ini semua tak mungkin terjadi begitu saja dengan kealamian alam! Apa yang sebenarnya tengah berlangsung di sini?!

"Lapiz, apa kau tidak merasa dingin?" tanyaku pelan, tapi tak ada jawaban. "Lapiz?"

Lapiz sama sekali tidak bersuara maupun bergerak, tubuhnya diam saja seperti patung dengan tangan masih mencengkeram kemeja putih yang melekat di tubuhku. Rasa heran yang tidak mengenakkan membuatku mengangkat tangan lalu meraih jari-jari Lapiz. Dingin, dan gemetar, seperti orang yang sedang sangat ketakutan.

"Lapiz, ada apa?!" kataku sambil memandang wajahnya, dan aku terkejut. Kulit mukanya yang selalu merona sehat kini pucat bagai mayat, kedua bola matanya dipenuhi dengan apa yang kucurigai adalah kengerian. Aku memegang pipinya, tapi keadaannya tetap tak berubah sedikit pun. "Lapiz?! Hei, Lapiz!"

Belum sempat kekagetanku berakhir, hal-hal baru langsung saja ikut merangsek masuk ke suasana sekitar. Bermula dengan awan tiba-tiba saja menutup cahaya bulan, membuat sekelilingku diselimuti kegelapan yang jujur, membuat hatiku berdegup tidak karuan. Apalagi yang bisa kubilang selain aneh, jika malam musim panas yang hangat, entah kenapa menjadi bagai di tengah musim dingin. Mataku ikut terbelalak ketika uap putih keluar dari mulut dan hidungku, meyakinkanku kalau ini sesuatu pasti tengah berlangsung di sini.

"Kugan..."

Bisikan Lapiz mengembalikanku ke kenyataan, suaranya begitu pelan, sangat samar tapi aku berhasil menangkap ketakutan dalam nadanya. Sayang, saat kudekati Lapiz masih sama sekali tidak memberi reaksi. Dia hanya menggigil, menggenggamkan kedua tangannya dan wajahnya sangat pucat ketakutan. Dia tak menoleh ke mana-mana, tapi dapat kurasakan kalau dia berusaha mencari sesuatu di sekitarnya.

Rasa heranku pada sikap Lapiz terhapus ketika sebuah musik menyapa telingaku, tidak, sebuah ringtone jika ingin lebih tepat. Lagu Utada Hikaru berjudul Fly Me to the Moon, sebuah lagu yang begitu kukenal. Sebab selain menjadi favoritku, musik ini juga menjadi ringtone yang akan berbunyi setiap kali aku menerima panggilan di telepon genggamku.

**Tak mungkin...**

"Mencari ini?"

Kepalaku berputar secepat ayunan bat seorang pemain baseball. Sang pembuat suara berdiri cukup jauh, tapi suaranya terdengar begitu jelas sampai posisiku. Bahkan dari jarak segini saja, kehadirannya membuatku merasa tak nyaman, degup hatiku makin kencang dengan rasa gugup dan cemas. Kegelapan malam membuatku tak bisa memberi pengamatan lebih mendalam pada wajahnya, tapi kutemukan hawa dingin luar biasa saat bibir orang itu melengkung ke atas.

Sebuah benda persegi hitam dengan logo perak berbentuk naga tergenggam di tangannya, yang langsung dia lemparkan padaku. Tidak salah, ini adalah telepon selular milikku.

"Sudah cukup lama juga aku mencari kalian..." biar sepelan apapun suara itu, gendang telingaku serasa dipukul-pukul stik drum. "Lapiz, kau susah sekali untuk ditemukan ya..."

Suara itu terasa begitu dingin dan kejam, membuat tulang punggungku menggigil. Rasa dingin yang sebelumnya hanya terasa di tubuhku, kini ikut menjalar sampai ke organ-organ. Sosok itu makin mendekat, dan tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya muncul dari langit saat sedikit awan berarak pergi dari bulan, hingga akhirnya aku bisa melihat keseluruhan fitur fisiknya. Dia adalah pria yang agak kurus, tapi bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Wajahnya tirus, dan tulang pipinya terlihat. Rahang perseginya memunculkan ekspresi yang senantiasa keras. Ketika sebuah senyum tak ramah tersungging di bibirnya, bulu kudukku berdiri lagi.

"Kugan..."

Aku sama sekali tak heran ketika mendengar ketakutan tak terperi tersembunyi dalam suara gadis itu. Aku juga tak terkejut ketika kedua tangannya mencengkeram bagian punggung kemejaku, sambil terus merapatkan dirinya seakan mencari secercah rasa aman. Dia pasti kenal pria ini, sudah kuketahui itu sejak dia memanggil nama Lapiz tadi. Dan reaksi gadis ini, tak mungkin disebabkan oleh orang baik-baik.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku dengan volume rendah dan tenang, sambil mengangkat sebelah lenganku lalu menyilangkannya di depan Lapiz, melindunginya.

"Pernahkah kau diajari sopan santun? Kalau mau bertanya nama orang, katakan dulu siapa namamu...!" ujarnya keras. "Ah, tidak masalah. Namaku Seth, Seth Argraria. Kau sendiri? Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Kugan, Kugan Yamizaki."

"Nah, Kugan, bisa bawa gadis itu ke sini? Dia harus pulang."

Aku menatap Lapiz sebentar, dia bersembunyi di balik tubuhku dan mencengkeram bajuku. Jika dia ketakutan sampai seperti ini, maka aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Tidak."

"Hah? Apa tadi...?"

"Aku bilang, tidak."

"Jika aku boleh bertanya, kenapa?"

"Dia ketakutan padamu," kataku singkat sambil mendorong Lapiz mundur, tapi mataku tak pernah meninggalkan si cowok kurus barang satu detik pun. "Itu sudah cukup sebagai bukti bagiku."

"Oh? Jadi kau akan mencegahku membawanya?" kata-katanya terdengar sinis menusuk telingaku. "Dan kiranya, bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?"

"Tidak sulit kok sebenarnya," jawabku tenang, menganggukkan kepala pada Lapiz untuk mengisyaratkannya agar lebih menjauh lagi. "Cukup dengan ini."

Dari balik baju kemeja putih yang menjadi satu-satunya pakaian untuk tubuh bagian atasku, sebuah tato hitam terlihat beredar pelan dari tengah, menjalar bagai sulur hidup di kulit dadaku. Pendar biru yang bersinar setelahnya langsung membuat tato itu mencolok di kegelapan malam.

"Mau mencobaku?"

"Kau seorang Knight, lalu apa?" kata Seth. "Itu cuma berarti aku harus membunuhmu duluan...!"

Tubuhnya menghilang begitu saja ketika aku mengangkat telapak kananku sampai setingkat dada. Sebuah tinju mendarat di sana, menimbulkan suara berdebam yang menggema ke seluruh padang rumput. Awan berarak menjauh, sehingga cahaya bulan yang terang benderang kembali memandikan lapangan yang kini menjadi medan perang. Cahaya putih nan lembut itu sampai pada kami berdua, menampakkan kalau di wajah lawanku telah tampil sepasang mata merah menyala. Dia menyeringai menakutkan.

Aku hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Hentikan senyuman itu..."

"Hah...?"

"Aku tidak suka senyuman macam itu!"

Segera setelah tinjunya terlepas dari genggamanku, pria bernama Seth ini langsung menyambarkan tinju kirinya. Karena elakanku terlalu lambat, akhirnya pukulan itu berhasil menghampiri bahu kananku, membuatku tubuhku terputar hebat. Tapi dengan sedikit mengaplikasikan rumus fisika, kekuatan putaran itu membuat tinju yang kujulurkan menghantam pipinya dengan keras.

"Kurang ajar!"

Tendangan menyapu oleh kaki kanannya memaksaku agar melompat ke belakang. Setelah satu salto di udara aku mendarat di tanah lagi, kelebatan bayangan di samping membuatku reflek mengangkat tangan kanan, dan mampirlah sebuah tinju di sana. Belum puas dengan serangan yang bisa ditangkis, lawanku mengirimkan salah satu kakinya ke wajahku, membuatku harus sekali lagi salto ke belakang.

"Hm, kelenturan dan kecepatan yang mengagumkan...!" puji Seth saat aku membetulkan posisi, berdiri sekitar 20 meter darinya.

"Begitukah...?" aku menjawab pelan, disertai sebuah senyuman tersungging. "Bukannya itu jadi masalah bagimu...?"

"Mungkin, tapi toh kau akan segera kalah," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu, dan tepat di saat itulah aku menangkap sebuah cahaya biru samar dari kedua tangannya. "Lihat saja."

Kilatan sinar biru menyambar selagi aku melompat tinggi ke udara. Sinar itu menyebabkan seluruh area di tempatku awalnya berdiri menjadi es secara keseluruhan, berikut semua bunganya.

"Apa?!"

"Pertama kali menyaksikan sihir?" tanyanya, masih dengan nada sinis. "Perkenalkan, sihir Ixia, 'sang pembeku segalanya'..."

Sebuah lingkaran segel sihir muncul dari es tempatku berpijak, memberiku firasat sangat buruk yang tidak enak. Kujejakkan kaki sekuat tenaga, tapi dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik, sebuah pilar duri tajam sudah muncul dari lingkaran segel sihir dan mengancam untuk membuatku jadi sate.

"!!" tanganku bergerak cepat ke saku celana sebelah kanan, mengambil sebuah benda tajam yang tersimpan di sana. "Gamma!!"

Begitu senjata kristal itu muncul di tangan, dengannya segera kukeluarkan tebasan ke arah pilar runcing itu. Sambil melihatnya hancur berantakan, tubuhku melayang turun kembali ke tanah. Sejenak setelah kaki mendarat, segera kuedarkan pandangan. Seth tak ada.

"Hei!" teriakan itu membuatku mendongak ke atas. "Pernah mengalami hujan stalaktit?!"

Tubuhnya yang melayang di udara langsung membuatku curiga, dan benar saja, belasan segel sihir lain muncul dari udara bebas, masing-masing memiliki diameter sebesar ban mobil.

Dari kata-katanya saja sudah jelas apa yang akan kualami berikutnya. Sambil berlari secepat mungkin, aku sesekali berkelit ke samping untuk menghindari tubuhku tertembus bongkahan es menyerupai stalaktit.

"Terlalu lambat!"

5 tombak es segera menghalangi jalanku untuk melompat ke depan, dan ketika aku berbalik, 7 tombak lain sudah melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sebagai bentuk pertahanan nekat, kusilangkan Gamma secara vertikal di depan tubuhku.

"Ukh...!"

Aku berhasil menahan 4 dari stalaktit-stalaktit Seth, sedangkan 3 di antaranya melesat di samping kiri kanan tubuhku. Rasa seperti dicubit yang semakin lama semakin sakit menyerang abdomen sebelah kiriku, ketika darah merembes ke kemeja dan menetes dari ujungnya. Tidak dalam memang, tapi cukup parah untuk menghasilkan kucuran darah.

"Mau lagi?"

Keterkejutan kembali menyerang dadaku ketika Seth sudah berdiri sekitar 30 meter di hadapanku, sebuah pilar es silinder dengan diamater setengah meter melayang di atas kepalanya. Dia mendorong tangannya ke depan, dan pilar es itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kutebaskan Gamma untuk menghilangkan es penghalang di hadapanku, dan langsung kuluncurkan tinju kiri ke arah pilar es yang melaju bagai mobil formula itu. Benturan hebat yang tak terelakkan menghasilkan gema, yang memenuhi lapangan. Aku menyipitkan mata untuk melihat melalui pecahan-pecahan pilar es tersebut, dan aku kembali kaget.

"Mencariku?"

Untuk membuka mulut saja tak sempat, sebuah kaki sudah bersarang di pipi kiri dan melemparku jauh ke bagian lain padang rumput. Gerakannya sangat cepat, aku bahkan tak melihat kapan dia berpindah dari depan menjadi ke belakangku. Lagi-lagi, tanpa sempat bereaksi apa-apa, kini dia sudah ada di hadapanku yang merasa tertohok hebat. Tinjunya terkepal dan telah berada di perutku, mengantarkan rasa sakit yang dalam.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kutemukan diriku di bawah hujan pukulan beruntun yang sahut-menyahut, masing-masingnya disertai tenaga luar biasa. Satu tendangan Seth yang terakhir, mendompleng daguku dan membuatku melayang lebih dari 4 meter di atas tanah. Darah muncrat dari mulut, sedikit darinya jatuh ke wajah ketika aku terhempas di tanah lembab. Cairan merah itu masih mengalir ketika aku berdiri, bertumpu pada Gamma.

"Huh, jadi apa katamu sekarang?"

"Hehehe..." terkekeh tanpa maksud yang jelas, kuangkat tangan kanan untuk menyeka sudut mulut. "Kau kuat."

Segera setelah menyimpan Gamma, aku menemukan kalau diriku telah saling tinju dengan Seth. Tidak hanya sekali, dua kali, atau belasan kali, tapi puluhan kali tinjuku bertemu dengan tinjunya, menghadirkan dentuman tertahan seperti ledakan ban dalam. Sambil menghindar dan berkelit, perkelahianku terasa sedikit berat sebelah. Dia sangat kuat, jauh lebih kuat dari Tulippe.

Buak!

Satu tinju membuat tubuhku melayang, tapi aku berusaha salto dan berhasil menyarangkan satu tendangan di kepalanya. Dia memang kuat... tapi aku bisa...

Ω _Core, maximizing output..._

Melawannya dengan seimbang!

Peristiwa saling pukul di wajah yang membuat masing-masing terlempar jauh ini membuat adu jotos kami berakhir. Dengan darah yang sama-sama mengalir dari sudut bibir, kami berdiri kembali. Saling tatap dengan tajam, dengan mata yang berisi kemarahan.

"Kau benar-benar Knight yang hebat. Padahal aku sudah termasuk salah satu pasukan Vampire elit, tapi kau bisa menghadapiku dengan seimbang."

"Nggak peduli."

"Kau ini tidak pedulian sekali ya?" seringai Seth. "Dengan sikap seperti itu, kenapa kau harus ikut campur urusanku?"

"Ikut campur? Apa maksudmu ikut campur?"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku...!" sahutnya nyaring. "Untuk apa kau melindungi gadis tak berharga seperti dia?!"

"Apa...?" telingaku berdiri, kemurkaan muncul di hatiku. "Kau bilang dia apa...?"

"Kubilang, makhluk tak berharga, rendahan, bahan penelitian, dan—"

"DIAM!!!!"

Untuk sesaat kemudian, hanya keheningan yang meliputi suasana pertarungan kami.

"Hina dia sekali lagi, dan mulutmu akan kurobek!!"

"Ooh? Marah cuma karena aku mengatakan itu?" senyumnya menjadi sedikit lebih lebar, tapi tetap sinis. "Lalu? Memangnya kenapa kau melindunginya?"

"Karena aku..." aku mengepalkan tangan. "...janji akan melindunginya."

"Ha! Sama saja seperti orang itu!" teriak Seth. "Toh pada akhirnya dia mati di tanganku! Semua orang yang dekat dengan gadis sialan itu, ditakdirkan untuk mati!!

"Begitu pula dengan kau!!"

Tiba-tiba angin yang sangat dingin berkumpul di sekitar Seth, atau tepatnya di tangan kanannya. Tangan itu mengeluarkan cahaya biru dengan konsentrasi energi yang jauh lebih besar dari apapun yang pernah kulihat. Aku bisa merasakan dinginnya begitu menusuk, bahkan bagiku yang berjarak 30 meter darinya.

"Ixia Magica!!" teriak Seth. "TEMPLETARIA!!!"

Cahaya dengan biru sedalam lautan melesat dari tangannya.

"Guh!!" aku menggeram, ketika cahaya itu tinggal 5 meter. "GAMMA!"

•••

Dingin.

Sangat dingin.

Terlalu dingin.

Tubuhku mengertak bagai air yang beku, padahal aku cuma ingin menggerakkan leher. Seluruh bagian tubuhku berwarna putih bening, terbungkus es yang membekukan. Aku tahu jika ini kupertahankan lebih lama lagi, nyawaku dalam bahaya. Dengan seluruh tenaga, aku menyentak.

Bruaaakk...!

Seluruh es itu luruh, tapi dinginnya masih tersisa. Di sekelilingku, bongkahan es membukit dalam lingkup yang luas. Sejujurnya, aku harus kagum. Tingkat kekuatan Seth bahkan jauh melebihi kekuatan Gamma, aku tak bisa mengeluarkan sinar pembeku yang sekuat ini. Lagipula, andai tadi aku tidak sempat mengeluarkan Gamma, maka saat ini tentu nyawaku sudah melayang.

Suara gemuruh hebat menjadi awal, sebelum seluruh bukit-bukit es itu hancur dan jatuh ke tanah dalam keadaan berkeping-keping. Seth berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana?"

Tubuhku menggigil, suhu sudah menjadi begitu rendah sampai untuk bernapas saja sangat sulit. Hampir saja seluruh organ dalamku ikut membeku, dan keadaannya sekarang pun sudah cukup kritis. Andai saja Gamma tidak ada, maka aku juga pasti sudah roboh, sebab hanya benda ini yang sekarang menumpu seluruh berat badanku. Dengan penglihatan kabur dan tubuh lemah, apa ini pertanda kalau aku akan kalah?

"Hentikan!"

Aku mendengar suara Lapiz, yang ternyata telah berdiri di hadapanku. Dia merentangkan tangannya, kemudian berteriak,

"Cukup, jangan sakiti Kugan lagi!"

"Kalau begitu?"

"Ya..." Lapiz menjawab dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aku akan ikut..."

"TIDAK!!"

Kepala Lapiz tersentak kaget ketika mendengarku berteriak. Aku sudah tak peduli pada tubuh yang hancur lebur ini. Lebih baik tubuhku remuk daripada harus melihatnya dibawa pergi!

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu!"

"Tapi kau sudah hampir sekarat!" kata Lapiz. "Kumohon, lebih baik begini!"

"Aku bilang, TIDAK!!"

Aku menatapnya tajam di mata, dan aku tahu kalau dia juga tak ingin kembali. Dia tak akan bisa membohongiku, tidak dengan mata yang ketakutan itu.

"Huh, perintahnya sih, bunuh saja jika target menolak..." kata Seth, membuat tubuhku menegang. "Baiklah, mati saja kalian sana..."

"Templetaria!!"

•••**V~~V•••**

**(Lapiz)**

Kurasakan waktu bagai berhenti ketika cahaya biru di tangan Seth melesat, ke arahku dan Kugan yang baru saja selesai berdebat. Yang kutahu dan kumengerti saat ini hanyalah jika terkena cahaya itu, maka kami akan langsung mati di tempat. Tapi aku hanya bisa berdiri, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan saat itulah aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang familier, sebelum tubuhku terdorong ke samping.

Bongkahan es paling besar terbentuk tepat di tempatku berdiri mula-mula. Tapi yang kini ada di sana, adalah seorang pria dengan kemeja putih, yang memiliki sebuah tato berpendar biru di dadanya dan sebuah pedang besar di tangan kanannya. Matanya masih terbuka, dan dari posisi tangannya aku tahu kalau dialah yang tadi mendorongku. Dia melindungiku, dan inilah akibatnya.

"KUGAANN!!"

Kupukulkan tanganku berkali-kali ke es yang memenjara Kugan, tapi cairan padat ini bergeming seperti memukul tembok beton. Aku berusaha memanggilnya, berkali-kali tanpa henti. Tapi hanya hening dan diam yang menjadi jawaban, mungkin dia sudah tak bisa mendengarku lagi. Tidak, dia ada di dalam sana, aku ingin percaya kalau dia masih ada. Dia tak mungkin pergi, dia tak mungkin telah mati. Tidak boleh, tidak mau! Aku tidak mau ini!!

"Hentikan itu!" seseorang menjambak rambutku. "Dia sudah mati! Sama seperti Ren!"

"Tidak, Kugan!! Kugan, bangunlah!!"

"Kubilang diam!" teriakan Seth didampingi oleh sebuah tamparan, yang langsung saja membuat pipiku merah dan bibirku berdarah. "Kau sudah membuatku kesusahan selama berbulan-bulan tahu! Sekarang sini, akan kubawa kau pulang!!"

Dia menyeretku, dengan cara menjambak rambut. Tapi aku tidak mau beranjak, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan pria itu. Dia adalah satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuatku tersenyum setelah Ren, dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku merasa tenang dan aman. Dia satu-satunya laki-laki yang telah merebut hatiku. Aku tidak mau dia tak ada!

"Cepat jalan!!" kata Seth sambil memukulku sekali lagi.

_...ngan..._

"Eh?"

_...jangan..._

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Seth, wajahnya terlihat agak takut.

_...jangan sakiti dia..._

_**Apakah aku bermimpi? Tapi mengapa hatiku berharap?**___

Kedua mataku kembali kualihkan ke belakang, ke arah bongkahan es yang sekarang mengalami getaran hebat yang mengikutkan seluruh padang rumput. Retakan panjang dan lebar muncul di seluruh bentangan es besar itu. Getaran yang mirip gempa bumi itu makin hebat, sampai membuatku terjatuh.

BLAAARRR!!!

"Jangan sakiti dia, brengsek!!"

•••**V~~V•••**

**(Kugan)**

Semua pikiranku langsung kosong begitu melihat gadis itu dipukul. Semua keraguan dan kekalutan, juga ketakutanku menghilang, berganti dengan kemurkaan. Dia berani menyentuh Lapiz! Dia berani memukul Lapiz!!

"Lepaskan dia!!"

Ω _Core, Over Limit..._

Tinju kanan yang kupakai demi menyapa wajahnya membuat pria sialan yang kejam itu terpental jauh melebihi bayangan. Aku segera meraup tubuh Lapiz dengan kedua tangan lalu kemudian melompat ke belakang untuk menciptakan jarak, sekaligus mengamankan gadis itu dari jangkauan sang Vampire. Kuarahkan pandangan ke matanya sebentar, kemudian mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum demi menenangkannya.

Setelah menepuk kepalanya satu kali, kubalikkan tubuh. Aku mengangkat telunjuk kananku dan kuarahkan pada satu-satunya orang selain aku dan Lapiz. Akan kuselesaikan pertarungan saat ini juga!

"Kau."

"Sialan!" dia membentak dalam kemarahan, tapi ada rasa gentar dalam suara itu.

Mulai kuperintahkan pada kakiku untuk berlari, melintasi padang rumput yang tertutup es di sana-sini. Pria kurus bermata merah itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan puluhan tombak es muncul di udara.

"Matilah!"

Okelah kuakui kalau pertarungan ini sudah cukup melelahkan, bahkan mungkin sudah cukup untuk membuatku sekarat. Apakah kau juga berpikir kalau mungkin aku harus kabur dan menyelamatkan diri bersama Lapiz, daripada terus melanjutkan pertarungan yang kelihatannya akan berujung pada kekalahanku ini? Maaf jika kau harus kecewa, aku bukanlah pria yang akan mundur semudah itu. Aku adalah Kugan, dan seorang Kugan tak pernah mundur dari pertarungan.

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengumpulkan nyawa dan mengamati puluhan es runcing yang siap mengeroyok, serta menembus tubuhku jika itu mungkin. Memang **mungkin**, kau bilang? Pikir sekali lagi.

"Aegis Fort!"

Jurus yang sebenarnya sudah kukuasai sejak pertama kali melatih kemampuan elemen es Gamma, tapi baru kuputuskan memakainya sekarang karena takdir mengharuskan (aku bakal mati kalau tidak, jadi jangan coba protes deh!). Dilakukan dengan menusukkan pedang kristal bening ini ke tanah, lalu menyalurkan energi yang akan diterima oleh Gamma untuk diubah menjadi elemen es. Dengan jurus ini, aku mampu memunculkan sebuah dinding es setebal 30 cm yang dijamin... luar biasa padat dan keras.

Setelah semua hujan stalaktit es itu ditangkal seluruhnya, tembok pertahananku runtuh. Wajah Seth yang kini pucat (duh, jadi makin jelek) kembali nampak bagi penglihatanku, jelas bukan pemandangan yang indah. Sekali lagi kuangkat telunjukku.

"Kau!"

Sambil berlari kembali, berkali-kali aku menebaskan Gamma karena Seth belum menyerah. Belasan pilar es, tombak, bahkan sebentuk paku yang muncul dari tanah dia keluarkan. Tapi pola serangannya yang sudah terbaca membuatku cukup mudah menghindar, kalau tidak kuhancurkan sekalian es-es itu. Sayang langkahku harus kembali terhenti, ketika sebuah sinar biru energi dengan intensitas tinggi bercahaya di kedua tangan Seth.

"Ixia Magica!" kedua tangannya mengeras dalam persiapan. "Templetaria!!"

Aku melihat sinar itu melesat cepat, membekukan semua yang dilaluinya baik itu bunga, batu, bahkan rumput (dan mungkin beberapa serangga). Aku hanya berhenti lari lagi, lalu menarik pedangku ke samping.

Druuaassh!

Cahaya itu berbelok ke samping ketika Gamma kutebaskan sekuat tenaga, menutupi area sekitar 40 meter persegi yang berawal tepat di samping kaki kananku. Shock yang dahsyat terpampang di wajah Seth, melihat sihirnya yang terkuat bisa kumentahkan cukup dengan satu tebasan.

"Tak... tak mungkin..."

"Oh yakinlah, ini **mungkin**_**..." **_kataku pelan, memutar-mutar Gamma di tanganku bagai Ichigo memutar Zangetsu. "Karena ini sudah terjadi, dan terbukti."

Jarak kami yang tinggal 20 meter kurang semakin meyakinkannya kalau ini bukan sesuatu yang bagus, dan jika kau mulai mengira-ngira bagaimana akhir pertempuran ini, jangan, sebab aku masih punya **sesuatu** yang bisa kutunjukkan.

"Gamma..." aku berhenti memutar pedang itu. "Bersatulah."

Ω _Core, Weapon Element Absorb..._

Gamma berubah menjadi cahaya biru yang menyelimuti seluruh lengan kananku. Tinju pun terkepal, siap untuk sebuah serangan kapanpun aku menginginkannya. Dan itu terarah pada seorang laki-laki yang... sekarang ketakutan di hadapanku.

Jika aku yang dulu, maka mungkin dia akan kutinggalkan begitu saja tanpa kuapa-apakan. Tapi ingatan pada reaksi Lapiz saat kami masih di bawah jurang dulu, cukup dengan melihat gigil tubuh dan wajahnya yang mengkeriut dalam ketakutan, cukup itu saja sudah membuatku tahu apa yang telah dilaluinya. Ekspresi itu tak mungkin ditimbulkan oleh kebahagiaan, tapi oleh rasa sakit, kesedihan, dan penderitaan yang berkepanjangan. Dan laki-laki ini... adalah salah satu penyebabnya.

Untuk itu aku tak bisa memaafkannya.

"Apa kau tahu..." aku mulai berjalan. "Betapa dia sudah menderita?"

"A-apa...?" dia menjawab sambil terbata, kakinya melakukan satu langkah mundur. "A-aku tak tahu... a-apa yang—"

"Diam." sepelan apapun suaraku tadi, yang pasti dia mendengarnya karena dia sudah tutup mulut. "Kau **pasti **tahu apa yang kubicarakan, dan kau **tentu **mengerti apa maksudku."

Langkahku semakin kupercepat, dan kali ini, kuhunjamkan tatapan tertajamku padanya.

"Aku tak **peduli** kalian siapa. Mau Bloodless, Vampire, atau dewa sekalipun. Dan aku tak ambil pusing **sedahsyat **apapun kekuatan kalian," aku melanjutkan. "Lukai Lapiz lagi, dan kalian akan **kumusnahkan** dengan kedua tangan ini."

Dia mundur satu langkah lagi, ketika cahaya biru di tinju kananku bersinar semakin gemilang, bahkan mulai mengalahkan terangnya rembulan.

"Dimulai dari **kau**."

Dan aku berlari, lurus ke arah manusia bermata merah yang seluruh wajahnya tertutup ketakutan.

"Uwaaa!!"

"Absolute Zero Temperature..." bisikan itu keluar begitu saja, seakan aku sudah mengetahuinya, bagaikan kata itu sudah menunggu untuk diucapkan oleh mulutku. "Death Fist!!"

•••**V~~V•••**

**(Lapiz)**

Aku harus menutup mata dan melindungi wajahku dengan kedua tangan ketika serangan Kugan kena sasaran. Aku tak bisa bilang kata selain kalau itu adalah sebuah ledakan, tapi apakah kau bisa bilang sesuatu yang terbuat dari es dan hawa dingin sebagai ledakan?

Uap putih membuat semua pandangan menjadi kabur, dan setiap yang tersentuh olehnya beku terbungkus es putih. Dia mungkin saja kuat, dia boleh saja hebat, tapi dia bukan Tuhan. Dengan kekuatan yang sedahsyat ini, jurusnya itu bisa saja menyerangnya balik, melihat bagaimana sekarang es menutupi lebih dari setengah padang rumput. Aku melangkah melalui berbagai tiang es yang mencuat di mana-mana, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan maupun kehidupan.

"Kugan!!" teriakku senyaring mungkin, suaraku bergema di sepanjang landasan es ini. "Kugan! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Tak ada jawaban, tak ada sahutan. Hanya dinginnya uap putih, kelamnya malam, terangnya rembulan, dan sunyinya keadaan yang menjadi respon pertanyaan yang kulayangkan. Kugan tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya di mana-mana, bahkan Seth pun tak terlihat. Dia tak mungkin ikut terbunuh dalam jurusnya sendiri kan? Itu—

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat langsung membuat seisi tubuhku berdiri, terlebih ketika mataku hanya bisa melihat siluetnya. Tertutup oleh uap putih, sosok itu berjalan bagai tertatih-tatih dan sempoyongan, entah menandakan dia sangat kelelahan atau terluka berat. Aku ingin pergi ke sana lalu menghampirinya, tapi kemungkinan kalau dia bukan orang yang sangat ingin kutemui membuat kakiku mengeras, seakan ikut membeku.

Tapi dugaanku terbukti salah begitu uap putih tersebut mulai pupus oleh angin malam yang berembus lembut, menampilkan sosok seorang laki-laki dengan kemeja putih yang semakin berantakan. Wajahnya sedikit kotor karena pengaruh debu dan tanah yang sedari tadi tiba-tiba menjadi akrab dengannya, ketika pertempuran sedang berlangsung. Tapi seberantakan apapun penampilannya, bagaimanapun acak-acaknya rambut hitamnya, dan betapapun besarnya kelelahan yang ditunjukkan wajahnya, dia tak pernah gagal untuk membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Semakin dia terusangkan oleh pertempuran, semakin gagah dia kelihatan.

Hatiku serasa membesar berkali-kali lipat, rasa senang dan bahagia memenuhi dadaku sampai terasa sesak. Kuabaikan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras dari dua bola merah di wajahku, aku bahkan tak peduli untuk menyeka cairan asin yang membasahi pipiku itu saat aku mulai berlari... menuju satu pria bernama Kugan.

Saat sadar kalau aku sedang berlari ke arahnya, pria itu hanya menghembuskan napas lega sambil mengeluarkan senyum khasnya. Dengan satu tangan di pinggang, dia mengangkat sebelahnya lagi sambil berkata,

"Yo."

•

Baiklah, seperti yang selalu hamba katakan, sangat mohon maaf kalau chapter ini terlihat buruk di penglihatan Anda (atau seperti kata-kata seseorang, merusak mata). Hamba bukanlah seseorang yang sangat ahli dalam menulis cerita, bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang buruk (kalau tidak memang bener-bener buruk). Sungguh, hamba mohon maaf.

Chapter selanjutnya, 'A Nice Night', nantikanlah.


	12. Our Battle Together

Akhirnya, setelah hampir tiga minggu tidak diupdate, chapter 14 keluar juga. Hamba sungguh minta maaf jika ini dirasa terlalu lamban, sebab mau bagaimana lagi, hamba juga perlu belajar demi menyongsong masa depan—

**Halah bahasanya, bilang UN aja kenapa?**

Diam kau makhluk semprul, dan jangan potong kata-kataku! Kadang-kadang, inner self pengganggu ini bisa muncul kapan saja dan membuat hamba jadi cengok seketika, soalnya dia itu punya mulut setajam silet baru dibeli!

**Oi, sudah author notenya, kau bikin orang bosan aja…**

Oke, oke, sialan, diam saja kau! Ini fanficku! … dan itu saja dari hamba, Galerians. Silahkan membaca chapter terbaru dari Descendant of Dracula.

**Karena makhluk bego ini selalu lupa disclaimer, nih kuberi: Kami tak punya hak cipta atau apapun dari Naruto, tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya buatan kami…**

BUATAN HAMBA!! Enak saja bawa-bawain kamu!

**Yap, ciao dulu. Dia ngamuk.**

•

_**Chapter 14**_

_**A Nice Night**_

"Kenapa sih kau ini seperti magnet vampir saja?"

"Jangan banyak tanya deh! Aku sendiri ingin tahu kenapa!!"

3 aliran darah meluncur turun dari kepala menuju daguku, di mana mereka berkumpul menjadi satu tetesan dan jatuh ke tanah, mengotorinya dengan warna merah tua khas. Pedang kristal dengan nama Gamma masih tergenggam erat di tangan kananku, siap untuk digunakan oleh tuannya kapan saja.

Menilik apa yang kini sedang berlangsung, tentu aja benda itu harus selalu siap, karena sekarang sudah ada 10 pasang mata merah yang menatapku dengan pandangan lapar, semua pemiliknya melompat ke udara berusaha menerjangku dan seorang laki-laki lain.

"Haa...!!" aku mengangkat Gamma setinggi mungkin, lalu menusukkannya ke tanah. "Unworldly Thorn!!"

Tepat di jarak sekitar 1 meter dari kakiku, sinar biru bercahaya sebelum belasan duri dari es terbentuk di atas tanah menikam para penyerang. Masih belum sempat bernapas puas, satu makhluk lain datang dari belakang sambil menjangkau kepalaku dengan tangannya yang berkuku tajam.

Tapi sakit yang kutunggu tak datang-datang.

"Hah~, kau ini cukup serampangan juga ya..." keluhan itu datang dari rekanku, yang kini sudah berdiri melindungiku dari serangan. Tangan bercakar itu ada di dadanya, tapi entah kenapa pria itu sama sekali tak terluka. "Waspadalah sedikit, Kugan..."

Sebuah cahaya kuning keemasan seakan terbit dari tangan kanannya, membentuk sebuah benda panjang yang begitu mirip dengan pedang. Dalam kecepatan yang tak terlihat mata, dia mengayunkan pedang itu dalam gerakan setengah lingkaran, membuat makhluk yang tadi berusaha mencaplok kepalaku terbelah jadi dua sempurna.

"Kau sih enak, Shino. Diserang bagaimanapun tak akan terluka..." gerutuku, agak kesal dengan perkataannya. "Kalau aku sih, sudah luka parah..."

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa harus susah dicari?"

"Bagaimana mungkin itu salahku?!" teriakku sebal. " Kalian sendiri setelah 7 hari pencarian baru ketemu! Apaan tuh?!"

**(0)**

Bukan keinginanku jadi seperti ini, itu sudah pasti.

Bayangkan saja sendiri, mana ada orang yang mau setelah berhasil mengalahkan salah satu Vampire yang kuatnya nggak ketulungan, bukannya mendapat kesempatan beristirahat malah harus berurusan kembali dengan kroco-kroco super jijay yang tak tahu malu. Apa yang harus kubilang? Kalau sebenarnya aku senang menerima kunjungan tamu tak diundang ini? Ha, jika kukatakan itu maka ketahuilah kalau dunia ini sudah terbalik.

Tanpa tahu atau sekadar peduli kalau aku ini sudah begitu kelelahan, mereka malah sempat-sempatnya memberikan seringai penuh taring yang, kujamin 100% dah, bisa membuatmu langsung tersungkur pingsan saking **lucu**nya, tapi aku bahkan tak bisa tersenyum. Aku tak tahu apa pendapat kalian, tapi aku sendiri akan **sangat **tidak senang jika harus bertempur terus-menerus.

Salahkah apa yang baru saja kuungkapkan? Bahwa bukanlah keinginanku (dan pastinya, bukan keuntunganku), hingga sekarang ada RATUSAN Bloodless sedang mengeroyokku?

**Ah sialan, bisakah hari ini**** jadi lebih gila lagi?**

"Luucuu sekali~, jadi si pria es suntuk tadi juga bawa-bawa teman ke pesta ini? Kenapa nggak bilang-bilang dulu sih?"

"Kugan, kamu kok tenang sekali?!" teriak Lapiz. "Kita _sangat _kalah jumlah nih!!"

"Ou, lalu kenapa?" aku yang sudah sampai poin what-the-hell-I-don't-care hanya mengangkat pedangku kembali. "Cukup dihajar saja, apa susahnya sih?"

Belum sempat aku melangkah, sebuah ketukan kecil terasa di bahu kananku. Saat menoleh, rasanya kaget juga melihat wajah Shino yang senyam-senyum nggak jelas sudah ada di sana.

"Ah... lho...?"

"Mampus kau."

Sebuah kepalan tinju menemukan jalannya menuju wajahku, sukses berat dalam usahanya membuatku terpelanting dan terbanting ke tanah. Dengan tangan memegangi pipiku yang kemerahan dan memar, kembali kuarahkan kedua mataku pada sosok eksentrik yang kini masih senyum-senyum.

"S-Shino! Sejak kapan kau...!"

"Kau tahu bagaimana susahnya menemukan kau di hutan seluas ini...?" dia bertanya dengan tenang, walaupun dengan nadanya entah kenapa aku merasa sebuah pisau sedang diacungkan ke leherku. "Hmm? Tahu tidak...?"

"A-anu, bisa kujelaskan, pokoknya tenang dulu..."

"Oh, kau menyuruhku tenang...?" suara gemeretak datang dari kedua buku jarinya, membuatku menelan ludah kental yang rasanya pahit. "Tenang dengkulmu. Kau itu harus dihaja—"

"Ghaaa!"

Bantuan yang tak terduga datang, tapi malah dalam bentuk seekor Bloodless yang datang menyerbu ke arah kepala Shino yang masih tertuju padaku. Ingin berteriak pun sudah tak sempat, aku hanya mampu melihat ketika tangan penuh cakar hitam yang panjang dan tajam itu terarah ke batok tengkorak temanku yang aneh.

"Oh Glorious Sun..." sebuah bisikan keluar dari mulut Shino. "Extension of My Hand..."

Tepat sebelum cakar hitam tersebut menggores kulit kepalanya, sebuah sinar kuning keemasan cerah yang sama dengan busur Hinata muncul di tangan Shino, lalu menembus tubuh sang Bloodless tanpa ampun. Raungan kesakitan membahana menusuk telinga, tapi segera berhenti 3 detik setelahnya saat tubuh sang monster hangus dan berubah jadi debu hitam. Melihat itu, aku dan Lapiz hanya ternganga.

"Ada apa dengan wajah itu...?" sahutnya tenang, mengembalikan cahaya emas itu ke ketiadaan. "Kau terkejut...?"

"Wow." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

Satu Bloodless kembali menyerang, tapi kali ini Shino hanya memandangnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Aku yang merasa cemas kepingin berteriak memperingatkan, tapi suara berdesing yang datang dari kerumunan pohon di hutan membuat rencana itu batal, apalagi ketika sebuah panah cahaya menembus si monster yang siap menyerang.

"Kalian lambat sekali, Hinata, Chouji."

"Kau yang kecepetan!!" teriak si pemuda gembul, napasnya masih putus-putus. "Mana rasa solidaritasmu?!"

"Rasanya jatuh ke sungai siang tadi, kenapa?"

"Oh~ sudahlah, susah ngomong sama kau," si gendut menyelesaikan engahannya, lalu mendekatiku dengan satu tangan terangkat. "Hoi, Kugan! Gimana liburannya?"

"Yah, aku harus bilang ap—ADOH! Kenapa aku dipukul?!"

"Karena kau sudah bikin susah," jawabnya singkat, tapi tak tahukah dia kalau tinjunya itu sekeras batu?! Sekarang dia malah berjalan dengan tenang ke arah kerumunan Bloodless di hadapan kami. "Shino, ada kerjaan nih."

"Iya, aku datang."

Merasakan sebuah hawa tak enak dari arah belakang, aku segera berbalik dan menyilangkan tangan di kepala dan dada. Dan memang tepat, karena tangan Hinata sudah terangkat dan juga siap untuk menabokku. Wajahnya masih tenang saat tangannya dia turunkan, tapi musibah masih belum menyerah. Kakinya melayang, dan kini aku melompat-lompat kesakitan.

"Aduhduhduhduh, kalian pada kenapa sih?!" teriakku sambil mengusap tulang keringku yang terkena amuk amarah. "Kalau kalian perlu sesuatu untuk dipukul, cari sansak tinju saja sana!"

"Itu tadi karena sudah bikin aku khawatir," balasan yang sama singkatnya dengan kedua temannya, tapi gadis ini melanjutkan dengan sesuatu yang berbeda, senyum. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Kugan."

"Makasih deh atas perhatian(baca, pukulan)nya, tapi bagaimana kalian menemukanku?"

"Masih ingat ini?" Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah mesin bundar dengan layar berwarna biru dan suara elektroniknya yang aneh. Melihat radar itu, rasanya seperti ada saklar yang ditekan di kepalaku.

"Oh, itu rupanya..." tepat setelah kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutku, sebuah seruan perang datang dari tengah lapangan. "Hei, kau yakin mereka tak akan apa-apa? Dari pengamatanku, kelihatannya makhluk-makhluk penghisap darah itu sudah pada siap ngamuk."

"Tenang, lihat saja sendiri."

Shino mengangkat tangan kirinya yang bebas dari pedang, sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar. Tato berbentuk aliran angin muncul dari ujung jarinya dan menjalar ke seluruh tangan Shino, sebelum sebuah cakram terbentuk dari udara kosong. Dia membiarkan benda bundar itu melayang selama beberapa saat, tapi ketika wajahnya berubah serius, cakram itu tiba-tiba terbelah menjadi empat bagian tepat dari tengah sehingga membentuk seperti potongan pizza.

Keempat benda itu melayang ke dada Shino, dan begitu terpasang, seluruh tubuh Shino mengeluarkan cahaya putih kebiruan yang lembut dan membuatnya jauh lebih mencolok dari apapun di padang rumput ini. Entah kenapa, dia terlihat begitu tenang, bahkan saat seorang Bloodless melompat dari gerombolannya dan mengarahkan cakarnya yang hitam ke leher Shino.

Mataku hanya bisa terbelalak, saat menatap kalau di kulit itu bahkan tak ada luka. Cakar itu ada di sana, mencoba menusuk tapi sia-sia, seakan-akan kulit Shino telah berubah menjadi suatu logam keras yang tak tertembus benda tajam. Melihat keherananku, Hinata memutuskan untuk memberi penjelasan.

"Moonlight Shino bisa membuatnya semacam tak bisa terluka atau lebih tepatnya efek _invincible _sampai tingkat tertentu. Kalau cuma sekedar Bloodless sih, tak akan bisa menggores tubuhnya."

Saat di tengah sana—tempat Shino bertarung—mulai terdengar jeritan Bloodless, Chouji masih diam di tempat. Dia terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi, sebelum aku mendengar teriakannya yang panjang.

"Hiah!"

Aku melihat tangannya memanjang, yang segera dilibaskan ke arah para Bloodless di depannya. Belasan monster melayang ke udara, sebelum tangan Chouji yang satunya menghajar mereka dalam bentuk memanjang juga. Lengannya itu terlihat seperti karet.

"Gauntlet Chouji bernama BodyChanger. Dengannya, Chouji bisa mengubah-ngubah tubuhnya menjadi besi, kayu, karet, dan berbagai macam lainnya. Ditambah dengan kekuatan fisiknya, Chouji itu sangat berbahaya lho."

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata, aku bisa melihat apa maksudnya. Jika Shino bisa membuat belasan Bloodless koit hanya dalam satu menit, maka Chouji bisa mengalahkan puluhan dalam hitungan waktu sama. Aku tahu mengapa serangan Chouji sebegitu berbahaya, tangannya memanjang karena dia mengubah bagian bahu sampai pergelangan menjadi karet, hingga menambah jarak serang. Tapi kepalan tangannya dibuat menjadi besi, atau malah sesuatu yang lebih keras. Dan kelihatannya dia sama sekali tidak punya masalah menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Shino, mungkin tidak punya serangan yang begitu berbahaya. Tapi dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu, dia bisa menjadi musuh yang sangat merepotkan. Lihat saja, walaupun dicakar dan digigit, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak apa-apa, dan kelihatannya dia sama sekali tidak merasa sakit. Mana ada petarung yang nggak stres kalau musuh mereka sama sekali tidak bisa terluka? Seperti berusaha menulis di atas air.

"Kugan, siapa mereka?" tanya Lapiz bingung.

"Oh, mereka teman-temanku," aku menjawab sambil berbalik. "Mereka adalah Knight."

"Eh..."

Aku melihat wajah Lapiz agak ketakutan. Aku tahu dia takut ditangkap.

"Jangan takut." aku menepuk kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang, aku akan menjagamu."

"Tapi..."

"Yep, aku pergi dulu..." kataku sambil mengeretakkan tangan. "Hei, aku ikut!"

Kemejaku kembali berdesir seakan ditiup angin semilir, menunjukkan pemandangan sebuah tato hitam yang perlahan menjalar di sepanjang garis dadaku. Angin malam makin terasa, suara jangkrik yang seharusnya teredam oleh ributnya pertempuran, kini juga terdengar jelas di telingaku yang bertambah sensitif. Kubuka mata, yang kini bisa kugunakan bahkan untuk melihat pergerakan nyamuk yang terbang berseliweran ke mana-mana.

"Baiklah..." kuraih kantong bajuku, mengambil sebuah pisau dari sana. "Gamma."

Aku melangkah maju dengan sebuah pedang kristal putih bagai es di tanganku.

"Ayo maj—"

"Hei, jangan tinggalkan aku!!"

Belum sempat habis bicaraku, sudah disela orang lain lagi. Dan kali ini, pengganggunya adalah seorang bapak-bernama Asuma, yang entah kenapa baru datang dari hutan di belakangku, arah darimana rekan-rekanku yang lain juga datang.

"Asuma, kau telat!" teriak Chouji dari tengah lapangan, tapi suaranya terdengar senang.

"Kalian yang kecepetan!!" balas Asuma, napasnya masih putus-putus. "Bisa pikirin kalau aku tak bisa lari secepat itu?!"

"Cih, dasar orang tua..." gumam Shino pelan, tapi sayangnya kedengaran.

"Uhhh..." Asuma menggeram. "Baiklah, nggak usah dibahas lagi!

"Slice All in The Gust and Gale!! Wind Cutter!!"

Sebentuk angin tiba-tiba saja berkumpul di tubuh Asuma, yang langsung kuketahui tidak alami dan normal karena warnanya hijau. Tiba-tiba saja pria 30-an itu berlari, dan mulai mengibaskan tangannya ke kanan kiri. Perilakunya itu menyebabkan angin di sekelilingnya mulai berputar, sampai akhirnya menebas para Bloodless yang langsung terbelah-belah mengerikan.

"Hei, Asuma, tahan diri sedikit dong!! Jijik ngelihatnya nih!" teriak Chouji sambil berjengit, sedang Hinata hanya menutup wajahnya dengan ngeri dan Shino menghembuskan napas yang menggambarkan 'ya ampun'.

"Ha ha ha, jangan pikirkan!" tawa Asuma. "Baiklah, ayo bantai mereka!!"

**(0)**

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan mesinnya yang tak bisa menunjukkan posisimu dengan tepat..."

"K-kau ya...!!"

Suara berdesing seperti panah yang lepas dari busurnya memenuhi telingaku untuk sesaat, dan begitu kubalikkan kepala, pemandangan Bloodless dengan kepala tertancap panah sinar kuning keemasan memenuhi penglihatanku. Walaupun sudah bisa kuduga sebelumnya, tetap saja aku agak berjengit ketika satu teriakan luar biasa nyaring menghantam gendang telingaku tanpa ampun.

"JANGAN BICARA SAJA KALIAN, BEGO!!" suara Chouji bergema di seantero lapangan, Hinata yang berdiri di sisinya juga terlihat marah. "MAU MATI YA?!"

"Hei, Shino..." aku menatapnya, kemudian mengangkat sebelah telapak tanganku. "Damai dulu deh."

"Baik."

Aku dan Shino melangkahkan kaki untuk saling mendekat, lalu melakukan tos di udara sebelum berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Mengabaikan kepalaku yang sudah berdarah, Gamma kuhunuskan sambil memasang senyum percaya diri. Sendirian, aku mungkin ragu, tapi bersama teman-temanku ini aku yakin bisa menang biar jumlah musuhku adalah ratusan sekalipun.

Karena mereka kuat, jauh melebihi apa yang kubayangkan.

"Mari berdansa, kalian makhluk jelek!"

•••

Saat kepulangan, aku benar-benar jadi pusat perhatian. Banyak wartawan dari segala macam media yang menanyakan bagaimana kejadian ketika aku menghilang. Mungkin sangat aneh bagi mereka, tapi aku bilang tidak ingat saja, serta kalau aku tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di tengah hutan ketika malam, dan tersesat sejak saat itu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyebutkan soal Lapiz, mengingat dirinya masih dikejar-kejar. Oh iya, ngomong soal Lapiz rasanya tidak adil kalau tidak kuberitahukan apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

~---~

"EEHH?!! Dia ini si pengkhianat Vampire itu?!"

"Lebih tepatnya seorang pelarian..."

"Tapi kok nggak ada bedanya sama gadis biasa ya?" kata Chouji sambil menyelidik wajah Lapiz. "Atau jangan-jangan dia menyamar?"

"Nggak percaya? Lihat nih."

Aku mencubit kedua pipi Lapiz dan menariknya ke kanan kiri.

"Tuh, asli kan?"

Plak!!

"Kugaann...!!"

"Uhuek! Tolo— Gyaaa!!"

Lapiz memukul kepala lalu mencekik leherku. Masih belum puas, dia mengguncang-guncangnya seperti sedang mengocok milkshake sampai lidahku terjulur dan kepalaku pusing.

"Eh, udah, stop! Kasihan dia!" kata Hinata.

"Habis dia sih...!"

"Uaahh..." aku merasa pandanganku berputar. "Dunia ciamik amat..."

"Kugan! Kamu tak apa-apa?!"

Hinata memegangi tangan kananku untuk mencegahku terjatuh. Dan saat itu terjadi hal aneh, ketika tiba-tiba saja Lapiz ikut memegangi tangan kiriku. Sesaat kemudian, aku merasakan tanganku tertarik ke dua sisi.

"Aku sudah memeganginya, kau bisa lepas!" kata Hinata.

"Nggak, kau saja yang lepaskan dia!"

"Kamu!"

"Kau!"

Aku merasa seperti sedang dijadikan tali dalam lomba tarik tambang. Sebentar ditarik ke kiri, sebentar ke kanan, sebentar menegang di tengah-tengah. Kedua cewek di hadapanku saling lempar pandangan tajam, tapi sama sekali tidak memedulikan aku yang sedang kesakitan karena beberapa luka di tubuhku yang meregang seperti mau terbuka kembali. Kubuka mata, dan menatap Chouji, Shino dan Asuma sambil mengernyit. Memohon sebuah pertolongan.

"Wah wah, selamat ya ladykiller..." Shino mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?!"

"Ada orang yang tidak tahu istilah ya...?" kata Asuma pelan sambil bersidekap.

"Seperti menggenggam bunga di kedua tangan...!" Chouji menambahkan.

"Hei, aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian!"

"Ah, tinggalkan saja dia."

"Betul, betul."

"Hoi!! Tolongin dulu dong!!"

~---~

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari para wartawan dan media massa. Tanpa peduli perintah dokter untuk istirahat lebih lama (sebagian besar karena aku malas berurusan dengan badan jurnalistik lagi sih), aku pergi ke penyimpanan baju dan langsung mengganti pakaian rumah sakit yang melekat di badanku. Saat pergi ke lobi, agak kaget saat melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat masih duduk di sana.

"Kau masih menunggu di sini?"

"Kugan! Kukira kau masih harus rawat inap?"

"Males. Toh nggak ada yang salah dengan tubuhku," aku mengangkat bahu. "Oh iya, mau ikut ke rumah?"

"Hah?"

"Aku bilang, mau ikut ke rumahku?"

"Eh, tapi..."

"Mau atau tidak, susah amat sih jawabnya?" kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Eh... em..." dia malu-malu menggenggam tanganku. "Boleh deh..."

Kami berjalan beriringan melewati jalanan yang ramai di kala sore. Malam tadi, Leyna sudah membawakan baju yang akan kuperlukan, makanya sekarang jaket hitam dan celana kain biru sudah melekat di tubuhku. Dia ada urusan di sekolah hari ini, makanya kularang dia menjagaku dan kusuruh pergi saja. Sedangkan para Knight—alias, teman – temanku—kemungkinan sedang sibuk mengurus sedikit laporan pada markas pusat, yang telah kuketahui namanya karena sedikit pengetahuan yang kuterima dari Lapiz. Round Table, alias Meja Bundar, seperti julukan bagi ksatria pimpinan Raja Arthur, dan memang 'Ksatria' yang menjadi nama anggotanya.

Tepat di persimpangan terakhir sebelum kompleks rumahku, sebuah suara yang terdengar manis di telinga menyapaku dan Lapiz.

"Kakak! Kok ada di sini?!"

"Ou, Leyna," aku mendekati gadis berambut pink yang masih memakai baju sekolah itu. Bajunya adalah paduan kemeja dalaman berwarna biru tua dan sweater luar berwarna merah darah tanpa lengan baju, sedangkan roknya yang berwarna hitam hanya sependek sepertiga paha. Membuat kedua lengan dan kakinya yang berkulit putih bersih dan mulus terpampang bagi setiap mata lelaki yang datang (tapi kalau ada yang berani lirik-lirik sama adikku, akan kuhajar mereka!). "Aku cuma nggak tahan berlama-lama di tempat itu."

"Kakak yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja! Kakakmu ini...!" kataku dengan sebuah seringai riang, mengangkat kedua tangan sambil mengencangkan otot bisepku. "Oh iya, kenalkan. Ini Lapiz."

"Kenalkan, Lapiz Magnasia."

"Ah, aku Leyna Yamizaki. Senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Hei, dia boleh kuundang ke rumah kita kan? Aku berutang budi padanya."

"Oh, tentu saja, silahkan! Aku malah senang, tapi ngomong-ngomong, malam ini Kak Hinata dan yang lain juga mau berkunjung lagi lho."

"Eh, apa maksudmu, _lagi_?"

"Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka menemaniku, selama Kakak menghilang!" kata Leyna, dia mengangkat kantong plastik di tangannya. "Makanya aku beli bahan untuk bikin makanan banyak."

"Wah, rumah jadi ramai dong!" kataku senang. "Lapiz, kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke rumah!"

Aku menggenggam tangan Lapiz dan Leyna, kemudian menarik mereka menuju sebuah rumah kayu berpelitur dan pagar putih yang terletak agak di ujung jalan. Ah, home sweet home. Rumah yang beberapa kali kumimpikan saat aku masih tersesat di hutan. Aku membuka pintu, dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Ahh, aku sangat merindukan ini.

"RUMAHKU!!" aku berteriak. "IYEII!"

Walaupun aku sudah hilang selama satu minggu, rumah ini masih tidak berbeda dari apa yang ada dalam ingatanku. Lemari sepatu berwarna coklat tua yang terletak tepat di samping pintu, lalu salah satu sisinya dimana terlihat banyak paku mengingatkanku pada bagaimana dulu aku berusaha memperbaikinya.

Lantai rumah yang terbuat dari kayu ulin terasa keras sekaligus dingin di telapak kakiku, dan aku sangat ingat akan suara berkeriet yang akan dikeluarkan jika menginjak tepat 5 papan sebelum mencapai pintu dapur. Karpet berwarna merah yang lembut menghiasi ruang tengah, tempat dimana aku dan Leyna biasanya duduk bersama setelah makan malam, berebut remote control agar bisa melihat acara kesukaan kami masing-masing (walau pada akhirnya tetap akulah yang harus mengalah).

Lapiz dan Leyna hanya tersenyum-senyum ketika melihatku berlari keliling rumah seperti anak kecil.

•••

"Hei, Kugan, bantuin kami masak dong!" Lapiz tiba-tiba muncul di pintu. "Kamu sejak pulang kok tidur terus!"

"Ahh... ngantuk..." aku berguling. "10 menit lagi..."

"*!^!*%#!"

Setelah mengeluarkan teriakan marah yang tak bisa kuterjemahkan karena kelewat kasar, Lapiz menyibakkan selimutku. Tapi dia malah berhenti dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kugan!! Kenapa kau cuma pakai celana?!!"

"Hah... berisik ah... aku ngantuk..." aku meringkuk sekali lagi.

Aku melihat sedikit dari sudut mata, Lapiz menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti sapi ngamuk, kemudian memasang tatapan membunuh lagi. Dia mendekat, mencengkeram leherku, kemudian memitingnya.

"Ukh! Lapiz...!! Nyerah!! Give uupp!!"

"Kalau begitu, bangun, mandi, lalu bantuin kami!"

Menyerah karena tidak mau mati muda, aku berusaha berdiri, tapi karena Lapiz masih duduk di punggungku dan menarik leherku, tanpa sengaja kakiku terselip di sisi ranjang sehingga akhirnya malah jatuh dengan mengikutkan Lapiz. Saat aku membuka mata kemudian, aku perlu waktu beberapa detik untuk menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

Tangan Lapiz yang seharusnya memiting malah terlihat seperti dikalungkan, saat posisiku sudah berada di atasnya. Dia telentang di lantai tepat di samping ranjang, dan wajah kami berdekatan kurang dari satu jengkal. Kakiku mengangkang sehingga memerangkap tubuhnya, dan tanganku terletak di kanan kiri bahunya. Selama beberapa saat kami hanya bisa terdiam, dan bolehlah kubilang kalau saat itu otakku juga berhenti berpikir, alias korslet sementara.

"Kak, nggak mandi dulu—"

Untuk momen yang satu ini, cuma bisa diungkapkan dengan satu kata: kacau. Di pintu yang terbuka, Leyna berdiri seperti patung batu, keras dan tak bergerak sama sekali. Posisiku dan Lapiz juga sama sekali tidak berubah, dan sialnya pose ini sangat memalukan. Pandangan Leyna berpindah dari aku yang tidak pakai baju, ke Lapiz yang masih telentang, dan terus begitu berulang-ulang. Tak lama kemudian, prasangka—yang aku yakin, pasti bukan-bukan—mulai membayang di wajahnya. Dia membuka mulutnya, ternganga dan mengap-mengap tanpa ada kata yang keluar.

"A... Ka... kak..."

"Bukan kok, Leyna!!" Lapiz menonjok mukaku sampai terpental ke belakang dan langsung berdiri. "Ini salah paham!!"

"Tapi... tapi... tapi..."

"Makanya...!! Ini salah paham~!!"

•••

"Hei, Kugan, kau sudah pulang—ya ampun!! Kenapa wajahmu?!"

Terang saja Chouji sampai berteriak begitu, sebab mukaku pasti sekarang sudah babak belur—kalau bukan babak hancur—. Bengkak, merah, benjol yang besar-besar, dan yang pasti sakit menyelimuti seluruh permukaannya. Bibirku yang bengkak menjadi maju sampai terlihat monyong, hidungku miring, dahiku jedot, dan kepalaku berbukit-bukit sakit nan indah. Semuanya adalah hasil pukulan bertubi-tubi Lapiz yang tidak kenal ampun, padahal aku sama sekali tidak sengaja.

"Wah, kau habis dilindes buldoser ya?" tanya Shino. "Atau dijadikan sansak tinju?"

"Kukira kau sudah mau sembuh, tapi kenapa malah makin ancur aja? Perbaiki tuh, mukamu!"

"Jangan banyak omong deh!!" kataku pedas.

"Yah, jangan kapok deh. Bagus nih bisa bikin kami ketawa..." kata Chouji. "Leynaa!! Kami bawa makanan tambahan lho!"

Chouji lewat sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, diikuti oleh Shino yang terkekeh. Hanya Hinata yang memberiku tatapan kasihan, tapi pada akhirnya dia malah ikut terkikik juga pada akhirnya.

"Nasibku nih, punya teman nggak ada yang solider!"

"Jangan seperti itu," kata Asuma yang terakhir masuk. "Sudah jangan ngambek, ayo bantu aku menata meja makan!"

Aku masih bersungut-sungut ketika menuruti perintah Asuma untuk mengikutinya. Sambil meletakkan piring, aku melihat ke arah dapur, asap putih tipis yang menguar dari dalam sana sejak tadi sudah berhenti, menandakan kalau kelihatannya semua masakan sudah matang. Asuma menggunakan tangannya untuk mengisyaratkan padaku agar membantunya mengangkat makanan ke meja.

Satu masalah lain muncul ketika masakan sudah siap terhidang di meja makan. Aku duduk, menunggu semuanya datang sambil mengusap pipiku yang terasa agak sakit saat Hinata datang dengan sebuah sapu tangan basah.

"Sini wajahmu, kukompres dulu..."

Aku asyik mengaduh-aduh (silahkan bayangkan sendiri apa yang kumaksud 'asyik' di sini) ketika kain sapu tangan yang dingin itu diletakkan di pipiku yang memar. Hinata mengusapnya dengan lembut... dan rasanya seperti penuh kasih sayang.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba saja Lapiz menjatuhkan seluruh berat tubuhnya di kursi sebelahku, dan dia masih memasang wajah masam. Tapi aku tak bisa menoleh kepadanya, sebab Hinata masih memegangi wajahku. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau saat itu Hinata dan Lapiz saling bertukar pandangan dengan mata terpicing tajam lagi.

"Jangan menoleh dulu, nanti nggak sembuh benar."

Semuanya berlanjut lagi saat makan malam. Aku masih merasakan ada aura aneh yang menakutkan di kanan kiriku, tapi kuusahakan untuk tidak peduli sambil bercerita dengan Chouji dan Shino tentang saat aku tersesat di hutan.

"...Saat itu, ada beruang besar! Apalagi dengan Gauntlet yang tersegel, aku hanya bisa lari!"

"Terus?" Chouji bertanya dengan napas menggebu, rupanya dia jauh lebih tegang dariku.

"Saat tiba di persimpangan jalan, aku malah mengambil jalan buntu. Dan di ujung sana, yang menunggu kami adalah jurang besar yang sangat dalam. Aku beruntung bisa membuat beruang itu terkecoh dan menjatuhkannya ke jurang, tapi saat itu, aku juga terperosok dan hampir saja mati!"

"Lalu apa kau mati? Kau mati kan?" Chouji makin tegang.

Plak!

"Ya pasti nggaklah, gimana dia bisa ada di sini kalau sudah mati?" kata Shino sambil mendompleng kepala Chouji yang bundar. "Pakailah otakmu sedikit. Jangan pakai perut terus..."

"Hei, kalian! Ngobrol sih boleh saja, tapi disuap dong makanannya! Sayang kan kalau dingin!" tegur Asuma.

"Benar juga." aku kembali memusatkan perhatian ke piring. "Chouji, tolong ambilkan piring daging goreng itu!"

"Ah, biar aku!"

Aku agak heran ketika Hinata mengambil selembar daging dengan sumpitnya, kemudian menyodorkannya ke arahku.

"Aaa..."

"Apa maksudmu, 'aaa'?"

"Kamu mau disuapin nggak? Buka mulutmu." Hinata menyodorkannya sekali lagi. "Aaa..."

Aku menyuap makanan itu dalam heran, memandang wajah Hinata yang tersenyum manis. Aku sih tak begitu peduli, sampai ada kejadian lain.

"Kugan!" aku hampir saja tersedak ketika suara nyaring itu menghantam gendang telingaku dalam jarak dekat. "Buka mulutmu!"

Aku tak bisa membantah karena suara Lapiz terdengar mengancam, dan langsung membuka mulut, menerima cap cay itu dalam rongga rahangku yang sebenarnya masih agak penuh.

"Ah, Kugan, ini lagi!"

"Kugan! Ini!"

Aku tercekik, di sela-sela peristiwa menyuapi yang tak henti ini, aku merasakan mulutku yang malang tak bisa menerima lebih banyak lagi. Dan syukur ya Tuhan yang Maha Penyayang, kedua gadis itu berhenti menyuapiku.

"Hei, kau tidak lihat kalau dia sudah kebanyakan makan?!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau terus menyuapinya?"

"Kau yang terus memaksanya makan!"

"Enak saja, kau!"

"Kau!"

Aku mengunyah secepat aku bisa, kemudian menelan semua makanan itu dalam satu tegukan panjang. Setelah semua daging, sayur, dan nasi itu lewat kerongkonganku, akhirnya napas dan nyawaku bersambung lagi.

"Hah... hah..."

"KUGAN, MAKAN INI!!"

Teriakan yang meledak berbarengan itu terjadi sebelum aku melihat ke arah jumlah makanan yang disodorkan Lapiz dan Hinata, ini bahkan dua kali lipat dari yang sebelumnya masuk ke mulutku. Tanpa menjawab atau berkata apa-apa, aku tersenyum sambil mengangkat tubuhku dari kursi... dan berlari.

"Tolong jangan bunuh aku!!"

•••

"Hah..."

Aku menghembuskan napas lega, saat akhirnya makan malam itu selesai juga. Aku tak tahu mereka sedang ngapain di dalam sana, toh aku sekarang sedang bersantai di atas atap, menatap bulan di kegelapan malam. Aku sudah bilang kalau malam ini purnama? Cemerlang sinarnya bahkan sampai membuat sekelilingku jadi terang, dan aku jadi merasa sangat damai karenanya. Malam yang sunyi, tanpa keributan sama sekali. Aku sangat suka ini.

"Kugan, ngapain kau di sini?"

Aku mendongak, dan melihat kalau Lapiz sudah ada di depanku. Di bawah sinar bulan, aku kembali teringat akan kecantikannya ketika berada di antara tarian bunga padang rumput dulu. Aku tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak. Cuma sedang bersantai..." aku duduk. "Bagaimana? Hari ini senang?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu sih..." Lapiz duduk di sebelahku. "Sayang besok aku sudah harus pergi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ini masih dikejar-kejar lho..." kata Lapiz sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Artinya, aku masih harus terus-terusan bersembunyi."

"Lapiz..."

"Yah, minimal hari ini aku sudah senang." Lapiz tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Kugan."

Wajahnya kelihatan ceria, tapi sayang, pengalaman mengajarkanku kalau apa yang tersungging di bibirnya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kusebut sebagai sebuah senyum senang. Walau aku masih tak tahu apa yang menjadi penyebabnya, sinar kesepian itu masih belum sepenuhnya hilang dari mata Lapiz. Bisakah aku menyembuhkannya? Atau minimal, sekadar menguranginya?

"Hei, Lapiz..." aku memanggilnya pelan. "Mau tinggal di sini?"

"Hah?"

"Aku bilang, mau tinggal bersamaku? Di rumah ini?" aku bertanya sekali lagi. "Dengan begitu, kau tak perlu berpindah terus."

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" aku bertanya heran. "Kamu nggak mau?"

"Eh, bukan begitu... tapi..."

"Kalau soal Leyna, biar nanti aku yang bicara padanya," aku menambahkan. "Lagipula kau akan lebih aman jika bersamaku, daripada sendirian. Bagaimana?"

Lapiz menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku...?"

"Bukankah alasannya sudah jelas?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke bulan. "Aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu. Dan aku serius."

"Kugan..."

Ada kecanggungan aneh ketika untuk sesaat kami tak bersuara sama sekali. Tak lama, aku agak kaget ketika merasakan ada sesuatu berdebuk ke dada kiriku. Ternyata Lapiz mendekat kemudian menyandarkan tubuh dan kepalanya padaku, lalu terpejam sambil menikmati tempat dia merebahkan badannya itu. Aku tersenyum tipis, melihat wajah Lapiz yang damai. Kini orang yang harus kulindungi telah bertambah seorang, dan itu membuatku merasa senang sekaligus khawatir.

Bisakah aku melindungi mereka?

•

Chapter telah selesai dengan cukup sukses, minimal kali ini hamba tidak perlu menghancurkan jadwal lain hanya untuk mengerjakan fanfic ini. Walaupun sebenarnya cerita ini sudah jadi dari dulu dan hanya perlu proses pengeditan, tapi hamba akhirnya memutuskan kalau perlu adanya perombakan ulang agar chap ini cukup menyenangkan untuk dibaca.

Pembaca fanfic hamba yang satu ini cukup terbatas juga ya, sayang tak banyak yang suka OC. Padahal, kalau dipikir-pikir, namanya fanfic kan sudah pasti ada yang kepingin memasukkan karakter buatan ke dalam cerita…

Oh sudahlah, tak ada gunanya mengeluh macam ini…

Hamba mohon reviewnya lagi ya…


	13. I'm in a Big Pinch!

Hm, kali ini hamba perlu hampir sebulan untuk meng-update, benar-benar tak disangka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hamba yang sekarang entah kenapa terobsesi pada belajar, apalagi UN sudah dekat. Yah, tapi itu tidak mencegah jiwa penulis untuk terus berjuang demi kemaslahatan umat—

**Diam kau, berisik. Tidak usah bicara seakan-akan kau itu musafir atau pahlawan super begitu, gak enak didengar tahu.**

Gh… ah-hihg, ugah… k-k-k-k-ka-kau…!

**Tuh kan, langsung gagap. Dasar payah.**

Uhag…!

**Baiklah, dia pingsan karena se****rangan jantung, jadi hanya tinggal aku yang bisa menyelesaikan Author's Note ini. **

**Challenge untuk membuat Magica dan Gauntlet baru masih berlaku, tapi sekarang juga ada tantangan untuk membikin OC. Tentu saja, tantangan ini masih bersifat bebas, asalkan karaktermu tidak terlalu kuat yang malah jadi Mary Sue. Dan kalau bisa harus disertai background yang mendukung.**

**Yap, segitu saja dariku. Ah, satu lagi, Disclaimer : kami berdua tak punya hak apapun pada elemen apapun dari Naruto, yang merupakan manga buatan Masashi Kishimoto. Dan kalian semua, tak usah pedulikan author geblek yang kini terkapar—**

KUBUNUH KAU!!

**O****h... dia sudah sadar... **

•

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Encounter is Inevitable**_

"Hah...! Hah...!"

Kemanapun aku melayangkan pandang, hanya tanah, daun dan pepohonan yang terpantul di bola mataku. Lebatnya kumpulan tumbuhan ini membuat malam yang sudah gelap menjadi semakin gulita, apalagi tak ada bulan di atas langit, tertutup oleh awan pembawa hujan. Ujung hidung dan daguku meneteskan air tanpa henti, terkumpul dari puluhan mililiter cairan dingin yang jatuh tiap detiknya sebagai bentuk tangis angkasa, sang pemeluk bumi.

Napasku hampir putus didera rasa lelah, dan keringat sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuhku. Yah, memang tak ada artinya sih, mengingat hujan sudah membuat cairan itu tak bisa dibedakan dari yang membasahi seluruh tubuhku, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sol sepatu. Berlari dengan baju yang basah semua memang berat, bahkan sangat berat, kalau masih kurang tuh lihat, ada sebuah pedang kristal tersilang di punggungku! Tapi apa kau pikir aku bisa berhenti berlari?! Aku harus kabur kalau mau hidup nih!

Tapi itu tak mungkin, selain sulit bernapas karena hujan, berada di hutan pada tengah malam sama sekali tak menolong karena kurangnya oksigen. Apalagi fakta menyatakan kalau paru-paruku sudah sangat sakit karena terlalu diforsir, dan akibatnya tentu saja akan fatal kalau tidak dihentikan segera. Mataku yang terasa nanar dan buram karena hujan berhasil menemukan sebuah pohon besar dengan akar-akar mencuat dari tanah, sempurna sebagai tempat bersembunyi.

Mau tahu kenapa aku harus menyembunyikan diri?

"GHRAAAR!!!!"

Sudah ngerti kan sekarang?

Kususupkan badanku ke salah satu sisi pohon, sedemikian rupa agar seluruh tubuh beserta sebuah pedang yang tersilang di punggungku tersembunyi dari pandangan. Kukencangkan kepalan tanganku, tapi mati rasa. Kutatap kedua tapaknya, hampir putih tanpa ada cacat, seakan darah telah berhenti mengalir di semua pembuluh arteri kecuali sebagian. Kugunakan kedua bagian tanganku itu untuk mengusap muka, dan baru saatr itulah aku sadar betapa kerasnya bibirku bergetar. Bukan karena dingin, bukan karena gelap. Malu memang, tapi harus kuakui kalau kondisiku disebabkan hanya oleh satu hal: ketakutan.

Sebuah perasaan dingin yang sama sekali bukan berasal dari hujan dan angin malam mengalir di antara jariku, memberi peringatan secara konstan pada apa yang disimpan oleh hutan ini. Kau tahu? Ini rasanya sama seperti menonton film horor di televisi layar lebar, tepat di tengah malam dan kesunyian, serta semua lampu dimatikan. Bedanya, aku bukanlah **sang penonton** yang walau semenakutkan apapun peristiwa di film tersebut, pasti akan tetap baik-baik saja di rumahnya. Tidak, yang kualami sekarang bukan itu, sebab sekarang **aku** sendirilah yang ada di kejadian-kejadian menakutkan itu.

Aku ada dalam sebuah perburuan, tapi bukan sebagai pemburu... bukan sama sekali. Aku adalah **mangsa, **objek yang diburu.

Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Bagaikan seluruh hutan tiba-tiba menjadi musuh yang secara tiba-tiba bisa menyergapmu dari arah mana saja. Perasaan seperti terus-menerus diawasi yang terjadi secara konstan membuatmu selalu tak tenang, sehingga otot-otot di tubuhmu menjadi selalu tegang karena kewaspadaan yang hampir berlebihan. Perlahan-lahan, kelelahan akan menyerang seluruh organ gerakmu, karena ketegangan tak tertahankan membuat energimu terpakai saat otot-ototmu terpaksa siap siaga demi mengantisipasi serangan atau kejutan apapun yang akan datang.

Indera perasamu menjadi jauh lebih tajam, bahkan gerakan sekecil apapun pasti akan terinterpretasi oleh otakmu sebagai tanda yang dibuat oleh sesuatu. Dan **sesuatu** itu, bukanlah hal menyenangkan seperti kijang atau kelinci yang sedang bermain (atau mungkin cuma sekedar pacarmu yang bersembunyi demi sebuah kejutan), melainkan entah apapun itu yang telah berusaha menjamah tubuhmu dengan tangannya yang membawa maut.

Seekor makhluk yang tidak kau ketahui apa itu manusia, binatang buas, atau jenis lain. Keberadaan laknat yang siap dan dengan senang hati akan menancapkan kukunya di tubuhmu, kemudian menyeretmu hingga ke sarang atau sekedar tempat yang lebih pantas untuk disimpan atau sekedar alasan kenyamanan. Jika makhluk itu memutuskan kalau waktu untuk memuaskan rasa laparnya telah tiba, dia akan mencabikmu secara perlahan-lahan dengan penuh penderitaan, atau jika dia cukup baik hati, mencabut nyawamu dengan sebuah serangan yang akan memutus segala rasa sakit duniawi.

Perasaan itu kembali menusuk batinku. Instingku memperingatkan kembali tentang bahaya yang sedang kuhadapi. Bahwa cepat atau lambat, reuni antara mangsa dan pemburu pasti akan terjadi, dan siap atau tidak, nasibku akan ditentukan pada saat itu tiba.

Kau mengerti? Bagaimana rasanya menjadi **Yang Diburu**?

•••

Tubuhku mengeras selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya lemas karena sadar aku belum ditemukan "makhluk" itu. Tapi derap gempita yang belum reda dalam dadaku kembali menunjukkan keramaian begitu suara dentuman yang menggetarkan tanah tempatku berpijak kembali terdengar, seiring jatuhnya beberapa daun dari pohon.

Rasa awas yang sejak tadi terus membenalu di hatiku bukan tanpa alasan, sebab angin yang dibawa hujan bersamanya membuatku tak bisa menemukan tanda-tanda fisik akan sebuah kedatangan. Hei, andai saja aku sedang tidak mengalami apapun yang terjadi padaku sekarang, mungkin aku akan merasa cukup aman. Walaupun telah berada di kungkungan pepohonan ini untuk waktu yang cukup lama, aku belum menemukan satupun tanda-tanda binatang buas... atau binatang lainnya.

Hm, tapi kekhawatiran dalam dadaku ini juga tidak mengherankan, mengingat pemburuku terasa bukanlah suatu makhluk hidup yang lahir dari atau di hutan. Demi Tuhan, makhluk itu bisa saja bawahan Setan!

Berpikir cepat, aku berusaha menemukan cara mengeluarkan diri dari masalah ini sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan untuk menyembunyikan suara sengalanku yang kelewat kencang.

Kabur? Apakah aku gila? Napasku saja sudah sampai seperti ini, mana mungkin berlari lagi? Lagipula makhluk itu sudah membuktikan kalau secepat apapun aku berlari, dia pasti akan menyusul juga pada akhirnya!

Tetap sembunyi? Ini merupakan pilihan yang kemungkinannya hanya 50 : 50. Iya sih aku mungkin selamat, tapi siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau makhluk itu tak bisa menemukanku?! Dia yang bisa melihat lewat kegelapan malam dan masih mampu mengejarku di bawah lebatnya hujan dan rimbunnya pepohonan, bagaimana mungkin monster itu melakukan kesalahan sekarang?!

"Uh, Tuhan... ujian ini terlalu bera—"

"Grrrh...!!"

Aku langsung menekap mulut sekuat tenaga, bahkan untuk bernapas saja hampir tak bisa kutemukan keberanian. Suara itu terdengar begitu dekat, bagaimana mungkin aku tak sadar kalau makhluk itu kini sudah berdiri tepat di belakang pohon tempatku bersembunyi?! Bagaimana caranya aku sampai tidak menyadari kalau bayangan raksasa itu kini—Oh tidak... Tuhan, tidak...

"Grr..."

Desar hujan lebat diayun angin menghempas bumi yang terganggu oleh sesuatu, datang bersamaan dengan belasan bunyi derak ranting patah baik alami ataupun artifisial. Semua itu tak akan masalah andai saja tidak didampingi oleh sebuah geraman yang sama sekali tidak manusiawi. Debam suara bumi menggema, menyuarakan peringatan bahwa makhluk apapun yang sedang memburuku kini sedang melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

Perlahan-lahan aku menelengkan kepala ke samping, berusaha mengintip perlahan-lahan tanpa membuat bunyi biar cuma satu oktaf sekalipun. Dia di sana, berdiri dalam apitan dua pohon pinus tepat 30 meter di arah tenggara. Walaupun yang nampak hanya bayangannya, melihat sosoknya begini membuatku kembali teringat akan **BESARNYA** makhluk ini. Tingginya hampir sejajar dengan pohon-pohon di sekeliling kami, dan itu berarti sekitar 10 meter lebih. Walaupun tempat ini hampir gelap gulita, aku masih mampu mengenali warna tubuhnya yang hitam kelam dan tersamarkan malam. Dua mata merah nyalang ke 4 penjuru mata angin, mencari satu sosok yang dikenalinya sebagai mangsa. Dan itu adalah aku.

Oh sial...

Hidungku tiba-tiba terasa gatal!

"H-h-hatchi...!"

"GHRAH?!!"

Tubuhku menegang kembali ketika tekanan itu jatuh padaku lagi, pertanda tak terbantahkan kalau kini keberadaanku telah disadari. Sebuah sirine berbunyi nyaring di kepalaku ketika seluruh insting perasa bahaya dalam diriku berteriak sekencang mungkin, memperingatkanku tentang ancaman yang akan segera datang.

"Ukh...!" aku melompat mundur sambil mencabut satu-satunya senjata yang bisa kupakai. Dua mata merah menyala di kegelapan malam, tertuju dan terpaku padaku dan hanya padaku dengan menakutkan. "Gamma!!"

Suatu sinar orange kemerahan menyala dari sebuah rongga yang kucurigai adalah mulut... tidak, lebih tepat kalau itu kusebut moncongnya. Merespon aktivitasnya, aku segera menikam tanah dengan Gamma, menyalurkan apapun yang masih tersisa dari cadangan tenaga dalam tubuh lelahku. Sinar biru dan merah, dua warna antagonis menyala dengan kontras, membuat hutan yang semula gulita menjadi terang dalam sekejab. Dalam 3 detik, kami berdua telah siap.

"GHOOO!!!"

Hal-hal baru agaknya sudah tak asing lagi denganku, tapi tetap saja peristiwa ini membuat hatiku melompat terkaget-kaget. Dari mulutnya yang sedari tadi bercahaya, membuncah keluar gelombang api, yang dari efeknya, bisa kuketahui super panas. Bagaimana tidak? Walaupun hujan deras dan semua benda di sekitarku basah, semburan api itu tetap berhasil membakar beberapa pohon yang dilalui dalam kebangkitannya.

Hanya satu jurus yang kuketahui bisa menahan serangan ini.

"Aegis Fort!"

Dalam sekejab, sekelilingku hanya lautan api. Pertahanan es setebal 0.3 meter memang berhasil melindungiku dari sakitnya mati terbakar, tapi pepohonan di sekelilingku tak cukup beruntung untuk bernasib sama. Ini bukan sebuah lelucon, dia bisa menciptakan api yang amat panas, sampai hujan sederas ini tak mampu secara langsung memadamkannya?

"Ghraah!!"

"Oh, diam kau, makhluk sialan..." desisku kesal, menyaksikan lautan api seperti ini bukannya membuat nyaliku ciut, malah menjadikanku ingin menjajal kemampuannya. Tambah lagi, secara kebetulan, elemen yang dia pakai adalah api, sedangkan aku es, membuat kami menjadi dua hal yang berlawanan bukan?

"Kau ingin bertarung?" tanyaku pelan dengan napas yang telah kembali teratur. Pedang di tanganku kembali mengeluarkan cahaya biru lembut, seakan ikut bergairah. Dengan alasan yang tidak cukup jelas, kecemasan dan ketakutan yang sejak tadi menyelimuti hatiku mulai menipis, seakan terbasuh bersih pelan-pelan oleh air hujan yang tak lagi dingin. Tanganku yang semula gemetar dan mati rasa, kini kurasakan menjadi tenang dan malah semakin sensitif ketika kugenggam Gamma. Seluruh indera di tubuhku yang semula dibingungkan oleh hujan dan angin, kini terfokus dengan tajam, dan seluruh fokus itu hanya ditujukan bagi lawan yang berdiri di hadapanku.

Jadi begini ya? Inilah rasanya saat seekor mangsa berhenti berpikir untuk lari, dan memilih untuk menghadapi nasib yang menunggunya. Bukan berarti nasib itu telah menjadi suratan, tidak, ini hanyalah bagian kehidupan bahwa seekor mangsa pun bisa memilih untuk menentukan takdir dengan tangannya sendiri. Bahwa baik menang atau kalah, mati atau bertahan hidup, hanya akan ditentukan oleh kemampuan dan kekuatan dari predator atau mangsa itu sendiri. Kenyataan bahwa kau tidak lagi menjadi objek yang diburu, melainkan sesama individual yang akan mengukir takdir dengan tanganmu sendiri. Tanpa paksaan, tanpa tekanan.

Di sini, kesiapanmu akan diuji, karena tak akan ada jaminan kau akan menang... atau kalah.

Dan aku telah siap. Jika aku masih ingin menyambung nyawa, masih ingin menghirup segarnya udara pagi mengisi paru-paruku dan merasakan hangatnya mentari pagi di kulitku, maka sekarang, di sini, aku harus mengalahkan seekor makhluk yang ukurannya sekitar 10-15 kali lipat ukuranku sendiri. Sebuah taruhan yang pantas, mengingat aku juga ditemani oleh sebuah Omega Core dan pedang bernama Gamma yang begitu bisa dipercaya. Paling tidak, aku sangat yakin kalau aku mampu memberi perlawanan.

Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibirku, muncul bersamaan dengan sebuah hasrat untuk melangsungkan pertarungan.

"GHRRR!!!"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'ya'..." ucapku sambil memasang kuda-kuda, menggenggam gagang Gamma dengan kedua tangan seerat mungkin dan memegangnya secara menyilang di depan tubuhku, tepat 45 derajat ke arah barat laut. Kedua kakiku menegang bagai anjing lapar yang siap memburu mangsa, sebelum lepas dari ikatan dan melesat. "Ayo!!"

"GUOO!!"

"Haaa!!"

BLAAR!!

Serangan kami bertemu dalam sebuah ledakan.

**(0)**

Satu nasihat untuk kalian: **Jangan pernah ngomong sesuatu sebelum mikir dulu apa akibatnya.**

Lihat saja masalah apa yang baru saja kumasuki. Mau tahu? Baiklah...

Sebenarnya aku hanya niatan bercanda, bahkan nada bicaraku saat itupun sama sekali tak menyimpan keseriusan, tapi tetap saja hasilnya luar biasa. Saat bangun pagi di hari pertama liburan, bukannya melihat senyum ceria yang masuk dalam pandanganku malah wajah Leyna yang agak suram dan bibir yang tak melengkung ke atas. Kucoba bertanya apa yang salah, tapi dia hanya bilang baik-baik saja tanpa bersedia mengizinkanku untuk menembus dinding hati Leyna untuk mengintip kemauannya.

Iseng-iseng, kututurkan sebuah rencana tentang melakukan rekreasi ke pantai, yang saat itu hanya terbuat dari ide-ide yang dibuat di tempat tanpa dipikirkan dulu, dan hasilnya benar-benar tak terduga.

Mata Leyna yang semula tak bersinar langsung mengeluarkan cahayanya dalam kekuatan penuh, sampai-sampai aku harus berjalan ke laci terdekat untuk mengambil kacamata hitam agar bisa menatap dua bola mata pink itu (oke, itu hanya sebuah kiasan). Aku yang kaget jadi terbata, tapi tanpa sempat mengelak tiba-tiba Lapiz juga sudah ada di depanku, sambil menanyakan apakah hal (rencana rekreasi) itu benar adanya.

Kau tahu kalau aku lahir di bawah rasi bintang Sagitarius? Lalu, apa hubungannya itu dengan masalah ini, kau bertanya? Aku adalah cowok centaurus pemanah, yang paling lemah pada sesuatu yang imut dan cute. Dan dua gadis di depanku, kini sedang melakukan apa yang masyarakat modern kenal dengan puppy eyes no jutsu, dan percayalah, itu adalah suatu kekuatan yang patut diperhitungkan. Bahkan aku, Kugan Yamizaki, yang dikenal sebagai salah satu brawler (alias preman) terkuat di kota, langsung luluh dalam ketidakberdayaan. Tambah lagi, mereka menelepon Hinata dkk, dan mereka setuju untuk ikut kami.

Ingin kubatalkan rencana ini (sebab, aku masih sangat ingin beristirahat! Demi tubuhku yang remuk, pertarungan dengan Seth tempo hari benar-benar menguras energi tahu!), tapi selalu kutemukan diriku kalah oleh tatapan mata mereka yang berbinar-binar gemilang. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa memupuskan harapan kedua gadis yang secara alami sudah manis dan cantik, ketika mereka memberiku sebuah serangan yang amat ampuh macam ini?! Sial, aku mampu mengalahkan seorang Vampire setengah jadi, bahkan menaklukkan salah satu Vampire yang mengaku sebagai petarung elit, tapi mengapa aku harus selemah ini kalau berhadapan dengan mereka berdua?!

•••

Kau sudah mengerti? Oh, sudah cukup katamu? Baiklah kalau begitu.

Sekarang aku akan kembali menjelaskan pantai tujuan rekreasiku, yaitu Runggana. Kalau Isora ada di bagian barat pulau Radvitt, maka Runggana ada di sebelah timur. Keadaannya, cukup terbalik apabila dibandingkan dengan Isora. Di sini, keadaan benar-benar tenang, pantai tak pernah diisi oleh lebih dari seratus orang. Bahkan walaupun sedang musim panas.

Runggana boleh saja agak sepi, tapi keindahannya sebanding dengan Isora. Pasirnya juga berwarna putih, dan lautnya biru bersih. Anginnya jauh lebih sepoi-sepoi dibanding pantai satunya, dan karena tak banyak orang, kita lebih bebas memilih tempat bermain. Satu-satunya kekalahan Runggana dibanding Isora hanyalah, pantai ini tidak terletak di samping kota, sehingga mungkin tidak begitu menarik bagi turis yang juga perlu menikmati keindahan kota di kala malam.

Perjalanannya? Dari daerah kami, sama sekali tidak lama. Cuma 1 jam pakai kereta api, maka kita sudah sampai di daerah pedesaan Gurama, yang merupakan tuan rumah bagi Runggana. Sebuah desa dengan luas sekitar 1,5 km persegi, kurang lebih sebesar itulah. Desa ini bukanlah macam desa pedalaman seperti yang mungkin terbayang di kepalamu, desa yang jalannya saja masih berupa tanah dan kadang-kadang terlihat anak-anak berlari bermain layang-layang. Biarpun namanya desa, tetap saja tempat ini sudah punya stasiun kereta, jalannya sudah disemen, di sini bahkan ada mall dan bioskop! (Jangan berani tanya padaku semua itu datang dari mana, sebab aku sendiri kepingin tahu)

Walaupun begitu, suasana alam Gurama bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Sejak aku menurunkan langkah dari kereta, aku sudah bisa merasakan perbedaan tempat ini dan Mynian. Matahari yang bersinar terik sebagai bukti kalau ini musim panas, sama sekali tidak lantas membuat temperatur udara menjadi panas. Heran menyelimuti hatiku, tapi rasa penasaran itu segera terhapus ketika aku melangkah keluar stasiun.

Bersih, itulah yang pertama muncul dalam kepalaku. Bukan hanya dari sampah dan kotoran apapun, kota ini juga bersih dalam udara maupun pemandangannya. Bangunan terlihat begitu jarang, desa ini lebih dipenuhi oleh pepohonan berbagai jenis daripada rumah-rumah. Aku menatap ke udara, terpana saat melihat dedaunan yang menari gemulai dalam buaian angin, rasa sejuk yang tiada tara membungkusku ketika hembusan menerpa.

Suara angin mengalir, suatu substansi tak terlihat yang hanyalah fenomena udara yang diberi tenaga kinetik, membuat semua teori dalam kepalaku hilang, terhapus secara temporal. Gemerisik suara daun yang saling bertabrakan ikut menyuarakan indah nyanyiannya, bagai sebuah simfoni yang telah menunggu lama untuk didengarkan, dilatih oleh alam dan disempurnakan oleh Tuhan. Sebuah rasa dan keindahan, begitu agung dan familiar sampai mampu membuatku seperti di rumah sendiri. Ditambah keadaannya yang tenang dan sunyi, benar-benar suasana yang sangat kusukai.

Aku merentangkan tangan, menghirup udara dalam-dalam, merasakan nyawa dalam tubuhku mengembang sekali lagi. Hei, sobat, satu nasihat lagi dariku. Jikalau kau sedang stres atau butuh penenangan, datanglah ke pinggiran pedesaan yang masih alami. Hirup oksigen yang bersih dalam-dalam lalu biarkan matamu mengapresiasi keindahan bumi tercinta. Asap apapun yang menyelubungi otakmu akan hilang, digantikan oleh kesegaran.

"Hei, Kugan," suara itu memecah kesyahduan yang membuatku terlena. Aku menoleh pelan, menyunggingkan senyum pada sang penanya yang ternyata Lapiz. "Ngapain kita sekarang?"

"Hmm, mungkin ada baiknya cari penginapan dulu. Baru deh kita main di pantai."

"Di mana?" tanya Chouji, ikut mendekat bersama-sama yang lain.

"Tidak tahu."

Semua teman-temanku menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya, aku sendiri cuma menatap mereka sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Apa?"

"Kugan!!"

"Kirain kamu mengajak kami ke sini sudah dengan persiapan penuh, tapi kok tempat penginapan saja kau tidak tahu?!"

"Aku sih biasanya mencari tahu hal seperti itu setelah sampai di lokasi." kenapa aku bicara seakan sudah sering bepergian ya?

"Yahh...!!!"

Aku berjalan santai, tanpa mendengarkan gerutuan teman-temanku. Jalan setapak yang lurus itu terus berlangsung sampai kira-kira 200 meter, dan diujung sana mulai terlihat persimpangan. Ada seseorang di sana, bapak dengan topi yang sedang mengangkat kardus-kardus ke dalam truk. Aku segera mendekatinya.

"Pak, boleh tanya sesuatu?" kataku. "Dimana penginapan ya?"

"Penginapan?" bapak itu menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk menatapku. "Hmm, lebih baik lihat peta desa saja. Tuh di ujung sana."

"Oh, terima kasih."

Kami berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjukkan bapak itu. Sekitar 100 meter kemudian, mulai nampak sebuah papan besar dimana terpampang selembar peta yang dilapisi kaca transparan, mungkin untuk mencegah agar tidak basah saat hujan. Peta itu mungkin besar, tapi skalanya tidak. Menunjukkan kalau desa ini memang tidak begitu luas. Aku menelitinya dulu sebentar.

"Di desa ini cuma terdapat 3 penginapan nih. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah, yang penting bagus." Hinata menyahut.

"Dan harus di samping pantai!" Shino segera menyambung.

"Juga harus dekat sama tempat jajanan!" Chouji menimpali.

"Kalian banyak maunya ya?" biarpun begitu aku nyengir, kemudian melihat peta sekali lagi. "Cuma ada satu penginapan yang memenuhi syarat, kalau begitu."

Aku menunjuk ke sebuah titik di tengah-tengah peta.

•••

Hm, penginapan ini bagus juga. Mungkin tidak besar, tapi menurut pengamatanku, bangunan ini minimal dapat memuat sampai 30 kamar. Dan itu didukung oleh keindahannya. Rumahnya punya arsitektur yang mantap, ditambah dengan kayunya yang terlihat berkualitas. Halamannya sedang, tapi berisi pepohonan yang rindang. Aku tidak tahu jenis pohonnya, tapi melihat daunnya aku memperkirakan ini adalah pohon mangga. Itu, dan berbagai jenis bunga yang menguarkan bau harum selayang angin berhembus. Aku langsung berpendapat kalau tempat ini cukup menyenangkan.

"Jadi, kita masuk si—"

Wush!

Sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan apapun yang akan kukatakan, satu sosok sudah berkelebat menuju penginapan. Chouji rupanya sudah tak sabar dan berlari duluan. Sebelum dia sempat keluar dari jangkauan tangan, aku berhasil menejepitkan jariku di telinganya.

"Eit, eit, mau ke mana? Wahai orang tak sabaran?"

"Kugan! Telingaku bisa lepas! Nggak ada sparepartnya nih!"

"Kau ini, nggak bisa sabar sedikit?" aku memperkuat jeweranku. "Nggak tahu apa itu demokrasi? Dari asal kata _demos_ dan _kratein_?"

"Iya, ampun! Jujur nih, aku nurut deh!"

"Bagus," aku melepas tanganku dan berbalik ke Asuma dan yang lain. "Pendapatnya sudah out of question, sekarang bagaimana? Di sini saja?"

"Hmm, aku sih sebenarnya terserah." Asuma berkata.

"Cukup bagus menurutku." Shino bertutur singkat.

"Asalkan bersih dan bagus..." ucap Hinata.

"Um, aku suka kok!" seru Leyna riang. "Kak Lapiz, bagaimana?!"

"Eh... he eh. Boleh juga kok."

"Nah, kalau begitu kita kan sudah setuju..." aku menepukkan tangan satu kali. "Ayo masuk!"

Kami masuk ke lobi, menemukan kalau dalamnya sama menyenangkan dengan luarnya. Tempat ini sejuk, dan ingat, matahari di kala musim panas letaknya tinggi sehingga biasanya ruangan agak gelap, tapi tempat ini sama sekali tidak begitu. Kondisi yang diajukan Hinata terpenuhi dengan sempurna, sebab kutemukan tempat ini sangat bersih, jangankan kotoran, aku bahkan tidak menemukan debu di sela jendela. Membuatku respek pada siapapun yang memiliki penginapan ini.

Aku menekan bel pada meja resepsionis, orangnya tak ada. Setelah mengulanginya sebanyak 3 kali, barulah aku mendengar suara berisik seperti orang tergopoh-gopoh, menuju tempat kami berada.

"Maaf! Apa sudah menunggu lama?!"

Aku ternganga saat mendengar suara cempreng, yang dikeluarkan seorang pemuda dengan wajah babyface, dan agak kekanak-kanakan. Ekspresinya juga sama, seperti melihat hantu di siang bolong saat menatap wajahku.

"Kugan!!"

"Naruto?!!"

•••

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau punya penginapan!"

"Yah, kau kan tak pernah peduli pada detil-detil sepele!"

"Tapi penginapanmu banyak tamunya ya! Sampai harus sesibuk ini!"

"Tak tahulah!"

Setelah pertemuan mengejutkan 15 menit yang lalu, sekarang aku sibuk membantu Naruto, yang ternyata sedang mengantarkan makan siang pada tamu yang memesan. Apakah aku sudah bilang kalau Naruto ini ngekos di kota? Dan dia selalu pulang ke desa setiap libur panjang. Tapi selama ini aku tak pernah tahu kalau keluarganya adalah pengelola penginapan di daerah pedesaan macam ini. Seperti kata Naruto, aku tak pernah peduli pada detil, makanya aku baru tahu hal ini sekarang.

Tak disangka, ternyata penginapan milik Naruto cukup terkenal. Sebagian besar karena makanannya yang sangat enak, serta pelayanan kamar yang luar biasa. Itulah mengapa dia sangat sibuk membantu orang tuanya.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, sebagai teman yang baik, aku sekarang sedang membantu pekerjaannya.

"Antar ini ke kamar 23!"

"Dimana itu?"

"Ujung sana! Koridor ketiga, belok kiri, kamar kedua dari ujung!"

Pekerjaan ini benar-benar baru untukku, sebab selain memerlukan kaki yang cepat tapi juga pegangan yang stabil. Set makanan yang disediakan penginapan ini juga memuat sup, yang mangkuknya selalu penuh terisi. Sedikit oleng akan membuatnya tumpah, dan itu adalah nilai minus bagi pelayanan kamar.

15 menit kemudian, barulah kami selesai. Aku dan Naruto terduduk bersampingan di dapur, keduanya tersengal seperti baru habis berlari keliling kota. Naruto menabok tanganku.

"Hei, terima kasih banyak sudah membantu."

"Jangan pikirkan. Yang membuatku heran, kenapa pegawai penginapan ini cuma ada 3 orang?!"

"Sebenarnya ada 4. Aku punya adik, tapi dia hari ini sedang menginap untuk menyelesaikan pr musim panas di rumah temannya."

"Orang tuamu pelit ya? Sampai tidak menyewa pekerja begini?"

"Yah, nggak juga kok. Mereka cuma terlalu mandiri sehingga ingin semuanya dilakukan sendiri."

"Terserahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, mana tasku?"

"Sudah kuangkut ke kamarku."

Aku belum bilang kalau ternyata kamar yang tersisa tinggal dua? Dan satu kamar cuma boleh diisi oleh 3 orang, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Karena itu Naruto dengan senang hati menawarkan padaku untuk menginap di kamarnya saja. Walaupun dia menawarkannya dengan gratis, aku agak tak rela juga. Itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa aku sekarang membantunya dalam pekerjaan mengurus penginapan ini.

"Jadi, setelah ini ada apa lagi?"

"Sudah selesai kok. Pekerjaan sibuk berikutnya adalah saat makan malam, dan itu baru dimulai jam 7."

"Jadi kita bebas?"

"Yap!"

"Heeii, Kugan~. Kau mau ikut ke pantai?"

Lapiz muncul tepat waktu, aku segera menyodok bahu Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Kau juga mau ikut?"

"Hmm, boleh juga!"

Jam 8 malam, 4 jam telah berlalu sejak kami bersenang-senang di pantai. Kabar itu memang benar, bahwa Runggana cukup sepi, tapi indah luar biasa. Kami bermain sampai puas, mulai dari berenang sampai main beach volley.

Jam 7 tadi, kesibukannya bahkan jauh melebihi pada saat siang. Walaupun Shino dan Asuma ikut membantu—Chouji dilarang, sebab menurut Shino makanan yang harusnya diantarkan itu malah bisa habis sebelum mencapai tamu yang memesan—, tetap saja kami semua terengah-engah kelelahan saat semuanya berakhir. Setelah melakukan semua pekerjaan itu, aku baru sadar kalau perutku sangat lapar.

"Hei, Naruto, aku juga boleh pesan makanan itu nggak? Lapar banget..."

"Oh, untuk kalian ada menu khusus! Panggil semuanya, dan suruh ke rumahku!"

Kejutan yang benar-benar menyenangkan. Rupanya keluarga Uzumaki telah menyiapkan menu makanan lengkap yang sangat banyak untuk kami.

"Silakan makan sepuasnya."

Aku menatap ke arah wanita itu, yang ternyata adalah ibu Naruto. Dia dan suaminya adalah koki di penginapan ini. Mereka bernama Kushina dan Minato. Setelah observasi singkat yang kulakukan baik-baik, barulah aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau gen Naruto benar-benar diturunkan dari ayahnya. Mata biru langit yang menjadi kebanggan Naruto juga dimiliki oleh ayahnya, apalagi jika melihat kepala serupa duren milik mereka berdua. Satu-satunya kemiripan antara ibu dan anak dalam keluarga Uzumaki ini, mungkin hanyalah senyumnya. Naruto dan ibunya memiliki aura yang sama saat mereka tersenyum, menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

Baiklah, cukup penjelasannya. Binatang buas dalam perutku sudah menggeram berkali-kali nih. Mari bersantap!

•••

"Kugan, selamat tidur..."

"Selamat tidur..."

Aku mengucapkan itu sambil menguap, pada Lapiz dan Leyna di depan kamar mereka. Kemudian mengikuti Naruto menuju kamarnya, yang agak berada di belakang penginapan. Kami lewat di sebuah jendela, dan baru saat itulah aku menemukan kalau di luar turun hujan, yang walau aneh tapi sama sekali tidak berisik.

Sayang, jujur saja aku tak bisa tidur tenang. Suatu kegelisahan yang tak bisa dijelaskan mengisi setiap celah yang disisakan oleh hatiku, yang saking kuatnya sampai bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari kelelahan dari kegiatan sepanjang hari. Karena mataku terus terpicing, akhirnya aku menyerah dan bangun dari tempat tidur. Setelah sampai di dapur, aku mengambil segelas air dan menenggaknya dalam sekali teguk. Kesegarannya membuat kepalaku menjadi jernih. Kuputuskan untuk duduk dulu di kursi meja makan.

"Kenapa ini?"

Ya, aku resah. Dan keresahan ini lebih tepat jika disebut firasat. Aku tak tahu penyebabnya, tapi perasaan ini begitu besar dan kuat sampai aku tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Ini mungkin tengah malam, dan kami ada di desa sepi, tapi toh aku tetap keluar saja tanpa peduli. Dengan jaket hitam dan sepatu kets biru tua terpasang, aku melangkah menuju alam desa Gurama yang sepi dari kehidupan tapi berisik karena hujan. Seiring suara tabrakan air dan bumi yang memenuhi telinga, aku terus berjalan untuk mencari penyebab kecemasanku yang kian lama kian besar. Hal ini membawaku pada sebuah jalan setapak kecil yang diapit hutan lebat, suasananya sangat gelap mengingat ini tengah malam dan sinar bulan tertutup oleh awan mendung. Setelah mengumpulkan nyawa, aku melangkah ke kedalaman jalan tersebut.

Ω _**Core, activated**__**...**_

Aku terkejut mendengar suara elektronik itu di kepalaku, ketika aku sudah cukup jauh berjalan melalui jalan setapak ini. Tetesan hujan yang dingin kini benar-benar terasa di tubuhku, dan aku bisa mendengar suara-suara lain yang sebelumnya tak bisa kudengar karena suara hujan yang amat berisik. Tapi ini tidak membuatku tenang, malah keresahanku semakin besar, dan jantungku dibuat berderap seperti larinya kuda.

Tet...tot...tet...

Jantungku serasa hampir lepas ketika hpku berbunyi. Nama Asuma terpampang di layar hp—sekedar pemberitahuan, hpku ini jenis anti air—, aku langsung menekan tombol dial untuk menerimanya.

"Halo...?"

"Kugan, kau tidak di penginapan?!"

"Iya, aku lagi jalan-jalan, kenapa?"

"Hati-hati, kami baru saja menemukan kalau di desa ini terdapat Bloodless dalam jumlah besar!!" Asuma terdengar panik. "Dan sekarang sensor menunjukkan, kalau mereka tengah berkumpul di sebuah tempat!!"

"Di mana?"

Sesungguhnya saat itu aku sudah tahu, di mana tempatnya.

"Kelihatannya seperti sebuah jalan setapak kecil, dan diapit oleh hutan lebat!!"

Tanpa bicara lebih banyak lagi, aku segera menutup telepon. Aku memusatkan seluruh indraku, berusaha merasakan keadaan sekitar, dan aku berhasil menemukan apa yang kutakutkan. Rupanya inilah penyebab kecemasan yang kurasakan sejak tadi, mereka telah mengepungku sejak aku memasuki jalan setapak ini. Itu jugalah yang menjadi penyebab Ω Core aktif, sebab aku dalam bahaya. Kembali kupandang hutan di sampingku, puluhan pasang mata merah balas menatap, tersembunyi dalam gelapnya malam.

"Ukh..." aku menggeram pelan untuk menyuarakan ketidaksenanganku. "Holy shit..."

"Graaa!!!"

•••

"Ghh!"

Sambil berlari, aku melepaskan tendangan pada salah satu Bloodless yang berlari di sampingku. Tendangan itu tepat mengenai wajah, menghempaskannya ke pohon terdekat. Aku kembali berlari sekuat tenaga.

Kenapa aku lari? Soalnya makhluk yang mengepungku sekarang sangat banyak. Ingatlah, aku sedang berada di jalan setapak kecil nan sempit. Ini membuat ruang manuverku menjadi sangat kecil, yang sangat tidak menguntungkan mengingat perbandingan aku dan mereka adalah 1 : ???. Dari pemandangan yang dapat kulihat saja, sudah lebih dari 30 ekor yang mengejarku, apalagi yang ada di luar jangkauan penglihatanku. Dan syukurlah aku punya Ω Core, yang bisa memberiku kecepatan. Tanpanya, mungkin nyawaku sudah lama putus.

Aku mengerem lari ketika jalan berakhir di sebuah tanah kosong yang dipenuhi ilalang setinggi lutut. Tanpa perlu waktu lama, aku yang berdiri di tengah tempat itu langsung dikerumuni Bloodless, dan jumlah mereka tak mungkin hanya puluhan saja. Lapangan ini mungkin ada sekitar setengah lapangan bola, dan mereka memenuhinya, hanya untuk mengeroyok aku yang sendirian! Ya ampun, apa ini berarti aku harus melawan satu batalion sekaligus?! Aku ini bahkan belum menjadi seorang Knight, tahu!

"Ck, brengsek...!"

Kurendahkan tubuh sampai hampir menyentuh bumi ketika dua sosok mengincar leherku, dengan segera aku berbalik hingga punggungku berbaring di tanah dan kutendang dua sosok itu. Masih dalam keadaan berbaring, aku melakukan putaran yang sekaligus usaha bangun, menyapu kaki Bloodless yang dengan bodoh berusaha mendekat.

"Gamma!"

Dengan satu tebasan memutar yang mulus, 3 kepala langsung melayang dan berubah menjadi debu bersama tubuh di mana mereka sebelumnya terpasang.

"Baiklah..." aku memutar pedang kristal itu di telapak tanganku, sebelum meletakkannya di salah satu bahu. "Daripada terus mengeluh, kenapa tidak kita mulai saja pembantaian ini?!"

Perlahan namun pasti, jumlah mereka semakin berkurang. Walaupun aku yakin jumlah mereka tak kurang dari puluhan atau ratusan, aku juga percaya kalau kemampuanku sekarang pasti cukup untuk membasmi mereka semua. Walau pada akhirnya aku pasti kelelahan setengah mati, apalah artinya itu jika untuk menghindari aku mati beneran.

1 jam sudah berlalru, napasku pun sudah cukup putus-putus. Kini, pemandangan lapangan ilalang yang semua mengelilingiku sudah terdekorasi oleh tubuh-tubuh monster bermata merah yang bergelimpangan tak beraturan, beberapa darinya bahkan mulai hancur menjadi debu. Jika kau mau tahu berapa jumlah yang sudah kukalahkan, maka lupakan saja. Sejak hitungan ke-217, aku sudah berhenti menghitung.

Kelompok yang semula melingkariku bagai lebah di sarangnya, kini sudah menipis sampai hampir sepersepuluh. Barisan mereka yang semula terlihat berlapis-lapis sampai tak ketahuan di mana berakhirnya kini telah berkurang dengan cukup sukses. Menurut hitungan kilat dari pandangan sekilas yang kulakukan, jumlah mereka sudah tak mencapai seratus. Ha ha ha, yakinlah aku bisa memenangkan ini.

**Tunggu dulu, mengapa ini terasa seperti deja vu?**

Dum!

**Tuh kan, apa kubilang?**

Getaran bumi yang SAMA SEKALI tidak normal, itulah kesimpulan pertama yang kubuat dari suara itu. Hatiku yang semula sudah bermandikan keoptimisan, kini kembali jatuh ke sumur depresi dan kecemasan. Seiring makin nyaringnya bunyi itu menggetarkan gendang telingaku, semakin dahsyat pula kengerian yang dikirimkannya ke dalam hatiku. Bahkan para Bloodless yang sejak tadi memburuku juga menyadari pada bahaya yang segera ditimpakan pada kami, beberapa dari mereka bahkan mulai merangkak dengan kegelisahan terpatri jelas di wajah mereka

"GHRUOOO!!!"

Raungan itu adalah semua yang diperlukan bagi semua yang ada di lapangan untuk menjengitkan wajah, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang berniat menutup telinga mereka karena shock yang kelewat hebat. Suara dentuman yang sejak tadi terus naik dalam volume secara berkesinambungan, kini telah mencapai puncaknya ketika bumi ikut bergetar dalam tiap hentakannya. Kurasakan pijakanku mulai goyah, bukan hanya karena landasan yang tidak henti bergetar tapi juga rasa takut yang tak kusadari mulai meracuni hatiku.

Saat makhluk itu menampakkan wujudnya, aku hanya mampu ternganga dalam entah kekaguman atau ketakutan. Tubuhnya yang luar biasa besar menjulang tinggi, hampir mencapai puncak pohon-pohon yang berdiri dalam diam. Warnanya hitam legam dan mengkilat bagai baru disemir, membuatnya disamarkan oleh kegelapan malam yang pasti tak akan kelihatan andai saja kemampuan kedua mataku tak diperkuat. Dari dua tanduk melengkung yang membentuk huruf U terpantul cahaya bulan, sehingga mengeluarkan sinar dalam gelap dan memberitahu dunia akan warnanya yang kuning keemasan.

Otot-otot tubuhnya semakin nampak ketika seluruh badannya menegang, membuatku sadar pada keadaanku sendiri. Setelah melihat sekeliling, aku baru sadar apa yang terjadi ketika tadi aku sempat mengabaikan lingkungan. Para Bloodless yang semula mengeroyokku kini telah merangkak menjauh, setiap saat pandangan penuh rasa takut mereka lemparkan pada makhluk kolosal yang kini menghujamkan pandangannya padaku. Gerakan mundur mereka juga membuatku secara tak langsung menjadi target tunggal... kawan, itu BUKANLAH kabar baik.

"GROO!!"

Makhluk itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan sebuah cahaya merah menyala di mulutnya. Aku yang masih dalam keadaan tak mampu bergerak karena dilanda shock berat, kini baru menemukan kalau insting dan rambut-rambut halus di ubun-ubunku sudah berdiri tegak (kalau tidak melompat-lompat) untuk memperingatkanku dengan sebuah pesan yang sangat jelas. Biar kuterjemahkan...

"CEPAT LARI, GOBLOK!! KAU MAU KOIT BERDIRI?!!!"

Wah, bahkan instingku pun punya perbendaharaan kata yang cukup berwarna, ya?

Hawa panas terasa menghangatkan tubuhku yang dibekukan oleh hujan, mengaktifkan indra perasaku yang sejak tadi mulai mati rasa karena kedinginan. Tapi jangan salah sangka, hawa ini sama sekali tidak dimaksudkan untuk memberiku kehangatan. Kenapa aku bilang begitu? Apa kau cuma bodoh atau sedari tadi tidak mendengarkan penjelasan yang panjang lebar kuuraikan sampai mulutku monyong begini? Apa? Itu panas perapian kau bilang?

Tuh, pasang matamu baik-baik dan lihat, panas itu berasal dari mulut si monster hitam, dodol!!

Api yang begitu panas membara membuncah dari mulutnya, dan dalam hitungan detik sudah siap dibuktikan kekuatannya. Sialnya, kutemukan diriku masih terpaku dalam posisi, seakan sedang dihukum setrap oleh salah satu guru paling killer satu sekolah. Mataku hanya bisa melebar ketika api tersebut lepas dari ikatannya, dan saat panas api menggelora pergi dalam perjalanannya untuk menggempurku sampai tinggal abu, mulutku cuma mampu berbisik pelan.

"Holy shit..."

Reaksiku terdengar cukup keren, kan?

**(0)**

"Unworldy Thorn!"

Sebuah jurus yang diaktifkan dengan cara yang sama dengan Aegis Fort, yaitu menusukkan Gamma ke tanah. Tapi dengan pengendalian energi yang berbeda, maka yang akan dihasilkan bukanlah dinding perisai es, melainkan puluhan tombak berdiameter tak kurang dari 30 cm.

Tapi lawanku tak diam saja menunggu semua paku es itu menancapkan ketajamannya, tapi dia juga tak menghindar. Dengan tangannya yang segede duren, serangan pun dilancarkan bersama sebuah raungan tak manusiawi yang bergema ke seluruh hutan. Kontan saja, kekuatannya yang dahsyat menghancurkan setiap paku es yang kutujukan padanya, walaupun kekerasan semua es itu tak kurang dari beton bangunan.

"**Dia KUAT SEKALI...!"** batinku berteriak panik, tapi itu sudah cukup bisa disangka melihat tubuh berototnya yang sebesar itu. **"Ya ampun, dia menuju ke sini!"**

"Ukh!"

Makhluk itu menyabetkan tangannya, pukulannya sangat kuat sehingga walau berhasil menangkis dengan Gamma, tetap saja aku terlempar sejauh 30 meter. Dengan darah mengalir di sudut mulut, aku berlari menyamping, berusaha menjauh darinya sebisa mungkin. Tapi makhluk itu bukan saja kuat, tapi juga gesit, membuatku sadar kalau Gamma tak akan cukup berguna untuk saat ini. Kukembalikan pedang itu ke bentuk pisau, karena menyilangkannya di punggung hanya akan mengganggu pergerakanku, lalu memasukkannya lagi ke saku celana. Baru selesai melakukan itu, mataku langsung terbelalak saat melihat kalau dia sudah berhasil menyusulku dengan mudah dibantu langkahnya yang lebar, bahkan siap melayangkan satu pukulan lagi.

Dengan satu langkah menyamping yang nekat, hantaman itu berhasil kuhindari, walau aku tak akan menyangkal kalau bongkahan tinju itu hanya lewat sekitar 5 centimeter tepat di depan hidungku. Tanpa mengulur waktu lebih lama, aku menaiki pergelangan tangannya dan berpegangan erat.

"Grrr!!!"

Dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, sangat kuat sampai aku hampir kehilangan pegangan. Aku memutuskan untuk melepasnya, dan kekuatan kibasan itu mampu membuatku melayang di udara, yang langsung kugunakan untuk melakukan serangan. Dengan salto berkali-kali untuk mengumpulkan energi kinetik, aku bersiap menyarangkan satu tumit di kepalanya yang bertanduk.

Ω _**Core, maximizing output...**_

BUUGH!!

Mungkin karena aku melayang cukup tinggi dan penambahan tenaga yang besar dari putaran salto, itu membuat kekuatan seranganku bertambah dengan drastis. Berikut efek dari Ω Core yang menambah tenaga alami membuat hantaman tumitku bisa menyebabkan tersungkurnya dia ke tanah. Makhluk itu kembali bangun, menggeram panjang, sebelum melesatkan pukulannya yang segede durian.

Tapi sebelum tinju itu sampai, aku telah menyiapkan pertahanan yang sesuai.

Ω _**Core, Over Limit...**_

Aku menyilangkan kedua tangan dan berhasil menangkis pukulan itu. Kulingkarkan kedua tanganku pada lengan raksasa itu untuk melakukan sebuah kuncian tangan, kemudian berbalik.

"HIAA!!"

Walaupun mungkin berat monster ini sampai beberapa ton, toh aku bisa mengangkat dan melemparnya dengan bantingan khas judo. Dia melayang sekitar 7 meter di udara, menabrak belasan pohon yang bernasib sial karena tumbuh terlalu rapat dalam prosesnya, sebelum terhempas dengan kepala duluan di kejauhan.

Makhluk itu terkapar untuk beberapa saat. Terhempas di kepala sampai dua kali mungkin cukup berefek pada makhluk seberat dia. Oh, lihat, tanduknya sudah patah sebelah. Aku bangkit, tubuhku terasa sakit semua karena pertempuran yang sudah berlangsung sekitar setengah jam ini. Kulihat langit, masih gelap. Tak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat, dan toh hujan ini berguna untuk mencegah kobaran api untuk melahap hutan ini lebih jauh lagi.

Aku menunggu sampai belasan menit, tapi makhluk itu tak kunjung berdiri kembali. Kubiarkan pertahananku menurun dan kewaspadaanku berkurang, membuat tubuh yang semula tegang kembali lemas. Kuteliti tubuh raksasa itu, tak ada gerakan sedikit pun yang menandakan kalau dia masih bernapas, apalagi hidup. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemah, dan dadanya tak lagi naik turun dalam usaha mencari oksigen. Aku menghembuskan napas lega, membalikkan tubuh sambil berpikir untuk mencari jalan pulang.

Tapi belum genap 12 langkah, bulu kudukku tiba-tiba berdiri tegak. Perasaanku sangat tidak enak, dan kecemasan memenuhi dadaku. Ini... firasat buruk, dan kelihatannya aku tahu penyebabnya.

Kepalaku berputar ke belakang dengan begitu cepat sampai nyaris terpelintir, tepat pada saat makhluk itu sudah berdiri tegak. Di tangannya ada sebatang pohon berukuran lumayan yang kelihatannya ba ru dicabut dari tanah tempatnya menancapkan akar. Tanpa mampu bereaksi pada serangan dadakan ini, tubuhku langsung terlempar jauh dan menghantam batang kayu lain ketika pohon itu menumbukku tepat di area ulu hati. Napas langsung dicuri dari paru-paruku ketika efek serangan mulai terasa, biar mulut dan hidungku menghirup udara laksana orang yang tersesat di gurun Sahara selama sepuluh hari meminum air.

"Uakh!" sekali lagi aku melayang di udara sebelum jatuh ke tanah lembab dengan kasar, lumpur mengotori wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuhku. Serangan tanpa jeda maupun belas kasihan ini memaksaku untuk mengalami sakit yang luar biasa, begitu besar sampai aku tak bisa bersuara. Perasaan seperti ingin muntah menguasai pikiranku, tapi yang kukeluarkan bukanlah apa yang kutelan untuk makan malam melainkan segenggam darah kental yang langsung membaur dengan warna hitam tanah di kegelapan. Erangan tanda kesakitanku muncul tanpa bunyi apapun, berbarengan dengan sebuah raungan yang membelah langit.

"GROOO~~!!"

Aku membuka sebelah mata, walaupun sudah buram masih mampu kulihat kalau itu telah siap dengan semburan apinya. Cahaya merah kembali menerangi malam, sedangkan aku masih terbungkuk kesakitan. Aku tak bisa menghindar. Tanganku segera melesat ke saku celana sebelah kanan. Tapi, pada kengerianku, pisau kecil yang semula tersimpan aman di sana telah menghilang. Bola mataku berputar cepat kesana kemari, dan akhirnya kutemukan apa yang kucari, hanya tergeletak jauh dari jangkauan tanganku.

"Kugan!!"

Suara cempreng itu membuatku terkejut sekaligus menoleh ke samping, penglihatanku bertabrakan dengan seorang remaja laki-laki yang berwajah _babyface._ Parasnya yang selalu tersenyum jenaka kini bersinar dalam kengerian, tapi itu tak menghapus ketegasan yang sudah terukir di sana. Di dalam genggaman tangannya terlihat pisauku yang semula jatuh di tanah, tetapi seheran-herannya aku dengan bagaimana cara dia mengambil pisau itu tanpa sepengetahuan si raksasa hitam, aku lebih heran pada bagaimana dia bisa menemukan tempat ini! Tambah lagi, dia sama sekali tak terlihat bingung atau heran!

"NARUTO!! NGAPAIN KAU DI SI—"

"Nggak usah mikirin itu, lihat belakangmu!" teriaknya cemas, mataku berpindah sebentar pada sang monster, tapi teriakan Naruto kembali membuatku mengalihkan pandangan padanya. "Ini!!"

Pikiranku menjadi kosong untuk sesaat ketika pisau itu melayang dari tangan Naruto. Dalam gerakan slow motion, pisau itu kutangkap sambil kembali menoleh ke arah lawanku, yang dari mulutnya sudah membuncah api orange kemerahan, siap membakar apapun dalam jangkauannya.

"Gamma!!" masih dalam gerakan lambat, aku langsung mengarahkan ujung benda yang masih bersinar biru itu ke bumi, yang mengambil wujud pedang tepat sebelum menembus kulit tanah. Sebelum jilatan api yang membakar itu sempat menyentuh baik aku maupun Naruto, dua kata kuteriakkan sepenuh hati.

"AEGIS FORT!!"

•••

Sebuah tembok dari es yang luar biasa padat berhasil menangkis semburan api yang sangat panas itu. Setelah mengeluarkan uap tebal, es itu luruh, meninggalkanku yang kembali jatuh berlutut karena sakit yang sangat dan Naruto kembali pada mara bahaya. Walaupun berhasil selamat, aku masih belum menang, dan makhluk itu kelihatannya masih bernafsu untuk membunuhku. Kali ini dia tak memakai semburan apinya, tapi langsung berjalan ke arahku sambil mengacungkan tinjunya yang sekeras besi.

"GROO!!"

Aku berhasil menangkis pukulan itu dengan Gamma, tapi tetap saja terpental pada akhirnya. Tubuhku makin terasa hancur, tapi makhluk itu masih mengejarku, langkahnya berdebum-debum ketika dia berlari dengan sebuah tinju yang siap dipukulkan. Pukulan itu terasa sangat dekat, dan aku yakin kekuatannya mampu membunuhku yang sekarang tak bisa bergerak lagi.

Tapi tidak sebelum sebuah suara, yang bukan milikku atau Naruto, tertangkap oleh telingaku.

"...Harbor My Power. Light Cannon...!"

DUAR!!

Aku terpana saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah sinar putih menembak tangannya yang terjulur, memutuskannya begitu saja. Darah hitam yang pekat menyembur dari lengan yang putus dari siku itu, membuat sang monster meraung panjang. Aku kembali kaget, saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah sosok berambut abu-abu seperti awan setengah mendung dan berjubah hitam muncul di hadapanku. Di tangannya ada sebuah meriam berukuran sedang, dan terbuat dari bahan yang seperti logam putih.

"Ha!!"

Sinar cahaya putih kembali menyilaukan mataku, dan setelah semuanya selesai, kali ini yang kena adalah dada sang monster yang langsung berlubang mengerikan. Serangan yang luar biasa, mengingat monster itu memiliki kekerasan tubuh yang cukup dahsyat, dan orang ini bisa mengalahkannya hanya dengan sekali tembak. Siapa dia?

"Kau tidak apa-apa...?" suara itu ramah, tapi kenapa terdengar malas-malasan? "Perkenalkan, pemimpin Armada XII, Hatake Kakashi."

•

Oke, kemunculan kembali Kakashi! Kelihatannya akan jadi makin seru, apalagi Naruto juga sudah siap tampil di panggung ini! Peranan apa yang akan dipegangnya, seperti apa kekuatannya?! Bersiaplah dan tunggu saja!

Ngomong-ngomong, sudah ada satu Gauntlet baru yang diterima dari Ray Ichimura! Berikut previewnya...

**Thunder**** Tail**

Bentuk: Cemeti atau cambuk

Elemen: Electricity

Kelebihan: Elastis dan kuat, Gauntlet ini sangat cocok jika dipakai untuk membelit atau menghentikan pergerakan musuh. Ditambah dengan elemen listrik, Knight bisa memakainya untuk menghentikan gerakan musuh, yang jika diaplikasikan dalam pertarungan, bisa menjadi faktor penentu kemenangan. Dan dengan pengerahan energi yang cukup, efek listrik itu bisa cukup kuat untuk membunuh satu Bloodless seketika.

Kelemahan: Karena berbentuk cemeti, Thunder Tail sama sekali tidak cocok dipakai untuk pertarungan jarak dekat. Selain itu, damage yang bisa dihasilkan juga tidak terlalu besar, karena pemakaiannya memang cuma terfokus pada menghentikan pergerakan lawan.

Selamat bagimu, Ray Ichimura, Gauntlet ini pasti akan masuk dalam dalam fic, tinggal nunggu orang yang pas aja!

Nah, siapa lagi yang tertantang? Hamba menunggu ide-ide kreatifnya!


	14. Call me Kakashi

Galerians, in.

Hai lagi semua, sudah lama sekali kan hamba tidak mengupdate cerita ini? Nah, ini lagi diupdate!

Oh ya, hamba ingin memberitahu kalau kalian akan melihat perubahan besar sejak chapter ini. Hamba tidak lagi akan mengaplikasikan sudut pandang orang pertama, sudah diganti jadi third person's perspective. Dan satu lagi, personalitas Kugan. Dulu hamba pernah bilang kalau Kugan itu perwujudan diri hamba kan? Nah, sejak chapter ini kalian akan melihat perubahan dalam hal itu, karena hamba sadar, dengan membuat diri kita sendiri sebagai karakter utama, kita cenderung membuatnya jadi sangat kuat sampai jadi Mary Sue! Dan itu sama sekali tidak hamba inginkan!

Daripada banyak cingcong lebih baik kalian baca saja, dan lihat sendiri perubahan apa yang hamba buat!

•••

**Chapter 16**

**Eerie Facility**

"Minimal kan kau bisa memberitahuku kita mau ke mana..." gerutu seorang anak muda berambut hitam, matanya yang berwarna hijau giok seakan bersinar di kegelapan selagi dia berlari di antara lebatnya pepohonan. "Kalau begini rasanya seperti lari tanpa tujuan saja, tahu."

"Tapi kau kan yang bersedia ikut?" sebuah suara berat yang biasa datang dari pria dewasa menyahut, datangnya dari seseorang berambut abu-abu bergaya jabrik ala jerami, wajahnya yang tertutup sampai puncak hidung membuat suara itu jadi teredam. Pria itu memakai sebuah jubah panjang berwarna hitam menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. "Aku tak akan mengajakmu kalau kau tadi bilang tidak."

"Paling tidak jelaskan apa makhluk yang kulawan tadi...!" seru pemuda itu sambil menyapu wajahnya yang basah diterpa air hujan, langkah-langkah mereka berkecipak di tanah yang becek hampir tak bisa didengar karena suara angin yang sangat dahsyat. "Andai aku mati, bisa-bisa aku gentayangan karena penasaran nih...!"

"Hhh, baiklah..." pria dewasa itu mengalah, kakinya yang sejak tadi berlari kini berhenti. "Tapi hanya itu saja ya?"

"Oke, oke. Sekarang jelaskan."

"Makhluk yang kau lawan tadi adalah hasil produksi dari sebuah ritual sihir mengerikan, apa lagi kalau bukan ciptaan dari bangsa Vampire," pria itu menutup matanya sambil menjelaskan, menandakan keengganannya untuk bicara tentang hal tersebut. "Menggunakan binatang-binatang yang sudah mati ataupun hidup, ritual sihir itu mampu memberikan kehidupan baru, walau semu dan tak nyata, bahkan memberikan kekuatan yang hebat pada binatang-binatang tersebut. Dan yang kau lihat tadi, adalah salah satu jenis terkuat, Minotaur."

"Minotaur? Jadi itu..."

"Seekor banteng, walaupun tubuhnya sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa sebelum ritual sehingga bisa mendapatkan bentuk seperti itu," lanjut sang pria berambut jabrik. "Kau lihat sendiri kan? Bagaimana tubuh makhluk itu?"

"Tu-tunggu dulu, P-Pak Hatake..."

"Panggil aku Kakashi saja."

"Oh, baiklah. Kakashi..." pemuda itu berhenti sebentar, menggigit bibirnya selagi otaknya berputar cepat untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "...Makhluk yang kau sebut Minotaur itu punya tubuh, tangan, dan kaki yang... mirip bagian tubuh manusia..."

"..." walau tak ada jawaban, eskpresi gelap di wajah Kakashi sudah cukup bagi sang pemuda untuk mengambil kesimpulan.

"I-itu dari manusia sungguhan...?" tanya pemuda itu dengan shock dan kengerian menggantungi setiap suku katanya.

"Ya. Sekarang kau sadar kenapa aku enggan memberitahumu ini kan?" jawab pria berpenutup wajah itu, sebuah hembusan napas berat lepas dari mulutnya yang tak terlihat oleh dunia.

Wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu sampai berkeriut selagi mencerna semua informasi yang baru dia terima, matanya terbelalak lebar dan tangannya bergerak untuk menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena terkejut hebat. Andai saja dia tak melihat sendiri bagaimana bentuk tubuh monster itu, maka dia sendiri tak akan percaya, kalau makhluk itu terbuat dari tubuh manusia dan kepala banteng.

"...Sekarang, bisa kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita?" tanya si pria yang lebih dewasa, tubuhnya berbalik lalu kembali berlari ke arah yang semula mereka tuju. "Kugan, ayo cepat!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kugan itu menurut tanpa banyak tanya, walaupun shock yang dia terima cukup hebat untuk membuat pikirannya tak bisa fokus begitu saja.

•••

"...Kita sudah sampai." Kakashi berhenti berlari, wajahnya mendongak seakan sedang memperhatikan sesuatu yang besar menjulang, tapi pemuda di belakangnya hanya memiringkan kepalanya dalam kebingungan karena, jujur saja, dia tak melihat apa-apa.

"Sampai?" Kugan bertanya dengan nada bego, sebuah tanda tanya melayang di atas kepalanya. "...Aku tak melihat apa-apa."

Sang pria berjubah hitam berjubah hitam berbalik untuk menghadap si pemuda, melihat kalau posisi orang itu berada sekitar 6 langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia mengangkat kepalanya lalu bicara, "Coba kau mendekat ke sini sekitar 5 langkah, lalu perhatikan sekelilingmu sekali lagi."

Pemuda itu menurut, mengangkat kakinya lalu mulai berjalan maju, matanya melihat ke bawah sambil menghitung. Tepat 5 langkah, dia mendongak lagi, dan rahangnya terbuka lebar bagai gua hantu.

Di depannya terdapat sebuah gedung besar yang menjulang hampir setinggi 15 meter di atas tanah, terbuat hampir sepenuhnya dari besi karena Kugan bisa melihat karat hampir di setiap bagian dinding bangunan tersebut. Selarik petir menyambar di belakang bangunan itu, membuatnya terlihat gelap karena bayangan sehingga sesaat menjadi sangat menakutkan, sampai pemuda itu merasakan umurnya menjadi lebih pendek beberapa tahun.

"Ini adalah salah satu fasilitas untuk menciptakan monster-monster itu," ucapan Kakashi menarik Kugan kembali ke dunia nyata. "Walaupun kelihatannya sudah ditinggalkan untuk beberapa lama."

"Mau apa kita di dalam?" tanya Kugan penasaran.

"Misiku adalah menghancurkan fasilitas ini, karena kita tidak tahu apakah bangsa Vampire akan mencoba memakainya lagi," Kakashi mengambil sebuah benda bulat sebesar bola tenis dari saku celananya. "Bom Graviton ini akan menyelesaikan semuanya..."

"..." Kugan menunggu, tapi pria berambut abu-abu di depannya hanya terus berdiri sambil memandang bom di tangannya. "Jadi? Kau akan menghancurkannya atau tidak?"

"Aku juga punya sebuah misi sampingan," Kakashi memandang Kugan dengan sebuah tatapan yang mengandung harapan. "Kau bisa membantuku kan?"

"Emm..." Kugan melihat kembali ke arah bangunan yang bisa memberinya mimpi buruk setiap malam di hadapannya itu, lalu balik lagi ke arah sang pemimpin Armada XII. "Kayaknya aku nggak bisa bilang tidak deh..."

"Terima kasih."

"Apa yang kita cari?"

"Komputer utama. Kita harus meng-ekstrak semua data penelitian yang sudah dilakukan di fasilitas ini. Menurutku tempat itu ada di bagian terdalam bangunan..."

"Uh, jadi mau tak mau harus menjelajah dulu..."

"Kita masuk," perintah Kakashi yang tegas membuat Kugan harus menelan ludah, bukannya dia takut dengan bangunan yang terbengkalai dengan karat-karat merah yang membuatnya seperti bermandikan darah. Dia juga sama sekali tak takut gelap, hanya saja dia jadi agak ngeri karena sudah bisa mengira-ngira apa saja yang menunggunya di dalam sana.

"...Baik."

Kakashi memegang gagang pintu raksasa yang menjadi jalan masuk bagi mereka, lalu mendorongnya. Suara gertakan pintu besi yang sudah sangat lama tidak dipakai yang memenuhi udara menemani langkah kedua laki-laki itu saat mereka masuk ke dalam, dan suara berdebam bergema di bangunan tersebut ketika pintu di belakang mereka menutup otomatis, memutus hubungan apapun dengan dunia luar.

"Ayo jalan..." suara Kakashi berubah menjadi bisikan yang penuh kewaspadaan, langkahnya diambil hati-hati agar tak menimbulkan bunyi berisik. "Dan hati-hati langkahmu, kita tak boleh ribut..."

Kugan hanya mengangguk dalam diam, matanya awas dan telinganya berdiri tegak untuk menangkap bunyi apapun selain langkah mereka berdua. Penelusuran mereka terus berjalan tanpa gangguan untuk beberapa menit, walaupun koridor tempat dua pria itu kini berjalan terasa terlalu sepi untuk menurunkan kewaspadaan. Langkah mereka, walau sudah dilakukan sepelan mungkin, tetap menimbulkan gema yang membuat nyali ciut, apalagi jika ditambah dengan pencahayaan yang sangat minim. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, serangan akan sangat sulit dideteksi.

Hanya saja, itu jika kau bukan Kugan Yamizaki dan Kakashi Hatake.

Jika dilihat biasa, maka tak akan ada yang tahu kalau seluruh indera di badan Kugan sudah mengalami penambahan kekuatan yang cukup signifikan. Matanya kini sekuat mata elang, juga hidung, telinga, bahkan kulitnya. Kewaspadaannya yang tinggi dan instingnya yang memang sudah sensitif dari awal semakin membuat pemuda itu bagaikan radar berjalan.

Sedangkan bagi Kakashi, kita hanya bisa bilang kalau dia sudah mengalami terlalu banyak dalam kehidupannya, dengan kata lain tingkatan pengalamannya sudah begitu dalam. Selain itu, berbeda dengan Kugan yang tegang luar biasa, Kakashi malah hampir kelewat tenang. Mata pria dewasa itu masih tetap mempertahankan kesantaiannya, dan seringan apapun langkah yang dia buat, sesuatu dari Kakashi tetap membuat kesan seakan dia tak pernah lengah satu detik pun.

Perlu sekitar 10 menit sampai akhirnya pemandangan koridor monoton yang terus dilihat Kugan berakhir, tapi bukannya melegakan, ini malah membuatnya semakin khawatir. Karena sekarang koridor itu bercabang dua!

"Baiklah, kita berpencar." Kakashi mengumumkan, dan sebutir keringat jatuh dari dahi Kugan.

"Em, aku sendiri tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini, tapi aku benar-benar berpikir lebih kita jangan berpencar," ucap pemuda itu dengan keringat dingin.

"Kugan, tolong jangan bilang kalau kau takut..."

"Tidak, takut sih nggak. Hanya saja, di film-film kan sering tuh, waktu karakternya pada mencar, akhirnya salah satu malah mati."

"Yep, kau memang ketakutan."

"O-oke, kuakui kalau aku memang agak khawatir! Tapi memangnya kau pikir yang kukhawatirkan itu diriku sendiri?!"

"Eh, jadi kau mencemaskan aku?" tanya Kakashi dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kita baru bertemu dan aku sudah membuatmu seterpesona itu?"

"Bukan, gila! Datang dari mana pikiran itu?!" teriak Kugan dengan mata membelalak dan hidung kembang kempis.

"Oke, maaf. Tidak usah teriak-teriak begitu," kata Kakashi masih dengan nada santainya yang mulai membuat Kugan kesal. "Aku berterima kasih atas perhatianmu, tapi kau... tak mungkin berpikir aku bisa jadi pemimpin sebuah Armada kalau aku lemah kan?"

"Ah..." Kugan tiba-tiba bergidik saat melihat wajah pria jabrik itu, memang terlihat santai, namun memancarkan aura gelap yang menakutkan. "Ah ha ha, maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu..."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang laksanakan tugasmu." aura mengerikan yang sejak tadi terasa menguar dari tubuh Kakashi semakin meningkat dalam intensitas, sesuatu yang Kugan temukan jauh lebih menciutkan nyali daripada ide bereksplorasi seorang diri.

"Siap laksanakan!" ucap pemuda itu dengan posisi hormat grak, sebelum ngacir duluan ke arah koridor sebelah kanan.

"...Dasar," keluh Kakashi dengan hembusan napas lain sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke koridor yang tak dilewati Kugan. "Harusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri tahu..."

•••

Kugan, walau dengan kemampuan inderanya yang setingkat radar, tak bisa menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan. Dia tak mendengar apapun, melihat apapun, bahkan tak ada hawa kehidupan yang bisa dideteksi ke manapun dia berjalan. Kian jauh ke dalam, pemuda itu juga menemukan kalau pencahayaan semakin redup, bahkan di beberapa bagian lampunya berkedap-kedip sehingga menimbulkan efek menegangkan. Kadang-kadang, lampunya akan benar-benar mati selama beberapa saat, dan waktu itu Kugan akan langsung memasang posisi tempur untuk bersiap menghadapi apapun yang mungkin datang menyergap.

Hanya saja, tak pernah ada yang muncul.

Kesunyian yang tak mengenakkan itu terus berlangsung sampai Kugan tiba di ujung koridor, setelah berjalan sekitar 5 menitan. Mata hijau giok milik pemuda itu mengarah ke atas, lalu ke bawah, meneliti dinding yang kini menghalangi jalannya untuk maju. Namun dia menemukan kalau pola persegi aneh di dinding itu ternyata adalah sebuah pintu, dan sebagai bukti, di sampingnya ada sebuah panel elektronik dengan 2 tombol, hijau dan merah.

"Hm, tombol pembuka pintu?" bisik Kugan ingin tahu, tangannya meraih panel itu dan menekan tombol hijau tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Suara bergeser yang berat datang dari si pintu besi, sangat bising karena pasti seluruh bagian besi yang bergesekan itu sudah berkarat berat. Walau kini jalannya sudah terbuka kembali, hati Kugan tiba-tiba dipenuhi kecemasan yang membuatnya mengambil satu langkah mundur. Penyebabnya bukan lain adalah apa yang keluar saat pintu terbuka, yaitu bau busuk yang begitu mirip bau mayat, membuat si rambut hitam harus menutup hidungnya dengan satu tangan karena aromanya hampir tak tertahankan.

"Ukh, aku pasti akan menyesali ini..." Kugan menggumam pelan sambil melangkah kakinya, masih dengan hati-hati, masuk ke pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Lepas dari perhatian Kugan, sebuah plat besi terpasang cukup tinggi di atas pintu yang baru saja dia masuki, membuat alasan Kugan tak melihatnya jadi masuk akal. Di sana tertulis dua kata...

**Area Karantina**

•••

"Gh..." Kugan menggeram pelan, dia cukup bingung kenapa dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang, mendorong pintu sekecil ini jadi sangat susah. "Ayo, terbukalah..."

Perasaan tak mengenakkan selalu mengiringi setiap langkah Kugan setelah dia melewati pintu yang sebelumnya terkunci itu, walaupun dia masih tak bisa mendengar apa-apa untuk membuktikan ketakutannya. Bukannya hanya dari segi suara, pemandangannya yang tak menunjukkan apa-apa juga membantu untuk membuat Kugan semakin gelisah, karena koridor yang terus-menerus kosong, tanpa pintu atau lampu dan apapun, bukanlah pertanda baik. Semua yang pernah menonton film horor tahu itu.

Kugan terus berjalan dengan kewaspadaan tinggi, sampai akhirnya dia kembali menemukan percabangan, tepat tegak lurus dengan koridor utama sehingga membentuk persimpangan huruf T. Kugan memilih yang sebelah kiri karena tadi dia sudah memilih kanan ketika berpencar dengan Kakashi, lagipula koridor sebelah sini terlihat lebih bercahaya dan terang daripada yang satunya.

Perlu waktu beberapa saat bagi pemuda itu untuk menemukan, akhirnya, pintu lain. Pintu itu cukup kecil, ukurannya paling besar 2x1 dalam satuan meter. Tapi justru pintu inilah yang tak bisa dibuka Kugan sekeras apapun dia mendorongnya.

Pemuda itu bahkan sampai mencondongkan tubuh, menggunakan seluruh berat badannya untuk mendorong pintu itu. Sayang usahanya harus berakhir sia-sia, karena setelah 1 menit mencoba akhirnya dia menyerah juga.

"Apa di belakang sana ada penyangga ya...?" tanya Kugan tidak pada siapa-siapa, hanya sebuah perenungan tunggal yang sering dia lakukan. "Atau pintu ini terkunci?"

Kugan mundur beberapa langkah untuk kembali meneliti pintu itu lebih baik, dan saat pandangannya bergulir ke dinding di sekitar pintu, dia menemukan sesuatu yang berkedip biru, walau teramat samar. Dia mendekatinya pelan-pelan, menggunakan jari tangan kanannya untuk menggosok bagian yangh berkedip, ternyata itu adalah sebuah lampu bulat kecil yang cahayanya terhalang oleh debu yang sudah cukup tebal. Kugan membersihkan bagian itu lebih baik, sampai akhirnya dia bisa melihat sebuah tombol merah dan slot kecil selebar beberapa senti. Sangat mirip dengan slot yang sering kau temukan di ATM, di mana kau memasukkan kartumu.

Kugan menekan tombol itu, memicu sebuah cahaya untuk keluar dari slot, seakan-akan menunggu sesuatu dimasukkan ke dalamnya. Kecurigaan Kugan terbukti, pintu itu memang terkunci, dan dia harus memasukkan sesuatu, kemungkinan besar sebuah kartu, untuk membukanya.

Pria berambut hitam itu kembali ke persimpangan, tapi kali ini dia mengambil koridor yang satunya. Perkiraannya benar, jalan ini mengakibatkan sebuah perasaan resah kembali muncul dalam hatinya, bahkan kali ini cukup kuat untuk menyebabkan napasnya jadi agak sesak. Sunyi terus menemani setiap kali Kugan menapakkan kaki, sampai akhirnya dia berhenti untuk menghadapi sebuah pintu lain. Pintu itu cukup wajar, dengan sebuah kenop pintu putar dan kaca persegi yang membiarkan kita bisa melihat apa yang ada di baliknya. Sayang, saat Kugan mengintip, dia hanya bisa melihat kegelapan gulita.

"Eh, terbuka..." celetuk Kugan saat memutar kenop pintu, karena suara ceklik langsung terdengar begitu saja padahal dia sudah mengira akan terkunci. "Oh sial, aku tegang sekali..."

Kugan mencoba menarik, namun tak berhasil karena pintu itu jenis dorong. Remaja yang baru berumur 16 tahun itu menelan ludah, karena di setiap film horor yang dia temui selalu saja pintu sejenis ini yang mengandung bahaya paling tinggi, dan yang dimaksud bahaya di sini muncul dalam bentuk makhluk-makhluk aneh yang menyergap tiba-tiba.

Dia memutuskan untuk melakukan tindakan ekstrem, walau nekat juga sih... yaitu mendorong pintu itu terbuka dengan cepat lalu langsung melompat yang dilanjutkan dengan sebuah rolling. Dia memperbaiki posisinya sambil memutar tubuhnya ke belakang bahkan sebelum sempat melihat apa isi kamar tersebut, hanya untuk menemukan kalau di sana tak ada apa-apa. Sejumlah udara yang tertahan di tenggorokan Kugan lepas bersamaan dengan satu hembusan napas lega, karena tak ada yang lebih buruk dari apa yang menunggunya di balik pintu kan?

"Hah, mungkin saja..."

Kugan berbalik...

"...Tempat ini memang tak berbahaya..."

...dia mendongak dan mengarahkan matanya tepat ke depan...

"E...h...?"

...sepasang mata balik menatapnya.

"UWAAAA!!!"

•••

Bagaimana? Apakah Kugan-ku jadi terlalu aneh? Perubahannya cukup terasa kan?

Yang hamba ubah dari sifat Kugan adalah kelakuannya, yang dulu hampir tidak takut apa saja. Ibarat stats di game itu adalah Courage, maka angka Kugan yang semula mendekati 90 jadi hamba set cuma 70. Tapi tenang, dalam pertempuran dia masih seorang bad ass kok!

Hamba mohon reviewnya ya!! Karena kali ini kayaknya hamba akan konsen pada cerita ini dan Aku adalah Milikmu itu juga!

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


	15. Steal the Data!

**Galerians, in.**

Hm? Kugan jadi mirip Naruto? Apakah perlu hamba bilang kalau mereka berdua memang tidak jauh beda kalau sudah... gimana nyebutnya, bersikap humoris? Yah, hamba bisa menjamin itu akan hilang dalam chapter ini...

Aksi Naruto? Waduh, kalian ini tidak bisa sabar menunggu ya... nih, hamba janji, chapter depan dia pasti sudah masuk jajaran petarung kita. Kita harus fokus sama jalan cerita kan? Masa asal masukin aja, nanti plotnya kan malah jadi rancu. Kalian tidak mau membaca cerita aneh yang asal bikin saja kan?

Nah, silakan membaca!

•

**Chapter 17**

**Exploration**

Jeritan itu terus meledak sampai kira-kira 5 detik lebih, bergema hampir ke seluruh bangunan dan memantul dari dinding-dindingnya yang dingin. Suara yang keras itu langsung berhenti seketika ketika orang yang mengeluarkannya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan sehijau batu giok, melayangkan tangan untuk menutup mulutnya. Tapi kengerian yang dia dapatkan masih tersisa karena kini kakinya terasa lemah seperti terbuat dari jelly, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu jatuh terduduk.

Di depan matanya, tergantung sebuah kepala manusia, dengan rambut awut-awutan dan wajah rusak yang sudah benar-benar pucat bahkan hampir membiru. Mata dan mulut kepala itu sudah terbuka lebar, dan pemuda itu menemukan kalau dua bola matanya sudah tergulung ke belakang dengan sangat menakutkan, hanya menyisakan warna putih retina, dan itupun sudah berwarna keruh bagaikan bercampur lumpur. Dari rahang yang tergantung, sebuah lidah yang sudah tercabik sehingga hanya bersisa setengah terjulur lunglai, dan seakan belum cukup mengerikan, beberapa belatung merayap keluar dari sisi dalam pipinya.

Namun yang paling mengerikan adalah keadaan lehernya, yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti dipotong. Bagian sisi kulit leher itu berantakan seperti dicabut paksa dari tempatnya semula terpasang, dan sebatang tulang putih pucat terlihat mencuat dari tengah-tengah leher yang tercabut.

"Ugh...!" pemuda bernama Kugan Yamizaki itu segera memalingkan wajahnya, sesuatu yang terasa menggelegak di lambungnya membuatnya begitu mual. "Huok...!!"

Dia membungkuk di sana, muntah berkali-kali sampai seluruh makan malamnya habis terkuras. Setelah meludah satu kali, Kugan menggunakan lengan jaketnya untuk mengelap mulut, lalu kembali meludah beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa asam yang menyerang mulutnya. Dengan mata terpicing dan rasa takut yang kian meluap, Kugan yang masih merasa kakinya lemah berusaha bersandar ke dinding, menjadikannya penyangga selagi dia berjalan. Secara tak sengaja, tangannya mengenai sesuatu dan sebuah suara 'klik' pelan terdengar.

Di atas kepalanya, tiba-tiba sebuah lampu berbentuk silinder berkedip sebelum menyala, walaupun debu yang sudah begitu tebal menutupinya membuat cahaya biru itu tak terang lagi. Namun mata Kugan adalah indera penglihatan yang bertambah kuat beberapa kali, sehingga seredup apapun cahaya yang tersedia, itu sudah cukup membantunya untuk melihat keadaan ruangan dengan lebih jelas.

Bukannya memberi rasa tenang, adanya penerangan malah membuat Kugan semakin diserang rasa ngeri. Kini dia tak hanya melihat kepala, melainkan juga semua organ tubuh manusia. Tangan, kaki, tubuh, semua digantung dengan sebuah tali hitam, dan keadaannya sama menakutkan dengan kepala yang baru dia lihat. Semua bagian tubuh itu tak terlihat seperti dipotong dengan cara apapun, mereka semua dicabut dengan paksa, membuat kulit dan dagingnya terlihat seperti kain yang robek. Kugan merasa seperti sedang menonton hukuman bagi tawanan perang pada abad pertengahan, di mana tangan, kaki dan kepala korban diikatkan dengan sebuah tali panjang pada kuda, lalu ditarik ke segala arah.

Setelah semua selesai, kau tidak hanya akan melihat darah berhamburan, tapi juga bagian-bagian tubuh yang tercabik, robek, putus... atau bagaimanapun kau menyebutnya.

"Tuhan, kejam sekali..." terbisik kata tanpa sadar, ketika Kugan menatap beberapa kepala dengan wajah yang sudah tak mungkin dikenali lagi.

**Trek...**

Kugan langsung berguling ke depan sambil memutar posisi tubuhnya, murni karena refleks, dan disebabkan oleh sebuah suara aneh yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan si pemuda. Mata hijau giok Kugan menyapu seluruh ruangan, hanya untuk menemukan kalau pintu yang harusnya terbuka kini sudah tertutup.

**Tik...**

Telinga Kugan berdiri dan bulu kuduknya langsung tegang, karena lampu yang tadi menyala tiba-tiba mati dan meninggalkan kamar itu kembali gelap gulita. Kugan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk membiasakan diri, namun sebelum penglihatannya sempat terbiasa, jantung Kugan berhenti berdetak saat dia merasakan hembusan angin pelan, namun hangat dan lembab, tepat di punggung lehernya.

"Gh...!" pemuda itu merunduk secepat mungkin, dan suara sesuatu yang terkatub terdengar dari tempat di mana kepalanya semula berada beserta suara gertakkan kasar yang tak mungkin berasal dari gigi manusia. Menyadari betapa dekatnya dia dengan bahaya, Kugan tak menyempatkan dirinya untuk sekedar mengintip atau menoleh, dan langsung melayangkan kaki kanannya lurus ke belakang.

Dia menghantam sesuatu, dan efek tendangannya berhasil membuat apapun itu melayang ke belakang dan menabrak meja penuh peralatan penelitian. Untuk sejenak, suara bising benda-benda metal yang menabrak lantai memenuhi kamar selagi Kugan berguling berkali-kali ke depan sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding, mengeliminasi kemungkinan adanya serangan dari belakang lagi.

Namun sepertinya dia tak perlu khawatir dengan hal itu, karena kini lawannya berdiri menjulang di ujung lain ruangan. Kugan berdiri dengan sedikit canggung karena masih agak shock, namun ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah ketika tangannya bergerak ke saklar lampu.

Lampu kembali menyala, memberikan Kugan gambaran penuh tentang penampilan musuhnya. Seperti sang Minotaur, apa yang bisa Kugan lihat sekarang adalah tubuh manusia, dengan perbedaan kulit yang sepenuhnya merah gelap. Tubuh itu penuh otot bak binaragawan, dengan hanya sebuah kain putih sebagai atasan dan celana robek-robek untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Semula, Kugan mengira dia akan melihat kepala binatang tertentu, namun kali ini dugaannya salah.

Tak ada binatang di dunia ini yang memenuhi deskripsi yang akan segera disampaikan. Kepalanya gundul, namun kulitnya terlihat keras dan kasar seperti cangkang kura-kura. Mata yang terpasang pada kepala makhluk itu berbeda masing-masing, di mana pupil yang kanan terlihat hitam dan membulat seperti mata kucing di malam hari, sedangkan yang kanan hanya berupa sebuah titik kecil di tengah-tengah putihnya retina. Kondisi itu hampir tak jauh berbeda bagi wajah bagian bawahnya. Dia tak memiliki hidung, hanya sepasang paruh yang panjang dengan ujung melengkung ke bawah seperti paruh elang.

Dan saat makhluk itu membuka paruhnya untuk mengeluarkan raungan ganas, Kugan bisa melihat kalau bagian dalam mulutnya dipenuhi oleh gigi-gigi taring yang terletak dengan rancu, bahkan panjangnya pun tidak teratur sehingga tampak seperti rumput liar.

"GHRAA...!!" teriakan monster itu bergema ke sepenjuru kamar, otot-otot di seluruh tubuh Kugan langsung menegang, siap mengantisipasi serangan lawan.

Setiba-tiba kedatangannya, makhluk itu menerjang dengan rahang terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan taring-taringnya yang walau tak teratur, terbukti cukup tajam untuk merobek kulit manusia manapun juga. Namun tindakan itu tak bijaksana, karena dia sama sekali tidak mempertimbangkan kaki kanan Kugan yang sudah maju dan siap melakukan aksinya.

"Hea!" Kugan mengangkat lututnya tepat ketika paruh makhluk itu hampir mencaplok perutnya, menghantam dagu si monster dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuatnya terpelanting mundur. Si pemuda merunduk tiba-tiba, lalu memberi sebuah tendangan menyapu ke kaki makhluk itu. "Hia!"

"Ghrah!" si monster berparuh hanya mampu menggeram ketika tubuhnya melayang secara horizontal begitu sapuan kaki Kugan menghantam target, matanya yang masing-masing berbeda melebar ketika melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali berdiri secepat kilat dan menyambar kakinya.

"Hup!" dengan satu sentakan, Kugan memutar makhluk itu sejauh 270 derajat melewati atas kepalanya, lalu menghantamkan tubuhnya ke atas meja yang langsung hancur berantakan, kaki-kakinya melayang ke 4 arah berbeda. Masih belum puas, Kugan menjejakkan satu kakinya ke belakang, tangannya kembali menarik kaki si paruh bertaring dan dengan bantuan momentum yang tercipta, melempar si monster ke salah satu sudut kamar, di mana sebuah tabung hitam berada.

"Hah..." Kugan mengendurkan ketegangan otot-ototnya untuk sementara, dan entah kenapa, ketakutannya sudah hilang karena dia kini telah tahu makhluk macam apa yang harus dia hadapi dalam fasilitas ini. "Heh, jadi untuk apa dari tadi aku ketakutan terus?"

Walau memalukan, tapi Kugan harus mengakui kalau kewaspadaan dan kehati-hatiannya sejak awal memasuki bangunan tersebut adalah karena... dia takut hantu. Sebuah efek yang tercipta gara-gara sering bangun sampai tengah malam dan menonton film horor tv, bukannya terbiasa dia malah semakin ngeri dengan makhluk yang selalu akrab dengan kata kematian itu. Dan yang Kugan takuti bukanlah bentuk, wajah, atau apapun dari penampilannya, tapi dia takut akan prospek bahwa hantu itu tak bisa disentuh oleh manusia, namun mampu melakukan sebaliknya.

Karena sekuat apapun seorang Kugan Yamizaki dalam berkelahi, jika dia harus melawan musuh yang tak bisa disentuh sama sekali, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Lagipula hantu itu bisa menembus dinding, menghilangkan diri, bahkan melenyapkan hawa kehadirannya. Kugan takut hantu karena dia merasa akan melawan musuh tak terkalahkan.

Namun sekarang dia tak takut lagi, karena sudah tahu bahwa musuh yang harus dia hadapi adalah makhluk solid yang bisa dipukul, ditendang, bahkan dibanting. Dia tak peduli mau semenakutkan apa lawannya itu, selama dia bisa menghajarnya, maka Kugan akan menganggapnya tak lebih dari preman-preman yang sering dia lawan, hanya lebih kuat, cepat, lincah, namun hanya itu saja.

"Berdiri, makhluk sial," kata Kugan sambil mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat, kepeduliannya pada organ-organ tubuh busuk yang kini berserakan di sekitar kakinya adalah nol. "Kau tak mungkin mati hanya karena itu...!"

Tepat di langkah ke-13, sesuatu mencelos dalam hati Kugan. Dia merasakan, bukan melihat atau mendengar tapi merasakan, suatu gerakan di antara belasan tangan yang tergantung di depannya. Belum sempat Kugan mengira-ngira apa yang ada di sana, sesuatu menyeruak dan melompat, dan hal yang pemuda itu ketahui berikutnya adalah sebuah paruh bertaring yang berada tepat di hadapan wajahnya, siap mencaplok.

"Gh!!" si rambut hitam menggeram pelan, tubuhnya merendah untuk menjatuhkan diri, sebuah gerakan yang tercipta oleh refleks yang dibentuk ratusan perkelahian. Namun tindakan itu kurang bijaksana, karena apapun itu yang tadi berusaha menyergapnya malah mendarat di atas tubuhnya, sedetik kemudian paruh bersenjatakan taring tajam tak beraturan itu kembali melesat ke kepalanya. "Brengsek...!"

Hanya butuh waktu sekilas bagi sang pemuda untuk menyentakkan tangan kanan sehingga menyilang secara horizontal di depan tubuhnya, yang kemudian menghantam leher si monster begitu paruh itu mengatup, ujungnya yang keras tepat menyentuh hidung Kugan. Dia mencium bau darah dan daging yang membusuk, begitu menyengat sampai rasanya Kugan lebih baik menahan napas sampai mati daripada menciumnya.

Seakan masalah pemuda itu belum cukup, gerakan di sudut kamar menunjukkan kalau makhluk satunya kini sudah pulih, dan adrenalin mengalir deras ke seluruh penjuru urat nadi Kugan saat dia menyadari betapa mudahnya sekarang dia dibunuh.

"Apa yang bisa kupakai?!" otak Kugan berseru nyaring, memerintahkan kepalanya berpaling ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari senjata, atau apapun yang bisa dia pakai untuk menghalau dua penyerangnya. Gerakan liar kepalanya berhenti saat pandangannya jatuh dan terkunci pada sebuah objek sepanjang kira-kira 30 cm, kaki meja yang tadi dia patahkan bersama dengan bantingan pada si makhluk pertama. Akibat kerusakan yang dia buat, kini salah satu ujung kaki meja itu menjadi seruncing pasak.

"Uh, ayolah! AYOLAH!!" dengan tangan kanan yang masih digunakan untuk mencegah kepala musuh terlalu dekat sehingga bisa menggigit putus kepalanya, Kugan menjulurkan tangan kirinya sejauh mungkin ke arah kaki meja tersebut. Sayang, jarak yang cukup jauh hanya membuat ujung jari-jarinya yang menggapai tongkat kayu runcing itu.

"GHRAAA!!"

Raungan itu mengagetkan Kugan yang masih belum berhasil dalam usahanya, dan dalam satu usaha terakhir, sebuah ide nekat muncul di kepalanya. Mengarahkan wajahnya sekali lagi ke arah makhluk yang memitingnya, Kugan mengepalkan tangan kirinya kencang-kencang sebelum menariknya ke belakang.

"Hiaa!!" dengan satu pukulan kuat, tubuh makhluk itu melambung sedikit karena tubrukan yang terjadi. Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat kalau teman si monster kini sudah berlari, membuat waktu berharga Kugan menjadi semakin berkurang banyak. Secepat kilat, Kugan menarik kakinya ke dada, lalu memberikan tendangan keras dengan keduanya pada dada si monster berparuh, membuatnya melayang jauh ke seberang ruangan. Kugan yang sama sekali tak sempat mengambil napas lega lalu berguling sekali ke kiri, tangannya meraih sebatang kaki meja yang sudah bisa dianggap pasak, tepat ketika makhluk yang bebas melompat ke arah dirinya dengan paruh terbuka lebar, tak sabar ingin menyantap makan malamnya.

Tanpa memiliki waktu untuk melihat dan mengarahkan dengan baik, Kugan mengambil jalan untung-untungan dengan memegang pasak itu tegak lurus dengan di atas lehernya, matanya terpejam dengan otomatis karena ketegangan yang memuncak.

**Crak!**

Kugan hanya diam selama beberapa saat, sebelum merasakan suatu cairan mengalir di tangannya dan terasa dingin saat menyentuh kulitnya. Dia membuka mata, dan menemukan kalau kepalanya berada tepat di antara dua paruh sang monster yang terbuka lebar, namun makhluk itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Kugan mencuri pandang ke arah pasak di tangannya, ujung runcingnya kini menghilang ke kedalaman rongga mulut makhluk berparuh itu.

Kugan meletakkan telapak kaki kanannya ke dada si monster, sebelum menendangnya ke samping, di mana tubuh yang semula bergerak ganas dan liar itu terkapar lunglai sebagai pertanda nyawa yang telah melayang. Pemuda itu berdiri pelan-pelan, menarik napas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang sedang asyik berdisko.

"Grrr...!!"

Geraman itu sama sekali tidak membuat Kugan kaget, reaksi yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu bahkan hanya menolehkan kepalanya perlahan seperti orang malas. Namun tangannya masih terkepal kuat, dan mata hijau gioknya masih menyala dengan semangat bertempur.

"Maju," perintah Kugan pelan sambil memasang posisi tempur, dua kepalan dipasang di depan tubuhnya layaknya seorang petinju profesional. "Kau yang berikutnya."

Makhluk itu merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit sebelum menyerbu maju, setiap langkahnya menimbulkan suara berdebam di lantai keramik yang dingin. Kugan mengambil satu langkah maju saat melihat makhluk itu membuka paruhnya selebar mungkin. "Huh, serangan yang sama lagi..." Sayang dugaan itu harus salah, karena tepat ketika Kugan melayangkan sebuah pukulan hook kanan, makhluk itu merundukkan kepalanya sampai setingkat pinggang Kugan, lalu melompat keras.

"Uogh!!" keluhan keras keluar dari mulut Kugan ketika kepala gundul namun keras bukan main itu menghantam daerah perutnya, membuat Kugan terlempar dan menghantam pintu sampai jebol. Dia bersyukur dalam hati dia sudah muntah sebelumnya, karena sundulan ini cukup kuat untuk menguras isi perut siapapun yang terhantam.

"...Kau..." geram Kugan sambil berdiri kembali. "Aku sudah meremehkanmu..."

"Ghrr!!" tanpa banyak buang waktu, si monster kembali berkelebat dengan kepala tertunduk, menggunakan serangannya yang tadi lagi. Namun Kugan bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudah terkena serangan yang sama sampai dua kali, dan saat ini adalah salah satu buktinya.

Setelah memperhitungkan waktu dalam sekejab, Kugan menjulurkan tapak kanannya tepat ke arah kepala gundul yang siap menghantam, lalu dengan sedikit menjejak tanah, memakai kepala itu sebagai pengungkit dan salto ke atas, dengan si monster lewat di bawahnya. Selagi Kugan mendarat ke lantai, si monster yang dengan begonya terus berlari langsung menghantam dinding besi, suara benturannya cukup nyaring terdengar karena bergema ke seisi koridor. Si pemuda berbalik pelan, dengan sebuah senyum santai terpasang pada wajahnya.

"Ini akhirnya..." dia berucap pelan sambil merogoh sesuatu dari kantong jaket yang melekat di tubuhnya, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau pendek yang berkilat ketika ditimpa cahaya biru redup dari kamar di belakangnya. "Gamma..."

Kugan diam saja selagi merasakan energi berpusat di tangan kanannya, di mana sebuah pisau biasa mulai mengeluarkan cahaya biru dan berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah pedang kristal besar yang tajam bukan main. Mata hijau giok terus memperhatikan gerakan makhluk buas yang kini berusaha menegakkan dirinya, kepalanya yang menghantam tembok cukup keras kini membuat otaknya pusing bukan main. Namun yang namanya insting binatang, sedikit pulih saja maka dia akan kembali menyerang. Tidak beda dengan makhluk ini.

Kugan hanya menutup matanya sambil mengayunkan Gamma, menebas dari bawah ke atas dengan cepat sehingga gerakannya memenuhi 180 derajat. Saat dia kembali mengaktifkan penglihatan, makhluk itu berdiri diam tak bergerak, sebelum tubuhnya yang terbelah dua jatuh ke samping dengan suara menjijikkan, darah hitam mengucur keluar dari bagian yang terbelah.

Sambil mendengus pelan, Kugan berbalik menuju kamar, kali ini lebih memperhatikan langkahnya agar tidak menginjak bagian-bagian tubuh manusia yang sekarang berserakan karena pertempurannya barusan. Dia menuju ke satu-satunya meja yang tak rusak, yaitu yang terletak di sudut sebelah kiri, berbeda dengan meja yang dia hancurkan karena ini terbuat dari besi. Matanya bergerak ke sana sini, sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti pada suatu laci, satu-satunya yang ada pada meja tersebut.

Untuk membukanya, Kugan harus mengerahkan sedikit tenaga karena meja besi itu sudah sangat tua dan berkarat sehingga lacinya juga seperti tersegel. Akhirnya, dengan suara besi berderit yang membuat Kugan mengernyit, laci itu terbuka.

"Aha..." gumam Kugan pelan, tangannya bergerak meraih suatu benda dari laci tersebut dan mengangkatnya. Itu adalah sebuah kartu metalik berwarna hitam, dengan pola-pola aneh berbentuk garis zig-zag. "Kurasa ini yang kucari..."

Kugan keluar ruangan, dengan jijik melihat kalau dia secara tidak sengaja menginjak genangan darah hitam dari monster yang tadi dibelahnya dua. Namun dia tak ambil peduli, karena kini tujuannya sudah pasti. Dan karena kini dia tak takut lagi, Kugan santai-santai saja berlari di seluruh koridor, nggak ngeh kalau setiap kakinya tertapak maka suara berdebam akan memenuhi koridor yang dia lalui, dan karena darah yang tadi dia injak, kini jejak kakinya juga tertinggal di belakang.

"Baiklah, kita coba..." gumam pemuda itu setelah sampai di depan pintu besi besar dengan panel yang kini sedang dihadapinya. Mata Kugan bergerak ke tombol merah sebelum menekannya, sehingga slot yang ada di bawahnya menjadi bercahaya hijau redup. Dia memandang kartu yang ada di tangannya beberapa saat, lalu tanpa ragu memasukkannya ke tempat itu.

Kartu itu langsung disedot ke dalam, dan suara-suara elektronik, yang terdengar mengerikan karena bergema di kesunyian, terdengar selagi Kugan melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu besi besar yang mulai gemetar pelan. Dia hanya perlu menunggu sekitar 5-8 detik, sampai akhirnya jalan masuk itu terbuka dengan suara besi bergesek yang luar biasa berisik.

Seperti dugaan Kugan, yang menunggunya di dalam sana hanyalah kegelapan. Namun pria itu hanya mendengus pelan, lalu menyilangkan pedang kristalnya ke punggung.

"Tak ada gunanya terlalu dipikirkan," dia merenung pelan, menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel. "Ayo."

Setelah dia melewati garis pintu, benda besi persegi itu langsung berdebam menutup di belakangnya, menciptakan angin yang mengibarkan rambut dan jaket hitam Kugan.

Dia berjalan maju, siap untuk apapun yang menghadang di dalam.

•••

Apa yang kini berdiri di hadapannya adalah sebuah pilar silinder hitam raksasa yang besarnya hampir tak bisa dipercaya, jika harus diperkirakan maka Kugan akan bilang diameternya sekitar paling tidak 15 meter, dengan tinggi mencapat 30 meter. Bentuknya membesar di bagian dasar dan puncak, namun mengecil di tengah, mirip seperti jam pasir. Di tengah-tengah pilar tersebut, ada sebuah cincin yang tak kalah besar, berwarna putih dan mengeluarkan kedap-kedip warna-warni, serta memiliki banyak kabel yang terhubungan dengan pilar hitam.

Mata Kugan terus menatap dalam kekaguman, walaupun dia tak bisa melihat begitu jelas karena keadaan ruangan yang gelap bukan main. Dia hanya tak pernah menyangka bahwa ada benda sebesar ini di tempat yang terlantarkan, gila, tekhnologi macam ini harusnya hanya dimiliki oleh super komputer kepunyaan negara-negara dengan peradaban IT tertinggi macam Jepang, Korea, atau Amerika. Namun Kugan menyadarkan dirinya, dia ada di sini bukan untuk melihat-lihat atau menikmati pemandangan.

Tipikal, Kugan menemukan sebuah kontrol di bagian dasar pilar, yang hanya terbentuk dari satu keyboard dan satu monitor. Nah, walaupun Kugan jelas bukan seorang hacker berpengalaman atau teknisi komputer yang hebat bukan main dalam menangani software, tapi dia juga bukan orang biasa yang hanya bisa membiarkan program mengendalikannya. Dalam pengalamannya bekerja yang HAMPIR mencakup bidang apa saja, Kugan pernah menjadi murid seorang ahli komputer yang notabene juga bosnya sendiri. Walaupun tidak lama, minimal apa yang Kugan pelajari saat itu belum menghilang dari kepalanya dan mungkin bisa berguna sekarang.

"Baiklah," pemuda itu meniup dua tangannya, lalu menekan sebuah tombol hijau di bagian kiri keyboard, sesuai perkiraannya semua mesin elektronik itu langsung menyala. "Mari kita coba."

Dia membuka sebuah message box dan jarinya langsung menari untuk memasukkan serangkai perintah yang dituliskan melalui bahasa programming. Telunjuknya menekan tombol enter begitu semua instruksi selesai diketik, pemuda itu menunggu main processor memproses semua perintahnya dengan jari tersilang, berdoa sunyi dalam hati.

Satu menit kemudian terdengar suara dari speaker di samping monitor, "Please type your order..."

"YES!!" seru Kugan girang, instruksinya untuk mengabaikan penggunaan password dan pelepasan semua keamanan yang mungkin akan mencegahnya mengambil semua data berharga ternyata sukses besar. Membuatnya berpikir untuk pindah pekerjaan jadi seorang hacker saja. "Baiklah, 'search for research database. Access and extract'. Oke, apa reaksimu?" Kugan menggumamkan setiap perintah yang dia masukkan, dengan mulut sibuk menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya.

"Would you like to download the data?" datang pertanyaan dari sang komputer.

"Oke!! 'Gather all data, and burn'..." Kugan menunggu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki kanannya, sampai satu pesan baru muncul di layar.

"Downloading process have begun, one minute to complete..."

"Berhasil!" seru Kugan sambil meninju udara, matanya berbinar girang dan mulutnya tersenyum riang. Sebentar lagi dia akan menyelesaikan misinya, dan segera pergi dari sini.

"Process complete."

Kugan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah tombol dengan lampu hijau kecil yang tiba-tiba menyala berkedip-kedip. Ketika ditekan, sebuah cd tiba-tiba keluar dari celah kecil panjang di bawah tombol tersebut. Untuk beberapa saat, Kugan hanya memperhatikan benda bundar di tangannya, sebelum memutuskan untuk menyimpannya di saku pada jaket bagian dalam.

"Nah, rasanya itu sudah se...mu...a..." mulut pria itu ternganga sebentar, mata hijaunya melayang ke arah dua sisi pilar yang kini tidak lagi kosong. "...Oh sial..."

Dua pasang mata merah balik menyatakan keberadaan yang semula tak terasa, menyala di tengah-tengah kegelapan sehingga menyerupai bintang merah di malam buta. Kugan menutup mata dan meletakkan tangan kanan di dahinya, sebelum menghembuskan napas kesal. Saat matanya terbuka, kedua kakinya langsung mengambil posisi dan tangan kiri Kugan berkelebat ke arah punggungnya di mana sebatang pedang kristal besar tersilang.

"Grrr..." dua geraman berbunyi bersamaan sehingga memecah kesunyian, sedikit rasa gentar di hati Kugan langsung terhapus oleh kesiapannya untuk bertarung. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat dua lawannya bergerak, lalu menampakkan wajah mereka yang jelek dan hitam ke dalam jarak penglihatan Kugan, dua tanduk melengkung sehingga membentuk huruf U terpasang di kepala masing-masing. Yakin bahwa mereka sudah menemukan mangsa baru setelah sekian lama, sepasang makhluk itu mengeluarkan raungan yang meledak ke udara, menggetarkan dinding-dinding sehingga debu jatuh beterbangan. "GHROOAAA!!"

Kugan mengayunkan Gamma dalam beberapa kali putaran penuh, gerakannya berhenti saat pemuda itu meletakkannya di punggung, tubuhnya semakin merendah begitu melihat musuhnya mengambil langkah-langkah besar ke arahnya. Pemuda itu menyiapkan mental dengan satu tarikan napas, sebelum menyentakkannya lepas dan tubuhnya pun melesat maju. "Ayo kita mulai lagi!"

•

Kugan yang padahal sudah terluka parah dan kelelahan ternyata masih mampu melawan dua monster, tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika dia harus dihadapkan pada dua Minotaur sekaligus? Melawan satu saja sudah hampir membuatnya terbunuh, lalu bagaimana pejuang kita akan melewati pertarungan ini?

Jangan lewatkan chapter depan!

**Galerians, out.**


	16. Bond of Friendship

**Galerians, in.**

Proudly present, the sixteenth chapter of Descendant of Dracula! Featuring Kugan, Kakashi... and...! Masih misteri...

Bagi kalian yang heran, ya, hamba mengubah judul cerita ini kembali seperti semula, karena entah kenapa bahasa Inggris itu jauh lebih keren daripada bahasa Jepang, bagaimanapun hamba melihatnya. Dan bagi kalian yang sudah penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita ini, maka setelah melalui proses selama 2 hari penulisan dan pengetikan, hamba persembahkan chapter terbaru!

Selamat membaca!

•••

**My Best Friend**

Kugan berguling ke samping ketika sebentuk tinju raksasa melesat ke arah kepalanya, meremukkan lantai yang baru saja dia pijak. Pemuda itu menyipitkan mata ketika sosok berkulit hitam satunya mengangkat kaki tinggi-tinggi, dan dia langsung berlari ke depan untuk menghindar sebelum dibuat menjadi pancake. Kugan melompat ke bahu salah satu dari mereka, menebaskan pedangnya kuat-kuat tanpa keraguan.

...Hanya untuk menemukan kalau dia tak bisa membuat luka.

"Hup!" pemuda berambut hitam itu segera salto kembali ke lantai saat sang monster berusaha menangkapnya, matanya melebar tak percaya. Seberapa keras kulit monster itu sampai dia tak bisa melukainya dengan Gamma sang Frozen Sword?

"Grr...!!" geraman berbunyi di udara ketika dua pasang kaki menghempas lantai dalam langkah-langkah yang luar biasa berat, namun Kugan hanya mengerutkan dahinya karena merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"**Tunggu..." **batin Kugan saat Minotaur itu kembali melayangkan tinju raksasanya, yang dia hindari hanya dengan sebuah langkah menyamping sederhana. **"Gerakan mereka... sangat lambat...?"**

Kugan membuktikan pemikiran yang baru dia simpulkan dalam beberapa menit setelahnya, di mana pemuda itu hanya terus melakukan elakan-elakan yang harus dia akui... sangat mudah dilakukan. Dia benar, gerakan dua monster ini SANGAT lambat, sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Minotaur yang dia temui di hutan. Jika harus diibaratkan, maka hampir sama seperti membandingkan sepeda dan motor.

"Ha!" Kugan melompat tinggi, lalu menusukkan Gamma sekuat tenaganya tepat di dada monster itu. Kecurigaannya kembali terbukti, kulit dua makhluk ini sangat keras dan tebal sampai pedang setajam itupun tak mampu untuk sekedar menorehnya.

Meningkatkan pertahanan dan kekokohan tubuh sebagai ganti kecepatan, dua Minotaur yang dia hadapi sekarang adalah makhluk yang sangat resistan terhadap serangan macam apapun, namun gerakan mereka menjadi sangat lambat sebagai akibatnya. Tapi itu membuat Kugan menjadi berpikir, jika dia sama sekali tak bisa membuat luka di tubuh kedua monster itu, bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua? Tenaganya yang sudah berkurang banyak juga menyatakan kalau Kugan sudah tak bisa lagi memakai Death Fist, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan elemen es pun dia sudah hampir tak mampu.

"Cih...!" umpat Kugan sambil melompat kembali ke depan pintu besi, sangat menyadari kalau tak ada gunanya dia melanjutkan pertempuran ini jika hanya akan menghabiskan energinya sia-sia. Pemuda itu menunggu dua lawannya untuk mendekat, dan langsung melompat untuk menghindar ke depan ketika dua tinju raksasa dikirimkan padanya.

Suara tulang yang sungguh keras berbenturan dengan besi setebal setidaknya 15 cm pecah di udara, hampir menulikan siapapun yang mendengarnya. Kugan mendarat di lantai sambil menoleh ke belakang, melihat pintu metal yang tadi tertutup rapat kini sudah penyok sedemikian rupa sehingga sebuah lubang tercipta di bagian dua bagian pintu itu bertemu. Kugan tersenyum tipis sambil berlari ke arah lubang itu, lalu melompat melewatinya dengan mudah.

"Heh, sukses berat..." gumam Kugan sambil melihat sekilas ke belakang, di mana kini dua pasang mata berwarna merah gelap seperti darah menatapnya sangat tajam seperti predator menatap mangsanya yang lepas. "Nah, sampai jumpa, kalian berdua!"

Kugan mengembalikan Gamma ke bentuk aslinya, sebuah pisau pendek, lalu menyimpannya kembali ke saku jaketnya, sebelum mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan kasual ke koridor gelap. Walaupun ada suatu rasa heran dalam hatinya, mengapa dua Minotaur itu sama sekali tidak berusaha berbuat apapun untuk mengejarnya? Bukankah monster yang dia temui di hutan sangat gigih sampai terus memburunya selama puluhan menit, dan Kugan merasa kalau dua makhluk di belakangnya tak mungkin membiarkan makan malam mereka berlalu begitu saja.

BRANNGG!!!

Kugan berbalik ketika bunyi keras itu masuk ke lubang telinganya, lalu menunduk tepat waktu ketika sepotong besi besar melayang tepat di atas kepalanya. Pemuda itu menoleh sebentar ke arah di mana benda itu terjatuh dengan suara berdebam nyaring yang bergema ke seluruh koridor, bahkan masih terus menggelincir sampai ujung koridor satunya dan menabrak pintu ruangan di mana bagian-bagian tubuh mayat berada. Pemuda itu menutup matanya pelan lalu menghembuskan napas dengan kesal, membuka hanya sebelah matanya untuk melihat kalau di belakangnya, dua Minotaur kini berdiri menjulang dan siap melakukan perburuan.

"Kalian ini benar-benar keras kepala..." gumam Kugan.

"GROAA!!"

•••

Kugan berlari dengan seluruh tenaganya, dan walaupun begitu, koridor yang sedang dia lalui sama sekali terlihat akan menemui ujung. Perasaan lorong ini tidak sebegitu panjang saat dia melaluinya beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, atau itu hanya salah persepsi? Jangan-jangan, dia salah menghitung waktu juga jarak yang sudah dia jalani karena terlalu memikirkan ketakutannya pada hantu?

Lelaki remaja itu kembali menoleh ke belakang melewati bahunya, dan di sana, dua ekor makhluk raksasa dengan tubuh berkulit hitam legam masih mengejarnya dengan nafsu dan semangat yang patut diberi acungan jempol. Luas koridor yang pas-pasan kelihatannya sama sekali tidak memberi masalah apapun melewatinya, karena dengan tenaga mereka yang dahsyat, kedua Minotaur itu dengan mudah membuat penyok dinding maupun atap besi untuk membuat ruang gerak bagi tubuh-tubuh yang luar biasa gede itu.

"Gamma!" Kugan merogoh saku jaketnya lalu memungut sebilah pisau pendek, yang langsung berubah bentuk menjadi sebatang pedang kristal panjang dan besar yang berkilau biru di kegelapan. Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya dengan sangat tiba-tiba sampai kakinya berdecit hebat, sebelum menusukkan pedang kepercayaannya ke lantai dengan kuat. "Aegis Fort!!"

Cahaya biru bersinar di sepanjang tubuh pedang, lalu menjalar ke lantai besi di mana sebentuk es mulai terbentuk. Dalam hitungan detik, cairan beku yang keras dan padat luar biasa dengan ketebalan 30 cm lebih sudah menutupi koridor itu bagai dinding baru. Kugan mencabut kembali pedangnya dari lantai, lalu mengambil inisiatif untuk berlari lagi. Napasnya sudah cukup putus-putus, selain dari luka-luka yang diderita tubuhnya dan fakta kalau hari itu dia sudah bertarung dalam kuantitas yang cukup besar, memakai jurus Aegis Fort juga cukup mengeringkan energinya.

"GHROAA!!" di belakangnya, salah satu antara makhluk ganas itu meraung nyaring dengan suaranya yang berat dan parau, sebagaimana binatang liar. Hantaman demi hantaman dihantarkan pada dinding es ciptaan Kugan, saking kuatnya sampai koridor itu tiba-tiba seperti dilanda gempa 3 skala Richter, pemuda itu sendiri kini berlari layaknya orang sempoyongan karena tak bisa menemukan pijakan bagus. Namun sang dinding pelindung bergeming, memenuhi kepercayaan tuannya dengan tetap berdiri tegak tanpa sedikitpun kerusakan di permukaannya yang berkilau biru.

Di balik dinding es, dua Minotaur itu berhenti mendera dinding dengan tinju-tinju raksasa, tahu bahwa dinding yang mereka hadapi kali ini jauh lebih keras dan kokoh bahkan daripada besi sekalipun. Dalam satu saling tatap yang aneh, karena membuat tindakan mereka sekilas menjadi menyerupai manusia, kedua monster itu mengambil pijakan kuat di lantai, dan dalam beberapa detik, mulut keduanya bercahaya merah.

Dari rahang mereka yang terbuka lebar, 2 bola api ditembakkan secara bersamaan dalam kecepatan tinggi hingga mirip meteor, yang langsung menghantam Aegis Fort Kugan tanpa ampun dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Di sisi lain dinding es, sang pemuda berambut hitam tiba-tiba saja jatuh terguling-guling saat sebuah gelombang shockwave menghantamnya punggungnya, tepat bersamaan sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di belakang tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dengan rasa gentar sedikit tersuntik dalam hatinya yang lelah, pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, dua mata hijaunya memantulkan cahaya terang dari lautan api yang terjadi sebagai akibat ledakan sebelumnya.

Dia cukup bingung, karena perkiraannya kali ini juga betul. Dari buncahan api yang memerah dan melelehkan besi, dua sosok berkulit hitam dan bertanduk muncul menyeruak seakan panas membara itu sama sekali tidak mereka rasakan... dan memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Kugan yang kelelahan dengan susah payah mengangkat tubuhnya agar kembali berdiri tegak, dan walaupun sensitivitasnya beberapa kali bertambah kuat, dua mata Kugan tetap saja tak bisa mempertahankan fokusnya. Dua bola mata hijau giok Kugan telah mencapai keadaan di mana penglihatannya menjadi nanar, pemandangan pun menjadi sekabur pagi berkabut.

Namun di ujung sana, mulut kedua Minotaur itu kembali mengeluarkan sinar merah yang gemilang di kegelapan, dan mau tak mau, sang pemuda kembali berbalik lalu memaksa kakinya yang penat untuk kembali berlari, seberapapun sedikitnya sisa kekuatan yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Samar-samar, Kugan melihat kembali simpangan yang pertama kali dia lalui, di mana dia dan Kakashi berpisah jalan. Adrenalin memacu tubuhnya untuk bergerak jauh lebih cepat lagi, namun dua bola api sudah ditembakkan dan dengan cepat mendekati tubuhnya, siap memanggang setiap inci daging di tubuh Kugan menjadi serpihan-serpihan hitam hangus.

"Ugh...!" dalam satu usaha putus asa dan nekat, Kugan melempar tubuhnya ke depan dalam satu lompatan lurus. Tubuh yang dibalut jaket dan celana hitam itu terlontar dengan ganas ketika dua ledakan energi pecah tepat beberapa meter di samping tubuhnya, membuat pemuda itu menghantam dinding dengan kekuatan yang seharusnya cukup untuk meremukkan setiap tulang di dalam tubuhnya.

"Gh..." pemuda itu menggeram ketika dia merasakan kesadaran menggelincir lepas dari genggamannya, semua luka dan rasa lelahnya kini telah berhasil merubuhkan apa yang sejak tadi dia pertahankan hanya dengan kekuatan tekad belaka. "Ja...ngan...pings...an..."

Pandangannya berubah gelap sepenuhnya saat kepalanya menghantam lantai dalam suara berdebuk pelan, dan di ujung-ujung kesadarannya, Kugan bisa bersumpah dia mendengar suara langkah-langkah berat yang berdebam, mendekati tempatnya terbaring.

•••

Huru-hara dan keributan adalah apa yang membangunkan Kugan, dan dalam keterkejutannya, dia bisa tahu kalau nyawanya masih utuh melekat di tubuhnya. Pemuda itu merasakan tubuhnya berguncang, dan sedikit keanehan dalam gerakannya menyatakan kalau pemuda itu tidak memijak tanah, dan dia sangat yakin kalau tubuhnya itu terus berpindah dalam kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Dia membuka matanya pelan-pelan, dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah rambut berwarna perak abu-abu berbentuk jabrik tepat di hadapan matanya.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?" suara itu tetap terdengar malas-malasan, walau dalam situasi serius macam ini. "Aku cukup kaget saat menemukanmu pingsan di koridor lho..."

"Kakashi...?" bisik Kugan bingung. Pemuda itu memperhatikan keadaannya dengan sedikit lebih teliti, barulah Kugan sadar kalau dia sedang digendong oleh pria itu di punggungnya. "Kau... kenapa...?"

"Harus jujur kukatakan, kelihatannya kau sudah berbuat sesuatu yang membuat Dewi Fortuna marah ya..." kata Kakashi sambil terus berlari. "Sudah dihajar babak belur oleh satu Minotaur di hutan, dan kali ini kau harus dikejar-kejar oleh dua ekor sekaligus..."

"Yah, aku juga tak tahu aku dosa apa..." kata Kugan sambil nyengir lemah, telinganya samar-samar bisa menangkap suara berdebam-debam di belakangnya seakan ada benda-benda berat yang berjatuhkan ke lantai besi fasilitas itu. "Heh, bisa kulihat kau juga belum berhasil kabur dari mereka..."

"Jangan bicara begitu dong, kau tidak lihat kalau aku juga harus menggendongmu?" tanya Kakashi, sedikit kekesalan bisa terdengar dari nada suaranya. "Lagipula, lebih baik kau mulai khawatir sejak saat ini..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ujung koridor ini adalah sebuah aula besar kosong yang tak memiliki jalan keluar," kata Kakashi dengan santai. "Itu artinya kita tidak bisa kabur lagi."

"Oh, sudahlah. Aku menyerah," kata Kugan dengan jengkel, tangannya mendorong bahu Kakashi untuk menaikkan kepalanya. "Turunkan aku! Biar kulawan mereka sampai titik darah penghabisan!"

"Heit, jangan gegabah begitu," Kakashi menyikut sisi kepala Kugan dengan halus, yang penting cukup supaya pemuda panasan itu menerima pesannya. "Peluangmu akan lebih besar jika melakukannya di tempat yang lebih luas."

"Dan kapan kita sampainya?!" seru Kugan.

"Ini sudah sampai," jawab Kakashi sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke depan, mengisyaratkan Kugan agar melihat apa yang kini ada di hadapan mereka.

Ruangan itu berukuran luar biasa besar, itulah apa yang pertama muncul di kepala sang pemuda saat dia perlahan-lahan turun dari gendongan Kakashi. Jika dia boleh menghitung, maka ukuran tempat itu setidaknya ada sekitar setengah lapangan bola, dengan ketinggian mencapai 15 meter lebih. Namun keadaan ruangan itu masih sama seperti tiap kamar yang sudah ditemui Kugan, selalu saja kekurangan cahaya sampai kegelapan berkuasa.

"GHAAARR!!" raungan yang memenuhi setiap inci pendengaran itu membuat Kugan dan Kakashi memalingkan wajah mereka ke belakang, dan sekitar 100 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri, dua Minotaur terlihat dalam langkah yang tergesa-gesa, mengakibatkan semakin banyak bekas penyok bahkan remuk di koridor yang terbuat dari besi itu. Kugan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kakashi, menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan keraguan yang tak disembunyikan.

"Lalu, apa idemu supaya kita keluar dari situasi ini?"

"Ya, hajar saja mereka."

"Betul juga, aku baru ingat kalau pedangku tak bisa membuat luka apapun di tubuh dua monster brengsek itu," Kugan membalas dengan sinis. "Kau punya ide lain yang lebih bagus tidak?"

"Kau lupa ini?" Kakashi bertanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, yang bersinar terang sebelum ditutupi oleh sebentuk meriam putih berkilat dengan pola-pola bulat menyerupai bulir angin di permukaannya. "Aku masih punya Light Cannon."

"Oh," kata Kugan sederhana sambil menepuk telapak tangan kanannya dengan kepalan tangan kiri, sebuah lampu bohlam tiba-tiba menyala dan bersinar di atas kepalanya. "Benar juga!"

"Tapi aku butuh satu menit untuk setiap tembakan," kata Kakashi sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Oh sial, jangan bilang kalau..."

"Yep," Kakashi menggangguk yakin. "Kau harus menahan mereka selagi aku menyiapkan tembakan ini."

"Geh, kelihatannya hari ini semua orang ingin membunuhku ya..." kata Kugan sambil menyapu wajahnya dengan tangan, lalu menghembuskan napas berat untuk menunjukkan kepasrahannya. "Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya mengeluh..."

Kedua pria itu berlari lagi, namun hanya Kakashi yang meneruskan langkahnya sampai ke ujung belakang ruangan, sedang Kugan berhenti tepat di tengah. Pemuda itu menutup matanya ringan, merasakan dan mencari setiap helai kekuatan terakhir yang masih bisa ditemukan dari tubuhnya yang lelah. Sambil membuka matanya perlahan, bibirnya mengucap, "My Power, Wake Up!"

Dada Kugan mengeluarkan cahaya biru gelap yang langsung menyebar dalam pola aneh, menyerupai sebuah tato tribal. Pemuda itu merasakan setiap detik lingkungan di sekelilingnya dengan cepat, matanya berubah menjadi sekuat mata elang, telinganya bisa mendengar bahkan suara udara yang menggesek lantai maupun dinding, dan kulit Kugan bisa membedakan setiap debu yang menyentuhnya. Secara singkat, semua indera di tubuh Kugan meningkat pesat dalam hal sensitivitas, bersamaan dengan kekuatan ototnya yang bertambah drastis.

Pemuda itu memanggil pedang kepercayaannya dan memegangnya erat di satu tangan, sangat menyadari kalau dua monster di hadapannya sudah hampir sampai di ujung lorong dan akan memasuki aula besar di mana kini dia berdiri. Cahaya biru membuncahkan sinarnya ke seluruh penjuru, membuat kamar itu menjadi terang benderang walau terjadi dalam waktu singkat. Kugan memutar pedangnya satu kali sebelum memegangnya dalam posisi mendatar tepat di depan dadanya, dua bibirnya terpisah pelan dan segenggam napas terhembus dari paru-parunya.

"Wahai jiwa dan nyawaku, beri aku kekuatan..." bisiknya pelan, sebelum langsung bersiap dalam kuda-kuda yang kokoh dan tanpa celah. "...Karena aku akan memerlukannya."

Kedua kakinya berlari lurus ke depan, siap beradu muka secara langsung tanpa banyak basa basi. Raungan yang menggema adalah pertanda mulainya pertempuran, hitungan mundur 60 detik bermula dari sekarang.

Kugan melompat ketika kaki raksasa menyapu ke arahnya, tangannya yang memegang Gamma langsung dicambukkan ke arah perut Minotaur pertama menunggu. Namun, biar sekuat apapun Kugan menebas, kulit hitam legam itu tak satu milipun tertoreh, apalagi terpotong. Pemuda itu mengumpat keras sambil melakukan koprol ke samping karena Minotaur kedua menjejakkan kakinya untuk membuat Kugan penyek seperti kecoa.

Remaja yang merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa bertempur maksimal itu kembali harus berkoprol demi menghindar dari hempasan tinju yang besarnya setara dua biji duren. Yang tidak dia sadari, adalah bahwa di tempat dia akan mendarat, sebuah pukulan lain telah menantinya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Sial...!" Kugan menggeram sambil memutar tubuhnya di udara, lalu menyiapkan pertahanan dengan menyilangkan Gamma di depan tubuhnya... benturan pun terjadi. "Uagh...!"

Kugan terpental sampai kembali lagi ke tempat dia berdiri semula, sepatunya berdecit keras ketika kaki pemuda itu menyentuh tanah dan mengurangi laju tubuhnya. Bagai hujan yang tak henti turun, maka masalah Kugan pun juga senantiasa berlanjut, dan kali ini dalam bentuk cahaya merah yang kembali menyala di mulut Minotaur pertama, sebuah intensitas energi yang sangat besar sampai menggetarkan batin siapapun yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ugh, tak ada cara lain!" seru Kugan sambil menusukkan Gamma ke lantai. "Aegis Fort!"

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik... waktu terus berlalu namun tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Mata Kugan terbelalak selebar mungkin saat dia menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, energi biru yang biasanya mengalir dari pedangnya dan menciptakan elemen es kini tak ada. Bahkan saat Kugan menoleh ke bawah untuk melihat Gamma, pemuda itu menemukan kalau pedang itu telah kehilangan cahayanya yang gemilang, meninggalkan sebatang senjata tajam yang kosong akan energi apapun. Beserta sebuah rasa tercekat yang sangat menyakiti tenggorokannya, Kugan sadar kalau setiap dia sudah terlalu kehabisan tenaga bahkan untuk mengeluarkan sebuah jurus Aegis Fort, dan ini berarti dia tak akan punya pertahanan apapun.

Pilihan untuk menghindar pun tak ada, karena pemuda itu berdiri tepat di garis yang sama dengan Kakashi, dan jika dia mengelak dari serangan ini, maka bola api Minotaur itu akan menyerang sang pria berambut jabrik alih-alih dirinya. Tak hanya membuat semua usaha Kugan menjadi sia-sia, pemimpin Armada XII itu bisa saja langsung mati dalam sekejab. Dan dia sudah berjanji akan mengulur waktu dan melindunginya.

Dia... tak punya pilihan.

•••

Kugan sampai merasa hampir bisa melihat kematiannya sendiri dalam warna merah api membara yang membuncah dari mulut sang Minotaur, menyadari bahwa seperti apapun dia berusaha menahannya, serangan kali ini tidak akan berakhir hanya dengan sekedar luka-luka. Tubuhnya terus menegang tanpa sadar, sampai pada poin semua benang otot di badan Kugan menjadi kaku seakan baru kram.

Saat bola api itu terlepas dan melesat ke arahnya, Kugan segera menyilangkan pedangnya di depan tubuh secara diagonal sambil menahannya dengan kedua tangan untuk memberikan sedikit penyangga. Dia sama sekali tak berusaha untuk menutup matanya, karena Kugan bertekad, jika ini adalah kematian maka dia ingin menghadapinya secara face to face. Dia tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, dia bahkan sama sekali tak memikirkan kemungkinan selamat. Hitungan mundurnya memang masih tersisa sekitar 45 detik, namun dia sudah berusaha semampunya. Jika dia mati, maka Kugan hanya bisa berdoa Kakashi akan bisa selamat seorang diri.

Namun perhatian Kugan pada si bola api yang siap menelannya bulat-bulat teralihkan ketika sebentuk bayangan kabur bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati kaki kedua Minotaur yang dia hadapi. Bayangan itu terus melesat dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa diikuti oleh mata Kugan, terus dan terus sampai akhirnya tiba di hadapan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Kugan sama sekali tak akan mengira dia akan melihat pemuda berambut pirang di tempat ini.

"Jangan sentuh sahabatku, brengsek!!"

Figur di depannya itu melompat dengan arah 45 derajat dari lantai, lurus menuju bola api yang melesat cepat ke arahnya. Dalam satu detik sebelum benturan, sosok itu menyentakkan kaki kanannya kuat-kuat, dan ledakan besar yang menghasilkan asap hitam pun tercipta, membuat Kugan yang berdiri di bawah terbatuk-batuk karena tebalnya.

Sambil merasakan matanya berair karena asap yang menyengat, sekaligus sebagai efek samping dari batuk yang tidak reda-reda juga, Kugan merasakan sesuatu... atau tepatnya, seseorang mendarat di sampingnya. Berdeham beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa tercekik di tenggorokannya, Kugan lalu membenarkan posisi tubuh dengan menegakkan punggungnya. Dia menoleh ke kiri, lalu mengangkat telapak tangannya setinggi telinga.

"Yo." Kugan menyapa pelan, sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau menyelamatkanku lagi, Naruto."

•

Baiklah, bagaimana Kugan dan Naruto akan melalui pertempuran ini? Dua sahabat yang sudah akrab bahkan sebelum menjadi petarung, seperti apakah kemampuan mereka jika disatukan? Lalu misteri terbesar dalam chapter ini, apa sebenarnya Gauntlet yang dimiliki oleh Naruto?

Jangan lupa untuk mereview, dan jangan lewatkan chapter berikutnya, **Partnership**.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Galerians, out.**


	17. We're Fighting Together!

**Galerians, in.**

Yo ho ho, akhirnya kita bisa update lagi. Hm, pertarungan yang sudah hamba tunggu-tunggu, di sini tersedia juga informasi seperti apa Gauntlet yang dipakai Naruto. Dua sahabat akan bertarung bersama, seperti apakah aksi mereka? Mari kita saksikan bersama!

Oh ya, baca juga fic baru hamba, Di Sudut Kelas!

Selamat membaca!

•••

**Partnership**

"Kau itu benar-benar pembuat masalah, Kugan..." keluh seorang pemuda berambut pirang, menutup mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kukira kau sudah belajar dari kejadian dengan geng Torino!"

"Oh, maksudmu saat aku dikeroyok 24 orang itu ya?" tanya Kugan dengan alis terangkat. "Tapi aku menang kan?"

"Hanya karena aku datang menolongmu!" teriak Naruto kesal. Dia berkacak pinggang dan matanya menatap tajam Kugan, yang kini kelihatan mengkeret ketakutan. "Kalau saat itu aku tidak datang, kau sekarang sudah masuk kuburan dengan luka memar, tusukan, bacokan, atau entah apa lagi!"

"Jangan bicara seakan-akan kau yang menghajar semuanya. Saat kau tiba, aku sudah menghajar habis minimal 11 orang!"

"Tapi kau kehabisan tenaga tepat setelah melakukan itu!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?! Mereka bawa senjata!"

"Kenapa juga kau mesti melawan mereka?!"

"Aku ditantang, tahu!! Di-tan-tang! Mana mungkin aku lari seperti pengecut?!"

"Makanya kubilang kau itu pembuat masalah!"

"GHROOAARR!!"

Entah karena merasa diacuhkan, atau hanya karena merasa percakapan antara dua sahabat itu mulai mencapai volume yang bising di telinga, kedua monster berkulit hitam di hadapan Naruto dan Kugan mengeluarkan raungan untuk menyela kedua pemuda itu. Namun reaksinya tidak seperti yang diharapkan, karena dua remaja itu hanya memalingkan wajah, kekesalan dengan jelas terpampang di setiap fitur dan ekspresi mereka.

Lalu membentak sekeras mungkin.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!!"

Mereka berdua saling tatap setelah meneriakkan hal yang sama, di waktu sama, bahkan sama-sama nyaring pula. Dua pemuda itu mendengus pelan, lalu tertawa lepas bersama, Kugan menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan Naruto memegangi perutnya sambil terus terkekeh tanpa henti. Kelakuan mereka terus berlangsung sampai paling tidak 10 detik, sampai akhirnya kedua sahabat itu saling senyum.

"Senang bisa menolongmu lagi, Kugan."

"Katakan itu sesudah kita menang," kata Kugan sambil mengembalikan perhatiannya pada dua Minotaur yang mulai tak sabar. "Ini jelas tak akan mudah."

"Oh, ayolah," Naruto mengulurkan tinju kanannya ke arah Kugan dengan sebuah senyum lebar. "Hal macam ini tak pernah menjadi masalah bagi kita, ya kan, partner?"

"Ou," sang pemuda berambut hitam itu mengulurkan tinjunya sendiri dan memukulkannya pelan ke kepalan tangan sahabatnya. "Kau benar soal itu."

Dalam sekejab, Kugan sama sekali tak merasa lelah lagi. Tenaganya yang sebenarnya sudah hampir terkuras habis, entah kenapa kini terasa cukup untuk melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dukungan moral yang terdapat dari kedatangan Naruto, sahabat terbaiknya, adalah sesuatu yang ajaib. Kugan merasa bahwa selama dia dan rekannya itu bertarung bersama, seperti semua yang sudah mereka alami, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dua Minotaur itu akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran dan langsung maju menyerbu ke arah dua manusia yang harusnya menjadi makan malam mereka. Tapi baru satu langkah, kedua makhluk raksasa yang buas itu tiba-tiba kebingungan, dengan kepala clingukan ke kanan dan kiri. Pasalnya, dua pemuda yang tadi menjadi target tiba-tiba saja menghilang entah ke mana!

"HAA!!"

Dua teriakan yang identik meledak di udara ketika dua sosok muncul tiba-tiba di dua posisi yang berbeda. Satu pemuda, dengan rambut dan jaket berwarna hitam sekelam malam, seakan terwujud dari udara kosong, tubuhnya berada belasan kaki di atas tanah. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan mata hijau gioknya bersinar di kegelapan, tinjunya bergema di udara ketika dia menghantam Minotaur pertama tepat di samping rahangnya.

Pemuda yang lain, melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, berlari di atas tanah. Rambutnya yang pirang terkibar ke semua arah ketika dia bergerak dengan kelincahan yang mengejutkan, dua bola mata biru langit terpaku tajam hanya pada satu hal, targetnya. Dengan satu decitan kuat, remaja laki-laki itu melakukan sebuah tendangan round house pada mata kaki Minotaur kedua, menyebabkan sebuah suara berkeretak nyaring dan langsung diiringi oleh sebuah raungan yang tidak manusiawi.

Dua monster itu terhuyung karena kekuatan serangan yang tidak terduga, bahu mereka bertabrakan ketika keduanya berjalan sempoyongan ke arah temannya sendiri. Kugan memutar tubuhnya di udara dan terjun ke bawah dengan kepala lebih dulu, menuju ke arah Naruto yang melompat ke arah temannya jatuh bebas. Keduanya mengulurkan tangan.

Momentum yang tercipta saat tangan mereka bertemu dan saling tarik membuat gerakan keduanya terhenti di tengah udara, di mana pemuda-pemuda itu segera mengambil manuver. Mereka saling membelakangi, dengan punggung dan telapak kaki saling menyentuh, lalu menjejakkan kaki mereka kuat-kuat dan melesat ke depan, tepat ke arah perut Minotaur yang masing-masing mereka hadapi.

Tubrukan yang terjadi kemudian menyimpan kekuatan yang begitu besar, sampai dua monster bertubuh gigantik itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh terjerembab ke lantai besi yang dingin dan keras, selagi lawan mereka mendarat dengan santai.

"Yo, Kugan!" teriak Naruto, sebuah senyum bersemangat menghiasi wajahnya yang jenaka. "Rasanya kangen juga, bertarung bersamamu begini!"

"Sama di sini!" jawab Kugan, senyumnya berwarna cerah ketika dia melangkah mendekati temannya. "Kau makin hebat, Naruto."

"Hehehe, itu baru langka. Kau memujiku," ucap Naruto cengengesan sambil menggosok hidungnya.

"Yah, harus kuakui kalau aku terkejut melihat kekuatanmu. Gauntlet seperti apa yang kau pakai...?"

Namun Kugan tak lagi memerlukan pertanyaan itu, karena saat dia melihat ke bawah, pemuda itu bisa melihat apa yang menjadi jawaban pertanyaannya. Kaki Naruto, walau dibalut oleh celana jins yang tebal, kini mengeluarkan cahaya aneh dengan pola mirip tato tribal, sama seperti yang ada di dada Kugan walau desainnya berbeda. Memanjang di seluruh kaki pemuda pirang itu, warnanya sangat mencolok karena sangat berlawanan dengan apa yang dimiliki sahabatnya. Jika tato yang ada di dada Kugan mengeluarkan cahaya hitam dengan pendar biru suram, maka tato yang ada di kaki Naruto memancarkan sinar putih dengan pendar merah yang menyala terang.

"Satu kata," Kugan mengangkat telunjuknya. "Keren."

"Oh, kau pikir begitu?" tanya Naruto, namun matanya segera berpindah ke dada Kugan. "Rasanya milikmu lebih bagus tuh..."

"Hahaha, rumput tetangga memang selalu lebih hijau," canda si rambut hitam sambil meninju bahu temannya itu. Telinga dua pemuda itu segera berdiri ketika suara berkeresak di belakang menandakan kalau makhluk terkutuk yang mereka lawan sudah mulai mengambil pijakan kembali. "Berapa lama lagi sih?"

"Apanya?"

"OOII!! Kakashi!!" Kugan berteriak di puncak volume yang diijinkan paru-parunya. "Kapan kau siap?!!"

"10 DETIK!" jawaban terdengar dari ujung lain ruangan, namun karena gelap pemuda itu tak bisa melihat sosok dari lawan bicaranya. "Dan ingat ini, kita hanya punya satu kesempatan!! Satu tembakan, hanya itu!!"

"Eh, begitu ya?" celetuk Kugan sambil mencubit dagunya, sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. "Naruto, bantu aku."

"Ngapain?"

"Hajar kedua makhluk sial ini supaya berdiri di satu garis lurus," Kugan menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, kedua tangan mengepal dan mata menyipit. "Satu tembakan akan mencukupi."

"Oh, oke." Naruto menjawab sederhana dengan jempol teracung, berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kugan. "Ini akan asyik."

Mereka berdua berlari.

"AYO!!"

•••

"Naruto, tanganmu!!"

"Hoe?" si pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tapi tetap mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan patuh. "Ini ada apa tiba-tiba?"

"Dua-duanya!!" teriak Kugan tak sabar.

"Kau sedang sarap atau semua pertempuran ini membuatmu jadi homo?"

"Kubunuh kau kalau berani ngomong begitu lagi! Turuti saja perintahku!"

"Tapi—"

"CEPAAT!!"

"Oke, oke, gitu aja marah." Naruto mengulurkan dua tangannya, namun tangannya dikepalkan untuk sekedar jaga-jaga kalau saja sahabat baiknya itu memang benar-benar niat mau gandengan tangan. Namun kecurigaannya langsung pupus ketika Kugan mencengkeram pergelangannya kuat-kuat, lalu menarik si pirang itu dan mulai mengayun pemuda itu dalam gerak rotasi 360 derajat penuh.

"K-Kugan!! Ngapain kau memutar-mutarku seperti ini?! Kita tidak sedang mau tari Bollywood, tahu!"

"Diam saja kenapa sih?!" Kugan meningkatkan kekuatannya, sampai akhirnya kecepatan putaran yang tercipta cukup untuk menandingi dinamo. "Hajar, Naruto!!"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melepas pegangannya, melempar sang sahabat tepat ke arah musuh dengan kecepatan setingkat peluru pistol. Ketika akhirnya Naruto mengerti tujuan Kugan melakukan putaran itu, dia segera mengangguk dan meluruskan kaki kanannya, bersiap mengerahkan segala tenaganya dalam satu serangan, "HAAH!!"

**BR****AAKK!!**

Kugan sampai mengernyit ketika mendengar benturan itu, dia sangat yakin kalau suara sekeras itu hanya bisa dihasilkan oleh sebuah alat pelantak (yang lebih populer disebut battering ram) yang besar bukan main. Dia hanya bisa membayangkan, setebal apapun kulit Minotaur itu saat menghadapi Gamma, rasanya kekuatan penghancur yang tadi diberikan oleh tendangan Naruto pasti bisa meninggalkan rasa sakit juga... beserta beberapa tulang patah atau remuk.

"KAKASHI!! SEKARANG!!" raung Kugan sekuat tenaga.

Kedua pemuda yang sudah bermandikan keringat itu (10 detik bertarung dengan Minotaur dalam level yang mereka jalani sudah bisa disetarakan dengan satu jam berkelahi melawan preman-preman kota) segera berlari menyamping sampai mencapai dinding untuk menghindari komplikasi apapun, walau mereka masih ragu sekuat apa gerangan serangan yang sejak tadi disiapkan oleh sang pria jabrik berwajah malas itu. Namun keraguan mereka dijawab oleh pertunjukan yang... cukup mencolok.

Bermula dengan sebuah cahaya putih yang hanya sekecil biji jagung, tiba-tiba menyeruaklah sebuah sinar sangat terang bagaikan seseorang tiba-tiba saja menyalakan belasan lampu sorot sekaligus. Kugan dan Naruto memandang dalam kekaguman, ketika sedikit demi sedikit cahaya tersebut mulai menampakkan sosok Kakashi yang berdiri dengan dua kaki merendah, menahan tekanan dari senjatanya.

Wajar dia berbuat begitu, karena kini meriam putih yang semula terpasang di lengan kanannya sudah hilang, digantikan oleh sesuatu yang lebih majestik dan bisa membuat siapapun ternganga. Di tangannya, sewujud laras meriam silinder dengan bentuk yang sangat canggih dan artistik, entah terbuat dari apa karena warnanya putih menyilaukan dan sama sekali tak terlihat solid. Kau pernah melihat hologram, yang sering ada di film-film saintifik itu? Nah, ini hampir sama.

Besarnya hampir 5-8 kali lipat dari meriam Kakashi yang semula, dan sekelilingnya juga di penuhi oleh cincin-cincin berwarna biru muda dengan huruf-huruf aneh menyerupai rune atau glyph yang hanya pernah dijumpai Kugan di dalam game atau mitos saja. Pengamatan estetik pemuda itu segera dialihkan ketika mulut meriam itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang bahkan jauh lebih terang dan menyilaukan daripada lampu stadion bola yang dinyalakan di depan mata. Mata Kugan dan Naruto harus menyipit sampai tinggal berupa garis lurus demi menghindari jadi buta, dengan hati berdegup kencang mengantisipasi peristiwa apa yang akan segera terjadi.

"Supreme Cannon!!" terdengar suara Kakashi, yang jauh lebih serius dan keren daripada biasanya. "Holy Judgment!!"

Dua pemuda remaja yang merapat ke dinding itu harus melindungi kepala mereka dengan lengan karena kekuatan yang dihasilkan membuat mereka seperti bisa musnah kapan saja. Serangan beam itu sangat terang dan menyilaukan menyerupai matahari, meluncur lepas dari meriam Kakashi dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Kekuatan dan tekanannya begitu besar sampai Naruto dan Kugan, yang berada sangat dekat dengan target sang tembakan, merasa seperti dilewati oleh sebuah roket balistik yang mampu membasmi satu pulau hanya dengan sekali tembak.

Setelah semua selesai, dua sahabat itu menurunkan tangan mereka, mendengarkan suara angin yang menderu dan asap kelabu yang tebal, menutupi pandangan mereka. Tak perlu menunggu lama, dalam beberapa detik asap serupa kabut itu menghilang tertiup angin, menunjukkan keadaan dua lawan mereka yang sekali lagi berhasil membuat kedua pemuda itu ternganga lebar.

Bagaimana tidak? Yang tersisa dari dua Minotaur itu hanyalah 4 tungkai yang berdiri macam tiang luar biasa jelek, sedangkan dari bagian pinggang ke atas sudah musnah entah ke mana. Remaja-remaja itu bergidik sedikit ketika bagian tubuh yang memuncratkan darah hitam itu jatuh ke tanah dengan suara becek yang menjijikkan. Tak hanya itu, ketika asap di ruangan menjadi semakin tipis, mereka bisa melihat sebuah lubang berbentuk bulat menganga di dinding, dan kelihatannya terus sampai entah berapa dinding yang ditembusnya, meninggalkan bekas besi meleleh berwarna merah yang terlihat membara.

"Wow, itu tadi..." Naruto memulai, menggelengkan kepalanya seakan masih belum bisa percaya pada apa yang baru dia saksikan. "Sederhana saja, terlalu menakjubkan..."

"Sangat setuju..." gumam Kugan sambil sekali lagi menatap sisa dari dua monster itu, dia sendiri masih kurang percaya apakah dia benar-benar berdiri di atas alam nyata. "Kita tidak sedang mimpi kan?"

"Tunggu," Naruto mengangkat tangan lalu mencubit pipinya. Seakan belum puas, dia menarik-narik kulit pipinya dengan lebih kuat bagaikan berusaha membuatnya lepas. "Yep, sakit. Ini kenyataan."

"Jujur saja, saat aku mendengar dia bilang akan menggunakan kekuatan penuh, aku memang mengharapkan sesuatu yang... menakjubkan," Kugan mengurut dahinya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "Tapi, sampai seperti ini? Tuhan, aku bersyukur dia bukan musuh kita..."

"Kalian ngobrol apa?" tanya Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka berdua, ekspresinya kembali malas-malasan.

"Tidak, hanya membicarakan betapa menakutkannya kau..." jawab Kugan dengan sebuah senyum masam. Dia menutup matanya, lalu menggeliat. "Gah, tubuhku rasanya sakit semua. Banyak banget yang terjadi hari ini..."

"Hehehe, tapi asyik kan! Kita bisa bertarung berdampingan lagi!" kata Naruto sambil meninju udara, tertawa riang.

"Oh ya, soal itu," Kugan mendekati Naruto, lalu menusukkan jari telunjuknya di dada temannya tersebut. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Bukannya Kakashi sudah menyuruhmu pulang? Dan gimana ceritanya kau dapat Gauntlet itu?"

"Itu aku yang beri," Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan itu untuk Naruto.

"Kukira kita tidak boleh membuat rakyat sipil terlibat semua masalah ini..."

"Tapi dia bertarung sebagus dirimu, bahkan mampu mengalahkan satu Bloodless tanpa bantuan Gauntlet."

"Yah, memang hanya makhluk satu ini yang bisa menandingiku dalam berkelahi di Mynian sih. Tapi itu belum cukup sebagai alasan untuk memberinya Gauntlet kan?"

"Oh, kurasa ada yang cukup pantas..." Kakashi memejamkan matanya. "Selain karena dia memang bersedia, ada juga alasan lain..."

"Apa itu?" tanya Kugan penasaran.

"Gauntlet yang dia pakai bernama Devastator, 'The God Legs'..." Kakashi menunjuk kaki Naruto. "Dan kalau boleh kuberi tahu, Gauntlet ini sudah dicoba pada semua Knight, dari yang biasa sampai yang paling elit, namun hanya Naruto yang akhirnya bisa memakainya."

"Apa-apaan itu? Masa kalian membuat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipakai sih?"

"Nah, masalahnya di sini. Gauntlet itu bukan buatan dari organisasi The Round Table. Benda ini diciptakan sekitar 100 tahun lalu, tepat ketika penciptaan Gauntlet dimulai. Mulai dari penelitian sampai perakitannya dilakukan oleh seorang ahli yang gila iptek, yang mati tepat ketika ciptaannya sukses dibawa ke dunia, karena seluruh labnya terbakar karena sebuah ledakan alat elektronik, membuat semua data mengenai Devastator habis tak bersisa. Gauntlet ini satu-satunya yang tersisa dalam musibah itu..."

"Tunggu, jadi kau memberikan sebuah alat tanpa spesifikasi pasti pada temanku?! Bagaimana kalau dia kenapa-kenapa?!"

"Yah, resiko itu sudah kukatakan padanya. Tapi dia masih ngotot juga."

"Naruto..." Kugan berbalik pada temannya yang kini senyam senyum nggak jelas, lalu memberinya sebuah jitakan keras di puncak kepala. "Kau ini memang bodoh atau cuma kepingin mati cepat-cepat sih?!"

Kugan menghembuskan napas berat untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya di hari itu. Dia ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri karena sudah membiarkan semua ini terjadi, namun tindakan itu hanya akan membuatnya makin kesakitan dan tubuhnya sudah hampir hancur sekarang. Akhirnya dia menyerah, menerima apa yang sudah ditakdirkan dan memutuskan untuk menjalaninya saja.

"Sudahlah, itu keputusanmu, kuhormati itu," kata Kugan tanpa banyak cingcong. "Asal jangan buat dirimu terbunuh, oke?"

"Siap, bos!" Naruto melakukan gerakan hormat grak, membuat Kugan kepingin menghajarnya sampai pingsan.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi..." kata Kugan sambil mengarahkan mata hijau gioknya kembali pada mayat Minotaur yang masih mengeluarkan asap. "Senjatamu tadi hebat sekali, tapi apa maksudmu kau cuma bisa menembakkan satu kali?"

"Bukan seperti itu, aku bisa menembakkannya beberapa kali kok, hanya saja waktunya tidak akan cukup..."

"Waktu? Waktu apa?" tanya Naruto, mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku tadi masang bom di dasar gedung ini lho. Bom waktu," kata Kakashi dengan santai, sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau dua pemuda di depannya kini ternganga selebar-lebarnya. "Kalau sampai dua tembakan, nanti kita tak punya cukup waktu untuk kabur..."

"TUNGGU, BOM WAKTU?!" jerit Kugan panik. "Berapa lama sampai meledak?!"

"Hem, kalau dihitung dari ketika aku masangnya sih... sekitar 1 menit lagi."

"APA?!!"

•••

"Kugan, ayo cepetan dikit larinya!"

"Jangan ngomel deh, ini juga sudah sekuat tenaga!"

"Tapi Kakashi saja lebih cepat darimu!"

"He, bego! Sudahkah kubilang kalau aku ini jauh lebih terluka dari kalian berdua?!"

"Tapi kalau lambat begitu terus, kau bisa kena ledakannya tahu! Waktunya tidak banyak lagi!"

"Jangan bicara seakan-akan aku yang membuat waktunya sependek ini! Tuh, tonjok saja pria jabrik gila di sampingmu itu!"

"Hei, bukannya aku sudah berbaik hati memberitahukan kalau waktunya tinggal satu menit?" tanya Kakashi dengan dahi berkerut, kelihatannya tersinggung.

"Bilangnya telat banget, gila!" bentak Kugan sambil tak henti-henti memompa kakinya agar berlari lebih cepat, namun tenaganya sudah benar-benar terkuras. "Ugh, tinggal 10 detik nih!"

"Ah, itu pintunya sudah kelihatan!" teriak Naruto senang sambil menoleh pada Kugan, mengisyaratkan dengan ibu jarinya. "Ayo, Kugan! Jangan jadi lemah sekarang!"

"Inginnya aku menghajar anak itu..." gumam Kugan sambil mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, ledakan energi terakhir!"

Mereka terus berlari, menggunakan energi yang tersisa di tubuh mereka dalam satu sprint penghabisan. Ketiga pria itu tak peduli lagi pada langkah mereka yang berdebam-debam ataupun seberisik apa mereka sekarang. Ketiganya terus berpacu dengan waktu, yang tanpa belas kasihan terus berdetak, menarik para petarung itu lebih dekat ke sebuah ledakan yang dijamin akan membunuh siapapun yang ditelan olehnya.

Kugan, Naruto, dan Kakashi masih tak berhenti melesat walaupun sudah keluar gerbang, dan terus menerobos ke hutan lebat tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. 3 detik terakhir mereka habiskan dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal dan kaki yang penat karena diforsir habis-habisan. Saat hitungan mundur itu selesai, sebuah gelombang luar biasa kuat pecah di belakang mereka bertiga beriringan dengan ledakan luar biasa besar yang melahap habis seluruh fasilitas itu, bersama semua yang ada di dalamnya. Tekanan angin yang dihasilkan gelombang ledakan itu begitu kuat sampai ketiga jagoan kita langsung terpental jauh, ketiganya menabrak pohon setelah melayang sejauh minimal puluhan tombak.

Naruto menghantam batang kayu dengan mukanya, lalu langsung merosot ke tanah sambil nungging, jelas-jelas pingsan seketika. Kakashi dan Kugan lebih beruntung, karena si pria jabrik hanya harus merasakan sakit seperti dihantam palu godam ketika punggungnya terhempas ke pohon, tapi akhir nasibnya cukup naas, karena pemimpin Armada XII itu terjatuh ke sebuah batu yang keras dan dilapisi lumut.

Kugan, yang lebih kreatif, memastikan posisi tubuhnya agar menghadap pohon ketika dia melayang, lalu dengan lihai, mendarat secara vertikal di pohon itu menggunakan tangannya lalu sampai di tanah dengan mulus. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis ketika melihat posisi dua kawannya yang, secara jujur dan rendah hati, cukup menyedihkan.

Tapi saat dia menatap ke depan, pemuda berambut hitam ini baru sadar kalau sebatang kayu ikut melayang gara-gara ledakan tadi, dan kini sedang lurus menuju kepalanya. Hantaman yang terjadi berikutnya sudah bisa kau bayangkan sendiri dengan imajinasimu, cukup ketahuilah kalau si Kugan bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan apapun kali ini.

Dengan sebuah suara debuk pelan, akhirnya pemuda itu menemui nasib sama seperti kedua temannya.

•••

Hohoho, apakah itu masih kurang memuaskan? Tenang saja, info lengkap mengenai Gauntlet milik Naruto, Devastator, akan lebih diulas di chapter-chapter depan. Yang bisa hamba jamin di sini hanyalah kalau sahabat baik Kugan Yamizaki itu akan mulai mengambil peran aktif dari sekarang, dan mungkin hamba juga mulai bisa menyisipkan scenes Naruhina dari sekarang. Siapa yang tahu?

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Galerians, out.**


End file.
